Hourglass (Traducción)
by Lacrimosa Azul
Summary: [MikoRei] Un año después del incidente en la isla Ashinaka, Munakata tiene la oportunidad de tener un otro final para la tragedia. ¿Debía arriesgarse y probablemente destruir el futuro que conocía o debería dejar al destino seguir su curso? MikoRei con insinuación de SaruMi, KuroShiro e IzuSeri. Por favor, no leas si tienes algo en contra de las parejas. [FINALIZADO]
1. Prólogo

**Nota de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Este es uno de los primeros fanfics que leí de esta pareja en inglés y me gustó mucho, y gracias a Dios he conseguido la autorización de la autora "Yumechou" para traducirlo. Así que todos los créditos de la historia van para ella. Yo sólo he realizado una traducción que espero sea correcta. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo. Pueden encontrarla en mis favoritos tanto a ella como la historia. ¡Saludos!

 **Autora:** Yumechou (FF) - ruby_dream (AO3)

 **Fanfic:** Hourglass.

* * *

 **Notas de ruby_dream:**

 **Disclaimer:** K-project nunca será mío... o de lo contrario tendría un final feliz.

 **Nota:** Esto es un MikoRei, con insinuaciones de SaruMi, KuroShiro, IzuSeri a lo largo de la historia. Podría estropear la historia del anime y algunos detalles, ya que a veces los olvido. Simplemente consideren esto como un AU con una trama irracional, lol. Perdónenme por todos los errores gramaticales, el inglés es mi segundo idioma. Advierto que esto es **yaoi, si tienes algo en contra, en serio, deja de leer a partir de aquí.** No me responsabilizaré por ningún trauma mental si no te molestas en leer la advertencia.

Y otra advertencia, esto será angst a lo largo de todo el fic con algunos toques agridulces. La calificación será M por escenas violentas. Ugh… ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que escribí un fanfic de varios capítulos. Por favor, tengan paciencia conmigo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Prólogo**

 _Publicación Original Diciembre 2013_

* * *

Un año ha pasado desde el incidente en la Isla _Ashinaka_.

La temporada era como en aquel entonces, la nieve caía silenciosamente en la palma de sus manos. Si no fuera por la escalofriante sensación al derretirse en sus manos, probablemente ni siquiera notaría que estaba nevando. Ese recuerdo doloroso regresó junto con la temporada de invierno, como si la herida aún estuviera fresca.

Munakata Reisi dejó escapar el aliento entre sus manos, tratando de calentarlas un poco. El frío en realidad no le molestaba y solía gustarle ver el aire blanco mientras exhalaba. Pero después del incidente, comenzó a odiar la blanca temporada. Le recordaba una vez más su fracaso y lo traía de vuelta a ese día. Las pesadillas se volvieron un amigo recurrente desde la primera nevada.

—Capitán, hemos completado la misión. No se informaron víctimas.

Awashima Seri apareció por atrás suyo, informando el estado de la actual misión. Usualmente, él no se molestaba en ir a terreno en misiones regulares para capturar _strains_ , pero recientemente, el Rey Azul no tenía mucho que hacer ya que no había un Rey Rojo que hiciera que su trabajo se amontonara en montañas de papel. Mantenerse en movimiento le evitaba un poco recordar, y así acelerar la recuperación de su estado mental. Si es que tenía suerte.

—Gracias, Awashima-kun. Por favor, terminen aquí y regresen al cuartel general. Yo me adelantaré ahora —se volvió para mirar a su teniente y sonrió un poco.

La rubia hizo un gesto de saludo y comenzó a ordenar al resto de los miembros del clan para que terminaran.

Munakata miro hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo gris lleno de copos de nieve que caían. Respiró hondo y sintió como el aire frío entraba en sus pulmones y huesos. Viviría para siempre con la culpa y el arrepentimiento, que lo matarían lentamente tal como sucedía con esta nieve hasta que el tiempo aliviara el dolor y los recuerdos se desvanecieran. Se preguntó cuántos años necesitaría para poder dormir en paz.

* * *

—Anteriormente, este _strain_ fue difícil de capturar, pero de repente se rindió tan voluntariamente —Fushimi hizo un 'tsk' con su lengua. —Él es sospechoso.

Munakata levantó sus ojos violetas para mirar a su joven subordinado desde el rompecabezas que estaba en su escritorio. Fushimi Saruhiko, para su satisfacción, era bastante competente en trabajos de oficina, así como en terreno, siempre y cuando no estuviera relacionado con HOMRA o con cierto chico pelirrojo. Cada vez que se encontraba con Yata Misaki, siempre trataban de destruirse mutuamente y todo lo que los rodeaba. Su relación de amor-odio de alguna manera le recordó su extraño y anónimo vínculo con el anterior Rey Rojo. Recientemente, Fushimi estaba subiendo de rango constantemente y él casi quería alabarlo. Casi. El joven era demasiado orgulloso de todos modos, no necesitaba inflar aún más su ego.

—Tal vez se ha cansado de huir —Munakata se encogió de hombros, mientras intentaba resolver su rompecabezas. —Después de todo, lo hemos estado persiguiendo durante medio año.

Siendo honesto, Munakata tampoco confiaba en el sujeto que había estado causando muchos problemas menores con sus habilidades. Ellos habían estado tratando de capturar al _strain_ desde que el Rey Azul notó que ocurrían ligeros cambios en la ciudad _Shizume_. Nadie lo notaba, excepto él y el Rey Dorado, como si esos cambios hubieran estado allí siempre. Sospechaba que era porque los "Reyes" tenían el poder de anular las habilidades de los _strains_ por lo que ellos no se vieron muy afectados. Por ejemplo, solía haber una fábrica construida en un determinado terreno y que ahora era un jardín de flores. Un día simplemente la construcción desapareció y fue reemplazado por el exuberante jardín verde y todos actuaban como si el jardín hubiera estado ahí siempre y no una fábrica desde el principio.

Toda la larga y tediosa investigación finalmente los llevó al rastro que había dejado el poder del _strain_ en cada incidente y el Scepter 4 siguió a este tipo durante demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, cada vez que sus _clansmen_ lograban arrinconarlo, el criminal repentinamente sacaba un antiguo reloj de bolsillo y desaparecía. El Clan Azul seguía perdiéndole la pista.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de que finalmente lograran capturarlo. Bien, como capitán, finalmente decidió que debería ayudar un poco en el prolongado esfuerzo de su captura. Expandiendo su aura alrededor del área para anular cualquier habilidad del chico, Akiyama Himori y sus compañeros finalmente pudieron atraparlo. Sin embargo, parecía casi como si el chico sencillamente hubiera abandonado su intención de huir. Como si tuviera una razón para acercarse al Scepter 4...

Munakata guardó silencio un momento antes de levantarse

—Visitaré al prisionero. Será más rápido si solamente le preguntamos por sus intenciones —Fushimi hizo un ruido que reconoció como "finalmente" y siguió a su rey hacia donde estaba el detenido.

* * *

Sólo se escuchaban los ecos de dos pares de zapatos cuando ambos hombres de cabello oscuro bajaron por la escalera de caracol. Ninguno de ellos intentó siquiera empezar una conversación. La charla ociosa no era necesaria para ellos. En poco tiempo, Munakata fue recibido por un brillante túnel blanco, llevándolo a la prisión temporal del _strain._ Había dos hombres vestidos con uniforme azul haciendo guardia frente a la puerta y lo saludaron mientras entraban.

Desde atrás, Fushimi seguía a su capitán, pasando de largo las prisiones vacías hasta que llegaron a la última cámara. La cámara cerrada se construyó con paredes blancas y un gigantesco vidrio especial, separando al prisionero del mundo exterior, y en su interior había un dispositivo para restringir las habilidades del _strain_ para evitar fugas.

La persona en su interior parecía normal. Tenía un sedoso cabello corto de color aguamarina, del mismo color que sus ojos. Acostado en la cama con un uniforme de recluso hasta las rodillas, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras respiraba lentamente en su sueño. Munakata casi se sintió culpable al tener que despertarlo de su pacífico sueño, pero el tiempo era lo único que no podía permitirse desperdiciar.

El rey de cabellos azules ingresó la contraseña, una secuencia de 8 dígitos que hizo que la puerta se abriera. Le hizo un gesto de "espera aquí" a Fushimi y con una larga zancada entró en la habitación.

El joven abrió sus ojos perezosamente y con lentitud mostró sus desenfocados ojos al Rey Azul. Munakata miró con paciencia mientras esperaba que el chico bostezara y se despertara completamente. Transcurrió un minuto antes de que el prisionero decidiera hablar con una voz clara.

—Bienvenido, Rey Azul ¿Qué he hecho para merecer su presencia aquí?

Munakata alzó una ceja ante su fingida cortesía e inocencia.

—Para no perder el tiempo, olvidémonos de formalidades ¿Por qué no vamos directo al asunto? —el _strain_ asintió lánguidamente. —¿Cuál es tu propósito para dejarte capturar y ser arrojado a la prisión del _Scepter 4_?

El joven cruzó sus piernas y repentinamente acercó su mano derecha hacia Munakata. Instintivamente Reisi retrocedió un poco y con sorpresa observó la mano, calculando qué hacer con ella. Afuera de la habitación, Fushimi parecía que estaba listo para sacar su espada con un sólo gesto suyo.

—Por favor, llámame Akizuki. Aki-kun está bien también. Encantado de conocerte —finalmente dijo el _strain_ con una sonrisa torcida.

El rey de cabello oscuro lo miró de cerca como si fuera un alienígena antes de sacudir su mano por cortesía.

—Munakata.

—De acuerdo, volviendo al tema. Debo decir que, es justo como dicen los rumores, el racional, si no cauteloso Rey Azul tiene una mente maravillosa. Esto debería ahorrarnos tiempo y problemas —Akizuki se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, moviéndose un poco hacia un lado haciendo espacio para que Munakata pudiera sentarse en la cama. Éste último simplemente se detuvo frente a él, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ser civilizado o amistoso. Akizuki suspiró. —Tal como lo has sospechado, me dejé capturar deliberadamente. —los ojos de color aguamarina miraban hacía los fríos y violetas. —Mi intención no fue causarte molestias, pero tuve que hacerlo para acercarme a ti.

Munakata estuvo en silencio un segundo antes de responder.

—Bien, acabas de hacerlo —Akizuki tembló al escuchar eso, casi como si estuviera conteniéndose para no reír. El Rey Azul parecía imperturbable. —Hemos estado siguiendo tu rastro durante medio año ¿Por qué de repente decides dejar de eludirnos?

Usando su pulgar e índice Akizuki jugó con su cabello delicadamente.

—Durante este medio año, ni siquiera aparecías con tus subordinados cuando estos vinieron por mí, así que decidí no contactarme contigo aún. Podía no ser el momento adecuado, y es posible que aún no estés preparado —trató de bromear un poco. —O tal vez sólo te gusta evitar el trabajo —Munakata ignoró el último comentario y lo miró confundido.

 _«_ _¿_ _Listo para qué?_ _»._

—Puede que aún no tengas un fuerte deseo para tener lo que voy a ofrecerte —Akizuki intentó iluminarlo, y esperó un poco para dejar que sus palabras entraran profundamente en la mente de Munakata antes de seguir con su explicación. —Si alguna vez te preguntaste por que tuvieron tantas dificultades para capturarme en el pasado, fue porque mi habilidad me permite viajar a través del tiempo. Puedo pasar de una época a otra con cierto precio y condición. Ahora, vayamos al grano, sé que no confías en mí. Pero si me escuchas, lo que voy a ofrecerte en este momento es una oportunidad única, querido Rey Azul. Una oportunidad de tener un final alternativo a la tragedia que tuvo lugar hace un año en esta ciudad.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

Ok, este es el fin del prólogo. El siguiente capitulo será mucho más largo que este. Por favor, comenten si tienen tiempo o aprecian la historia. Actualizaré tan pronto como sea posible. La vida real me tiene muy ocupada y también tengo un proyecto para dibujar cómics cortos de K Wonderland, así que tengan paciencia (si hay alguien esperando la actualización, aunque...) Por favor ahórrense los insultos si no te gustan las parejas. Hay una advertencia por una razón.

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Bien, la traducción me complicó en algunas partes porque el inglés no es el idioma de la autora, y tuve que improvisar con algunas frases y palabras. Espero que la traducción sea lo más fiel posible. También tengo que aclarar que el fic fue publicado mucho antes del estreno de la película y la segunda temporada, por lo que habrán cosas que no seguirán la historia del anime, como el hecho de que Shiro sobreviviera, Anna como rey y la aparición del clan verde. El villano del fic seguira siendo el rey incoloro.

Saludos!


	2. Decisión

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Dios, tuve muchos problemas para subir este capítulo, fanfiction andaba con problemas y no me dejaba subir el archivo. ¡Pero lo he conseguido! Espero disfruten la actualización y si hay algún error pido disculpas de antemano.

 **Notas de Yumechou:**

 **Disclaimer:** ˹K˼ no es mío ... ¿Puedo pedirlo como mi regalo de Navidad?

¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año Nuevo a todos! Ugh ... Me estoy esforzando mucho para actualizar en Navidad, pero no es fácil, estando enferma y todo. De todos modos, gracias por los reviews~ Realmente aprecio a todos los que dan su tiempo y esfuerzo para comentar :D Gracias por el apoyo ~

¡Frozen es realmente una gran película! Sigo escuchando el OST mientras escribo esto, hohoho ~

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Decisión**

 _Publicación Original Diciembre 2013_

" _Todo hombre tiene sus penas secretas que el mundo no conoce. Por eso a veces acusamos de frialdad a un hombre que, en realidad, sólo es un hombre triste"._

 **Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (1807 - 1882** )

* * *

—Gracias, y lamento hacerte hacer el trabajo sucio, Munakata.

Munakata tuvo que agudizar su oído para escuchar ese leve y tembloroso susurro. El hombre en sus brazos, que alguna vez estuvo de pie poderoso y virtuoso con su fuego ardiente, estaba al final de su vida. El Rey Azul pudo sentir el irregular pulso de Suoh Mikoto debilitándose a través de su espada clavada en su corazón, tan débil y rápido como las alas temblorosas de un pajarito moribundo.

A pesar de su pobre vista sin sus lentes, a tan corta distancia pudo presenciar el último momento de la extinción del Rey Rojo. Para su resentimiento, Mikoto tenía en su rostro un aspecto pacífico y realizado. Cómo deseaba golpearlo y borrar esa expresión de su cara en lugar de haberlo apuñalado con su espada. Si lo hubiera golpeado hasta la muerte, sería capaz de sentir el dolor palpitante en su mano. Y con ese dolor, tal vez podría perdonarse un poco a sí mismo, como si hubiera sido castigado lo suficiente por matar a su viejo amigo, amante conveniente o lo que sea que solían ser antes de la muerte de Totsuka.

 _«_ _No sabes cuánto quiero odiarte..._ _»._

Reisi permaneció en silencio. No iba a pasar por alto los últimos segundos de la orgullosa vida del Rey Rojo; el final que el otro había elegido. Sus sentidos registrarían todo este acontecimiento en detalles; el color bermellón de la sangre estallando en sus manos, el frío penetrante de los copos de nieve cayendo sobre sus mejillas, el ruido ensordecedor de la brisa de invierno y el calor del cuerpo de Suoh.

Por lo tanto, si los miembros del clan rojo alguna vez le preguntaban cómo había muerto su rey, él podría describirlo para ellos, en honor a Suoh Mikoto. Era su deber soportar el recuerdo, ser quien le dio el final al tercer rey con su espada. Pero por una vez en su vida, se olvidó de mantener su emoción bajo control, que se reflejó en su rostro, pero esto no lo preocupo.

Hasta el último momento, todavía no podía entender. No entendía por qué el Rey Rojo estaba tan decidido a abandonar su vida por esta venganza. Toda esta idea de vendetta estaba más allá de su lógica. Si él estuviera en los zapatos de Suoh, dudaba de haber elegido ese camino destructivo, mientras dejaba atrás a sus hombres sin protección, especialmente a Kushina Anna y Kusanagi Izumo. Buscaría retribución, sí, pero elegiría el camino con menos víctimas. Eran de hecho muy diferentes.

—Si lo lamentaras, ni siquiera me obligarías a hacer esto, Suoh Mikoto —dijo Reisi con voz tan penetrante como el hielo helado. Este hombre se lo merecía después de todo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo sólo tosió más sangre y rió por lo bajo al escuchar ese comentario.

—Tienes razón... gracias, Munakata. Por favor, cuida del resto.

Y así, todo lo que pudo ver fue un resplandor rojo desvaneciéndose en el cielo ceniciento mientras la pálida nieve revoloteaba. Su mente gritó en un solitario silencio, pero ni una sola voz escapó de sus labios.

* * *

Reisi miró las apiladas hojas blancas que esperaban su sello de aprobación frente a él. Pero su mente se extravió en otro lugar que no era en el escritorio de su oficina privada, recordando su encuentro anterior con el autodenominado "viajero del tiempo" hace varias horas en la prisión subterránea.

— _¿Qué?_

El Rey Azul parecía desconcertado, absolutamente incrédulo. No sólo ese supuesto poder era completamente inviable, nunca había escuchado tal absurdo. A Munakata le tomó un gran esfuerzo el no abandonar en ese instante a aquel hombre por decir tonterías. Pero los incidentes recientes indicaban que algo podría haber sucedido en el pasado que provocara que algunos cambios ocurrieran en la actualidad. Si tal poder realmente existiera, arriesgaría la estructura de la sociedad al manipular el futuro con un nuevo ajuste por la habilidad del usuario. Si este _strain_ decía la verdad, era su obligación cerciorarse de que él ya no volviera a ver la luz del mundo exterior.

 _«_ _E_ _ste Strain debe conocer el riesgo de ser encarcelado de por vida por esta conversación, sin embargo, decidió dejarse confinar_ _»._

El rey de cabello azul seguía reflexionando sobre el posible beneficio que el chico ganaría al ofrecerle tal trato. No tenía sentido si abruptamente un extraño le ofreciera ayuda de buena voluntad y sin obtener nada. Reisi miró a Akizuki, buscando algún indicio de engaño en sus ojos, pero los orbes azules brillaban claramente como un libro abierto, como si lo desafiaran a buscar mentiras dentro de su alma.

— _¿Qué piensas ganar con esta oferta?_ —Munakata se frotó su dolorida sien. Estaba agotado de tratar de resolver las cosas. La mayoría de las piezas del rompecabezas aún no se habían puesto delante de él y no podía descifrar el misterio todavía. _—_ _Debes entender que, si fallas en tratar conmigo, haré que te encierren por el resto de tu vida, ¿verdad?_

Akizuki cerró los ojos con actitud tranquila. No estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo por su amenaza. Al contrario, era Reisi el que estaba ansioso. Estar frente al chico era contemplar a un hombre preparado para el último campo de batalla, como si no tuviera arrepentimientos. Este tipo de personas eran su debilidad. Estaban en un grupo de irregularidades que él siempre fallaba en comprender. Su mejor ejemplo había sido Suoh Mikoto. Nunca pudo entender cómo funcionaba su mente, y el pelirrojo tendía a desequilibrarlo con su juicio irracional, dejándolo incapaz de anticipar el resultado. Después, ese rey irresponsable simplemente huiría para dejarlo lidiar con las consecuencias más adelante. Solo.

Su último pensamiento de Suoh refrescó su furia. Akizuki se hecho hacia atrás ligeramente cuando los fríos ojos amatista se posaron sobre los suyos. El cautivo sintió un amargo resentimiento que se filtraba desde el aura azul. No entendía por qué el Rey Azul se enfureció repentinamente cuando supo que Akizuki se había entregado a su destino. Podría estar relacionado con el difunto Rey Rojo, pero fue solamente su especulación.

— _Creo que has estado preparado para lo que viene. Te sugiero que empieces a pensar cómo pasarás el resto de tu vida en la instalación de strains. Te recuerdo que no serás capaz de usar tu habilidad para huir de aquí, así que disfrútalo._ —Reisi se dio la vuelta y salió dando grandes zancadas de la cámara blanca sin mirar hacia atrás otra vez.

Akizuki parecía dividido entre llamar al capitán del _Scepter 4_ o dejarlo estar por un tiempo. Cuando aún intentaba decidir, el Rey Azul había salido hacía mucho tiempo por la puerta. Fushimi le dio al cautivo una breve mirada de sospecha antes de seguir a su rey.

El prisionero se sentó desplomándose, resignado a su destino en manos de Scepter 4. Mientras tanto, sacó el reloj de bolsillo dorado mirándolo con nostalgia y murmuró para sí mismo.

— _Haré las cosas bien esta vez ... para ti._

* * *

Una semana había pasado sin ningún incidente importante para el clan azul. Se podía decir que la gente de la ruidosa pero pacífica ciudad de _Shizume_ entendía la reciente muerte de tres reyes. El _Dresden Slate_ no había entronizado a ningún nuevo rey desde el año pasado y era algo por lo que Munakata estaba agradecido.

Él no había podido seguir adelante ya que aún necesitaba tiempo para olvidar, y estaba seguro de que no era el único que apreciaba el tiempo dado. Incluso después de la muerte de su rey, la mayoría de los hombres del clan rojo todavía se juntaban para recordar los momentos de su familia que se desvanecían y para honrar a Mikoto, HOMRA todavía luchaba contra las mafias que se atrevieran alterar la armonía de su querida ciudad, aunque en batallas a menor escala en comparación con las anteriores. La mayoría de las veces ya no era necesario que el _Scepter 4_ se desplegara en el conflicto para detener a los rojos.

El Rey Azul confiaba a menudo en Awashima y Fushimi para manejar los incidentes, teniendo en cuenta que al no haber ningún rey involucrado en el asunto su contribución no era necesaria. Además, existía un alto riesgo de que, si HOMRA viera su rostro, podría despertar la ira dormida de los sobrevivientes del clan rojo por asesinar a Suoh Mikoto.

Sin embargo, sin el poder del rey fluyendo entre ellos, los rojos comenzaron a perder sus territorios contra las prósperas mafias. Los informes recientes nombrando a algunos heridos en peleas previas lo preocupaban y Awashima se había quejado con él porque en la última misión un furioso Fushimi había infligido daño a la propiedad pública para vengar al herido Yata Misaki.

Incluso si HOMRA solía ser el antiguo archienemigo del _Scepter 4_ , la última petición de Suoh para él era garantizar la seguridad de todos los miembros del clan rojo. También eran ciudadanos de la ciudad Shizume, por lo que no tenía objeciones y vería absolutamente cumplido su último deseo. Pero eso no significaba que ese deseo se cumpliera fácilmente. Los miembros de HOMRA eran demasiados orgullosos para permitirles protegerlos, especialmente porque él estuvo involucrado directamente en la muerte del Rey Rojo y Munakata todavía no había descubierto cómo abordar aquel asunto con HOMRA.

* * *

Mientras el Rey Azul meditaba su situación, Fushimi se encontraba a punto de corregir el errado reporte diario de Enomoto cuando vio a Seri caminando con prisa en dirección a la oficina del capitán. Sus subordinados se apresuraron a abrirle camino a lo largo del pasillo preguntándose cuál podría ser el motivo de su urgencia y Saruhiko no fue la excepción. Intrigado, dejó su escritorio y fue detrás de Seri hasta la puerta principal de la oficina del Rey Azul para espiar en silencio.

La rubia tocó fuertemente la puerta de caoba y entró abruptamente cuando escuchó "adelante" desde el interior y después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, hizo un breve gesto de saludo y habló con voz clara.

—Reporte de emergencia, capitán. La policía local acaba de reportar una explosión en la estación del metro —dijo Seri tratando de parecer calmada a pesar de la situación. —Hay veintitrés personas heridas reportadas y más personas están atrapadas dentro de la estación, algunas de ellas podrían ser de ... HOMRA.

Ella se notaba inquieta ya que después de escuchar las noticias, había estado enviando mensajes de texto a Izumo, pero no había recibido respuesta y éste ni siquiera se había puesto en contacto con ella. ¿Qué pasa si él estaba herido? Seri solamente podía rezar para que él estuviera en su bar en ese momento y que su nombre no estuviera en la lista de víctimas.

Munakata suspiró con frustración y se reclinó en su asiento, acomodando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz. Le prometió a Suoh que garantizaría la seguridad de su familia, pero hasta ahora, había fallado en cumplir esa única promesa. Los ex miembros del clan rojo lo rechazaban y él no iba a tener una conversación diplomática con ellos a corto plazo. Podía hacer cumplir la ley a aquellos hombres para protegerlos de una lucha innecesaria, pero eso significaría quitarles la libertad y estaba seguro de que Mikoto no le pidió que los protegiera poniéndolos bajo custodia.

 _«_ _Si sólo tú estuvieras todavía aquí para protegerlos, yo no tendría que preocuparme así…_ _»._

Colocando su barbilla sobre sus dedos unidos, Reisi indicó en voz alta.

—Entra Fushimi-kun —los ojos de la mujer se abrieron con sorpresa mientras se giraba para mirar hacia la silenciosa puerta. Estaba segura de que no había escuchado ningún golpe, por lo que Fushimi debía estar siguiéndola antes. ¡Y escuchando!

Sólo transcurrió un segundo antes de que la puerta emitiera un chillido y el joven de lentes apareciera detrás de ella, luciendo irritado, chasqueado su lengua como de costumbre a su capitán, para irritación de Seri. Fushimi era talentoso y extremadamente capaz, pero su mala conducta e imprudencia para con el Rey Azul no serían toleradas.

El jefe del Scepter4 no prestó atención a tal audacia y continuó.

—Como habrás podido escuchar detrás de la puerta, Fushimi-kun —dijo Reisi cínicamente. —Les solicito a ambos que evalúen el incidente, que mantengan las victimas al mínimo y que me informen en detalle —Seri asintió con la cabeza mientras Fushimi parecía apático, aunque Munakata sabía que su mirada no era más que una fachada para su ansiedad y preocupación.

Ambos estaban a punto de irse de la oficina cuando el Rey Azul añadió:

—Y por favor, intenta no destruir la zona más de lo que ya debe estar, Fushimi-kun —el nombrado le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa con otro chasquido de lengua antes de cerrar la puerta. El Rey Azul no detendría a su tercer al mando de pelear con los responsables del incidente, siempre y cuando no causara inconvenientes al servicio público y hacerlo a él responsable ante el Rey Dorado. Fushimi era un niño difícil después de todo.

Descansó su cabeza en su escritorio sintiéndose perdido. Toda la situación era como si tuviera que terminar un rompecabezas mientras una pieza había desaparecido. Nunca sería completado y siempre tendrá fallas, sin embargo, el rompecabezas debía ser resuelto. La pieza faltante sería Suoh Mikoto. Sin él, nunca podría garantizar la seguridad de HOMRA, pero tenía que hacerlo.

 _«_ _Tu gente es igual a tí. Rechazando cualquier mano que quiera ayudarlos incluso si están al borde de la aniquilación. Ninguno se da cuenta de los sentimientos de las personas que se preocupan por ustedes_ _»._

Munakata sonrió amargamente ante la idea. El tiempo para que él se preocupara por cierto rey pelirrojo había pasado hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, lo único que podía hacer era evitar a Awashima y Fushimi estos terribles sentimientos llamados culpa por no ser capaz de hacer algo por sus personas importantes y preocupación por la seguridad de aquellos que ni siquiera se molestarían en ocuparse por su propio bienestar. Era su deber hacer lo posible para mantener la paz, incluso para HOMRA.

Pero ¿cómo debería lograrlo?

* * *

El humo se alzaba hasta el cielo ayudando a que Fushimi pronto pudiera localizar la fuente de fuego. El sonido estridente de las sirenas era ruidoso y enloquecedor para sus oídos, tan ensordecedor como los latidos de su corazón

Había pasado una semana desde que encontró a Misaki trastrabillando con la ayuda de Bandou para mantenerse firme, con la pierna derecha sangrando producto de un disparo en una batalla entre HOMRA y un grupo de la mafia. Su ex-mejor amigo, que siempre estaba animado, lucía pálido por la pérdida de sangre. Fushimi odiaba esa mirada débil. Quería ver al Misaki habitual, que siempre lo despreciaba y discutía con él, intercambiando golpes mezclando el color azul y rojo que giraban en el aire entre ellos antes de la muerte de Suoh Mikoto.

Ante aquella situación y sin pensarlo, se encontró aquella vez en medio de la ciudad en ruinas, rodeado de los cuerpos maltratados e inconscientes de los enemigos del clan rojo producto de sus puños ensangrentados. Estuvo a punto de matar al criminal con furia ciega, si no fuera porque el Rey Azul lo interceptó formando una barrera azul entre sus cuchillos y el cuello de su víctima.

El capitán lo había mirado con preocupación antes de comenzar a hacerse cargo de la situación. Después de la misión, fue reprendido por lo sucedido y el rey del Scepter 4 le encargó la mayoría de los trabajos de oficina para mantenerlo ocupado, incluidos los informes de Seri para su molestia. Más allá de eso, Munakata no había dicho nada sobre su comportamiento, pero él sabía que el Rey Dorado lo había convocado, exigiendo que se hiciera responsable por el incidente. Le molestaba porque se sentía culpable, pero su capitán ni siquiera lo había considerado como tal y Fushimi despreciaba estar en deuda.

El tercer comandante del Scepter 4 chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia mientras la camioneta se dirigía al lugar del incidente. Miró a Seri que seguía observando su móvil con una mirada preocupada.

 _«_ _Supongo que Kusanagi-san todavía no ha respondido..._ _»._

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Seri comenzó a trabajar profesionalmente, confirmando su autoridad a la policía local y asumiendo la tarea de asegurar el sitio de la explosión. Basándose en una rápida observación del lugar, definitivamente a la estación de metro le fue mucho mejor que a los edificios involucrados en el incidente de la semana pasada. Sin embargo, la colapsada estación ya no era segura, y tenían que comprobar que no hubiera ningún ciudadano atrapado dentro.

La estructura era actualmente bastante frágil y la zona afectada parecía que se derrumbaría incluso con el peso extra de un pie. Sería un difícil trabajo, pero el poder de los azules era bastante eficaz para erigir barreras y así ayudar con la evacuación en lugares peligrosos. Fushimi entrecerró los ojos para observar el interior del sucio túnel desde arriba, cuando Seri se le acercó.

—Han evacuado a la mayoría de los ciudadanos, pero tenemos bastantes víctimas —la comandante femenina murmuró. —Aunque el equipo de respuesta de emergencia se encuentra actualmente en el medio de la evacuación de dos posibles sobrevivientes. Según los testigos, dos personas de HOMRA estaban cerca cuando ocurrió la explosión y por la descripción, es probable que sean Yatagarasu y Kamamoto.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Fushimi había corrido tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. ¡Dios, aún estaba herido, pero no podía mantenerse fuera de problemas ni durante una semana! El cómo Misaki había sobrevivido hasta ahora era un misterio para él.

* * *

—Mierda, estamos atrapados —refunfuñó Misaki mientras trataba de alejar algunas piedras que obstruían el túnel.

El hombre con gafas de sol a su lado trataba de recuperar el aliento después del duro trabajo y jadeó.

—Yata-san, esperemos a que el equipo de rescate nos recoja desde el techo del túnel. La salida está totalmente bloqueada.

El pelirrojo estaba molesto. No le gustaba esperar un rescate como una damisela en apuros. Pero al ver su situación actual, parecía que realmente no había otra salida que ser rescatados desde el techo. Un rayo de sol atravesó el agujero en la azotea del túnel, pero parecía que su ubicación era muy remota desde el exterior. Podrían hacer algo, como un agujero más grande en el techo si todavía tuvieran sus auras para enviar mensaje de auxilio. Pero el pasado está en el pasado, su tiempo de gloria se fue junto con su rey. Al ver que no tenían más remedio que esperar por ayuda, Misaki se arrojó sobre el terreno despejado y usó sus brazos como almohada.

—Hombre, qué cobardes. Esos estúpidos criminales huyen y destruyen todo el lugar una vez que están acorralados y actúan tan altaneros sólo porque Mikoto-san no está aquí para detenerlos.

—Sí, todos lo extrañamos —Rikio le dio una sonrisa triste y comprensiva mientras se sentaba a su lado. Misaki volvió la cabeza para mirar a su amigo por un momento y su humor se tornó melancólico.

Estuvieron recostados allí en un cómodo silencio hasta que pudieron oír el estruendo continuo y ver el polvo brillante que caía de la grieta en el techo justo encima de ellos. Misaki se puso de pie rápidamente para alejarse del lugar y evitar ser aplastado por la roca que caía desde la parte superior. Rikio al ser más grande, se alejó con torpeza y presa del pánico cuando los escombros comenzaron a caer cerca de él y escapó por muy poco para salvar su vida.

El pelirrojo miró hacia arriba y casi gritó de alegría cuando vio la sombra de una persona por la grieta que ahora era mucho más grande que antes, pero su felicidad se esfumó cuando vio el rostro de su salvador.

—Oiii... Mi-sa-ki ¿todavía estás vivo? —Fushimi asomó la cabeza por el agujero mirándolo con una sonrisa burlona como si fuera un astuto felino. —Supongo que eres como una cucaracha. Me pregunto si algo puede matarte.

—Maldición ¿por qué estás aquí, mono?

Levantó el puño para desafiar al ex-miembro de HOMRA. Sólo mirar la cara de Fushimi lo enojaba, especialmente su uniforme. Scepter 4 se robó a su ex-mejor amigo, lo convirtió en un bicho raro y hace poco esa maldita organización asesinó a su rey provocando una atmósfera sombría en sus amigos y familia. Simplemente no podía perdonar a los azules por quitarle todo y ese rencor probablemente no se desvanecería con el tiempo. Sabía que la muerte de Mikoto era inevitable, y no estaba bien echarle la culpa al Scepter 4, que sólo trataban de limpiar el desastre, pero ahora necesitaba a alguien más a quien culpar hasta que pudiera olvidar el dolor de la pérdida.

—Tan chillón. Tal vez debería dejarte aquí para que te pudras —Fushimi se burló de él y chasqueó la lengua.

—¡No necesito a los malditos perros azules para salvarme!

—... o tal vez te mate aquí.

—Yata-san, no peleemos ahora —Misaki se giró y agarró a Rikio por el cuello de la camiseta con su puño.

—¡No! ¡no necesitamos a nuestro enemigo para salvarnos!

Antes de que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, Fushimi saltó al interior del túnel, cayendo sobre el tren destrozado para después avanzar con gracia sobre las rocas. Se sacudió el polvo de su uniforme azul cuando se detuvo detrás de Misaki.

La vanguardia del clan rojo se volvió sorprendido hacia el recién llegado, lanzando a continuación un puñetazo en dirección a la cara de Fushimi, que contrarrestó fácilmente el ataque repentino con su mano, mirándolo sin inmutarse.

—Por mucho que quiera golpearte aquí, este lugar no es seguro y es demasiado estrecho y tampoco quiero escribir un informe de bajas porque son problemáticos, así que no hagas mi trabajo difícil.

—¡Tú!

—Fushimi ¿los has encontrado? —una segunda sombra apareció por la grieta y una hermosa mujer apareció. Su cabello dorado brillaba bajo la luz del sol, formando un halo alrededor de su cabeza.

—Sí, y están moviéndose como insectos —Fushimi se arregló las gafas y levantó la vista para informar.

Seri suspiró ante su sarcasmo y le dio una mirada fija al tercero al mando.

—No comiences una pelea, ¿de acuerdo? Llamaré al equipo de rescate para que vengan aquí —con eso, la rubia desapareció de la vista y sólo pudo oírse un ruido estático indeterminado.

Yata Misaki miró al hombre de cabello azul oscuro y el último hizo lo mismo. Rikio suspiró, esperando que la bella dama volviera pronto y lo salvara de estas bombas vivientes. Caminó hacia atrás para mantener cierta distancia entre los dos jóvenes antes de que su talón golpeara algo que rebotó y cayó al ferrocarril. Cuando observó mejor y descubrió lo que acababa de encontrar, corrió hacia ambos hombres para alejarlos y gritó nervioso:

—¡GRANADA!

* * *

—¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?

El Rey Azul levantó ligeramente su voz, apenas manteniendo su autocontrol. Su mano, que sostenía una pieza de rompecabezas en el aire tembló ligeramente. Awashima bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

—Me disculpo, capitán. Era mi responsabilidad —la mujer no podía levantar los ojos para mirar al hombre frente a ella.

Después de que se fuera para llamar desde su comunicador al equipo de rescate, pudo escuchar una nueva explosión a pequeña escala no muy lejos de la ubicación de Fushimi. Ella regresó presa del pánico ¿Cómo no pudo ordenar a Fushimi que investigara primero si no había otra bomba cerca? Debe haber sido un explosivo arrojado por las mafias anteriormente. La pequeña grieta era mucho más grande y lucía como un cráter. Los escombros y los cables cayeron encima de los trenes en el interior y las rocas aún seguían derrumbándose provocando que una niebla polvorienta inundará todo el túnel.

— _¡FUSHIMI!_ —gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando llegó al borde del cráter. _—¡Fushimi! ¿Puedes escucharme?_ —los segundos pasaron como horas antes de que el polvo desapareciera lentamente. Su corazón latía rápido como si hubiera corrido durante horas.

Otro grito de pánico resonó junto al suyo llamando el mismo nombre. Seri reconoció esa voz al instante; parecía que Yatagarasu estaba bien.

* * *

Misaki se había recuperado pronto, abriendo los ojos y gruñendo de dolor. Un fuerte sonido llenaba sus oídos y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando vio sangre en su mano, pero su dolor no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para indicar que la herida fuera suya, por lo que sus ojos escanearon el área para ver de quién era la sangre. Cerca de él estaba Kamamoto que se levantaba del suelo sin ninguna herida y tosió. Así que el único que quedaba era... sí, allí estaba él, en medio de un charco de su sangre detrás de él.

—¡Saru! ¡Oi, mono estúpido! ¡Despierta! —Misaki gritó conteniendo un resoplido mientras sacudía el cuerpo de Fushimi.

Su archienemigo yacía inconsciente en sus brazos con sangre corriendo de la parte posterior de su cabeza y nariz. Sus lentes se resquebrajaron y algunos fragmentos de vidrio le arañaron la cara.

Cuando explotó la bomba, Fushimi rápidamente cubrió a Kamamoto y Misaki abrazando al último con su brazo izquierdo mientras que con la derecha sacó su espada y formó una barrera frente a ellos para protegerlos de la explosión, pero el impacto arrojó a los tres contra la pared, siendo Fushimi quien impactara con fuerza primero y su cuerpo se convirtió en un cojín para Misaki y Kamamoto cuando chocaron. Awashima jadeó con horror, mientras era testigo del cuerpo maltratado del joven.

— _¡Yatagarasu! ¡No lo muevas! ¡Quédate quieto, voy a pedir ayuda!_ —a Seri ni siquiera le importó controlar las emociones en su voz. Casi gritó por el comunicador para que el equipo médico entrara rápido.

 _«_ _He fallado ... ¿Qué he hecho?_ _»._

Misaki estaba en estado de shock al ver como todo ante él ahora era de color bermellón. Su mano se estremeció cuando tocó la fría mejilla de Fushimi como si fuera electrocutado. Las lágrimas rebosaron sus ojos color ámbar, no importándole el mostrar debilidad. Abrazó a su mejor amigo, esperando compartir su calidez con el hombre frío en sus brazos.

—Oi, Saru... no te mueras todavía... ¡no así! —sintió que Rikio había puesto una mano en su hombro para consolarlo, pero su mente se quedó en blanco y no pudo recordar después de eso.

* * *

A Munakata le llevó casi tres horas convencer a su teniente de que había hecho un gran trabajo en el manejo de la misión y que lo ocurrido a Fushimi no había sido su culpa. Fue puramente accidental y probablemente inevitable. El joven también era un agente de la ley por lo que sabía y comprendía el riesgo de tal posición. Al menos, el médico dijo que el joven se había estabilizado y que podría ser dado de alta aproximadamente a fines de la próxima semana.

A los ojos de Munakata, si alguien tenía la culpa de lo ocurrido, ese era él. Si hubiera ido también al sitio, podría haber evitado que Awashima y Fushimi sufrieran daños físicos y psicológicos. Incluso si su presencia significaba aumentar la tensión entre el antiguo clan Rojo y el clan azul, valía la pena, siempre y cuando pudiera mantener a todos a salvo.

El Rey Azul cerró los ojos y se recostó en su silla. A pesar de este enorme poder otorgado por el _Dresden Slate_ , aún era impotente. Después de la pérdida de Suoh Mikoto, se dio cuenta de cuánto había contribuido el Rey Rojo para mantener la paz en la ciudad de Shizume.

Suoh siempre pareció darle más problemas de lo que él valía, pero aparentemente había cumplido con su deber como rey en la sombra mientras Reisi disfrutaba de la luz. Se preguntaba cuándo todo comenzó a ir mal. Todo parecía ir bien cuando Suoh Mikoto estaba vivo, cuando Totsuka estaba vivo, a excepción de su relación con Suoh.

 _«_ _Cuando Totsuka estaba vivo…_ _»._

Él no era alguien de arrepentimientos. Siempre avanzaba, sin importar que tan difícil era el futuro. Pero Munakata Reisi estaba en su límite. No pudo proteger al frágil HOMRA, porque cuando estaba ocupado tratando de poner al clan rojo a salvo sin quitarle su libertad, sus propios hombres fueron lastimados ¿Qué sentido tenía para él asumir el papel de rey, si ni siquiera podía cumplir con su deber adecuadamente? Caminando en el sendero solitario de un rey, comenzó a perder el rumbo y su equilibrio quedó completamente anulado.

¿Por qué estaba dudando? Después de todo, se le había ofrecido una salida fácil. Si bien podría ser una locura para él retroceder el tiempo, aquel trato era su mejor oportunidad para recuperar lo que había perdido.

 _«_ _Cuando Totsuka estaba vivo…_ _»._

Ese pensamiento llenó su mente, arremolinándose como una tormenta de nieve. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo habían llevado a la puerta de la prisión de cierto _strain_ dentro de la instalación. Los orbes de color aguamarina lo saludaron detrás del cristal con una simpática sonrisa. Podía leer la expresión en la cara de Reisi como un libro abierto.

—Dime, Rey Azul ¿Qué tan lejos te gustaría ir? ¿A cuánto puedes renunciar por ello?

Munakata Reisi vaciló por un momento antes de entrar a la prisión y quedarse quieto frente a Akizuki. Sus ojos violetas se endurecieron con determinación. Él estaba decidido.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

De acuerdo, ahora estoy cansada. He hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para terminar este capítulo antes de que termine la Navidad ¡pero fanfiction simplemente no me permitía iniciar sesión! Así que, por favor tengan un atrasado regalo de Navidad, espero que les guste :D

Como prometí, este capítulo es bastante largo y también lo son los próximos. Así que por favor tengan paciencia con la actualización y tal vez puedan ayudarme con algunos reviews, lol ~

Creo que este capítulo es más para los fans del SaruMi en lugar de MikoRei. Bueno, Mikoto está actualmente fuera de escena, así que... solamente esperen un poco más para tener MikoRei ¡estará allí pronto!

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Me gusta mucho el SaruMi o el MiSaru, como lo prefieran, y la forma en que maneja la relación Yumechou me encanto, espero que a ustedes también les guste.


	3. El precio de una Determinación

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

En un primer momento había pensado dividir el capítulo en dos partes por lo largo que era, pero al final decidí dejarlo como uno. Espero no sea muy cargante de leer y que todo se entienda.

 **Disclaimer:** no tengo los derechos de propiedad de ˹K˼, ni tampoco soy la autora de esta historia, solamente la he traducido con el permiso de Yumechou, créditos a ella.

* * *

 **Notas de ruby_dream:**

Perdonen los errores gramaticales y de vocabulario. Escribo esto de a poco durante mis tiempos libres, así que apenas lo reviso. Este capítulo es el primer clímax, por lo que será bastante largo. Por favor tengan paciencia conmigo al leerlo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: El precio de una Determinación**

 _Publicación Original enero 2014_

" _Una vida dedicada a cometer errores no sólo es más honorable, sino más útil que una vida dedicada a no hacer nada"._

 **George Bernard Shaw (1856 - 1950)**

* * *

—¿Cuánto tendré que compensarte por esta oportunidad?

Los orbes aguamarinas se fijaron en los azules tormentosos.

—No lo sé. Pueden ser tus recuerdos o incluso tu vida —dijo sin pestañear. —Nunca he viajado con otra persona antes. Siempre voy solo y para mí hay un precio fijo que tengo que pagar cada vez que uso este poder. Creo que podré decir el precio para mi acompañante cuando llegue el momento. Probablemente.

Munakata se estremeció ante la idea de la muerte involuntaria. No era como si le preocupara demasiado perder la vida, porque en su trabajo diario, entendía perfectamente que su posición siempre estaba en una delgada frontera con la muerte. No se trataba de él, sino de los que amaba y cuidaba. ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿sus hombres? ¿Sería capaz de abandonarlos a tal angustia para salvar a un rey que ni siquiera dudo al abandonar su vida? ¿Quién ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces al dejarlo sin corazón...?

Desde que fue coronado como el Rey Azul, había estado preparado para lo que vendría. A pesar del tremendo poder que poseían, un rey no podía poner fin a su vida sin causar otro incidente como el _cráter Kagutsu_. Solamente por causa natural, enfermedad o accidente encontraría su muerte sin riesgos. Sólo un Rey podría matar a otro Rey.

A pesar de eso, a ningún rey le encantaría tener el papel de verdugo, especialmente si se considera que destruirían su propia _Damocles_ por el esfuerzo. Sabiendo que nadie tomaría ese papel voluntariamente, desde que asumió el papel de capitán del Scepter 4 y del Rey Azul, se juró a sí mismo que tomaría ese rol abominable si fuera por el bien de vidas inocentes. Algún día tendría que mancharse las manos, pero no podía estar seguro de quién caería del trono antes que él.

Sin embargo, la primera vez que posó sus ojos en los dorados, supo que tendría una relación larga y agotadora con el Rey Rojo. Suoh Mikoto era un hombre impetuoso cuando estaba motivado, mientras que podía ser el hombre más apático la mayor parte del día. Él era como una bomba; una vez encendido, sería como si el infierno se desatara en cuestión de segundos. Para una mente como la de Reisi, no fue difícil adivinar que el pelirrojo no sería de su agrado. Y se había preparado para terminar con la vida de Suoh si era necesario.

Lamentablemente no pronosticó la posibilidad de que tuviera cierto sentimiento hacia el Rey Rojo. Como el capitán del Scepter 4, la organización que se encargaba de manejar casos misteriosos y el seguimiento de los _strains_ no pudo evitar conocer al líder de HOMRA.

Reisi había endurecido su corazón, diciéndose a sí mismo que ese sentimiento no era más que una distracción en su vida solitaria. Se dijo repetidas veces que no podía crecer fruta en el sendero estéril de un rey. Pero su corazón lo traicionó tantas veces, hasta el punto de no escuchar la advertencia de su mente lógica, de que Suoh era un hombre peligroso para él. Debería haberse alejado de un hombre así mientras aún podía. No sería tan difícil matar a un extraño si un día tendría que apagar esa deslumbrante vida por su deber. Al menos, no sería peor que matar a un criminal. Aún se sentiría amargado, sí, pero no tendría los sentimientos de ese día invernal. Pero con cada pequeña mirada, sonrisita o con el leve roce de su piel, su templanza se desmoronaba como un carámbano bajo el sol y sus ojos perseguirían una vez más la figura de Suoh.

—Bien, te pregunto. ¿Por qué soportas tanto peso sobre tus hombros? —Akizuki señaló con su dedo a Munakata. —¿Qué tan preciosa es la vida que estás tratando de salvar para poner en peligro la tuya? ¿Tienes suficiente resolución para tirar todo por tu objetivo?

Reisi lo miró solemnemente apretando su puño. Su mente calculadora estaba más que lista para poner fin a la vida de Suoh después de años de convencerse a sí mismo de que tenía un deber jurado como rey. Sin embargo, su corazón estaba impresionado por el hecho de que el Rey Rojo elegiría la muerte y seguiría a su amado subordinado y amigo en lugar de evitarle el agonizante dolor de perderlo.

Suoh podría haber confiado en él al tener la resolución más que suficiente para ser su heraldo de muerte, pero al Rey Rojo no le importó nada y arrastró a Reisi con él al infierno. Matar a un rey le generaría bastante daño a su _Damocles_ , y al acabar con la vida de Suoh se había arriesgado a que su vida tuviera un fin acelerado.

Siguiendo ese pensamiento, debería haber despreciado a ese hombre hasta lo más profundo. Pero cuando estaba a solas en la tranquilidad de su dormitorio durante la noche, todo lo que podía encontrar dentro de él era culpa y vulnerabilidad. Las mismas palabras se repetían en su mente desocupada.

 _«_ _He traído esta miseria sobre mí. No he hecho lo suficiente_ _»._

Su corazón que fue calentado por la presencia de Suoh fue destrozado por la culpa hasta que no quedó nada más que fragmentos de recuerdos de lo ocurrido en esa isla. Ahora se había acostumbrado a la frialdad una vez más, aunque aquel sentimiento no le molestaba tanto como en el momento en que perdió el calor carmesí. Tal vez fue porque su corazón finalmente murió y lo único que quedo fue su mente. Se sintió vacío cuando pasaron los días, pero no se molestó. Estaba esperando el día en que pudiera mencionar el nombre de Suoh sin dejar un sabor agrio en su boca.

Pero su corazón agonizante no podía dejar de palpitar y luchar por mantenerse con vida, para apreciar lo que quedaba de Suoh. Cada vez que leía algo de HOMRA en sus informes diarios, ese eco perpetuo de dolor le recordaba una vez más su corazón inútil y apenas existente, culpándolo por no haber perseguido a Mikoto lo suficiente.

No había fin para ese dolor constante. Por eso había decidido que tomaría todo el riesgo de rebobinar el tiempo. No para obtener un bien mayor, o para salvar la vida inútil de Suoh, ya que él estaba más que dispuesto a abandonarla, dejando a Reisi sin la oportunidad de salvarlo.

Su objetivo era satisfacer su corazón, logrando una armonía con su mente al probar todas las posibilidades dentro de su capacidad para salvar a ese tonto. Si Suoh Mikoto todavía estaba condenado a morir a pesar de poner todo en juego, que así sea. No habría nada más que lamentar, sólo su inevitable reencuentro con el Rey Rojo. Era egoísta de su parte por arriesgarlo todo por su bien, pero por una vez le gustaría ver cómo terminarían las cosas sin su habitual autocontrol.

—Los Reyes siempre están en soledad, mientras soportan el peso del mundo sobre sus espaldas. Esto no es diferente —él levantó la vista con tenacidad. —No se trata de la vida que pretendo salvar, sino de cuántas víctimas podemos evitar —el Rey Azul hizo una pausa por un momento, antes de aclarar su voluntad. —No tengo la intención de morir, pero entiendo el riesgo, después de todo, será un enfrentamiento contra un rey. Perdimos dos reyes solamente para eliminar al más problemático, por lo que no será una tarea fácil enfrentarlo sin ayuda.

—No entiendo por qué tu mente está especialmente preparada para que el "camino del rey" sea solitario. Nadie puede soportar la soledad. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase "un conejo puede morir de soledad"? —el _strain_ se rascó la cabeza y suspiró.

Munakata Reisi se estremeció ante las palabras. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que la carga del mundo era demasiado pesada, incluso si lo compartía con alguien, tarde o temprano se vería afectado física y mentalmente. Compartirlo con otro rey era simplemente imposible porque tenían que mantener el equilibrio como polos opuestos. Los extremos negativos y positivo nunca debieron encontrarse, sin embargo, ambos se atraían con mucha fuerza e influían en el contrario, anulando el balance y rompiendo el orden. Ciertamente no podía permitir tales cosas.

—Bueno, por otro lado, un ser humano no morirá de soledad.

Por alguna razón, el _strain_ parecía mucho más allá de él y la tristeza era evidente en su rostro.

—No todos podemos vivir solos, no importa cuánto tratemos de convencernos de lo contrario. Una vez que hayas probado el lujo de tener a alguien a tu lado, no podrás volver a ese camino solitario. Pero si llegas a verte en la obligación de volver a aquel aislamiento, terminaras anhelando la compañía hasta el punto de cruzar la línea prohibida.

—¿Debo entender que lo dices por experiencia propia? —el capitán observó al joven en silencio, como si lo analizara.

—Creo que tú también sientes lo mismo, ya que lo entiendes perfectamente —Akizuki simplemente lo recompensó con una sonrisa amarga. —¿No crees que eso nos convierte a ambos en personas miserables?

—Preferiría no pensar que soy tan patético como piensas de ti mismo —Reisi resopló con disgusto.

—¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres un hombre muy difícil? —Akizuki rodó sus ojos y se levantó de la cama blanca con facilidad.

—Me lo dicen muy a menudo.

—Lo supuse —el joven se encogió de hombros. —Para activar mi habilidad, tengo que pensar en la fecha a la que me gustaría volver —el _strain_ levantó su dedo índice en el aire sugestivamente. —La fecha no será exactamente la misma que tengo en mi mente, pero es más o menos en un período cercano.

—Qué inconveniente, ya que no podremos planificar de antemano —Munakata se arregló los anteojos mientras se sentaba cruzado de piernas frente al prisionero con la espalda recta.

—Luego, una vez que retrocedamos en el tiempo, nuestros recuerdos actuales serán transferidos al yo pasado. Por lo tanto, estarás en la forma física del pasado, pero mantendrás el conocimiento que posees ahora —Akizuki continuo con la explicación. —cada vez que retrocedo en el tiempo, mi forma física se mantiene de acuerdo con el período al que he regresado, así que tal vez esa sea la otra regla para tener en cuanta.

El peliazul asintió distraídamente en reconocimiento. Todo el asunto de viajes en el tiempo estaba más allá de su mente lógica. Sin embargo, había tanta existencia mítica que aún no se había podido descifrar, un claro ejemplo era la fuente o el alcance del poder del _Dresden Slate_ , y el método con que eran coronado los reyes. No sería sorprendente si algunos _strains_ poseían poderes atípicos e irresponsables. Hasta hoy, no era frecuente el desarrollo de nuevo material de investigaciones sobre el poder de los _strains_ y el _Dresden Slate_.

—Siguiendo la regla anterior, es obvio que no puedo regresar en el tiempo hasta el momento en que aún no nacía. Porque no tengo un recipiente para contener mis memorias, además, este poder no es tan grandioso para doblegar el tiempo. No puedo viajar más de 5 años atrás de mi edad actual, porque la carga y el precio serán demasiado altos para soportar y moriré instantáneamente en el proceso. Incluso si tengo que regresar poco a poco, mi límite seguirá siendo 5 años a partir de la época actual.

Akizuki observó entre los mechones de sus pálidos cabellos al Rey Azul que parecía ligeramente insatisfecho ante la noticia, pero rápidamente volvió a su máscara inexpresiva. El prisionero sonrió sardónicamente a Munakata.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no he pensado en la opción de prevenir el desastre borrando el nacimiento del Rey incoloro?

Reisi ni siquiera pestañeó ante su respuesta. Akizuki podría actuar de forma inocente, pero su mente y sus palabras estaban sin duda llenas de veneno. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si era correcto usar la habilidad de este hombre. Una persona con sabiduría era un enemigo más formidable. Al final de este trato, podría ser él el que estaba siendo utilizado. Su mente vaciló con sospecha.

 _«_ _Bueno, hay un viejo dicho, mantén a tu enemigo más cerca..._ _»._

—Ahora bien, ¿hay algo más que quieras preguntar? —el prisionero le dio una gran sonrisa por escuchar su larga explicación y Munakata no perdió el tiempo para interrogarlo.

—No me iré por las ramas. ¿Qué ganancia hay para ti concediéndome este favor? Mencionaste antes que también tendrás que pagar cierto precio por usar esta habilidad y por mi observación, ciertamente no eres una persona caritativa —su mano alcanzó la empuñadura de su espada, mientras que sus ojos ni por un segundo se apartaron de Akizuki, que simplemente inclinó su cabeza torcidamente y sonrió ante el gesto intimidante.

—Creo que seremos un equipo compatible —el joven levantó su mano para silenciarlo por si el otro hombre iba a replicar por su comentario. —Tenemos un motivo y objetivo similar para hacer esto. Tengo el poder y la sabiduría, pero no tengo mucho para hacer más que una onda en el agua llamada destino. Pero tú tiene el estatus, la autoridad y la astucia para transformar esas ondas en una ola.

El capitán del Scepter 4 le regaló una mirada vacía a su halago. Akizuki suspiró y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas frente a él.

—No sé si esto puede convencerte o no y esta será una larga historia. Pero no puedo pensar en otro método para hacerte creer en mí.

—Pruébame —Reisi le dirigió una fría mirada, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

Akizuki inhaló profundamente y se mantuvo solemne mientras recordaba. Sus ojos se encendieron con ira reprimida cuando finalmente respondió.

—Mi destino se entrelazó con el suyo, tan enredado hasta el punto del aborrecimiento.

* * *

La suave luz del ocaso alcanzaba sus párpados cerrados a través de la ventana abierta, invitándolo a despertar, mientras que la brisa de la tarde agitaba suavemente su cabello azul oscuro. Munakata Reisi abrió violentamente sus ojos violetas y estuvo unos minutos parpadeando para alejar su amargura. Sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza que crecía lentamente en su nuca. Súbitamente sintió náuseas, y trató de contener el impulso de vomitar permaneciendo inmóvil durante unos minutos.

Después, se dedicó a examinar la habitación mientras permanecía recostado, tratando de descubrir dónde se encontraba. Reconoció el lugar perfectamente; el mobiliario tradicional japonés, las divisiones de bambú, la estera de paja, el adorno de orquídeas y lo más notable de todo sería el olor familiar de té verde fresco que permanece en la habitación. Sin duda, él estaba en su oficina.

Cuando pudo tolerar el dolor de cabeza y con un gemido suave, Munakata levantó su cuerpo de la estera con ayuda de sus brazos y se arregló los anteojos. El capitán del Scepter 4 podía escuchar el ruido distante de la ciudad mientras observaba distraídamente por el ventanal el cielo que cada vez se oscurecía más. El follaje de los árboles en el exterior era de color oro rojizo y algunos se marchitaban, indicando el final del otoño y principios del invierno. Reisi sacó a toda prisa su PDA del interior de su uniforme y vio la fecha mencionada en su móvil.

 _«_ _Tres días antes de la fecha de la muerte de Totsuka…_ _»._

Podía sentir una punzada en su pecho. La duda comenzó a deslizarse en su mente. ¿Qué pasa si el incidente de la isla _Ashinaka_ estaba sólo en su cabeza? ¿Si fue únicamente un sueño surrealista? O… ¿Volver al pasado también fue parte de su sueño? Estaba a punto de considerar la posibilidad de que alucinara antes de que su PDA sonara repentinamente. El monitor decía "Número desconocido" y Reisi consideró un minuto antes de contestar el teléfono.

—¿Oh? Eso es sorprendente. Pensé que lo afectaría con más fuerza. La primera vez que viaje vomité sin parar durante todo un día hasta el punto en que apenas pude levantarme —la persona que llamó ni siquiera anunció su nombre; pero no fue necesario, ya que el azul podía reconocer la voz sin dificultad. —Ahora que he confirmado que has llegado sano y salvo, ¿dónde debería encontrarte? —el _strain_ al otro lado de la línea colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros mientras paseaba por la ciudad con un teléfono en la oreja.

El Rey Azul se sacudió el polvo del uniforme mientras se ponía de pie y avanzaba hacia la silla de su oficina. Sus hombres deberían haber ido a casa a esta hora, aunque existía la posibilidad de que Fushimi todavía podría quedarse para terminar su trabajo en su escritorio. No debería haber ningún problema para infiltrar un desconocido a esa hora.

 _«_ _Ya no hay marcha atrás. No hay más tiempo para arrepentirme_ _»._

—Ven al cuartel del Sceptre 4. Lo hablaremos aquí.

* * *

Suoh Mikoto estaba dando un paseo con su usual aspecto aburrido, mientras que una niña pequeña con vestido rojo y volantes sostenía su mano derecha. Era un mediodía brillante cuando Anna de repente se asomó a su habitación y le pidió que salieran a pasear sin decirle el motivo. La niña podría haber visto algo con su percepción, pero Mikoto nunca preguntó los detalles. Si ella consideraba necesario decirle algo lo haría y ya que casi nunca hacía algún pedido egoísta él no se negaría.

Habían estado caminando por la ciudad y mirando las calles ya familiares por dos horas. La albina parecía divertirse. Tal vez al estar su cumpleaños a la vuelta de la esquina estaba entusiasmada y sin notarlo, aquella felicidad había contagiado al Rey Rojo que mostraba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Hacían una pequeña pausa de su paseo en un banco de la ciudad bajo un árbol, cuando Anna repentinamente lo sobresaltó tirando de la manga de su chaqueta.

—Mikoto... —sus ojos carmesíes encontraron los dorados como si suplicaran. El mayor le lanzó una mirada interrogativa antes de que finalmente entendiera lo que le estaba pidiendo.

Al otro lado de la calle, el Scepter 4 patrullaba por la ciudad. Era una visión normal que los azules hicieran sus deberes habituales generalmente sin su Rey. Mikoto raramente se molestaba en intentar algo cuando sólo había subordinados de Munakata, porque que el único capaz de despertar la emoción en él, era el Rey Azul al ser su igual.

Sin embargo, hoy era diferente. Se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que Anna lo invitó a pasear, ya que vio, rodeado por sus subordinados, a un cierto rey de cabello azul que se alzaba regio en su uniforme diario, dando instrucciones a sus comandantes.

Mikoto podía sentir su aura vibrando de emoción dentro de él, furiosa como una tormenta de fuego. Sus manos hormigueaban por una emocionante pelea contra el azul y hubiera saltado para atacar a Munakata en ese instante si no fuera porque Anna aún tiraba de su manga.

Por alguna razón, la niña sacudió la cabeza con firmeza, negándole ir a su batalla. El pelirrojo la miró por un momento y suspiró en derrota. Podía entender lo que ella quería de él sin intercambiar palabras. La pequeña _strain_ le pedía que mantuviera la compostura por una vez y hablara en forma civilizada con el otro hombre. Había perdido su oportunidad de pelear con Munakata de todos modos, ya que éste había notado su presencia y despedido a sus subordinados una vez comunicado sus instrucciones.

—Es raro verte en la ciudad, Munakata Reisi. Creo que casi nunca dejas tu oficina —dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa burlona. En respuesta, Reisi le dedicó una sonrisa calmada, y le respondió mientras se arreglaba las gafas.

—Buenas tardes Suoh Mikoto. ¿Acaso ocurrirá una calamidad en el futuro para que dejaras de ser perezoso por una vez?

A pesar de su comentario habitual, los ojos violetas mostraron una mezcla de alivio, alegría y ... ¿anhelo? Mikoto no estaba seguro de lo último, pero ciertamente había algo diferente. La cara de Anna era inexpresiva, y ella permanecía inmóvil como una estatua anclada a ese lugar para hacerlo hablar con el Rey Azul.

Pero lo que sucedió entre ellos no fue más que un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los dos inició una conversación. Por lo general, bromeaban y libraban una guerra verbal antes de que esta se convirtiera en una batalla física. Pero hoy, Munakata no parecía dispuesto a darle una buena pelea, incluso si Mikoto comenzaba una. Todo lo que podía ver en los ojos del azul era un cansancio prolongado y una súplica silenciosa para una tregua.

Nunca había visto a Munakata tan agotado. Puede que sus subordinados no vieran las señales porque su rey siempre era hábil para ocultar su vulnerabilidad, pero a él no podía ocultarle la verdad. Ver al otro en tal estado hizo que su entusiasmo se desvaneciera. Ahora solamente podía sentir preocupación. La única vez que presenció al Rey Azul en ese estado fue cuando escuchó que uno de sus subordinados murió protegiéndolo, pero esta vez Munakata parecía mucho peor que en aquel entonces. Le hizo preguntarse qué había perdido esta vez.

Siendo honesto, esto lo puso un poco celoso. ¿De qué? no lo sabía. Después de todo, él no sabía nada sobre la preocupación de Munakata. Él solía abrirse un poco después de su espontánea y ocasional sesión de sexo, y Mikoto no era de los que se entrometen en los asuntos de los demás. Así fue como su pequeña aventura continuó. No era de los que ponían el romance y los negocios en la misma página, por lo que Munakata y él estaban bien de esa manera.

—¿Algo va a suceder? —la suave voz de la pequeña finalmente rompió el silencio.

Los mayores miraron a la pequeña albina. Sus ojos color rubí brillaban en el escrutinio. Reisi resopló un poco y se inclinó lo suficiente para responderle al mismo nivel de los ojos.

—Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Es sólo una investigación regular —Anna estaba callada mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en los del adulto, como si supiera que estaba mintiendo.

Munakata no se había inmutado ante la pregunta. Él sabía el futuro que ocurriría mañana. Todos los detalles de la muerte de Totsuka Tatara. Mañana por la noche, con plena luna en el cielo, mientras cargaba su nueva cámara, el joven subiría al tejado de aquel edificio donde se encontraría con el Rey Incoloro. El azul quería creer que había sido coincidencia, y que aquel hombre simplemente estaba esperando a que el dirigible del Rey Plateado pasara por lo alto y que lamentablemente Totsuka lo encontró durante la espera.

Pero cuanto más lo pensaba, más creía que aquel hombre lo había planeado. Debió haber sabido que el miembro más ingenuo de HOMRA acudiría al edificio más alto de la ciudad de Shizume para disfrutar de la vista nocturna y que el edificio estaba en la ruta del dirigible. Necesitaba un sacrificio para infligir rabia en los rojos, cegarlos con la venganza y agotarlos con una guerra innecesaria para debilitarlos.

Totsuka fue el mejor candidato. Era el miembro más débil, amigable y cercano a todos dentro del clan rojo, especialmente a Mikoto, Kusanagi y Anna. Siguiendo ese plan, el Rey Incoloro intentó colocar toda la carga del asesinato a Weismann, creando un conflicto entre ambos reyes con el objetivo de poseer a Suoh y obtener su poder, y con suerte, incluso podría tomar el poder del primer rey.

Sería poco probable para él poder frustrar el encuentro. Incluso si pudiera evitar que el joven entrara en el edificio esa noche por la fuerza, había una gran posibilidad de que el séptimo rey todavía llevara a cabo su plan y cometiera el asesinato la próxima vez.

Si no lograba capturar o matar al incoloro aquella noche, no importaba si podía salvar a Totsuka. El malvado rey sin duda jugaría sucio para intentar matarlo y su habilidad lo ayudaría a llevarlo a cabo, y Munakata no podría predecir dónde o cuándo atacaría ya que no podía leer el futuro. No había forma de que pudieran proteger a Totsuka siempre contra un rey. En este asunto lo mejor sería ser ofensivo en lugar de defensivo. Munakata dejaría que el joven fuera el cebo para aquel loco e interferiría el encuentro. El incoloro jamás consideraría que perturbaran su plan, ya que pensaba que nadie sabía sobre su condición de rey recientemente coronado.

Pero Anna parecía que estaba esperando su respuesta verdadera, mas Reisi ni siquiera le dio una pista. Mientras menos supiera HOMRA, mejor. Se apartó y se irguió para que Anna tuviera que mirar hacia arriba para ver su rostro. La luz del sol oscurecía su vista, por lo que no veía claramente la expresión del Rey Azul. El capitán mintió con fluidez.

—Como he dicho, no pasará nada. No tienes que preocuparte. El Scepter 4 está revisando las instalaciones cercanas de forma regular. —Mikoto miraba cansadamente a Munakata mientras hablaba con Anna. Algo estaba completamente fuera de lugar.

Reprimió el impulso de hacer que Munakata escupiera cualquier secreto que parecía ser bastante importante para esconder. Le molestaba. Sabía que el otro era astuto, considerando sus logros en tan poco tiempo y aunque a veces, admiraba ese lado del azul, despreciaba cuando Munakata usaba su habilidad manipuladora sobre él, tratando de engañarlo por cualquier medio para mantenerlo en calma.

El Rey Azul siempre argumentó que todo era por HOMRA y nunca dijo que era para protegerlo, ya que sabía que Suoh no lo aceptaría. Pero no le gustaba que lo engañaran. Quería golpear al azul para recordarle que no lo subestimara; que podía proteger a los suyos y Munakata estaba siendo un entrometido innecesariamente.

Pero no podía involucrar a Anna en una pelea y la pequeña también pareció comprender las acciones del Rey Azul, ya que no insistió más. Si ella pensaba que deberían dejar a Munakata ser, él respetaría su juicio. Mikoto chasqueó la lengua y giró sobre sus talones irritado, dejando a Reisi solo antes de que su paciencia desapareciera. Anna se inclinó ligeramente en señal de respeto y siguió a Suoh a toda prisa.

El peliazul no se movió del lugar mientras miraba las espaldas que lentamente se mezclaban y desaparecían entre la multitud. Suspiró con fuerza y notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración por bastante tiempo.

Kushina Anna tenía un poder aterrador como _strain_. No es de extrañar que hace algunos años fuera elegida para ser candidata artificial al Rey Azul. Si ella usara sus canicas rojas para leer sus pensamientos, no tendría más remedio que detenerla con su aura, lo que probablemente llevaría a una pelea con Suoh y destruiría las instalaciones públicas nuevamente. Se sentía arrinconado cada vez que ella lo miraba a los ojos como si se estuviera sumergiendo en su alma y lo leyera como un libro abierto. Tal sentimiento lo hizo vulnerable. Arreglando sus gafas, se rió irónicamente de él al temer a una niña pequeña.

A pesar del momento incómodo recién ocurrido, no podía negar que sintió la olvidada felicidad burbujeando en su interior después de encontrar a Suoh, vivo y molestando como de costumbre. Después de su muerte, en sus pesadillas regulares todavía recordaba su rostro indiferente y la voz de Mikoto. Pero Reisi comenzó a olvidar su pequeña sonrisa o el toque áspero en su piel a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Los únicos recuerdos restantes fueron del demente rey y los últimos momentos de la vida de Suoh. Seguían repitiéndose en su cabeza como un disco roto, como un castigo por su fracaso. Las noches sin sueños eran un lujo para él desde aquel día.

Había tratado de olvidar a Suoh para seguir adelante, porque era inútil recordar a una persona muerta. Pero dado a su personalidad, nunca se permitió perdonar su fracaso, dejó de intentar olvidar, porque era imposible hacerlo mientras aún se culpará por su error. Como alternativa, Munakata buscó en sus recuerdos los más felices con Suoh, pero cada vez que recordaba, estos eran reemplazados por el momento en que Suoh rechazó su mano estirada. Pasado un año, su mente estaba entumecida por las pesadillas y se sentía vacío al despertar después de noches inquietas.

Reisi estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de recordar nuevamente qué clase de hombre era Suoh, cuando aún estaba con su familia feliz y su _Damocles_ no estaba en ruinas. Podía despreciar al pelirrojo por ser obstinado e insensible cuando era herido, pero también le encantaba ver su expresión cuando estaba rodeado por sus hombres.

Si sólo el Rey Incoloro no hubiera destruido esa tranquilidad… en aquel entonces, ni siquiera le daban mucho aprecio a lo que tenían.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios sin que él se diera cuenta, dio media vuelta y regresó al cuartel del Scepter 4. No había forma de que desperdiciara esta segunda oportunidad. No más noches de lamento, juró solemnemente Munakata Reisi a sí mismo.

* * *

Después de caminar bastante lejos de Munakata, Anna tiró con cuidado de la manga de la chaqueta negra de Mikoto con timidez. El pelirrojo aminoró el paso y miró a la niña por un momento antes de sacar su mano derecha de su bolsillo y agarrar su mano. La pequeña se sonrojó un poco con la felicidad irradiando su cara. Caminaban en un cómodo silencio entre las personas, con el sonido de bocinas y gente hablando de fondo antes de que ella comentara repentinamente.

—Parece un hombre que va a la guerra... —eso hizo que los pies de Mikoto se detuvieran. Entendió de quién estaba hablando e involuntariamente se giró para encontrar a cierto hombre de pelo azul, aunque era imposible verlo a esa distancia. La albina susurró en voz baja. —¿Quieres buscarlo? —la pequeña dirigió su otra mano hacia las canicas escondidas en su vestido. Si él lo deseaba, ella usaría su poder para localizar al azul. Con su habilidad, sería fácil encontrarlo con el inmenso poder y presencia de Munakata.

Mikoto permaneció inmóvil y la niña espero. Ella era joven, y se preguntó si era por eso por lo que no podía comprender por qué Mikoto no regresaba por el azul si estaba preocupado por él, o por qué no seguía caminando si demostraba que no le importaba.

* * *

—Fushimi-kun, ¿puedes oírme? —Reisi se colocó el comunicador en la oreja, ajustándolo para poder escuchar claramente la voz del destinatario que sólo murmuró con tono desafiante algo como:

—Por supuesto, está en frente de mi cara —Seri le lanzó al joven comandante una fría mirada y le pellizcó el brazo dolorosamente como advertencia por su insolencia.

Munakata no reveló mucho acerca de la misión de hoy a sus hombres. Les mintió en parte al decirles que había recibido información del Rey Dorado de que el séptimo rey podía aparecer en el edificio, y ellos tenían que observar si éste era una amenaza o no.

Para reducir el riesgo de heridos, sólo llevó a Seri y Fushimi para observar la azotea desde la distancia mientras un grupo de tres hombres esperaba en un vehículo no lejos del edificio. Si el incoloro fuera a hacer su aparición, Reisi iría solo a investigar. Solamente un rey podría contener a otro rey y no se arriesgaría a que sus hombres fueran poseídos por el incoloro al ir con él.

—Señor, todavía creo que sería mejor si lo acompañamos. Aún puede ser peligroso si... —Seri comenzó a repetir su argumento una vez más desde que explicó la misión, pero esta vez el Rey Azul colocó su mano en el hombro para tranquilizarla en lugar de tratar de razonar con ella.

—Nuestro oponente puede ser un rey y podría dominarte fácilmente. Como reyes, deberíamos estar en el mismo nivel y mi poder es suficiente para protegerme. Debemos disminuir el riesgo de todas las formas posibles, ¿no? —él le dio la mejor de sus sonrisas encantadoras, lo que siempre funcionaba con ella. —Después de todo, todavía te tengo cuidando mi espalda.

Su rostro era sombrío. Ella sabía que no era débil, siendo la segunda al mando del Scepter 4, pero comprendía que no podía hacer nada en la batalla entre dos reyes, ya que se les concedía un poder más allá del humano o el que los _strains_ podrían tener.

Sin embargo, todavía se sentía frustrada por no poder ayudar a Munakata. Awashima Seri aún sentía preocupación. Su capitán era muy amable; a menudo se preocupa por los demás más que de sí mismo. ¿Y si el nuevo rey se aprovechaba de la benevolencia del Rey Azul para luego lastimarlo? No obstante, ella le respondió con una débil sonrisa, viendo que no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

—Capitán, por favor tenga cuidado.

Él asintió con calma y se giró para observar el tejado del otro lado del edificio. Quedaba una hora antes para la medianoche. Si él no estuviera en una misión, pasaría su tiempo admirando la impresionante vista nocturna. Las estrellas brillaban débilmente, empalidecidas por las luces de la ciudad que resplandecían intensamente. La ciudad era un mar negro con brillantes luces diminutas reflejadas en su superficie. El suave viento soplaba a través de su piel y movían los mechones de su cabello, dándole un agradable escalofrío. Así que esta vista era el presente que Totsuka había deseado obsequiar a Anna. Era un hermoso regalo para alguien que tuviera un precioso valor.

En la otra azotea, ocultos por la pared blanca conectada a la puerta de salida, Seri esperó junto a Fushimi con sus binoculares. El joven chasqueó la lengua con enojo y le susurró groseramente.

—No pasará nada malo. Es un rey, ¿lo recuerda? No es tan estúpido como para recibir ni siquiera un rasguño de un novato. ¿Podría dejar de inquietarse? No puedo concentrarme —Seri gruñó indignada, pero ella volvió a su actitud tranquila.

Justo cuando dejaron de hablar, la puerta de salida de la otra azotea se abrió repentinamente. Munakata contuvo la respiración por un momento y se quedó sin aliento una vez que vio al familiar estudiante de cabello plateado desde su escondite.

Era joven, de unos diecisiete años, con el pelo corto y blanco hasta la nuca, brillando bajo la suave luz de la luna. Usando un uniforme de escuela secundaria, se veía como un chico normal. Sin embargo, sin duda, él era el despiadado séptimo y Rey Incoloro. No importaba cómo lo viera, un estudiante que se queda en la azotea de un edificio en medio de la noche era sospechoso.

El joven observo el reloj y luego miro hacia el cielo, como observando o esperando algo. No fue difícil para Munakata comprender lo que el otro hombre estaba esperando.

 _«_ _Él debe estar esperando el Himmelreich_ _»_

—¿Capitán? ¿Deberíamos capturarlo? —susurró Fushimi a través del auricular inalámbrico, rompiendo su trance.

—Permanezcan en espera. Lo observaremos por el momento —ordenó Munakata sin dejar de mirar al sospechoso estudiante.

Su corazón comenzó a latir rápido con la anticipación de la batalla que sucedería. Su adrenalina se apresuró a través de su cuerpo mientras descansaba su mano izquierda sobre Tenrō, esperando el momento de atacar.

El Rey Incoloro creo una inmensa tragedia, una por la que dos reyes fueron sacrificados para acabar con su vida. No podía subestimarlo y mucho menos bajar la guardia. El Scepter 4 esperó paciente y silenciosamente, vigilando al enemigo desde la distancia. Los minutos parecían horas agonizantes. El estudiante se inclinó hacia la barandilla y mantuvo la mirada hacia el cielo vacío. Munakata se sorprendió un poco cuando escuchó de repente la voz tarareante del oponente. La voz fluía en el viento mientras cantaba la "Oda a la Alegría" repetidamente.

—¿Capitán? —una voz familiar con un ligero sonido estático en el fondo lo sobresaltó. —Un hombre joven se dirige a su posición. Creo que es Totsuka Tatara de HOMRA. ¿Deberíamos detenerlo? —Reisi cerró los ojos por un momento después de escuchar el informe de Akiyama. Había llegado el momento.

—No, déjenlo avanzar. No es necesario alarmarse.

* * *

Tatara subía con entusiasmo a la azotea, ignorando el dolor de los músculos agotados de ambas piernas con su nueva cámara en su mano. Había planeado darle este brillante regalo a Anna durante semanas.

Sería genial si pudiera mostrarle más escenas hermosas a Anna, que no podía disfrutar de la belleza de los espectros de color sin sus canicas. Aquella niña con triste pasado merecía tener recuerdos mucho más hermosos en su vida. Para empezar, le mostraría la magnífica vista nocturna de esta amada ciudad y para los próximos cumpleaños, registraría una vista más espectacular, de todo lo que el mundo tenía para ofrecer. Quizás la vista de la primera luz del sol en Año Nuevo sería perfecta. Si ella lo deseaba, podían ir todos juntos y disfrutar del panorama con sus propios ojos como un viaje familiar. Todavía tenía tantas cosas para mostrarle lo hermoso que era el mundo.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la azotea después de un largo e insoportable tramo de escaleras, pero cuando su mano se extendió hacia la puerta, escuchó una voz tarareando procedente del exterior. La canción era melancólica pero hermosa. Este regalo no podría ser mejor. Debería pedirle al cantante que le dejara grabarlo mientras capturaba la toma de las luces de la ciudad. ¡A Anna le encantaría esto!

Emocionado, Tatara salió por la puerta y encendió su cámara, preparándose para grabar el video. Siendo amigable, comenzó a saludar al extraño mientras grababa.

—¡Hey!, es una noche agradable —comenzó la conversación inocentemente. —Vine aquí para hacer algunas tomas de la vista nocturna. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —pensó que era terriblemente descortés preguntar el nombre de alguien sin decirle el suyo, así que se presentó. Pero el estudiante sólo se rió sin siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarlo. Tatara se preguntó qué habría hecho para que este último se burlara de él, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su pregunta pidiendo el nombre al estudiante, el joven giró y se escuchó el fuerte sonido de un disparo rompiendo el silencio.

Cuando Totsuka Tatara abrió los ojos y se encontró tendido en el suelo. La cámara se había caído de su mano, no muy lejos de donde se había desplomado. Tatara salió de la sorpresa recordando que había oído un disparo. Un extraño intentó matarlo. Desde tan cerca, debería haber sido herido en alguna parte y estar sangrado, pero de alguna manera no sentía ningún dolor. Cuando levantó la vista para ver qué había sucedido, el color azul fue todo lo que vio.

—¿Blue King? —todo lo que podía ver era la parte trasera del uniforme de Munakata Reisi frente a él.

El recién llegado suspiro de alivio al haber logrado llegar a tiempo. Con su aura, había creado plataformas hasta la azotea donde estaban los otros hombres y había cortado la bala con su espada antes de que esta pudiera dañar mortalmente a Totsuka. En ese momento le hubiera guastado tomar una foto de la expresión del Rey Incoloro; estupefacto como un tonto. La venganza fue muy dulce. Estaba más que contento de poder borrar esa carcajada del rostro del incoloro.

—¿Qué...? ¿Cómo puede ser...? —el joven estudiante tartamudeó en estado de shock.

Pensó que estaba solo en ese lugar, y que no habría nadie más que él y Tatara aquella noche. Y ahora, no sólo no pudo matar al rojo para provocar a HOMRA, sino que hubo un testigo de su delito y, para empeorar las cosas, no era otro que el Rey Azul.

El nuevo rey había supuesto que nadie debería conocer su identidad ya que nunca se había presentado. Entonces no había una explicación lógica de cómo el Rey Azul había sabido su plan. Su presencia era cualquier cosa menos una coincidencia. No tendría ninguna razón para llegar a la azotea de un edificio al azar completamente preparado para la batalla si no tenía la intención de interceptarlo. Además, el regio hombre frente a él estaba en posición de batalla con la determinación brillando en sus ojos y con una pizca de odio. No había duda de que Munakata Reisi tenía la intención de arrestarlo. El estudiante estaba completamente confundido por el súbito giro de los eventos. ¿El Rey Azul posee el poder de la premonición?

El nuevo rey empezó a sudar abundantemente y retrocedió de mala gana mientras se reía débilmente. El miedo comenzó a arrastrarse en su corazón. Su plan de ser el único y más fuerte rey de todos aún estaba en la etapa inicial. ¡Ni siquiera había empezado! Si lo atrapaban aquí, no sólo su sueño sería destruido, probablemente no tendría futuro. Podría ser encarcelado por el resto de su vida reduciendo su existencia a una broma.

Su corazón latía salvaje. ¿Cómo podría él, que todavía era un polluelo como rey, vencer a uno ya desarrollado? Además, el Rey Azul estaba en su mejor condición. Veía claramente que, en términos de poder o experiencia, era muy inferior. Afortunadamente, el otro no debería saber de su increíble habilidad de posesión y era bastante bueno engañando a la gente. Todavía tenía la oportunidad de hacer suya el aura azul.

Su primer paso sería poseer al rojo para que el azul dudara en hacerle daño, y luego torturaría al arrogante hombre de lentes para debilitarlo. ¡Cuando éste no pudiera luchar más, devoraría al Rey Azul y se haría más poderoso! Eso debería funcionar bien. Ante ese pensamiento, su temblor cesó levemente y sonrió maliciosamente a los hombres frente a él.

Reisi frunció el ceño ante el despiadado rey y fácilmente descubrió lo que el otro haría al sentirse arrinconado. Sin mirar a Totsuka, empujó ligeramente al hombre de cabello castaño hacia atrás con su espalda.

—Totsuka Tatara, cierra tus ojos, no los abras hasta que te lo ordene y busca refugio en alguna parte —dijo con tono frío.

Sería bueno si pudiera cubrir a Totsuka hasta que éste pudiera escapar por la puerta de salida. Pero para escapar, tendría que usar sus ojos, y por lo tanto había un alto riesgo de que fuera poseído. El joven inclinó su cabeza confundido, pero obedeció al instante y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras avanzaba lentamente de vuelta a la salida con todo el cuidado que podía.

Una vez más, el séptimo rey quedó estupefacto. No sólo el Rey Azul había sabido todo su plan para esta noche, también parecía entender cómo funcionaba su poder. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar, y su mano tembló con fuerza. Tuvo dificultades para agarrar su arma correctamente.

—¡No hay forma de que esto suceda! —el chico de cabello plateado gritó con frustración mientras levantaba su arma directamente hacia Reisi. —¿Quién eres tú?

El Rey Azul no se movió de su lugar entre él y su presa. ¿Cómo podría ganar una guerra cuando no sabía nada de su enemigo mientras éste tenía un claro conocimiento de él, incluyendo su estrategia y su habilidad?

No pudo investigar mucho acerca del Scepter 4 porque mucha de la información era clasificada y el mismo Rey Azul raramente hacía su aparición en público a menos que fuera necesario. Era difícil planificar sus movimientos cuando ni siquiera tenía una idea de qué tipo de hombre era él, a diferencia del predecible Rey Rojo.

Después de la muerte de Totsuka, tenía la intención de obligarlo a salir y hacer que revelara la verdadera extensión del poder del aura azul, porque sin duda el Scepter 4 enviaría a su rey cada vez que Suoh Mikoto estuviese causando problemas junto con su clan. También funcionaría si el clan rojo y azul lucharan debilitándose entre sí para poder devorar ambas auras. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentirse inseguro con respecto a ese futuro. Por ahora, debería escapar. Pero realizar dicho plan en realidad parecía ser bastante difícil. Su instinto de supervivencia comenzó a moverse y sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia la puerta de salida y corrió hacia ella.

Munakata no perdió su tiempo para perseguirlo y lo atacó directamente antes de que pudiera acercarse a la puerta de salida. Al siguiente segundo, su espada resonó con un fuerte sonido metálico al golpear la pistola de acero que el albino usó para bloquear el golpe mortal. Con desesperación intentó resistir mientras Munakata empujaba su espada contra el arma, cada vez más cerca de su cabeza. El peliblanco balanceó rápidamente su pierna izquierda para hacer que el mayor perdiera el equilibrio, pero fue evadido grácilmente cuando Munakata dio un paso atrás sin perder su postura.

El joven estudiante lanzó un golpe hacia arriba con la mano disponible, pero antes de que se conectara con la mandíbula de Munakata, éste empujó al hombre más pequeño con fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder y tambalearse. El incoloro estaba furioso, ya que sólo podía ver la derrota y eso hizo que comenzara a perder la cabeza. Estaba en un gran aprieto y su oponente ni siquiera sudaba. Su respiración era laboriosa, mientras el pánico que ahora lo controlaba por completo, agotaba su resistencia mucho más rápido. Incluso un niño podría ver cómo terminaría esta pelea. Apretó los dientes con furia.

—Entrégate, Rey Incoloro. —Munakata Reisi comenzó a hablar, mientras se arreglaba las gafas con la mano izquierda. —Si lo haces, me aseguraré de que tu castigo por intento de asesinato sea más ligero.

—¡No! —gritó y apuntó su arma para disparar dos veces a la cabeza de Munakata mientras se dirigía a la puerta de salida.

Éste último lo persiguió y simplemente levantó su mano izquierda para levantar una barrera azul para defenderse de las balas y lanzó una estocada contra la pierna izquierda de su enemigo. El joven gritó de dolor y al detenerse fue pateado en el estómago por Munakata alejándolo de la puerta. El estudiante fue arrojado al borde de la azotea y su espalda golpeó la barandilla con fuerza. Tosió un poco de sangre por el impacto y jadeó levemente. El séptimo rey se movía débilmente, y para tratar de pararse, usó la barandilla para sostener su peso, mientras que con una mano cubría su herida sangrante y con la otra sostenía el arma. Gritó aterrorizado cuando sus ojos vieron el color carmesí fluyendo abundantemente desde su pierna izquierda. El joven muchacho lo fulminó con la mirada antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer de sus ojos, gritando como un animal amenazado.

—¡Mentiroso! Me vas a meter en la cárcel por el resto de mi vida, ¿no? ¡Bastardo! —se alteró y gimió aún más fuerte.

Sin embargo, no había simpatía en los ojos del Rey Azul que lo miraba con expresión aburrida mientras esperaba a que el enemigo hiciera su movimiento. Había visto más que suficiente de lo que el otro hombre podía hacer y qué tipo de persona era realmente. Si su enemigo pensaba que él, Munakata Reisi, le tendría lástima y bajaría la guardia por aquellas lágrimas falsas, estaba completamente equivocado. Él no desperdiciaría compasión por semejante embaucador.

Esto había terminado y Reisi exhaló aliviado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era detener esta existencia abominable y la paz volvería nuevamente a la ciudad de Shizume. Teniendo en cuenta lo herido que estaba el otro hombre, y que no podía luchar mucho contra él, no sería muy difícil inmovilizarlo. Incluso si el Rey Incoloro intentaba poseerlo, estaba demasiado débil para devorar la conciencia de Munakata. En un estado tan patético, podría rechazar la capacidad de posesión del rey contrario, aunque le daría al joven la oportunidad de escapar. Pero con la pérdida de sangre y la pierna herida, no llegaría lejos. Scepter 4 podría desarmarlo fácilmente y atraparlo. Amenazó con el filo de su espada colocándola a unas pulgadas del cuello de porcelana del peliblanco.

—Ríndete, de lo contrario eres más que bienvenido a saltar desde esta altura… si te atreves.

* * *

Seri suspiró cuando su corazón finalmente se calmó. Se había alarmado cuando oyó el disparo, aunque una voz en su interior le dijo que confiara en su capitán. Su rey era bastante poderoso; se decía que su poder tenía la defensa más alta entre todos los reyes. Por esa razón, su barrera azul podía desviar la tormenta de fuego del Rey Rojo. Debido a su gran atributo de defensa, puede que su aura no tuviera mucha variedad en habilidad de ataque, pero la capacidad de lucha del capitán con la espada era incomparable y compensaba bien la falta de atributo ofensivo del aura azul.

Pudo oír el suspiro de Fushimi débilmente y le sonrió. El chico podría ser grosero y sin tacto hacia el capitán, pero todavía estaba preocupado por su él a pesar de que fingió lo contrario. Fushimi no le prestó atención a Seri, ya que sus ojos se fijaron en el objetivo a través del alcance de su rifle. Su ayuda podría no ser necesaria, pero hasta el regreso de su capitán, se mantendría vigilante. Sin embargo, había muchas preguntas girando en la cabeza del chico mientras escuchaba la conversación de Munakata en el tejado a través del auricular. ¿Cómo podía Munakata estar tan seguro de que el otro tipo era el Rey Incoloro? ¿Cómo sabía que ese estudiante dispararía a Totsuka? Y ¿Por qué le pidió a éste que cerrara los ojos? Esos eran sus pensamientos cuando sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver una figura moviéndose detrás de su capitán.

—¿No cree que es suficiente, Blue King? Creo que ya se siente culpable —Tatara tocó el tenso hombro de Munakata con cautela. No podía soportar escuchar ese doloroso llanto e ignorarlo, incluso si ese chico intentó matarlo. La mayoría de los miembros de HOMRA tenían la edad de este estudiante. Hacer caso omiso de su lamento sería como pasar por alto el llanto de sus amigos y su corazón se sentía melancólico.

Al escuchar al rojo, Reisi giró su cabeza en estado de shock. Le había dicho que se alejara hasta que terminara con este despiadado rey, pero Totsuka lo había desobedecido. El Rey Incoloro sonrió, agradeciendo a cualquier deidad por tal oportunidad. No perdió ni un segundo e hizo contacto con los ojos de Totsuka. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su espíritu reclamó el cuerpo del joven, y el herido estudiante quedó inerte en el suelo, mientras que el cuerpo de Totsuka se sacudió con fuerza.

No fue difícil para Munakata entender la situación actual. Ahora el Rey Incoloro había volteado el tablero. Instintivamente, intentó inmovilizar al poseído Tatara con su propio cuerpo. Sin embargo, este último rápidamente se hizo a un lado y agarró el arma del cuerpo del peliblanco que yacía en el suelo. Cuando Munakata volteó su cabeza, la pistola estaba a un lado de la cabeza de Totsuka y el miembro del clan rojo estaba al borde de la barandilla. La situación se había convertido en el peor escenario.

—¡HAHAHA! ¡Qué tonto! Sin embargo, si él no fuera estúpido, no tendría la oportunidad de revertir esta situación —Totsuka rió locamente en voz baja, pero obviamente ya no era él. Siguió carcajeándose por un minuto antes de calmarse. —Ahora es mi turno. Déjame poseerte o mataré a este hombre.

Seri casi gritó antes de cubrirse la boca con las manos. Fushimi se quedó boquiabierto ante el súbito giro de eventos y su dedo en el gatillo del fusil tembló. ¿Aquel chico que posiblemente era un nuevo rey había dicho ser capaz de poseer a otras personas? Y peor, ¿acaba de tomar posesión de Tatara y trataba de poseer a su capitán también? ¿Debería apretar el gatillo y disparar a Totsuka para salvar a su rey? ¿O debería esperar para ver si el capitán podía dominarlo una vez más?

Decidió que la seguridad del Rey Azul y la Ciudad de Shizume era mucho más importante que la de un miembro de HOMRA, por mucho que fuera aceptable para él, y estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo cuando la mano de Seri bajó su rifle.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Podrías herir al capitán! —le susurró enojada

—¿Estás esperando a que ese hombre se apodere de él? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que sucederá si logra poseerlo? Fushimi hablo en voz baja pero enojado y chasqueó la lengua hacia la mujer a su lado.

Seri parecía bastante angustiada antes de levantar la mano en silencio y asentir vacilante. Fushimi le lanzó una breve mirada antes de volver a enfocar su mira en dirección a su objetivo.

* * *

La mente de Munakata era una tormenta. Si permitía que un hombre así poseyera su cuerpo, solamente el cielo sabía qué clase de calamidades traería. Por el contrario, si mataba a Totsuka con su espada, sólo haría que el futuro que había conocido se repitiera una vez más, excepto que esta vez, Suoh lo odiaría hasta las entrañas y utilizaría toda su aura para matarlo a él. Incluso si lograra matar a Totsuka, simplemente escaparía al cuerpo del estudiante en el suelo a menos que también lo matara. De cualquier manera, nada bueno salía de esto.

¿Realmente no había otra manera de cambiar el futuro? ¿Fue la muerte de Suoh un evento realmente inevitable? Desde lejos, pudo ver a Fushimi apuntando a Totsuka. ¿Cómo podía dejar que las manos del joven se mancharan con sangre? Tampoco podía dejar que fuera el objetivo de la ira mal dirigida de Suoh Mikoto.

—Vamos, no tengo todo el día. ¡Dame tu aura! —el Rey Incoloro en el cuerpo de Totsuka se inclinó para mirar el rostro de Munakata burlonamente. Éste cerró los ojos lamentándose y envainó su espada lentamente. Siendo poseído, Totsuka se rió alegremente mientras aún sostenía el cañón del arma sobre su cabeza.

—¡Finalmente eres mío! —un espíritu con forma de zorro comenzó a manifestarse concentrando todo su poder para dominar al Rey Azul, pero éste se lanzó hacia ellos y empujo a Totsuka sobre la barandilla junto con él en un abrazo. Pudo oír el grito distante de su teniente, pero no le hizo caso. Munakata simplemente sonrió mientras caían juntos desde la parte superior del edificio.

—Si llegaras a tomarme, preferiría llevarte conmigo al infierno —susurró al oído de Totsuka.

El Rey Incoloro estaba tan asustado que comenzó a atacar enérgicamente. El pánico se reflejó en los ojos de Tatara y de repente vació su arma a corta distancia en el pecho y el estómago de Munakata que no pudo desplegar su barrera a tiempo con el repentino ataque. Su agarre sobre Totsuka se aflojó accidentalmente y el hombre más joven comenzó a caer antes que él. Tosió sangre con los ojos cerrados.

—Si no quieres morir, deja ese cuerpo en este instante —sugirió sin inmutarse por el dolor.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el espíritu zorro regresó al cuerpo del estudiante a toda prisa. Munakata abrió cautelosamente sus ojos y vio que no estaban lejos del suelo. Extendió varias de sus barreras para que actuaran como plataformas y así amortiguar su caída, pero desaparecieron instantáneamente cuando debido a las heridas en su pecho tosió mucha sangre.

Intentó una vez más agarrar a Totsuka, que estaba inconsciente, ignorando el dolor insoportable de sus heridas, pero estaba fuera de su alcance. Con sus últimas energías trató de invocar su aura para recrear las plataformas, pero sólo lograron amortiguar sus cuerpos por un tiempo antes de que desaparecieran nuevamente cuando la oscuridad comenzó a llenar su conciencia. Instintivamente protector, Munakata logró sostener al otro hombre en sus brazos antes de perder completamente la conciencia, usando su cuerpo para amortiguar la caída de desde aproximadamente el tercer piso del edificio.

Desde la azotea, el Rey Incoloro se despertó rápidamente en el cuerpo del estudiante y miró hacia el suelo del edificio. Ambos cuerpos estaban en el piso, inmóviles en medio de un charco rojo. Estaba furioso. Mañana, HOMRA descubriría la muerte de Totsuka y del capitán del Scepter 4, a quien verían como el culpable, pero con esto, ellos no se enfurecerían, sólo se lamentarían ya que no podrían vengarse con la muerte del Rey Azul. Esto significaba que no podía crear conflicto entre el Rey Rojo y el Rey Plateado, y mucho menos entre el clan rojo y azul.

Cuando estaba a punto de tirar de sus cabellos por la frustración, algo captó su interés por el rabillo de sus ojos. Miró la cámara de Totsuka desde lejos. Sí, debería dejar un mensaje de que él fue el autor intelectual de este incidente. Cuando HOMRA entendiera el mensaje, buscarían al chico de cabellos plateados que había poseído y si esto continuaba de acuerdo con su plan, aún podría crear una guerra entre los rojos y el Rey Plateado.

Cojeó mientras se abría camino para tomar la cámara, pero antes de que pudiera acercarse, una bala le golpeó el brazo izquierdo. El joven quedó atónito por un momento antes de gritar de dolor. Las lágrimas se desbordaron por sus ojos y gimió molesto. Volvió la cabeza para encontrar la ubicación del francotirador y pudo ver el brillo del acero desde el otro lado de la azotea. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera identificar claramente al tirador, otra bala le había raspado la pierna. Sin perder el tiempo, escapó hacía la salida.

—Tsk ... se escapó. —Fushimi gruñó mientras dejaba a un lado el rifle y agarraba su espada.

Awashima había bajado corriendo las escaleras antes que él, mientras pedía ayuda de emergencia para ver si aún podían salvar a su capitán. Al observar la situación, estuvo casi convencido de que no había forma de que incluso un rey sobreviviera a esas heridas y a la posterior caída. Pero una pequeña parte de él no podía dejar de desear que todavía hubiera una esperanza.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de la acción de Awashima, prefirió quedarse allí y matar a ese sujeto para vengar a su capitán antes de esperar ingenuamente a que éste estuviera vivo y dejar que el asesino se escabullera, pero ese sujeto era como una rata, rápido para huir. Incluso si ese hombre estaba herido, una vez que saliera del edificio y se mezclara con la gente de la ciudad, fácilmente podría poseer a otro y escapar. Teniendo en cuenta la distancia entre estos edificios, no pudo llegar a tiempo para capturar al Rey Incoloro.

Fushimi detuvo su camino en medio de las escaleras y golpeó con fuerza la pared más cercana hasta que su mano sangro. No entendía por qué, pero sentía tanta angustia que lo estaba aplastando desde adentro.

* * *

El camino era ruidoso con el sonido de la sirena de la ambulancia y todos los miembros del Scepter 4 estaban detrás de la línea amarilla de la policía con la cara afligida. En el lado de un terreno de construcción, había un charco de sangre. Muchos peatones se detuvieron en seco, preguntándose si alguien acababa de suicidarse. Entre los extraños que pasaban, un par de ojos aguamarina observó la conmoción desde la distancia y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—¿No es esta otra tragedia, Rey Azul? Me pregunto si ahora estás satisfecho...

* * *

 **Notas finales de Yumechou:**

Okaaayyy, y este es el fin de este capítulo y es el más largo que he escrito como fanficker. Me haría estallar en lágrimas de felicidad si obtengo algunos reviews. XD Gracias a todos los que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos.~

 **Notas finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Espero que el capítulo no tenga algún error, si es así, les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber. Saludos~


	4. Revelación

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Este es un capítulo largo xD es por eso por lo que puede que se me haya pasado algo, y si hay errores ortográficos sepan disculpar u.u

 **Notas de Yumechou:**

 **Disclaimer:** Colocar esta advertencia siempre trae una gran angustia en mi vida como fanficker... *sollozos* ˹K˼ no es de mi propiedad ¿correcto?

Trato de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para actualizar cada dos semanas, pero últimamente mi jefe me esclaviza cruelmente y apenas puedo dormir cuatro horas al día, así que ... ¡Pero realmente agradezco todos los reviews y favoritos! ~ Me hacen muy feliz, así que puedo seguir escribiendo cada vez que tengo tiempo. Y dado que este capítulo colisionará mucho con el anime, necesite más tiempo para volver a ver la serie otra vez. ;d Lamento de antemano por la tardía actualización ¿Está bien?

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** **: Revelación**

 _Publicación Original febrero 2014_

" _El sacrificio es parte de la vida. Es algo que debe asumirse. No es algo que se deba lamentar. Es algo a lo que debemos aspirar."_

 _ **Mitch Albom (1958-presente)**_

* * *

—Tatara-san, ¡estamos tan contentos de que estés bien! —un coro resonó en la blanca habitación saturada con el olor del antiséptico.

La mayoría de los miembros de HOMRA estaban reunidos alrededor de una cama que era cubierta con una inmaculada manta blanca. El hombre recostado en ella estaba sonriendo sin mostrar preocupación por sus heridas. Sus dos piernas y su pecho estaban cubiertos por vendas y yesos, mientras que su mano derecha fue inmovilizada en un cabestrillo. A pesar de su condición, todavía tenía su típica aura de como si no estuviera herido en absoluto.

—Gracias por venir. ¿Anna ha venido con ustedes?

La nombrada apareció a través de los miembros del clan rojo para acercarse a la cama individual en la habitación. Sus ojos estaban irritados y había círculos negros a su alrededor. Totsuka sintió una culpa tremenda por haber hecho que la cumpleañera tuviera esa cara horrible en aquel día supuestamente feliz. Debió permanecer despierta toda la noche durante su operación, aunque ayer se suponía que celebraría su cumpleaños. No era exactamente la forma en la que alguien amaría pasar esa fecha. En resumen, había arruinado su gran día.

Si. Ayer debería haber sido diferente. Todos sus amigos debían estar en el bar, dando vueltas alrededor del pastel de fresa de la cumpleañera, mientras que ésta soplaba las velas. Entonces todos aplaudirían alegremente y se apresurarían para la primera porción de torta, aunque sin duda ella se la daría a Mikoto, y él estaría en el fondo tomando fotos de los felices recuerdos como de costumbre. Después le darían sus regalos y la animarían para abrirlos de inmediato, aunque probablemente, algunos de ellos no serían apropiados para una niña de su edad y cuando los chicos ya estuvieran demasiado cansados tras una fiesta ruidosa, todos dormirían descuidadamente en el suelo del bar con Anna en el medio de la habitación. Su Rey probablemente saldría a fumar, disfrutando del silencio después de un día ensordecedor junto con Kusanagi y él.

Sin embargo, nada salió como estaba previsto. Sonrió tristemente y extendió ampliamente su brazo sano para abrazar a la niña.

—Lo siento, Anna. Ya no tienes que preocuparte.

La niña sollozó suavemente y se quedó quieta por un momento antes de lanzarse al paciente en silenciosas lágrimas, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. Totsuka la abrazó con fuerza y le dio suaves palmaditas en la espalda tal como haría un padre y después le besó la frente. Los otros miembros de HOMRA también sollozaron y algunos hasta rompieron a llorar.

—¡Tonto! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Nos enteramos de que casi mueres por caer del edificio, estábamos tan devastados!

El hombre convaleciente sólo se rió suavemente y agitó su mano sana con ligereza.

—Bueno, obviamente preferiría no volver a experimentarlo, porque es realmente doloroso. Los doctores me dijeron que me quedara en cama por una semana entera para curar las fracturas. ¿Te imaginas lo aburrido que será?

—¡Debería ser lo último de lo que te preocupes! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deberías alegrarte de que sigas respirando! —gritó Yata con frustración, señalando con el dedo a Tatara.

—Sí, tienes razón... —trató de sonreír alegremente, aunque sus ojos estaban nublados por la preocupación.

No recordaba mucho de lo ocurrido aquella noche en la azotea. Sabía que había conoció a un chico, que aún siendo demasiado joven para ser un criminal casi lo mata. Y luego, de alguna manera estaba el Rey Azul protegiéndolo de ese asesino, actuando de forma agresiva, superando fácilmente al estudiante, y cuando éste clamó por misericordia, él había pedido al Rey Azul mostrar indulgencia. Después de eso, había un gran espacio en blanco en su memoria y cuando recuperó la consciencia estaba en la cama de un hospital con un horrible dolor en todo el cuerpo. Se sentía como una muñeca harapienta vendada por todas partes.

Los doctores le dijeron que se había caído de un edificio y que milagrosamente sólo tenía algunos rasguños y fracturas en las piernas, el brazo derecho y algunas costillas rotas. Bueno, había un montón de fracturas y dolor, pero supuso que debería estar agradecido. Totsuka sentía curiosidad por lo que le habría pasado a ese estudiante y al Rey Azul. No había escuchado nada sobre ellos, ni siquiera en las noticias. Se sentía ansioso. Si no había noticias significaba que el gobierno estaba cubriendo algo grande, y por lo general esas eran malas noticias.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está King? —preguntó mientras sacudía la cabeza tratando de recordar qué había sucedido. Mikoto probablemente sabría algo.

—Se fue justo después de que despertaras. Creo que quería ir a algún lugar para ver algo —respondió Kusanagi que se había mantenido en silencio mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se encogía de hombros.

Totsuka miró hacia la puerta y simplemente sonrió. Sería genial si Mikoto pudiera reconciliarse con el Rey Azul. Tal vez debería pedirle que le diera su agradecimiento a Munakata, después de todo, lo había salvado de ser asesinado a tiros, y ya que Mikoto de alguna forma se encontraba frecuentemente con el Rey Azul, más allá de lo que la coincidencia permitiría, debería conocer las rutinas del otro hombre de forma intuitiva, y cuando él fuera dado de alta del hospital iría a agradecerle personalmente a Munakata Reisi por salvarlo, pero pedirle a Mikoto que le diera las gracias por adelantado sería mas apropiado. Aunque eso debería esperar hasta el regreso del pelirrojo... Pero por ahora, se permitió ser el centro de atención de sus amigos que parecían querer estrangularlo por ser descuidado.

* * *

Después de inhalar por un largo tiempo el humo de su cigarro, Mikoto se adentró al edificio donde había ocurrido el accidente de aquella noche, ignorando la línea amarilla de prohibido el paso colocada por la policía para obstruir la puerta de entrada.

El Rey Rojo había escuchado el rumor de que un charco de sangre había manchado el suelo afuera del edificio, pero ahora no había rastro alguno. Probablemente la vista podría causar terror al público así que la sangre había sido rápidamente limpiada antes de que llegara la primera luz de la mañana.

Hasta este momento, no tenía información sobre lo sucedido. El accidente fue encubierto por alguna razón y todas las evidencias fueron confiscadas, pero después de preguntar a los testigos, ninguno de ellos realmente había entendido lo que había ocurrido en ese lugar. Nadie siquiera vio a las víctimas, ya que no había mucha gente cruzando ese camino a esas horas. El primer testigo dijo que vio a muchos miembros del Scepter 4 corriendo y que las víctimas ya habían sido evacuadas en las ambulancias.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la azotea donde Totsuka tuvo su accidente. Frunció el ceño ya que no quedaba mucho en el sitio. Ni siquiera una gota de sangre era visible. Todo había sido completamente limpiado, y si alguien sabía algo sobre el accidente serían los azules ya que fueron los primeros en llegar al lugar del accidente. Especialmente Munakata Reisi como su capitán, pero sabía que, si éste lo había prohibido, ninguno de ellos hablaría aún si les costaba la vida. No tenía más remedio que ir a la guarida de esos lobos y enfrentarse directamente a su rey.

* * *

—Teniente ¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —Enomoto comenzó a divagar horrorizado. Ninguno de ellos se había imaginado que esto sucedería.

Seri se frotó la sien, totalmente exhausta mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en el monitor. Entre todas las personas, la última que esperaba ver era al Rey Rojo y, sin embargo, él acababa de llegar al cuartel sin hacer una cita o anunciarse previamente. Suspiró cansada. Si sólo el capitán estuviera aquí, fácilmente podría manejar a Suoh Mikoto para que abandonara el lugar sin causar muchos daños. Pero, por desgracia, ahora ella había quedado a cargo.

—Hablaré a solas con él —dio media vuelta y se enfrentó a sus camaradas con resolución. —No debemos permitir que la información clasificada se filtre.

Los otros miembros del clan se alegraron un poco, aunque la preocupación nunca abandonó sus rostros. No importaba cuán fuerte era su teniente, ella no era rival para un rey. Pero si esto se convertía en una batalla de ingenios, tomaría más esfuerzo para derribarla.

Fushimi chasqueó la lengua con clara molestia mientras observaba el monitor. Habían pasado al menos quince minutos para que el pelirrojo hiciera su aparición frente a la puerta de acero del Scepter 4. Una obvia irritación apareció en su rostro, indicando que su paciencia disminuía. Sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que el aquel rey convocara su _Espada de Damocles_.

Seri, con todas las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitieron, corrió hacia la puerta de entrada. Si pudiera elegir, le encantaría evitar todo este lío y responsabilidad, pero simplemente no podía descuidar su deber. Sin embargo, la rubia ni siquiera estaba segura de poder contener sus emociones una vez que se encontrara con Suoh Mikoto. Después de todo, ese hombre siempre le había disgustado por ser impulsivo e imprudente, y ahora tenía más razones para odiarlo. Seri detuvo su carrera una vez que la gran puerta de caoba quedo frente a ella, y respiró profundamente por un momento antes de que sus manos se extendieran para abrirla y así saludar al invitado no deseado. Con gracia, se dirigió hacia él con calma, aunque su corazón latía con fuerza como si hubiera corrido un gran maratón.

—Buen día, Rey Rojo ¿Por qué motivo nos honras con tu visita?

Su sonrisa gélida se curvó ligeramente cuando se detuvo detrás de la puerta de acero negro, que la separaba a pocos metros de su visitante. No podía ocultar su sentimiento negativo, así como no podía ocultarlos a su capitán, pero ella todavía estaba obligada a comportarse como una adecuada trabajadora pública civilizada y haría todo lo posible para llevar a cabo tal actuación.

—Dile a tu capitán que salga. Necesito hablar con él —dijo Mikoto bruscamente y con un tono dominante, ignorando completamente el saludo ligeramente hostil de la mujer.

Seri se sintió indignada al instante. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así? Incluso si amenazaba con matarla, ella ofrecería resistencia y sólo sobre su cadáver dejaría que encontrara a su capitán. Tal bárbaro no era digno de una audiencia con el espléndido Rey Azul.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? Está ocupado en este momento. No tiene tiempo para ti —sus ojos centellaban con odio e ira renovada.

El Rey Rojo levantó una ceja ante la repentina furia de la rubia. Sabía que él no era una persona agradable y HOMRA tenía una mala relación con el Scepter 4 desde hace mucho tiempo, pero esta era la primera vez que Awashima lo despreciaba sin razón. Ella siempre había dejado en claro que nunca le había agradado y constantemente se sentía disgustada con su presencia, pero nunca lo aborreció hasta ese punto. Al menos, no hasta el día de hoy. No le importaba lo que la mujer pensará de él, pero podía sentir que le faltaba una pieza importante y ella la tenía en sus manos.

—Él salvó a uno de los míos. ¿No sería de mala educación no agradecerle directamente?

—Como si te importara la cortesía. Él no quiere verte. Por favor, deja esta instalación.

—Si él no quiere verme, es mejor que lo diga en mi cara.

Mikoto se inclinó amenazadoramente hacia delante para mirar a Awashima con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión de burla y ella quedo demasiada furiosa para replicar. Su cara ahora era de color rojo cereza mientras gruñía de frustración e intentaba no gritar airadamente con toda la potencia de sus pulmones.

—¡El capitán actualmente no está presente! Haga una cita y regrese otro d-….

Antes de que pudiera terminar su línea, una repentina ráfaga de viento la empujó hacia atrás con mucha fuerza. Apenas tuvo tiempo para activar un escudo azul antes de que una ardiente tormenta de llamas la atacara dejándola fuera de equilibrio. Estando en el suelo, la rubia comenzó a toser a causa de la nube de polvo que la rodeaba y sus ojos quemaban furiosamente por aquellas partículas.

Cuando el viento sopló y le permitió ver, la mitad de la puerta de entrada del Scepter 4 no se encontraba por ningún lado. Estaba carbonizada en polvo negro y el Rey Rojo caminaba cruelmente como si no acabara de cometer un crimen por traspasar e intentar dañar a la gente, hasta quedar de pie arrogantemente frente a Seri, que todavía estaba en el piso, bloqueando la luz del sol mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia adelante.

—Lo repetiré una vez más. Dile a tu capitán que traiga su trasero aquí ahora o mañana ni siquiera verá su oficina otra vez.

Awashima miró hacia arriba, más allá de la figura de Mikoto y tragó nerviosamente cuando un magnífica Espada de Damocles apareció sobre ellos. El Rey Rojo hablaba en serio sobre derribar todo el edificio si no se le daba la información que él quería. La teniente se estremeció levemente. No podía permitir que un hombre tan peligroso se acercara a Munakata, pero tampoco podía permitir que el pelirrojo destruyera lo que su capitán había logrado con todos sus años de duro trabajo. Le había tomado bastante tiempo, energía y recursos para llevar a Scepter 4 a su gloria actual y ella lo había visto todo a su lado durante esos tiempos difíciles.

Teniendo en cuenta el poder del Rey Rojo, su escudo era nada y ella estaba demasiado indefensa contra él. Ni siquiera pudo defenderse adecuadamente contra el ataque anterior; esto era obviamente una batalla perdida. Sin embargo, ¿qué debería hacer en una situación tan desesperada?

Mikoto perdió toda su paciencia. Sabía que intentaban detenerlo para ganar tiempo, pero él no esperaría sin hacer nada. Todavía tenía que regresar al hospital y verificar si Tatara se encontraba finalmente fuera de peligro. Reunió su aura, amenazando con volar el lugar en pedazos, ignorando la mirada horrorizada en la cara de Seri.

— Él no está aquí. Incluso si quisiéramos llamarlo, no podemos.

El aura roja se disipó lentamente cuando Mikoto giró su cabeza para ver al recién llegado que lo había interrumpido en su intento de volar el lugar. Reconoció esa voz sardónica fácilmente. Fushimi avanzó con largas zancadas hasta situarse al lado de la voluptuosa mujer y la jaló de su brazo derecho para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. En lugar de mostrar su gratitud, ella se dirigió furiosa al tercer al mando.

—¡Fushimi! ¿Por qué le dijiste?

El joven soldado no pareció inmutarse ante su ira y la miró antes de ponerle un poco de sentido común a aquella mujer excesivamente devota.

—A nadie ayuda si reduce a cenizas todo este lugar. ¿Qué ganamos en mantener el secreto si perdemos el cuartel general? De todos modos, él terminara descubriéndolo.

Seri miró hacia abajo con desánimo, aunque no le gustaba la idea, entendía que el joven estaba hablando con la verdad, y que ella no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra un rey y lo que éste deseaba. Pero simplemente no podía aceptar ese hecho todavía.

—Al igual que los bárbaros, ustedes siempre usan la fuerza para obtener lo que quieren —replicó Fushimi que miraba impertinentemente al Rey Rojo.

El joven no tenía la intención de provocar al mayor, pero no podía evitar insultar al Rey de HOMRA en aquel momento, y Mikoto no hizo ningún movimiento ante su mirada, sino que esperó pacientemente, pero sin desvanecer su Espada de Damocles que todavía colgaba ominosamente sobre el cuartel general.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está él?

—Pregúntele al Rey Dorado. El capitán está con él —resopló Fushimi chasqueado su lengua otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —Mikoto inclinó la cabeza e hizo desaparecer su Damocles mientras interrogaba por ultima vez a los azules.

—Si realmente quieres saber ¿Por qué no lo averigua por su cuenta? —se burló el tercer al mando mientras se alejaba junto a la mujer hacia el interior del cuartel del Scepter 4.

* * *

—Finalmente vienes —pronunció el retirado y sabio hombre mientras observaba al joven sentarse frente a él.

El Rey Dorado, Kokujōji Daikaku, llevaba un kimono de color verde musgo y sostenía un abanico de papel en su mano. A pesar de su vejez y sabiduría, sus ojos todavía hipnotizaban a la gente con el carisma e idealismo que había poseído desde su juventud.

Cuando Mikoto había llegado al restringido edificio, los guardias con máscaras de conejo intentaron expulsarlo, pero simplemente no podían competir con él y antes de que el rojo pudiera hacer desaparecer alguno de sus aposentos sin dejar rastro, Daikaku hizo su aparición, deteniendo efectivamente al invasor de realizar aquella destrucción y a continuación, invitó al otro hombre a la sala donde solía celebrar la ceremonia del té.

Dicho lugar era un salón espacioso, amueblado con una estera de paja y almohadas adecuadas para la ceremonia del té. La puerta de papel corrediza estaba pintada en su mayoría con colores dorados, con grullas, pinos y peonías. Incluso había decoración en los pilares que estaban pintados con dragones dorados dando vueltas alrededor hasta llegar al techo. Pero para Mikoto, semejante interior ni siquiera lo fascinó, ya que en ese momento sólo una cosa ocupaba sus pensamientos.

—¿Dónde está el Rey Azul? —preguntó directamente al segundo rey.

—¿Por qué lo buscas aquí? ¿Eres un amigo o un enemigo? —Daikaku cruzó sus manos frente a él y miró a los ojos dorados.

—Basta con los acertijos. Sé que por alguna razón él está aquí. Necesito verlo.

—Tengo que determinar tu intención. ¿Qué buscas de él?

Esta era la razón por lo que a Mikoto no le gustaba tener audiencia con los reyes más antiguos, aunque nunca había conoció al primer rey. Les encantaba preguntar e ir en círculos, como si jugaran con su mente y lo distrajeran del propósito original de su visita. Su aura comenzó a aparecer con irritación, más el Rey Dorado no se ofendió por su respuesta instintiva, pero sin duda el hombre que había sido anteriormente un teniente estaba en guardia.

—Necesito preguntarle por lo que ocurrió esa noche y saber qué le sucedió a mi amigo.

—No podrás obtener nada de él en este momento. Es mejor que te retires —pronunció con resolución Daikaku después de permanecer en silencio por un minuto.

—No me iré hasta que lo vea. Trae aquí al Rey Azul —Mikoto había explotado y después de golpear la alfombra de paja con su mano abierta se levantó bruscamente y lo retó a hacerlo salir del edificio.

—No puedo. Tu demanda no es viable —el anciano negó ligeramente con la cabeza y siguiendo el ejemplo del joven se puso de pie para luego cerrar su abanico dándole la espalda al líder del clan rojo y saliendo lentamente de la habitación. —Pero si insistes en verlo, ven conmigo.

Esto confundió aún más a Mikoto ¿Por qué todos decían que el Rey Azul no podía moverse desde su ubicación actual? ¿Estaba siendo encarcelado? Pero eso no tendría sentido, ya que el rey de ojos violetas amaba el orden y la justicia más que nada, incluso más que a sí mismo. Probablemente sería el último hombre en el planeta en cometer un crimen con pura y malvada intención.

El pelirrojo camino detrás del anciano con cautela, sin hablar mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hasta el último piso del edificio. El diseño de la construcción era como un laberinto, y el corredor era estrecho, construido con maderas y puertas de papel.

Después de un camino largo y sinuoso, con muchos guardias con máscara de conejo a lo largo del camino y muchos dispositivos avanzados de seguridad, finalmente llegaron a una cámara deslumbrantemente blanca, llena de olor a antisépticos y fármacos. Unas pocas personas en bata blanca con máscaras en su cara vagabundeaban por la habitación tomando notas.

Sin duda, esta instalación fue especialmente diseñada para personas con alta autoridad, y Mikoto se preguntó con curiosidad la razón por la que el Rey Dorado lo conduciría a esta habitación… hasta que su vista aterrizó directamente en el único paciente del lugar. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Allí estaba él. Acostado en la cama y aislado del mundo exterior por una ventana de cristal transparente. El monitor que estaba a su lado emitía un pitido constante. Las vías de infusión colgaban como su sustento, conectándolo a este mundo y un tubo en su boca estaba conectado a un ventilador ayudando al paciente a respirar y la prueba era que su pecho se elevaba y descendía constantemente.

Mikoto estaba sin palabras. Él había visto muchos lados de Munakata; como un hombre normal, torpe o misterioso. Como un amante conveniente, amigo o un rival. Como un capitán o como el justo Rey Azul. Pero nunca lo había visto de esta forma. El peliazul siempre se veía puro y debidamente vestido a la vista del público, frente en alto, como si nada pudiera sacarlo de su equilibrio. Su visión siempre estuvo en el presente y en el futuro, y por esa razón, Munakata Reisi se convirtió en su ancla a la realidad.

Pero ahora, el hombre frente a él parecía pequeño y frágil, como la nieve que se derrite, listo para desaparecer con la primera luz de la primavera. Su uniforme azul y espléndido había sido reemplazado por un kimono delgado y simple, y su piel pálida era casi tan blanca como la sábana de la cama. Si no fuera por el pitido del monitor, nadie pensaría que aún había vida dentro de ese cuerpo.

—Fue gravemente herido y el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue bastante fuerte. Hemos intentado todo lo que está en nuestras manos y ahora lo hemos traído aquí para su propia protección —explicó Daikaku sin esperar a que el pelirrojo saliera de su trance.

Pero los ojos de Mikoto nunca dejaron de ver la figura del hombre de cabello azul con una expresión que era difícil de leer.

—¿Cómo sucedió esto? —pronunció en voz baja y algo difícil de escuchar.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos ocultándolos dentro de las mangas de su kimono perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Él también dirigió sus ojos al hombre inconsciente sintiendo compasión por el joven Rey Rojo. Había visto ir y venir a muchos reyes, pereciendo debido a su arrogancia o alguna tonta ambición y siempre se había preocupado por no poder encontrar un mejor reemplazo para él como líder ya que la generación joven era en su mayoría mimada y egoísta. Pero en el momento en que puso sus ojos en el nuevo cuarto rey, supo que este hombre era como él.

Munakata Reisi tenía la habilidad para guiar el país con mano fría desde atrás del escenario como lo había hecho él y con un corazón apasionado por su nación y su pueblo. Probablemente sería el mejor aliado y el peor enemigo si se tratara de una visión política. Sin embargo, estaba contento de encontrar un nuevo y joven rey que tuviera la voluntad de proteger a las personas y encaminarlas a un futuro mejor. Sus maneras podían diferir, pero todavía pensaban con cariño en la ciudad de Shizume.

Más nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que alguien podría infligir tal daño al joven. Ciertamente, el culpable no era un hombre común, por ser capaz de lastimar al rey que tenía el atributo de defensa más elevado entre los poderes de todos los reyes. Era muy posible que esa persona fuera otro rey.

Pero sabía que los reyes restantes no tenían interés en tener conflictos entre ellos, ya que eso sólo los acercaría a la muerte. Incluso para el Rey Rojo quien a menudo estaba en disputa con Munakata, no ejercía todo su poder cuando se enfrentaban. No necesitaba ser un experto para saber que esas peleas no eran más que juegos infantiles y que el único candidato posible sería el nuevo Rey Incoloro, ya que el último predecesor acababa de fallecer recientemente. Si su deducción era cierta, entonces este asunto sería bastante problemático ya que el poder del séptimo rey siempre variaba en cada generación.

Miró brevemente al abrumado hombre a su lado, teniendo cuidado de no revelarle que habían ocurrido demasiadas coincidencias durante el incidente, tanto que estaba seguro de que era más que un giro del destino. Si el Rey Azul ni siquiera solicitó su ayuda o guía, ni mucho menos confiarle la verdad, entonces debía de tratarse de un asunto confidencial y había decidido seguir este asunto con cuidado. Las piezas de este misterio no estaban completas, y él necesitaba más tiempo antes de realizar su movimiento.

—Lo que sucedió esa noche aún no está claro. Por ahora, nos enfocamos en mantenerlo vivo y seguro. Sólo nos queda esperar a que despierte. Él es el único testigo después de todo —dijo con calma el anciano mientras se encogía de hombros levemente.

El Rey Rojo guardó silencio sin siquiera apartar su mirada vacía del herido Rey y respetando su necesidad de privacidad, Daikaku giró sobre sus talones y lo dejó solo dentro de la sala médica.

—Si necesitas algo, sólo llama a los doctores, lo están monitoreando desde afuera y cuando hayas terminado con la visita, por favor vete inmediatamente.

Mikoto asintió bruscamente en respuesta para luego extender su mano derecha para tocar ligeramente el cristal de la ventana, como si esta pudiera romperse con el toque más leve. Sin esperar más, caminó hacia la puerta de vidrio, que se deslizó automáticamente. Al entrar, la habitación interior se sintió mucho más fría en comparación con la cámara exterior, sin embargo, la temperatura ni siquiera afectaba al calor de su cuerpo.

El olor a antiséptico golpeó sus fosas nasales mucho más fuerte que hace unos momentos en la otra habitación, pero no permitió que esos aspectos le molestaran. En lugar de eso, caminó hasta llegar a un lado de la cama y simplemente observó el cuerpo que parecía no tener alma. Había visto varias veces a Munakata durmiendo a su lado cada vez que el otro estaba demasiado cansado como para irse después de un agotador día de trabajo y rondas espontáneas de sexo. Su aliento constante siempre lo arrullaba y lo calmaba. Pero ahora, su respiración era tensa, como forzada por el respirador y se parecía tanto a un cadáver que le molestaba.

Sin que él se diera cuenta, su mano alcanzó la pálida mejilla y acarició ligeramente la suave piel, deteniéndose como si tratara de calentar el cuerpo helado. Por lo general, una vez que tocaba la mejilla del otro, un par de brillantes ojos violetas lo miraban como respuesta, y en su mayoría con irritación fingida y con un atisbo de dicha oculta.

Ahora esos párpados permanecieron cerrados, ignorando su presencia por completo y Munakata ni siquiera apartó su mano como siempre lo hacía. Verlo en tan frágil estado lo hizo sentir un constante dolor sordo dentro de su pecho. Se sentía furioso, pero ni siquiera entendía qué lo hacía sentir así. Apretando los dientes inconscientemente, Mikoto salió apresuradamente de la habitación sin mirar atrás, tratando de ignorar la negativa emoción que se revolvía dentro de su estómago. Él ya no podía permanecer en ese lugar.

* * *

—Si, cuando llegué a la azotea, había un joven estudiante de pelo corto y plateado, que repentinamente me disparó cuando traté de saludarlo.

Tatara había colocado una mano sobre su corazón, señalando a su acompañante donde casi le dispararon esa noche. Después de que el resto de HOMRA se marchara para dejarlo descansar para una rápida recuperación y debido a la firme insistencia de Kusanagi el joven finalmente habló de lo ocurrido.

—En serio, Tatara... ¿qué hacías allí, de todos modos? —el mayor se rascó la cabeza y suspiró ruidosamente. —¿Cuántas veces Mikoto te dijo que no confiaras en un extraño?

—Baja tu voz, Izumo. Anna está durmiendo —susurró el más joven mientras que con una sonrisa llevó uno de sus dedos a sus labios.

Tatara movió su mano hacia la parte superior de la cabeza plateada, acariciando su cabello con suavidad y amor. La pequeña _strain_ había puesto su cabeza en su regazo, quedándose dormida profundamente tan pronto como cerró los ojos ya que estaba completamente cansada al quedarse despierta toda la noche. El joven estaba disfrutando de la suavidad del cabello de Anna cuando continuó su historia.

—No sé por qué, pero _Blue King_ de repente estaba frente a mí, protegiéndome de esa bala.

—¿El Rey Azul? ¿Munakata Reisi? —preguntó Kusanagi con curiosidad y un poco de desconcierto.

—Sí, lo hizo. Debería agradecerle más tarde por salvarme —el joven muchacho levantó la vista y asintió alegremente.

Kusanagi se pellizcó el puente de la nariz ante la repentina revelación. Scepter 4, que siempre fue su enemigo ¿había salvado a un miembro del clan rojo? La idea de que Munakata salvara a Totsuka no le molestaba demasiado, ya que, a pesar de ser rivales, los azules aún consideraban a HOMRA como ciudadanos normales bajo su protección. Pero se preguntó cómo podría estar Munakata allí en el momento y en el lugar correcto. Estaba agradecido por tal coincidencia ya que ahora Totsuka estaba vivo por eso, sin embargo, no podía olvidar la idea de que había más en esta historia.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué sucedió?

Tatara estuvo en silencio por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y poner su mano saludable sobre su cabeza.

—No lo sé... El Rey Azul superó fácilmente al estudiante. Pero cuando traté de acercarme a ellos, sólo vi un zorro y luego todo se puso negro. Después me desperté en este lugar, vendado por aquí y por allá.

—¿Un zorro?

—Sí, todavía no entiendo porque recuerdo haber visto a un zorro —asintió Tatara.

Kusanagi tarareó pensativamente y de repente alborotó la cabeza del joven con entusiasmo creando un desastre en el cabello.

—Ahora dime, ¿por qué fuiste solo? —Tatara desvió la mirada y tartamudeó torpemente.

—Bueno, ya ves... yo... es por Anna... quería registrar la vista nocturna desde la azotea para ella. Deberías ver lo hermoso que era, Izumo.

Kusanagi se animó repentinamente, como si una bombilla simplemente se encendiera y agarró firmemente los hombros de Tatara.

—¿Qué hay de la cámara? ¿Dónde la dejaste?

—No sé... debería estar en la azotea, si es que los azules no la tomaron —con curiosidad Tatara inclinó su cabeza inocentemente. —¿por qué preguntas?

—Para atrapar al culpable —contestó Kusanagi y rápidamente sacó su teléfono para marcar uno de los números de sus contactos, sonriendo mientras realizaba la llamada, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando escucho la fría voz de su interlocutora.

—No hay ninguna cámara —su voz era inexpresiva, sin dejar espacio para discusiones o preguntas adicionales.

Izumo gimió. Siempre consideró que Seri era hermosa e inteligente con un extraño sentido del humor, pero aún bastante adorable. Sin embargo, cuando ella estaba en su modo de teniente, la mujer lo rechazaría a la cara sin pensarlo dos veces y, cada vez que hacía eso dañaba mucho su orgullo. Seri estaba siendo muy leal, siempre poniendo al Scepte su capitán antes que él. Nunca lo pensó demasiado porque también amaba esa parte de ella, bueno, de vez en cuando se sentía celoso... ocasionalmente. Pero uno de estos días, realmente necesitaban hablar sobre eso con ella.

—Seri-chan, es el regalo de cumpleaños de Totsuka para Anna ... Como no pudimos encontrarlo en la azotea, debió ser tomada por el Scepter 4.

Kusanagi trato de tocar el instinto maternal de Seri para persuadirla y espero mientras que el otro lado de la llamada telefónica estuvo en silencio por un tiempo hasta que Seri respondió con brusquedad.

—Te lo dije, no la tenemos —y el llamado finalizó. Totsuka sólo se rió afablemente ante la cara perturbada de su amigo.

—¡Increíble! ¡¿Viste cómo me trata?! —Izumo se quejó al más joven y empujó sus brazos al aire irritado. Se enfurruñó aún más cuando Tatara siguió riéndose suavemente de su cólera dramática. —Tal vez haya realmente desaparecido, no sé.

De repente, se abrió la puerta y apareció el pelirrojo detrás de ella. Mikoto parecía tan agotado, que Totsuka sintió lástima por quien hubiera causado el agotamiento de su rey, qué caminó lentamente hasta quedar cerca de la cama del joven con las manos en los bolsillos y Tatara sólo pudo mirarlo pacientemente con una sonrisa consoladora antes de que Mikoto levantara su mano para acariciar su cabeza.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

El chico apoyó su mano sobre la cabeza de Mikoto y le dio su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—He estado mejor. ¿Dónde has estado, _King_? —el joven sonrió con un pequeño tono de burla en su voz, ya que él lo sabía. —Te has perdido toda la diversión.

Suoh puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el borde de la cama de Totsuka, que se hundió ligeramente debido al peso extra, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar a Anna de su profundo sueño. Sus ojos dorados simplemente se quedaron mirando a la pequeña y agotada _strain_ , antes de que inconscientemente colocara su mano sobre la cabeza de blancos cabellos, acariciándolo ligeramente. El miembro más joven de HOMRA sonrió un poco en su sueño, soñando con un hipnótico rojo.

Kusanagi se mordió los labios, aún no decidía si tenían que discutir sobre el posible peligro que acechaba a HOMRA en este momento. Parecía que no era el momento adecuado, considerando que Totsuka aún se estaba recuperando y que todavía podría estar traumatizado por el evento, aunque no parecía afectado, pero extrañamente Mikoto actuaba como si su mascota favorita acabara de morir. Sin embargo, solamente porque Totsuka estaba a salvo ahora, no significaba que el culpable no atacara intencionalmente a otro de sus amigos en el futuro cercano. Tenía que alertar al resto de los miembros de HOMRA y ponerlos en guardia.

Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, Mikoto había hecho la pregunta al único paciente en la habitación.

—¿Quién te hizo esto?

El chico convaleciente inclinó su cabeza y reflexionó por un momento. ¿Debería crear una historia para que su rey no fuera tan imprudente como para saltar por la ventana y correr para encontrar al culpable o debería simplemente decirle la verdad? De acuerdo, Mikoto saltando por la ventana era un poco exagerado, sin embargo, él lo había conocido por mucho tiempo. Era un buen rey, siempre vigilando a los demás, incluso si no parecía una persona afectuosa. Cuando alguien intentaba dañar a los suyos, sin duda el precio a pagar sería sangre derramada por la propia mano de Suoh Mikoto. El problema era que el Rey Rojo a menudo estaba fuera de control cuando la furia lo cegaba. Aunque nunca lo dijo en voz alta, Totsuka secretamente estaba agradecido al Scepter 4 por mantener a HOMRA bajo control.

Mikoto le dirigió una mirada glacial, por lo tanto, Tatara supo que no podía mentir. El pelirrojo lo sabría de todos modos, ya que se conocían bien.

—No lo conozco. Sólo lo encontré en la azotea ese día. Sin embargo, el Rey Azul dijo que él era el Rey Incoloro —comentó mientras exhalaba dramáticamente.

Mikoto levantó una ceja, con la duda brillando en sus ojos. La noticia del funeral del séptimo rey, Miwa Ichigen, había llegado hasta él. Pero no tenía conocimiento de que el _Dresden Slate_ había escogido a un nuevo Rey y la verdad, esto a él no le importaba mucho.

—Continua —pidió después de guarda silencio por un momento.

—Estaba tratando de tomar un video de la vista nocturna desde esa azotea. Entonces ese extraño de repente me disparó por un motivo desconocido.

—Sin embargo, no tienes heridas de bala —argumentó impulsivamente Kusanagi.

—Sí, _Blue King_ me salvó de ser herido. Cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a mí —asintió con la cabeza mientras hablaba.

El pelirrojo se sobresaltó y recordó cuando encontró a Munakata en la zona médica de la residencia del Rey Dorado. Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de sacar la imagen repugnante de su mente, pero fue en vano. No podía dejar de pensar en cual había sido el propósito de Munakata para estar en ese lugar a esa hora. Ese hombre siempre estaba ocupado y no iba a perder su tiempo holgazaneando en la azotea de un edificio en construcción a menos que tuviese un fuerte motivo para hacerlo. Determinó que probablemente era para encontrar al Rey Incoloro, pero no creía que el encuentro fuera organizado por ambas partes. El otro rey no intentaría matar a una persona si estaba esperando al Rey Azul, ya que sería un esfuerzo inútil. Munakata nunca permitiría que tal crimen sucediera frente a él. Aun así, no podía entender cómo el azul fue capaz de predecir que aquel sujeto haría su aparición allí, incluso si sabía que el nuevo rey había sido coronado.

Pero lo más misterioso de todo, ¿cómo podría el Rey Incoloro infligir un daño tan crítico en Munakata, cuando él mismo estaba a la par del azul? Ese poder desconocido lo molestó.

—Me dijo que cerrara los ojos y me mantuviera alejado. Pensé que era porque iba a recurrir a la violencia para desarmar al hombre e interrogarlo. Hice lo que me dijo y creo que _Blue King_ lo superó fácilmente —Totsuka se frotó la frente, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido, pero fue en vano. —Cuando me acerqué a ellos, todo se quedó en blanco y, ahora estoy aquí en el hospital.

Mikoto sintió que la rabia que se deslizaba por sus venas. Ese extraño había intentado quitarle la vida a su amigo y había herido gravemente a Munakata. Su aura ardía de resentimiento y su sangre estaba hirviendo con sed de venganza. Ese era el estado del Rey Rojo cuando Kusanagi interrumpió de repente sus pensamientos.

—Y la cámara no está. Según la declaración de Totsuka, debería estar todavía en la azotea, pero no encontramos nada. Le he preguntado a Se-... err, a la teniente del Scepter 4, pero ella dijo que no sabía nada sobre eso —él desvió la mirada y murmuró en voz baja. —aunque creo que ella está mintiendo.

—Si la cámara no está rota, todavía debería tener un registro de ese chico en ella —comentó Tatara mientras se encogía de hombros.

Mikoto estuvo en silencio por un largo tiempo antes de ponerse de pie. Sin decir una palabra, abandonó la habitación, dejando una calma como si él nunca hubiera estado allí para empezar. Los otros hombres se miraron ansiosamente cuando la puerta se cerró.

* * *

La noche había llegado y la luna apenas hacía su aparición, ya que estaba oculta detrás del nublado cielo gris. La mayoría de las luces en el Scepter 4 estaban apagadas para ahorrar electricidad, con una solitaria persona quedándose para terminar la gran cantidad de trabajo pendiente debido a cierto rey con licencia indefinida por enfermedad.

Justo cuando creía que finalmente podría tener un poco de paz para concentrarse y ponerse al día con todos sus informes, escuchó el sonido sorprendentemente estruendoso que era tan familiar para sus oídos. Fue fácil para él hacer una suposición precisa del hombre que había perturbado su noche pacífica.

Fushimi gruñó molesto mientras sentía el terrible impulso de sacar todos sus cuchillos escondidos bajo la chaqueta de su uniforme y apuntarlos hacia el pelirrojo, quien otra vez causaba molestias en el cuartel general. En el mismo día.

Supuso que la tormenta no los había dejado atrás, y para peor, este hombre había destruido una parte de la pared del edificio en la sala de archivos, adentrándose sin sentirse culpable al respecto. Si Awashima todavía estuviera en la sede, ella chillaría como una _banshee_. Afortunadamente, la había enviado a descansar un par de horas antes, pero desafortunadamente para él, ahora estaba atrapado con este intruso, quedando solo él para interceptarlo. Se dirigió abruptamente al sitio de la explosión. El pasillo cercano estaba lleno de polvo. Se cubrió la nariz al instante con la manga y caminó dentro de la desmoronada habitación donde solían guardar evidencia de varias misiones e investigaciones.

Justo como sospechaba, el Rey Rojo, se quedó parado tranquilamente mientras revisaba alrededor, observando las cajas descuidadamente que habían sido previamente archivadas de acuerdo con los números del caso. Ahora que había puesto en caos el lugar, Fushimi hizo todo lo posible para reprimir el repentino impulso de lanzarse sobre él y estrangular al hombre que tenía delante por condenarle a trabajo extra, incluyendo limpiar, arreglar el lugar y ordenar las cajas nuevamente. Frunció el ceño ferozmente.

—Bárbaros. ¿Es así como pagas por la buena voluntad del Scepter 4? ¿No es suficiente para ti atacar al capitán, sino que también destruyes nuestra propiedad?

Mikoto miro molesto al recién llegado y su lengua afilada, pero no se detuvo en encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

—Han estado guardando lo que pertenece a HOMRA. Me lo llevo.

—¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto una vez lo encuentres?

Fushimi se apoyó en la pared que se desmoronaba y observó mientras Mikoto destrozaba todo el lugar. Él no poseía ningún poder para igualarse en contra de un rey después de todo. No desperdiciaría su energía en una batalla predestinada a perder. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y evitar que el intruso no infligiera más daño, y su pregunta hizo que Mikoto se sobresaltara, deteniendo sus manos bruscamente para no moverse. Bajó la mirada, evitando el contacto visual con el miembro más nuevo de los azules.

—...Mataré al culpable.

—Como siempre, sólo causarás más destrucción, a ti y a tus hombres. Gracias por desperdiciar el sacrificio del capitán. Eso es todo lo que HOMRA es capaz de hacer, supongo —se burló el joven encogiéndose de hombros.

Pero apenas termino de hablar un puño se estrelló contra la pared junto a su cabeza, haciéndola desmoronarse más rápido, pero Fushimi Saruhiko no titubeó; su expresión era condenatoria cuando se detuvo frente a la ira del Rey Rojo. Los ojos dorados de Suoh hablaron sin palabras.

 _«_ _¿Quién eres tú para criticarme?_ _»_

—¿No puedes ver que el capitán intentó salvar a HOMRA? ¿Quién eres tú para desechar su esfuerzo?

Fushimi lo confrontó sin remordimiento; no necesitaba que su capitán le dijera lo que pensaba para entender su objetivo aquella noche. Era más que obvio que el capitán estaba allí para salvar a Totsuka, aunque no podía entender cómo él tenía un conocimiento tan exacto de que el asesinato ocurriría. Si Munakata sólo intentaba observar o encarcelar al Rey Incoloro, no perdería tanto tiempo y esfuerzo esperando a que el hombre realizara su mala acción. Después de todo, el Rey Azul parecía haber sabido casi todo sobre el culpable, lo que él pudo deducir mientras escuchaba su corta conversación.

Suoh se encogió levemente ante su réplica y una sombra de culpabilidad se apoderó de sus ojos mientras sacaba su puño de la pared destrozada.

—Dime, ¿qué pasó esa noche? Puedo decir que estabas allí.

—¿Y si no lo hago?

—Encontraré esa cámara por mi cuenta, aun cuando tenga que derribar todo este lugar para lograrlo.

—¿Me estás chantajeando? Muy sutil, Mikoto-san —le respondió Fushimi mientras chasqueaba su lengua con enojo.

—Entonces, ¿vas a hablar? —Suoh se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió con un movimiento de su dedo.

—No puedo entregar el video. No podemos hacerle saber al público que el capitán del Scepter 4 no está disponible actualmente. Se podría interrumpir el orden público... Algunas mafias le temen al capitán.

—Te lo prometo, esa noticia no saldrá de HOMRA —el pelirrojo le ofreció un cigarrillo al joven, pero éste movió la cabeza para negarse.

Fushimi suspiró con enojo antes de pasar por el lado del Rey Rojo y dirigirse a los estantes y cajas que caían. Empujó algunos contenedores sobre una pila de cajas y sacó un gran paquete con una etiqueta de "frágil" frente a él. El joven sopló el polvo en el paquete y caminó de regreso a donde Suoh se había quedado en silencio e inhaló profundamente. Awashima lo cortaría en pedacitos si sabía que él se lo había entregado sin mucha resistencia. Sin embargo, sabía que a pesar de su esfuerzo para hacer que el Rey Rojo se fuera en paz sin la evidencia, ese hombre todavía demolería el cuartel general para obtener lo que quería.

Mikoto estaba a punto de arrebatar el paquete de la mano de Fushimi, pero el joven retiró el paquete de su alcance. El rey gruñó amenazante.

—Recuerda tu promesa —le recordó Saruhiko al imprudente rey mientras lentamente extendía su mano para entregarle el paquete. —Antes de que veas esto, necesito decirte que él no intentó matar a Tatara-san ¿Entiendes? Intentó salvarlo, pero las cosas simplemente sucedieron. Ellos se cayeron del edificio, e incluso así intentó ayudarlo.

Suoh lo miró sin decir una palabra y agarró el paquete con cuidado. Él entendía perfectamente a quién se refería Fushimi. Observó la evidencia antes de que finalmente murmurara, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

—Lo sé.

Nunca pensó en que Munakata pudiera ser el autor del accidente de Totsuka. No podía imaginar que él hiciera eso, especialmente después de presenciar al Rey Azul entre la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte. Mirando a la víctima, pudo darse cuenta fácilmente de que Munakata había luchado por salvar a Totsuka, sin importarle sufrir daño en el proceso. Mikoto sabía que incluso si el peliazul caía de la parte superior de ese edificio no sufriría daño si usaba su aura azul para protegerse, a menos que tuviese algo más que requiriera toda su atención...

—Gracias —fue el breve agradecimiento que le dio al chico antes de guardar el paquete dentro de su chaqueta y esconder sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para después salir por el agujero en la pared que había hecho antes.

Fushimi no se movió de su lugar actual, mirando en silencio mientras el intruso se iba y cuando ya no era visible, se agachó y se llevó las manos a la cara sintiéndose patéticamente.

—Maldición ... siempre están causando problemas. ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo este desastre?

* * *

Una nube blanca estaba en lo alto del cielo azul y el calor se sentía insoportable para el temprano sol de invierno. Bajo aquel cielo, un joven estudiante paseaba por la ciudad, llevando un paraguas rojo en el hombro, sin usarlo para proteger su piel contra el sol brillante. Tarareaba alegremente mientras caminaba con lentitud por la calle. Se podía ver en sus ojos un toque travieso aun cuando su expresión era inocente. Una pequeña gata de color rosado estaba en su hombro derecho y la campana en su cuello tintineaba mientras caminaban. El cabello plateado del chico brillaba bajo la luz del sol, casi tan pálido como su piel.

—De acuerdo, lo único que me queda por encontrar es esa tienda de fuegos artificiales ... debería estar por aquí —murmuró mientras miraba una nota con algunas indicaciones antes de aguardarla en su bolsillo.

El joven, Isana Yashiro, observo alrededor, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para encontrar la tienda en medio de la gran ciudad. La descripción de la ubicación de la tienda que su amiga Kukuri le dio no fue precisamente útil, y ya que no tenía mucho que hacer en su descanso de la tarde, intentó pasear calmadamente para encontrar la tienda mencionada y así ayudar a la desesperada joven. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando finalmente pudo encontrar el lugar después de quince minutos de dar vueltas alrededor de la ciudad. Con determinación entró al local y volvió a mirar su recordatorio.

—Tengo que conseguir el recibo también —se dirigió a la sección de pirotecnia y agarró los fuegos artificiales necesarios para el festival, luego fue a la caja para pagar por ellos, sin olvidar su recibo.

Isana colocó cuidadosamente su compra en su bolso y salió de la tienda con dirección a la Academia Ashinaka tan pronto como le fuera posible. Lamentablemente, su regreso se vio interrumpido cuando sorpresivamente un joven pelirrojo en su patineta lo detuvo e intentó golpearle la cabeza con un bate de béisbol. Rápidamente esquivó el golpe, y su atacante destruyó de un golpe el vidrio frontal de la tienda de la que acababa de salir.

Mientras el estudiante estaba tirado en el piso, el chico del bate observo una imagen holográfica en su reloj, y por alguna razón, el pelirrojo le sonrió ampliamente a Isana que pudo sentir que su vida estaba en un terrible peligro. Desesperado comenzó a correr tan rápido como pudo, pero el extraño comenzaba a alcanzarlo y para evitarlo, rápidamente saltó a la parte trasera de un vehículo que se había detenido junto a él. Observo a su alrededor, esperando que su perseguidor se rindiera y que no pudiera alcanzar la velocidad del auto.

Su alivio fue efímero, ya que de repente ese chico lo había alcanzado y casi lo golpeó con un brillo rojo arremolinándose alrededor de su brazo y de su bate. Apenas se había librado del ataque y recuperar el aliento, cuando unos sujetos que parecían ser los compañeros del pelirrojo aparecieron en una motocicleta para atacarlo otra vez.

 _«_ _¿Por qué me está pasando esto?_ _»_

El estudiante se encontró siendo atacado en turnos por aquel grupo de busca pleitos. Con dificultad huyó por un pequeño y oscuro callejón que estaba a su izquierda, evitando los obstáculos rápidamente mientras corría, pero cuando ya estaba a punto de escapar se encontró con otro hombre apoyado en una de las paredes del callejón, inhalando profundamente el humo de su cigarrillo. Aquel hombre rubio estaba bloqueándole el camino, así que le pidió al extraño que se apartara con la esperanza de escapar por aquel lugar.

—¡Lo siento! ¡por favor sal de mi camino!

Pero cuando aquel hombre arrojó su cigarrillo al aire, se arrepintió de haber anunciado su presencia. Sin saber cómo, alguna de las cenizas que se había desprendido del filtro se convirtieron en balas de fuego dirigidas contra él.

Isana pensó que su vida estaba terminando en ese momento, pero de repente, otro extraño de largo cabello negro, atado en una cola alta se paró frente a él y uso una espada para defenderlo de las balas de fuego y después enfrentarse al chico de la patineta que apareció nuevamente con claras intenciones de acabar con él, pero antes de que Isana se hubiera dado cuenta, su salvador ya lo había derrotado con facilidad.

El estudiante estaba tan sorprendido, que no pudo reaccionar cuando el pelinegro lo agarró del cuello para luego abrazarlo y durante un corto tiempo, se quedó maravillado. Miraba atentamente los bellos ojos negros con un poco de color azul, era una hermosa característica. Pero su admiración fue breve, ya que ese joven hizo aparecer una extensión parecida a una mano desde su extremidad real para luego usarla para saltar desde el lugar donde estaban hasta la azotea de un edificio cercano y no dejaron de moverse, haciendo su camino a otro edificio al azar en medio de la ciudad.

Una vez estuvieron lejos, el joven pelinegro fue lo suficientemente grosero como para tirarlo una vez aterrizaron en una azotea. Aun así, Isana no haría ningún comentario por eso, ya que había salvado su vida con benevolencia. Sin embargo, podía sentir que incluso este hombre era peligroso, y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse en forma educada, el de pelo negro lo detuvo con su espada. Asustado cayó al piso y desde el suelo observó al pelinegro que se presentó como un vasallo de Miwa Ichigen, el séptimo rey, aunque Isana no tenía idea de lo que había querido decir con rey y vasallo en una sociedad tan moderna.

El joven se llamaba Yatogami Kuroh y para los oídos de Yashiro era un nombre hermoso, tan bonito como su reluciente espada. Pero esa espada en su mano y la expresión en su rostro eran exasperantemente aterradoras. Trató de alegrar un poco la atmósfera con una amigable presentación, pero sorpresivamente Kuroh lo interrumpió con un rápido movimiento de su espada sosteniéndola a sólo una pulgada de distancia de su cuello, después de que un botón de su uniforme cayera al piso ruidosamente.

El pelinegro le estaba explicando con calma que su misión era eliminar al malvado Rey Incoloro, cuando se escuchó el abrupto sonido de un ruido estático en las pantallas gigantes de la ciudad. Al tratar de descubrir de qué se trataba el sonido, Isana se sorprendió al ver su rostro en la pantalla grande, sonriendo como un loco perro rabioso.

La pantalla reproducía un video de una escena que él no recordaba; un joven llamado Totsuka Tatara se presentó ante él mientras lo filmaba en un lugar que no conocía. Se sintió raro ver su propio rostro en aquella situación y quedó totalmente en shock cuando el hombre que se parecía a él se giró y disparó al tal Totsuka. Luego la pantalla se volvió negra y los espectadores alrededor de la ciudad se preguntaron si ese joven en el video estaba muerto o no.

Sin perder un minuto más, Kuroh se posicionó listo para la batalla. La situación en la que se encontraba era una broma. Había estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un grupo de extraños, y de repente fue rescatado por un desconocido hermoso que ahora quería matarlo también.

Instintivamente se movió, tratando de huir dirigiéndose a la salida del tejado, pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, una mano transparente lo agarró del cuello y lo colgó en el aire. Si caía desde esa altura, sin duda, no escaparía simplemente con desagradables rasguños. Kuroh lo mantuvo colgando ahí, haciéndolo temer por su vida.

—¡Soy inocente! ¿Acaso Miwa-san te ordenó matar a un hombre inocente? —gritó Isana en protesta.

Consiguió su objetivo al hacer vacilar a Kuroh y cuando éste lo sostuvo por el cuello de su uniforme pudo ver claramente la duda en los ojos negros del joven que rápidamente lo giró hacía la pantalla del edificio cercano, cuestionándolo en silencio por la semejanza de él con el criminal del vídeo.

El joven de cabello plateado se rió débilmente, maldiciendo interiormente la situación desesperada. No recordaba haber cometido aquel crimen y, sin embargo, había pruebas bastante sólidas que decían lo contrario.

No era de extrañar que repentinamente había extraños que querían eliminarlo, aunque creía seriamente que alguien lo había incriminado o que esa persona podría tener una cara similar a la de él. Después de todo, podría haber dos o tres personas con una cara similar a la tuya en este mundo, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, nadie le creería después de ver ese video.

—Está bien, bueno ... puede que no parezca inocente por el momento, pero hay un dicho "no juzgues a la gente por su apariencia" ¿no?

—Solamente juzgo a un hombre por sus acciones —ante lo dicho Kuroh lo fulminó con la mirada furiosamente.

Isana intentó poner algo de sentido en la cabeza del pelinegro para evitar que lo matara. Si ese hombre realmente lo entregaba a la policía, podría pensar en una forma de escapar. Al menos, debería alejarse de la punta de esa espada que parecía más amenazante en comparación con las armas de la policía.

Sin embargo, a Kuroh ni siquiera le importaba escuchar, e incluso le dijo que él sólo obedecía a su maestro. Hablando de fe ciega... Isana suspiró derrotado mientras destrozaba su cerebro tratando de encontrar una salida a esta situación. Pero para una persona, así como Kuroh, solamente una cosa funcionaría. Simpatía.

Decidió engañarlo, diciendo que tenía una hermana gravemente enferma, que sólo lo tenía a él en este mundo y que quería escribirle una carta de despedida. Las personas con un corazón amable no eran capaces de ser indiferentes si él le contaba una historia tan cursi. Puso su mejor rostro de ansiedad mientras se sentaba. Sin levantar la vista, podía imaginarse la lástima en los ojos del pelinegro mientras escribía una carta falsa.

Al siguiente momento, agarró secretamente las bombas de destello que estaban dentro de su bolso, las que había comprado antes en la tienda de fuegos artificiales. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que tendría que usarlos tan pronto?

Cuando Isana le entrego la carta a Kuroh quien no perdió el tiempo en leerla, quedando sorprendido al ver el cómico dibujo que hacía obvia la burla del albino, éste no perdió el tiempo en dirigir una mirada furiosa al estudiante que le guiñó un ojo, mientras arrojaba las bombas al piso, cegando efectivamente al muchacho de ojos negros.

En el instante que el brillo cegó a Kuroh, el albino agarró un disfraz de perro que yacía abandonado cerca y, se escondió en su interior. Su corazón casi saltó cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la azotea. Su perseguidor, sin duda, estaba furioso por haber sido engañado y solamente podía rezar para que su encuentro predestinado fuera sólo por esa vez, ya que, si se volvían a encontrar, Kuroh le cortaría el cuello sin siquiera escucharlo.

Esperó sin hacer ruido dentro del disfraz, y cuando su "salvador" abandonó la azotea, levantó la cabeza del traje. Hacía calor dentro y apenas podía respirar, pero ahora no tenía más remedio que caminar con el disfraz puesto, especialmente cuando la pantalla ancha repentinamente mostraba una recompensa sobre su cabeza de parte de HOMRA. Genial, su vida estaba totalmente arruinada.

* * *

El Rey Dorado suspiró resignado a su visitante y agitó su abanico con gracia mientras hablaba a uno de sus hombres con máscaras de conejo.

—Guíenlo al a la sección médica. Rey Rojo, por favor, haz de esta tu última visita. Preferiría no tener un visitante regular en mi casa.

—Tu error fue ponerlo aquí. ¿Quién diría que tuvieras favoritismo? —dijo Mikoto mientras sonreía con burla.

—Tal indignante acusación... vete ahora —Daikaku lo fulminó con la mirada mientras tomaba asiento con elegancia.

Mikoto no necesito que lo dijera dos veces para darle la espalda al anciano y seguir al sujeto disfrazado de conejo a la zona interior de edificio.

Trató de recordar el mapa del edificio, especialmente el camino a la cámara médica, pero fue en vano. La dirección parecía ser diferente en comparación con la primera vez que llegó al lugar, la semana pasada. El Rey Rojo podía sentir el débil poder de los _strains_ , y el que lo guiaba también debía tener la habilidad de manipular la percepción. Resistió el impulso de disipar aquel truco ya que, si lo hacía, sin duda el Rey Dorado nunca le permitiría volver. Hizo un chasquido con su lengua, tratando de calmar su enojo.

Después de otra larga y tediosa caminata, llegó a la familiar habitación blanca con el olor sofocante de los antisépticos. El personal médico del interior hizo una pequeña reverencia a su entrada, antes de reanudar su trabajo. No les hizo caso y pasó junto a ellos a la habitación del paciente.

Sus piernas se sentían más pesadas a medida que se acercaba al lugar donde residía el Rey Azul. Él ni siquiera sabía el propósito de su visita. No era como si venir a verlo aceleraría la recuperación de Munakata, con el tal fatal daño que había recibido, incluso si él viniera todos los días a visitarlo, probablemente no habría un cambio significativo.

Cuando llegó junto a la ventana de vidrio, tal fue su sorpresa por la falta del ventilador que agarró abruptamente al médico más cercano y le preguntó inconscientemente en un tono amenazante.

—¿Está mejorando? —el médico chilló de sorpresa y se encogió ante su intimidante voz. Incluso con su máscara de conejo, era obvio que el hombre le tenía miedo.

—S-sí... se está recuperando, comprenderá que él está más allá de la gente normal... U-Umm... el Rey Azul está mejorando, así que desconectamos el ventilador —tartamudeó el hombre torpemente.

Mikoto lo liberó y éste de inmediato se escapó de él y derribó accidentalmente un carro con medicinas en su huida.

El pelirrojo sintió como si una gran carga fuera levantada de sus hombros. Descansando sus manos en sus bolsillos, entró con calma en la cámara aislada y caminó hacia el lado de la cama en el centro de la habitación. Una vez ahí, simplemente se quedó mirando el rostro de Munakata, que todavía estaba tan pálido como él lo había visto la última vez. Su respiración era mucho más estable, pero el fuerte pitido del monitor hizo que le costara escuchar la inhalación sin forzar su audición. Sin embargo, todavía tenía ganas de sonreír al mirarlo. Al menos estaba mejorando, incluso si era un poco.

El líder de HOMRA puso su mano sobre la pálida mejilla, frotándola ligeramente antes de que su mano se desviara hacia los mechones azules, peinándolos suavemente y sintiendo su suavidad entre sus dedos. Cómo deseaba que su rival abriera sus párpados cerrados y lo mirara con su habitual intensidad, quejándose de sus acciones imprudentes sin piedad. Sin embargo, el hombre frente a él permaneció dormido, inconsciente de lo que sea que él hiciera.

Bajó la cabeza y llevó sus labios a los cabellos azules en su mano, besándolos ligeramente. Como se esperaba, no recibió una respuesta. Sintiéndose ligeramente irritado por ser ignorado, aun sabiendo que Munakata no podía evitarlo, Mikoto sintió el impulso de vengarse por su silencio. Dejó que sus labios permanecieran en los mechones azules, para luego dirigirlos a su frente, sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz.

Mikoto retrocedió un poco para observar si había logrado una reacción, pero Munakata ni siquiera movió un músculo. Desafiante, robó un beso a los fríos labios, permaneciendo más tiempo que en el resto de los besos. Si Munakata logrará de alguna manera saber que Mikoto lo había besado sin su consentimiento, el joven capitán probablemente lo golpearía en la cara o estrellaría su cabeza contra la pared más cercana. Era culpa de Reisi por no evitar que él le robara un beso en los labios.

—Es difícil sin ti aquí —susurró en voz baja al hombre inconsciente. —si duermes demasiado, cuando te despiertes, es posible que ya haya destruido la mitad de la ciudad.

Desde el incidente de la azotea, regularmente tenía la pesadilla de perder el control de su poder y aniquilarlo todo, incluso a su familia, sus amigos, Tatara, Izumo, Anna... incluso a Munakata, y eso era lo que más le asustaba, porque sabía que nadie lo detendría si eso sucedía, ya que sus únicos grilletes ahora apenas se mantenían con vida. Mikoto golpeó su puño en la cama, al lado de la cabeza de Munakata con frustración.

—Gracias por salvar a Tatara, pero te necesito aquí... —se detuvo en su confesión y se culpó a sí mismo por su debilidad. Después no se escucharon más palabra, solamente el sonido del monitor rompía el silencio.

* * *

 **Notas finales de Yumechou:**

¡Y con eso termino el capítulo! Perdón por la espera… pero aquí hay otro capítulo largo. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ^_^


	5. Jaula de Recuerdos

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Ya terminé de traducir el fic, sólo tengo que hacer unas últimas correcciones, y estaré subiéndolo día por medio, o eso intentaré.

* * *

 **Notas de Yumechou:**

 **Disclaimer:** ¡Lo usual, ¡˹K˼ no es mío! Ugh… *llora*

Y otro capítulo más. Estaba demasiada ocupada con toneladas de cosas, ¡así que olvidé actualizar aquí! *cruza los dedos* Y le agradezco profundamente a SouriMaxwellYuy068 por señalar mi error al poner aquí el nombre de Bandō ~ XD Si no es por ti, supongo que seguirá siendo un punto confuso para siempre.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Jaula de Recuerdos**

 _Publicación Original marzo 2014_

 _"Pasa la primavera y uno recuerda su inocencia._

 _Pasa el verano y uno recuerda su exuberancia._

 _Pasa el otoño y uno recuerda su reverencia._

 _Pasa el invierno y uno recuerda su perseverancia."_

 _ **Yoko Ono (1933-Presente)**_

* * *

Su primer encuentro fue totalmente ordinario.

Recién se había graduado de una prestigiosa universidad cuando fue escogido como el nuevo Rey Azul, y a los pocos días recibió una invitación de nada menos que el Rey Dorado. De antemano, había recibido una llamada telefónica breve y formal, explicando lo que le había sucedido recientemente y el significado de ser un rey por un subordinado privado de Kokujōji Daikaku.

En un primer momento, pensó que no era más que una broma, pero después de que llegó la carta, finalmente lo aceptó. No mencionó a sus padres nada con respecto al nuevo y pesado estatus otorgado a él ni a la invitación del Rey Dorado. Todavía no le resultaba familiar el que no pudiera explicar su repentino cambio y el poder que se arremolinaba dentro de él. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido por esta repentina ayuda para ascender en los rangos políticos, ya que tenía tanta ambición para que esta amada ciudad permaneciera en paz, donde su familia residía.

Desde que era joven, a menudo se lo consideraba un líder, a pesar de que era socialmente torpe. A Reisi siempre le había gustado que confiaran en él, que se le confiaran grandes responsabilidades.

Tenía mucha experiencia siendo seleccionado múltiples veces como presidente del consejo estudiantil, aunque a veces se preguntaba si era capaz de hacer mucho más que cuidar de un gran grupo de estudiantes, y como si una deidad al azar respondiera a sus deseos, esta vez asumiría una posición como nunca había tenido; el trono de un rey, que lo hacía sentir un poco abrumado por las responsabilidades que ahora tenía.

Como su primer paso, el joven Rey Azul tenía la intención de presentarse respetuosamente ante el anciano y causarle una buena impresión. Así que ese día, se levantó a primera hora de la mañana para salir de su casa, esperando que al partir temprano el tren estuviera lo suficientemente desocupado. Lamentablemente, los trenes estaban fuera de servicio ese día, y tuvo que esperar una hora más. Sería un desperdicio tomar un taxi para llegar a la residencia del Rey Dorado, ya que todavía tenía mucho tiempo libre. Esperó pacientemente, pero cuando los trenes finalmente volvieron a funcionar, estos estaban terriblemente llenos de estudiantes y oficinistas.

Poniéndose rápidamente de pie, logró conseguir fácilmente un asiento dentro del tren. Sin embargo, una vez que vio a una anciana, rápidamente se hizo a un lado y le ofreció su asiento.

Al ver que su destino todavía estaba bastante lejos, se apresuró a acercarse a la puerta de salida para ponerse cómodo sin ser apretujado por el tumulto de personas. Sacando un libro de su bolsa, Reisi se sumergió en su mundo de silencio. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su lectura que no prestaba atención de quién subía o bajaba del tren.

De repente, el tren se inclinó un poco en una vuelta, y Munakata no estaba preparado para que las personas a su lado perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sobre él como fichas de dominó. Casi se queja por la sorpresa cuando alguien invadió su espacio personal quedando muy cerca de su cara, aunque esa persona evitó con éxito chocar con Reisi.

Un par de brazos musculosos quedaron a ambos lados de la cabeza del peliazul, apoyándose en la puerta de vidrio del tren, permitiéndole al desconocido no caerse. Su amplia espalda detuvo a las personas que estaban detrás de él, lo que permitió que el grupo de personas no se fueran contra Reisi.

Munakata levantó la vista para ver al extraño, y su mente se perdió en la sorpresa. Cabello rojo como llama abrasadora y sus ojos eran dorados como el sol brillante. Totalmente apropiado para el hombre, pensó Reisi. Aquel hombre era realmente como un sol, especialmente con ese descarado atractivo irradiando de él. Cuando notó su entorno, la gente miraba a ese extraño con mirada de adoración, como si hubiera apreciado la magnificencia en persona en ese momento.

—Gracias —murmuró débilmente Reisi mientras se acomodaba sus gafas en el puente de su nariz.

Ese hombre con chaqueta negra asintió levemente en reconocimiento, apenas mostrando indicios de que lo escuchaba.

Reisi no hizo ningún comentario por la falta de cortesía ante su agradecimiento. No esperaba que todos fueran tan educados como él, y ese extraño lo había ayudado, así que no prestó atención a la ignorancia de ese hombre, pero no podía evitar observar brevemente a aquel pelirrojo. Sintió una pequeña chispa dentro de él, las cuales se habían vuelto ocasionales desde el día que fue dueño del aura azul, especialmente cuando estaba demasiado emocionado o concentrado

Pero esta vez era diferente. Esta chispa era más como una alarma matutina, no lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo temblar de emoción, ni tampoco lo suficientemente débil como para pasar desapercibido. No pudo discernir el significado de este sentimiento ya que era la primera vez que le ocurría. Trató de desechar ese sentimiento leyendo su libro y concentrándose en aquel mundo. No obstante, podía sentir la mirada penetrante de ese extraño que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

Afortunadamente, pelirrojo descendió en la siguiente estación, aunque todavía lo observaba brevemente mientras salía del tren. Cuando Reisi ya no pudo ver a ese hombre, dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro que había estado conteniendo,

—En serio, ¿qué fue eso? —murmuró para sí mismo.

Él volvió a sentir esa chispa una vez que conoció al Rey Dorado. Cuando el nuevo rey se encontró con el anciano, este último le dio un saludo inicial bastante hostil. A pesar de su edad, el anterior teniente parecía estar todavía en su mejor salud. Reisi estaba a punto de inclinarse en respeto por el anciano cuando escuchó el chasquido de un abanico en la mano de Daikaku, y sin previo aviso, el rey de cabellos blancos invocó su poder celestial y lo agredió despiadadamente.

Reisi todavía no estaba acostumbrado a su poder, y el repentino ataque lo sorprendió con la guardia baja, pero instintivamente invocó justo a tiempo una fugaz barrera azul frente a él mientras retrocedía. Un meteorito impactó su defensa, y se maravilló al seguir ileso. Volvió a mostrar su compostura cuando los siguientes astros ardientes se dirigieron directamente hacia él sin detenerse. Se concentró en formar una barrera más fina en forma de una cúpula a su alrededor.

Cuando vio una sonrisa en el rostro de Daikaku, Munakata se dio cuenta de que el anciano estaba probando su habilidad y al mismo tiempo, dándole la oportunidad de probar la extensión de su poder. Finalmente mantuvo la calma mientras el anciano persistía en atacarlo y provocarlo.

Sin perder la oportunidad el joven rey intentó ver la ofensiva de su aura azul. No había mucho que él pudiera hacer para infligir daño a Daikaku, pero después de todo, en las estrategias de guerra, incluso la mejor defensa es la mejor ofensiva. Trató de expandir su barrera para suprimir el aura dorada, pero fue en vano. No podía esperar menos del segundo rey.

Tan repentino como su empezó, Daikaku dejó de atacarlo espontáneamente y escondió su Espada de Damocles con otro chasquido de su abanico. Sonrió gratamente, cuando el nuevo Rey Azul suspiró involuntariamente por la repentina tranquilidad.

—Bienvenido, Cuarto rey, el Rey Azul.

Y luego, una silenciosa chispa se elevó desde su pecho, que lo hizo sentir incómodo.

Daikaku parecía entender lo que le había preocupado y contestó sin que se lo pidiera mientras se sentaba en la almohada sobre la estera de paja.

—Debes sentir curiosidad por el significado de este sentimiento palpitando dentro de ti, ¿no?

Reisi quedó atónito por un momento antes de asentir lentamente y seguir el ejemplo para sentarse frente al anciano.

—El poder de los reyes resuena entre ellos. Por lo tanto, cuando te encuentres con otro rey, el aura te alertará de su presencia, preparándose para ser invocada si el otro rey intenta atacarte, a menos que este último oculte su aura.

Eso le recordó a Reisi su anterior incidente en el tren. ¿Era ese hombre pelirrojo con brillante carisma en realidad un rey? Eso explicaba la sensación de encantamiento de él.

Después, la reunión se desarrolló sin problemas, y el Rey Dorado le explicó sus responsabilidades si es que él estaba a la altura de la misión, y Munakata estaba más que dispuesto a asumir el papel de rey para dirigir y proteger su ciudad, y afirmó que asumiría el rol de capitán del Scepter 4. Había escuchado el descuidado destino del Scepter 4 y Reisi estaba decidido a sacarlo del barro y llevarlo a su merecida gloria.

Luego, pasaron meses mientras comenzaba su agotador trabajo y reclutaba gente nueva y talentosa para su equipo, olvidando completamente su pequeño incidente en el tren con aquel rey desconocido. Sin embargo, el destino era una ironía, porque de repente se encontró una vez más con ese hombre cuando finalmente se le confió la supervisión de HOMRA, el clan del Rey Rojo.

La policía local acababa de darse por vencida ya que esas personas poseían el extraordinario poder otorgado por su rey y la gente normal no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ellos. Aquel grupo no era nada diferente de la mafia según la opinión de Reisi, evitando que otros grupos invadieran sus distritos.

Reisi no les prestaría por ahora atención, ya que ayudaron a mantener la paz desde la sombra inadvertidamente y tenía toneladas de trabajo de las que preocuparse, siempre y cuando no destruyeran la propiedad pública donde sea que fueran.

La segunda vez que vio esos ojos dorados, la chispa familiar parpadeó dentro de él, haciendo un eco más fuerte con cada encuentro. Pasó meses negando su atracción hasta que finalmente decidió poner un término con esta peculiar y molesta sensación.

Admitió para sí mismo que sentía algo por Suoh Mikoto, de una manera platónica y que seguiría siendo de esta forma, porque el otro hombre parecía la mayor parte del tiempo desinteresado al verlo, por lo que no se preocuparía en desarrollar más sentimientos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, su interés en Mikoto se desvanecería y las cosas estarían en perfecto equilibrio una vez más, pero todo se hundió en un silencioso caos cuando Mikoto pareció notar su oculto secreto tras miradas afectuosas o gestos detrás de la máscara estoica.

Todos pensarían que el líder de HOMRA simplemente vivía libre cómo él quería y no le prestaba atención al resto de la gente, igual como lo haría un rey con sus vasallos, y Reisi también pensaba eso. Por lo tanto, se sorprendió cuando, de repente, en una de sus egoístas peleas, Mikoto agarró su mano con la que sostenía su espada, lo separó de sus subordinados y lo enfrentó sin pestañear.

Reisi lo negó casi al instante, pero a Mikoto simplemente le encantaba molestarlo, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para rozar sus labios con el peliazul y sonrió descortésmente cuando Reisi frotó con brusquedad sus labios con la manga, fingiendo que lo ocurrido no lo había afectado para nada. Entonces, el líder de HOMRA dio media vuelta y se retiró de la batalla sin preocuparse. Sin embargo, el Rey Azul estaba decidido a tener su venganza; odiaba perder más que nada.

Desde un breve beso mezclado con humillación y venganza, terminaron como una conveniente pareja sexual durante meses. En la actualidad, Reisi ni siquiera podía recordar cómo había comenzado su confusa relación romántica. Ellos eran absolutamente enemigos, pero cuando se quitaban su rol de rey, sólo quedaban hombres corrompidos; aprovechándose el uno del otro, poniendo sal en la herida del otro, condenándose mutuamente por sus vidas solitarias.

En el profundo rincón de su mente, Munakata escucho una pequeña voz que le preguntaba si no se había equivocado al no haber puesto un término a su torpe relación, pero sólo podía encogerse de hombros, pensando en ello simplemente como una rutina. Lo que había entre él y Mikoto no era más que una fugaz atracción como reyes iguales y sabía que él sería capaz de mantener el equilibrio de sus sentimientos, esos eran sus arrogantes pensamientos.

Pero él comenzó a darse cuenta de su ignorancia después de la muerte de Totsuka Tatara. Mikoto estaba demasiado ocupado con pensamientos de venganza; todo lo que podía ver era rojo y ciertamente el color azul no estaba en él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que echaba de menos al compañero que había encontrado en Suoh, al que se había acostumbrado, y su corazón se estremeció cuando Suoh lo rompió sin palabras.

Las llamadas perdidas quedaron sin contestar, las miradas y las reuniones fueron ignoradas, las preguntas quedaron sin respuesta. Pero las cosas habían sucedido y si Suoh había seguido adelante, él también lo haría, aunque a medias.

Incluso cuando Suoh fue voluntariamente al cuartel general de Scepter 4 para ser confinado, no desperdició afecto por ese desesperado hombre que esperaba su final. Reisi todavía sería su supuesto amigo en el mejor de los casos, porque entendía lo pesado que era ser un rey y lo solitario que era, pero en el futuro, no volvería a esa abominable relación con Suoh. No reconoció al moribundo Rey Rojo que había sucumbido a la tentación de su emoción. El hombre que una vez amó ya no estaba allí.

Ante ese pensamiento, un espíritu etéreo y rebosante de luz apareció detrás de él, sonriendo como una estrella cálida.

— _Entonces, ¿por qué te esfuerzas tanto para salvarlo?_

Munakata se dio la vuelta para ver a su imprevisto invitado, pero no pudo encontrar nada a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando sintió la onda de su conciencia regresando a él.

Se encontraba detrás de unas barras de acero parecidas a las de la cárcel. Cuando levantó la vista, había un dosel sobre él, conectado a esos barrotes. Este lugar aparentemente era una prisión parecida a una jaula. El exterior que lo rodea estaba pintado en un cegador y puro blanco. En cuanto extendió su brazo a través de los barrotes, no había sensación que lo llenara.

Cuando miró a su alrededor con más cuidado, había una pequeña mesa de madera y una silla en medio de la jaula. Se acercó lentamente, tratando de verlo más claramente sin sus gafas. Lo único que se encontró en la mesa fue un pequeño reloj de arena, donde la arena goteaba desde la parte superior a la inferior. Sin embargo, sin importar la cantidad de tiempo que pasara, la arena nunca parecía agotarse.

Trató de levantar el reloj de arena, preguntándose si algo pasaría si lo volteaba, pero ni siquiera pudo retirarlo de la mesa, a pesar del gran esfuerzo que hizo para sacarlo. Reisi jadeó levemente por el trabajo, tratando de entender el significado de esto mientras se sentaba en la única silla. En el momento en que se relajó para reflexionar, el agotamiento extremo inundó su sentido y antes de que pudiera detenerse, se había ahogado en el oscuro olvido.

* * *

Yata pisaba el piso con impaciencia mientras esperaba en una de las zonas de descanso de la Academia Ashinaka. Al principio estaba más que entusiasmado cuando Mikoto les ordenó brevemente que descubrieran al culpable que había lastimado a Tatara. Nadie saldría ileso una vez que lastimaran a su preciada familia. Él no pensó en nada más que en la sed de sangre por la venganza. Sin embargo, cuando Tatara fue dado de alta del hospital con un cabestrillo para el brazo y su habitual espíritu fresco, finalmente descubrió que el motivo de la búsqueda podía ser completamente diferente de lo que él esperaba.

Era un secreto nacional que el Rey Azul había sido herido y que actualmente se encontraba en estado crítico, aunque Kusanagi y Mikoto tampoco lo ocultaron de ellos exactamente. Había asumido que Mikoto se sentía en deuda con el rey rival por salvar a Tatara, por lo que estaba persiguiendo al criminal para devolverle el favor y hacerle justicia. Después de todo, a Mikoto nunca le gustó estar en deuda.

Normalmente estaría más que feliz de escuchar las malas noticias que sucedían en el Scepter 4, ya que eso significaría que los azules serían menos hostiles al tratar de contenerlos. Y con suerte su mejor, no, su ex mejor amigo abriría los ojos para ver que pertenecía a HOMRA y probablemente regresaría con ellos para arreglar su error. Si Saruhiko realmente hiciera eso y se disculpará con él de rodillas, tal vez olvidaría el pasado y reanudaría su amistad nuevamente.

Pero habían pasado semanas y ya estaban comenzado a seguir el rastro del criminal, pero todavía no había visto ninguna señal de que Saruhiko dimitiera de esa abominable organización. ¿Qué tenía de especial ser un miembro del clan azul que incluso Saruhiko rompería lo que tenían, sólo por el hecho de unirse a sus filas? Lo había visto accidentalmente más de una vez, pero terminaron discutiendo y peleando, como de costumbre. Parecía que después de todo no podían restaurar lo que se había roto, y si tenía que ser honesto, su corazón también se había roto. Un poco. O tal vez más.

Y Misaki también se sintió culpable por decir las palabras equivocadas que iniciaron otra pelea con Saruhiko. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente, podía sentirlo. Por lo general, Saruhiko sólo le lanzaba una mirada burlona, o posiblemente una mirada larga y aburrida, pero cuando accidentalmente dijo que Munakata estaba al borde de la vida y la muerte, y que Saruhiko era un tonto al seguir a un hombre muerto, pudo ver una fría furia detrás de esos ojos azules mientras cruzaban sus miradas.

Pensó que el Rey Azul era un hombre frío, y que ni siquiera sus subordinados sentirían algo por su muerte; qué equivocado estaba él. Si los azules realmente no tuvieran ningún sentimiento hacia Munakata Reisi, nunca serían sus miembros del clan, pero Misaki no podía entender lo que vio Saruhiko en aquel hombre para que fuera con él en lugar de con el gran Mikoto.

Él entendía perfectamente que HOMRA de alguna manera estaba en deuda con Scepter 4 por salvar a Tatara, ya que el joven era insustituible. Todos en el clan eran insustituibles, por supuesto, pero Tatara era especial.

Si alguien preguntaba quién era la mano derecha del Rey Rojo, ellos rápidamente dirían con orgullo el nombre de Kusanagi. Sin embargo, Tatara fue quien mantuvo la llama de HOMRA cálida y confortable, en lugar de ser abrasadora y destructiva. Su fuego era hermoso, aunque débil; la mariposa ardiente que danzaba, tan hipnótica como una ilusión. Tal poder era inútil en la batalla, pero distraía a cualquiera por su belleza.

Si Totsuka Tatara se hubiera ido, sólo podía imaginarse cómo HOMRA estaría en caos. Su sangre hervía en anticipación por ese momento, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de las consecuencias. El fuego ardía cuando todavía había oxígeno y eventualmente se extinguiría. Cuando terminara la vorágine y la sed de sangre ¿quién sabía cuántos de ellos quedarían con vida? Yata se estremeció ante aquel pensamiento.

Sería apropiado que él ayudará al Scepter 4 por esta deuda. Tal vez debería tratar de ser un poco más comprensivo y tranquilo la próxima vez que se encontrara con Saruhiko. Sería difícil, pero debería mostrar un poco su agradecimiento hacia el hombre que había salvado a Tatara, y había sido éste mismo quien le pidió que estuviera en buenos términos con el Scepter 4, por lo que al menos intentaría cumplir su deseo.

Misaki fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Rikio golpeó su hombro mientras jadeaba.

—Yata-san, eres demasiado rápido —el hombre más grande trató de tranquilizar su respiración antes de continuar. —Esto no va a funcionar. El lugar es demasiado grande.

El chico pelirrojo chasqueó la lengua con fastidio y giró sobre sí mismo con su patineta en el brazo mientras se alejaba.

—Vámonos, iremos a buscar otra vez. Necesitamos encontrar a ese bastardo.

Mientras caminaban, no muy lejos de ellos, divisaron dos bonitas muchachas con uniforme. Yata sólo les lanzó una breve mirada antes de disponerse a dejarlas solas, después de todo, él no sabía cómo tratar a las chicas. Eran como porcelanas, hermosas pero frágiles. Tenías que respetarlas y admirarlas, pero como él sólo conocía la violencia, no tenía confianza al tratar con una chica, incluida Anna. Podrían romperse con un pequeño toque. Pero sin pensarlo dos veces, Rikio les preguntó con una voz tan amenazadora que molestó a Yata por su rudeza. Su lado de caballero se hizo presente y golpeó la cabeza de Rikio por su brusco comportamiento mientras que las chicas escapaban de ellos.

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No amenaces a una dama!

—Aun siendo un héroe virgen, ¿eh?

Esa voz familiar instantáneamente lo enfureció. Lentamente se giró y, como era de esperar, el hombre al que había querido matar todo este tiempo estaba despreocupadamente detrás de él.

—Bastardo… —de repente, recordó que había prometido a Tatara que sería amable con los azules, sin excepción. Yata maldijo por lo bajo, inhaló profundamente y apretó los dientes, preparándose para la batalla más dura del siglo e hizo una débil y falsa sonrisa hacia su antiguo némesis. —¡Yo, Saruhiko! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Este último pareció sorprendido y levantó una ceja ante el repentino cambio de actitud del pelirrojo. ¡Ser amable con el actual Saruhiko estaba siendo demasiado para él! ¡Incluso Fushimi lo miró como si acabara de crecerle otra cabeza! Aquel mono bastardo... Yata había intentado con todas sus fuerzas reconciliarse y, sin embargo, Saruhiko lo miraba como si fuera él un mono. El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Un placer encontrarte aquí, apuesto a que Anna te ayudó a encontrar este lugar y probablemente han decidido actuar nuevamente por su cuenta, ¿verdad? Nunca cambian.

—¡Cállate! Te estoy haciendo un favor, ¿de acuerdo? Deja de hablar como si me conocieras —respondió Misaki dirigiéndole una mirada molesta que dejo atónito a Saruhiko por un momento antes de sonreír.

—¿Un favor? ¿Qué puedes hacer por tu cuenta, pequeño Misaki? —se acomodó las gafas en el puente de la nariz y volvió a hablar. —pero antes de eso… dime, ¿cómo lograste escabullirte en este lugar? Aquí la seguridad es estricta. ¿Dónde está tu credencial?

—¡No es asunto tuyo! —estalló Misaki.

¿Por qué Saruhiko era tan irritante aun cuando por una vez él trató de ser amable? Incluso se contuvo de decirle que no usara su nombre tan casualmente. Misaki utilizo la última gota de su paciencia y caminó hacia Saruhiko lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿has encontrado a ese tipo? Hemos preguntado y nadie parece conocerlo. —echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para mirar a Rikio detrás de él, quien asintió con la cabeza en respuesta.

Saruhiko resopló. De alguna manera, hoy Yata no se enfurecía fácilmente y ahora no tenía dónde desahogarse. Se encogió de hombros aceptando que no era su día, y su cerebro estaba de acuerdo ya que él tampoco estaba en su mejor condición. Se había quedado despierto durante tres noches enteras con la ayuda de innumerables tazas de café negro para hackear la vigilancia privada y pública para encontrar la ubicación del Rey Incoloro, ya que era difícil solicitar la aprobación legal sin la solicitud personal de un rey.

Desde el día en que se encontraron con el supuestamente séptimo rey, Awashima Seri había tomado toda la responsabilidad del capitán en sus manos. Inesperadamente ella era mucho más un tirano en comparación con el Rey Azul cuando estaba concentrada con su misión y obviamente la carga de trabajo y la responsabilidad aumentaron tremendamente.

Cuando el capitán aún estaba presente, a menudo le otorgaba la mayor parte de su trabajo a Seri y a Fushimi, para disgusto del joven, mientras que él se daba el lujo para jugar con sus rompecabezas. A pesar de eso, aunque Saruhiko todavía tenía que quedarse horas extras para terminar todos sus informes y los del resto del Scepter 4, no era nada comparable a los días en que el capitán estaba inactivo. En estos días, incluso todos los miembros del Scepter 4 tuvieron que quedarse horas extras ya que ninguno de los trabajos había sido terminado.

Fushimi Saruhiko se dio cuenta de que, aunque el capitán disfrutaba postergar su trabajo de oficina, a menudo optaba por el método más eficiente para disminuir la búsqueda, así acortaba el tiempo y el esfuerzo de su investigación y, además, era más indulgente con los errores en comparación con Seri, ya que él siempre había calculado los errores humanos en sus planes. Pero ahora que su rey estaba fuera de servicio, el Scepter 4 estaba a punto de colapsar debido al agotamiento extremo. Lo único que mantenía a la mayoría de ellos funcionando era la oportunidad para igualar el puntaje para su rey.

Sin embargo, una cosa pareció cambiar para un mejor giro después de la desgracia que le sucedió al Rey Azul. Le sorprendió cuando Misaki intentó charlar pacíficamente con él por más de un minuto y dijo que el clan rojo tenía plena intención de ayudar al Scepter 4 a perseguir al Rey Incoloro.

Saruhiko pensó que HOMRA ofrecía la recompensa por la cabeza del culpable solamente para vengarse de Tatara. Esta sería la primera vez en la historia de HOMRA en apoyar al Scepter 4 en su investigación por su propia voluntad, pero a pesar de su buena intención, nunca podría estar de acuerdo con la forma en que esos sujetos hacían sus cosas. Fushimi suspiró al recordar sus días agotadores frente a su computadora portátil, tratando de atenuar el caos en Internet lleno de rumores infundados después de que HOMRA pirateó los medios públicos dando a conocer el video de lo ocurrido la noche del accidente. En todo caso, los rojos sólo agregaron otra pila de trabajos a su escritorio, en lugar de ayudarlo.

—Por supuesto que no pudiste encontrarlo. Nunca usas tu cerebro, Misaki.

Fushimi resopló profundamente y puso su mano izquierda, que hace un momento estaba sobre la empuñadura de su espada, en su cintura. Aparentemente por una vez, Misaki estaba siendo maduro e ignoró su desafío.

—Esta isla es grande. Lo buscarás durante un año y todavía fallarías.

Misaki chasqueó la lengua, irritado por el comentario de Fushimi. Cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, mientras se inclinaba sobre su patineta.

—Habla por ti mismo. A pesar de todos esos privilegios y autoridad de la que tanto te enorgulleces, apuesto a que todavía no has encontrado a ese sujeto. Pierdes demasiado tiempo en cosas estúpidas como las regulaciones. Dudo que puedas atraparlo antes que tu capitán muera.

—¡Yata-san!

Misaki se quedó sin aliento, y se llevó la mano a la boca cuando se dio cuenta de su grave error. Kusanagi y Tatara le habían advertido que no hablara de la condición de Munakata, y mucho menos que la revelara y, sin embargo, ahora no sólo había declarado el secreto nacional en público, incluso dijo las palabras que eran tabú.

Afortunadamente, no había otros estudiantes cerca, así que nadie lo escuchó. Pero todavía estaba hundido en el barro después de que Fushimi gruñera sombríamente con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿De quién crees que es la culpa? Si el Rey Rojo hiciera su trabajo, esto no sucedería. Ustedes siempre hablan en grande.

La vanguardia roja se crispó por el comentario ofensivo sobre Mikoto y estuvo a punto de atacar cuando Rikio toco su hombro y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo que sea que él diga, todavía debes disculparte, Yata-san.

Misaki se vio furioso por un momento antes de bajar la vista y apretar los dientes.

—No es culpa de Mikoto-san —comenzó a hablar Misaki y rápidamente agregó. —Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No debería haber dicho eso. Tu capitán salvó a Tatara. Le devolveremos el favor.

Fushimi los observó durante un rato con expresión sombría antes de murmurar de repente en voz baja.

—Si quieres ayudar, entréguenlo a al Scepter 4 una vez que lo captures.

Fushimi inclinó su cabeza amenazadoramente. Misaki se relajó un poco aliviado; parecía que el azul aceptaba su disculpa. Sin embargo, después de un largo silencio, respondió en voz baja.

—No puedo hacer eso.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora estás retractándote de tus palabras?

—El bastardo lastimó a Tatara-san, así que lo castigaremos antes de entregárselo a ustedes.

Fushimi chasqueó la lengua otra vez y reflexionó un poco antes de decidir.

—Está bien por mí. No importa si es en una sola pieza o no. Él estará socialmente muerto de todos modos.

Misaki sintió un ligero escalofrío en su columna vertebral mientras su ex amigo se reía como un loco en actitud calmada. Parecería que el Scepter 4 tenía toda la intención de ignorar totalmente el derecho humano del culpable.

—No lo lastimes demasiado.

Misaki miró a Rikio y éste lo miró con expresión de aprobación, antes de que el pelirrojo desviara la mirada hacia los tormentosos ojos azules.

—No puedo prometer eso, pero lo entregaremos vivo.

Ante eso, Misaki dio la vuelta y avanzó hacia la salida del patio de la escuela junto con su compañero. No paso mucho tiempo cuando Seri llegó al lugar que casi se transforma en un campo de batalla junto con otros miembros del clan azul y lo miraba de una forma curiosa observando la espalda que se alejaba de la vanguardia de HOMRA.

—Pensé que otra vez confrontarías a Yatagarasu.

Fushimi evitó sus ojos tratando de no hacer contacto visual con la mujer.

—Bueno, no lo hice. ¿O quieres que lo ataque?

—No, me alegra que te comportes bien.

Seri negaba con la cabeza a la vez que lo recompensó con una sonrisa bastante dulce. Sin embargo, su sonrisa no duró mucho. Ella comenzó a dirigirse de regreso al cuartel general y Fushimi la siguió obedientemente a su lado.

—Entonces, ¿tienes algo que decirme?

—¿Qué? —Fushimi se rascó la cabeza y fingió inocencia.

—No intentes engañarme —la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada ante su débil intento de mentira.

—Sé que estabas hackeando la base de datos de la escuela, ¿o estoy equivocada? Entonces, ¿es uno de los estudiantes de aquí?

Fushimi recordó el momento en que terminó de comparar la foto del Rey Incoloro con los perfiles de los estudiantes. El resultado en la pantalla lo desalentó un poco.

" _No se encontraron coincidencias."_

Parecía que su investigación aún era infructuosa. Pero, de repente recordó el comentario de Misaki de que no podían encontrar al culpable debido al tiempo perdido en las regulaciones. y esas palabras lo enfurecieron desatando una tormenta fría en su interior, porque sabía que era la verdad.

—No, él no es uno de los estudiantes de aquí. —reveló Fushimi indiferentemente.

* * *

Seri se recogió el dorado cabello con mucho cuidado y se ajustó el uniforme azul mientras se preparaba, para después acariciar lentamente la funda de su espada con su dedo índice. Se compuso solemnemente para concentrarse. Esta vez no habría error, ella haría su máximo esfuerzo para vencer al malvado Rey Incoloro.

Por otra parte, Fushimi se había colocado en el perímetro exterior, brindándole apoyo desde afuera, en caso de que no pudieran detener al Rey Incoloro dentro del estadio, una reciente posibilidad desde que Yatogami Kuroh, el perro negro estaba con él.

Habían pasado unos días después de su última visita a la isla Ashinaka cuando, por coincidencia, encontraron a través de las cámaras de vigilancia de la ciudad a un joven muy parecido al Rey Incoloro.

Todo fue gracias a Fushimi. Afortunadamente, debido a su manera de trabajar con la tecnología, adentrándose ilegalmente a la red de la ciudad, tuvieron un gran avance en su búsqueda del Rey Incoloro. Ahora lo habían arrinconado en un estadio de fútbol vacío. Seri todavía no podía entender la razón por la cual estaban en un lugar tan apartado, pero los beneficiaría ya que no tenía que poner perímetro para determinar la seguridad de los ciudadanos si tenían que usar la fuerza para contener al criminal.

Salió del camión donde estaban una gran cantidad de monitores de vigilancia y se paró frente a su escuadrón.

—Nuestro objetivo es el séptimo y Rey incoloro. No titubeen y manténganse concentrados. Lo haremos pagar por lo que ha hecho al Scepter 4.

El resto del escuadrón asintió con una firme determinación mientras todos sostenían sus espadas listos para el combate.

Mientras se dirigían a la entrada del recinto deportivo, Seri alzó la vista para ver el despejado cielo nocturno sin el brillo de la luna cuando comenzó a lloviznar. Las gotas cristalinas cayeron sobre su rostro, hasta su barbilla, casi parecía como si estuviera llorando. O tal vez era cierto, ya que su corazón lloraba desde aquel fatídico día en que no pudo proteger a su rey. Durante el tiempo que el Rey Incoloro estuviera deambulando por la ciudad impunemente, su vergüenza por su error a la hora de actuar seguiría atormentándola.

—Espere un poco más, capitán. Terminaremos la misión que fallamos esa noche, así que cuando regrese, todo estará tan pacífico como siempre lo ha deseado —susurró en voz baja mientras la brisa nocturna llevaba su deseo a un lugar lejano.

No mucho después, giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la parte interior del estadio.

Como ella había esperado, dos jóvenes se encontraban pacíficamente en medio del oscuro y húmedo campo. El hombre de cabello plateado, a quien ella había estado buscando por cielo y tierra, estaba ligeramente oculto por un rojo paraguas japonés tradicional. Parecía estar hablando con su vasallo, pero ella no podía oírlos debido a la gran distancia que los separaba.

Era su oportunidad; estaban demasiado ocupados para notar su presencia. Dio una señal para dejar que sus hombres tomaran posición mientras algunos de ellos la seguían para enfrentar al Rey Incoloro. Por fin, el día que ella había estado esperando estaba llegando. El día en que finalmente podría encontrarse con ese malvado rey de nuevo y esta vez no sólo observaría desde lejos. Ella lucharía con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel criminal.

Levantó su mano derecha al aire y de repente todas las luces del lugar se encendieron al mismo tiempo, cegando a los jóvenes prófugos en el campo. Seri caminó lentamente para quedar frente al estudiante y al perro negro, de pie en el camino hacia la única salida. La rubia respiró profundamente antes de exclamar en voz alta:

—¡Yatogami Kuroh y su cómplice! Somos el Scepter 4. De acuerdo con el Artículo 2 de la Ley de Exención de Regulación Sobrenatural, ¡Nosotros los tomaremos bajo custodia!

La rubia declaró su intención mientras presionaba un botón en su PDA y un holograma con el emblema del Scepter 4 apareció en el aire como una prueba de su identidad.

Como se esperaba del anterior vasallo de Miwa Ichigen, el hombre de cabello negro se negó al instante para complacerla. No perdió más tiempo antes de poner a su escuadrón en posición de combate y, cuando estaba a punto de dar la orden de ataque, sintió una interferencia instantánea por parte de un desconocido, y de repente se encontró en medio del animado cruce de la ciudad a plena luz del día.

—¿Qué?

El resto de los azules estaban tan confundidos como ella y parecía que la señal de comunicación también se había perdido. Alguien había obstaculizado sus percepciones.

—¿Acaso es… un strain? —fue la deducción de Awashima.

Para confirmar su teoría, tocó ligeramente al peatón que pasaba cerca de ella y el hombre de terno con el que intentó hacer contacto desapareció en el aire en danzantes pétalos de color rosa.

Organizó rápidamente un sello perimetral y, tan pronto como se ejecutó su orden, pudo escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Dōmyōji y Kamo. Casi por reflejo, lanzó un largo corte vertical, casi golpeando a Yatogami en el proceso. Ella se preparó para entablar combate singular con el chico y esperó a que el hombre sacara su espada.

Sin embargo, su oponente ni siquiera hizo un movimiento para usar su espada e incluso le dijo que no usaría su preciosa arma para luchar en su contra. Ella dejo escapar un gruñido desde su garganta. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel chico a menospreciarla? Seri dio otro paso mientras contestaba sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada.

—¡Entonces, serás asesinado por alguien como yo!

Cómo le gustaría eso. Este hombre había entorpecido su intento de dar un justo castigo al Rey Incoloro.

Sin embargo, después de un intercambio de golpes con el Perro Negro, se dio cuenta de su limitación para luchar a la par contra él. Parecía que el vasallo del anterior Rey Incoloro no debía ser tomado a la ligera. Ella chasqueó la lengua molesta por su ineptitud, pero nunca retrocedería en esta batalla, incluso si el resultado se veía sombrío. Como segunda al mando, ella tenía que estar a la altura de la reputación del Scepter 4.

Mientras se realizaba el enfrentamiento, en el perímetro exterior, Fushimi, con tan sólo dar una breve mirada, pudo ver cómo terminaría la batalla. No dudaba de la habilidad de Seri como la persona a cargo y su habilidad con la espada. Sin embargo, el manejo de la espada de Yatogami era muy superior a ella y sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que ella no pudiera mantener su defensa y vacilara en el campo de batalla.

Si él se unía a la batalla, ya no quedaría nadie para proteger la salida si el Rey Incoloro pudiera atravesar el escuadrón y fracasarían en su misión atrozmente. Si sólo el Capitán estuviera aquí, rápidamente darían vuelta la mesa y los atraparían.

Todavía estaba midiendo el riesgo y el beneficio de sus opciones cuando de repente su escuadrón gritó de sorpresa y tartamudeó mientras lo miraban.

—¡C-comandante! ¡Es HOMRA!

Fushimi giró rápidamente su mirada hacia el monitor para confirmar lo dicho, antes de bajarse del camión para verificarlo con sus propios ojos.

Para su sorpresa, el mismo Suoh Mikoto estaba caminando perezosamente en medio del camino hacia su dirección con algunos de sus hombres detrás de él. El pelirrojo arrojó el cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus labios descuidadamente al piso antes de pisarlo. El joven quedó ligeramente afectado ante aquella vista, preguntándose si HOMRA realmente los siguió para encontrar la ubicación del Rey Incoloro o si todo fue gracias a Anna.

Inconscientemente se rascó la marca de quemadura en la parte superior izquierda de su pecho. Por mucho que despreciara respirar el mismo aire que el presumido clan, el poder del Rey Rojo aquí era extremadamente valioso en la actual circunstancia. Mientras que Suoh Mikoto se paraba majestuoso frente a él, Fushimi observo al rey pelirrojo que tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres aquí?

Kusanagi aprovechó ese momento para ponerse delante de Mikoto como el representante del clan.

—Sé que siempre estamos en disputa. Pero ahora que tenemos el mismo enemigo en común y vemos que están teniendo tantos problemas con él, humildemente le ofrecemos algo de ayuda.

—Y destruir propiedad pública en el progreso ¿verdad? No, gracias, sólo nos dan problemas —Fushimi resopló y respondió inexpresivo.

Sin esperar, Suoh suspiró e ignoró al joven de cabello negro y se dirigió hacia la entrada del estadio. Kusanagi se dio una palmada en la frente y exhaló, conociendo tan bien a su rey sabía que él se comportaría de esa forma.

—Mikoto, al menos deberíamos saludar a los oficiales públicos.

Fushimi refunfuñó, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para evitar que Mikoto se saliera con la suya. En todo caso, esto cambiaría la situación para bien o para mal y, por mucho que lo detestara, el Rey Rojo era la mejor apuesta que podían tener por el momento. Mientras el pelirrojo avanzaba sin poner mucho esfuerzo, Kusanagi asintió con la cabeza al resto de HOMRA para seguir a su rey y sonrió a Fushimi diplomáticamente mientras éste se quedaba atrás.

—Ahora, ¿cómo podríamos ayudarte?

Saruhiko lo miró amenazante antes de rendirse e hizo un gesto para dejar que el barman lo siguiera.

—Podría usarlos en el equipo de vigilancia.

—Puedo hacer más que eso, ¿sabes? —Kusanagi se encogió de hombros y lo siguió mientras respondía sin entusiasmo.

* * *

Mientras el clan rojo hacía acto de presencia en el exterior, Seri continuaba luchando, pero en un descuido, perdió el equilibrio quedando indefensa, momento que Yatogami aprovecho para darle un puñetazo que casi logró conectar con su mentón, no obstante… el pelinegro detuvo abruptamente su ataque cuando una Espada de Damocles apareció flotando en el aire, con una ardiente aura roja envolviéndose en ella.

Al segundo, la ilusión de la ciudad se desvaneció poco a poco, dejando ver el campo verde otra vez. Todos los presentes quedaron fascinados por su magnificencia a pesar del notorio daño que podía verse en ella.

Debajo de la espada, se podía ver a Suoh Mikoto, quien se había detenido mientras inhalaba profundamente el humo de un nuevo cigarrillo hacia sus pulmones manteniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

Yatogami rápidamente saltó hacia atrás para mantener la distancia, sabiendo que la batalla por venir sería difícil. Cogió su espada, preparado para desenvainarla en el momento en el que comenzara el ataque, mientras declaraba el nombre de su oponente a Isana.

—El Rey Rojo, Suoh Mikoto —informó el pelinegro a Isana, presentando al hombre frente a ellos.

Por el contrario, Seri se quedó sin aliento ante la repentina interferencia de HOMRA. ¿Cómo podía ella encontrarse en la peor situación? Ya tenía dificultades para detener al Perro Negro y ahora también tenía que encargarse del violento Rey Rojo. Seguramente nadie podría hacerle la vida más fácil.

—Aléjate, mujer —Mikoto advirtió sin siquiera mirarla.

—Yo me encargaré de esto.

Seri estaba a punto contestar bruscamente cuando de repente Yatagarasu jaló con amabilidad su mano para evitar que ella se metiera en el camino de Mikoto.

—Estamos aquí para ayudar. Kusanagi-san está afuera ayudando a Saruhiko.

Ella sólo alzó una ceja, pero no hizo más comentarios y retrocedió hasta donde estaban los miembros del clan rojo.

Mikoto respiró hondo antes de exhalar y expulsar repentinamente su aura roja desde su cuerpo en todas direcciones, terminando de disipar la ilusión. Incluso la gata _strain_ volvió a su forma humana, totalmente desnuda, por lo que rápidamente la chica se ocultó detrás del asesino de pelo blanco.

—Así que eres tú quien causó esto... —murmuró Mikoto mientras sus ojos se posaban en la joven llamada Neko.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Suoh Mikoto corrió con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro para lanzar un golpe de fuego carmesí hacia Isana. Yatogami rápidamente defendió al estudiante con la funda de su espada, pero apenas pudo evitarlo y con el sudor cayendo desde su frente, el vasallo del Rey Incoloro casi le gritó a Isana que huyera rápidamente mientras él retenía a Mikoto. Usó su mano de aura transparente para incapacitar a los miembros del Scepter 4 que estaban protegiendo la salida.

—¡Vete!

—¡Pero…! —Isana no tuvo la oportunidad de decir lo que pensaba cuando Neko rápidamente agarró su mano y lo arrastró hacia la salida.

Mikoto sólo miró fijamente la huida de Isana, más allá de Yatogami. No necesito decirles a sus hombres que los persiguieran. Yata rápidamente los guio para cazar al que había lastimado a Totsuka. Solo Yatogami, Mikoto, Seri y el resto del Scepter 4 quedaron en el lugar.

—Veo que no te importa morir —haciendo una mueca de desprecio al joven, Mikoto se adelantó y apuntó con el puño a Kuroh.

Seri estaba asombrada al ver la velocidad de su movimiento, bastante comparable a Munakata. El joven pelinegro bloqueó rápidamente su ataque, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para manejar el resto de sus ataques de llamas.

El Rey Rojo casi quiso alabar al Perro Negro por poder contener algo de su fuego, pero con facilidad logró conectar un golpe en el estómago de Kuroh, que tosió un poco de sangre con la respiración entrecortada mientras Mikoto observaba impasible.

Esta pelea era tan infantil que no pudo hacer hervir su sangre. Era casi como si estuviera abusando de los débiles. Con el dorso de su mano, Yatogami limpió la sangre de sus labios mientras Mikoto inclinó un poco su cabeza y sofocaba un bostezo.

—¿No es hora de que saques tu espada?

Kuroh parecía como si estuviera en un dilema para desenvainar su espada. Mikoto resopló sin piedad y en el siguiente segundo, se había desvanecido de la vista del joven, saltando en el aire mientras dirigía sus golpes a la cabeza de Kuroh, que gracias a sus reflejos se apartó del camino saltando hacia atrás, justo a tiempo de evitar el lugar donde se formó un pequeño cráter en el suelo, el mismo lugar donde había estado parado antes. Pero Mikoto no le dio suficiente tiempo para prepararse y defenderse de su siguiente golpe que conectó en la mejilla de Kuroh y un ruido de un hueso al quebrarse hizo eco tan fuerte que incluso Seri se estremeció ante el sonido.

El vasallo del Rey Incoloro quedo tirado en el suelo sobre su estómago, luchando por recuperarse del golpe y pararse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Mikoto piso su espalda con fuerza y luego se inclinó para agarrar a Kuroh por la cabeza.

—Ahora dime, ¿es él el asesino? ¿Es realmente el Rey Incoloro?

Totsuka le había dicho que Munakata llamó al joven estudiante como el Rey Incoloro en esa fatídica noche. Mikoto se sorprendió al principio, pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de confirmarlo.

Kuroh se giró rápidamente para golpear a Mikoto ante la pequeña apertura, pero éste se puso de pie rápidamente y le dio una fuerte patada al joven en la parte posterior de su rodilla izquierda. El pelinegro una vez más quedó arrodillado en el suelo, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor, pero a pesar de eso se atrevió a mirar a su oponente y dijo provocativamente:

—Estoy a punto de averiguarlo. Nadie pondrá una mano sobre él hasta que lo descubra.

—No soy un hombre paciente —Mikoto lo observó con una fría mirada. —¿Realmente vale la pena que arriesgues tu vida?

El oponente frente a él sonrió brevemente casi de manera patética, tanto que Mikoto estaba listo para sacarlo de su miseria, cuando de repente las luces de la arena se apagaron y se quedaron en la oscuridad.

Mikoto parpadeó dos veces para ajustar su vista con el repentino cambio de ambiente y por el rabillo de sus ojos, distinguió un destello de luz blanca envolviendo a Isana desde la zona de asientos del estadio. El albino se destacaba como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad. El rey pelirrojo gruñó feliz al verlo.

—¿Entonces tú también estás listo para morir?

Kuroh pareció angustiado al ver a Shiro regresar por él. El tonto había desperdiciado su esfuerzo en ganar tiempo para dejar que escapara y ahora que nada se interponía entre Mikoto e Isana, sin duda, el Rey Rojo lo mataría sin una pizca de compasión.

—Bueno, supongo que no puedo dejar a mis amigos atrás, ¿verdad?

Isana sonrió tristemente al presenciar las terribles heridas que había sufrido su amigo. El líder de HOMRA puso sus ojos inexpresivos sobre su presa. De alguna manera, Isana se veía diferente al chico del video; un poco gentil y más como un mentiroso en lugar de un asesino, pero decidió que, si compartían un rostro similar, no se molestaría con los detalles.

El hombre de cabello plateado juntó sus manos frente a su cara, haciendo un gesto de disculpa.

—¡Lo siento, Kuroh por haberte mentido todo este tiempo! La verdad es ... éste es quien soy.

Un resplandor de luz blanca apareció entre sus manos, y se hizo más grande tomando la forma de una espada… una Espada de Damocles que los asombro con una luz cegadora que se elevó en el aire para sorpresa de Mikoto.

Aparentemente, él no era fue el único que estaba asombrado por la repentina e impactante visión, ya que todos los que estaban cerca levantaron sus cabezas para observar la nueva espada que aparecía en el aire.

Al siguiente instante, Isana lanzó un ataque ligero a gran distancia hacia Mikoto que rápidamente lo detuvo con su aura roja. Sus poderes colisionaron entre sí, defendiendo y atacando al mismo tiempo. Aprovechando su oportunidad, Kuroh se liberó con rapidez del control de Mikoto y le propinó un golpe en la mejilla antes de correr hacia la salida.

Las auras se arremolinaban una contra la otra con la misma fuerza y se desvanecían en el aire. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Isana se había evaporado, dejando sólo las luces rosadas y los pétalos de flores en el viento.

Mikoto quitó el hilo de sangre que provenía de un corte en su labio, herida que había sido provocada por el golpe de Kuroh y escupió la sangre. Estuvo callado por un momento, tratando de contener su ira. No sólo el Rey Incoloro lo engañó como un tonto con tal ilusión, el Perro Negro incluso había logrado asestarle un golpe. Cerró los ojos por un breve momento antes de que su aura resplandeciera a su alrededor y comenzará a unirse al juego de caza a un ritmo lento. Seri estuvo a punto de intervenir para evitar que el Rey Rojo perdiera el control y enloqueciera, pero la expresión de sed de sangre en el rostro de Mikoto la detuvo.

—Teniente, ¿deberíamos detenerlo?

Su escuadrón decidió preguntar. Un leve estremecimiento se escuchó en su voz cuando ella respondió:

— No. Déjalo.

El resto de Scepter 4 asintió en señal de reconocimiento y envainó sus espadas antes de que se reunieran para ayudar a los escuadrones en el perímetro exterior.

Mientras tanto, Kuroh se había reunido con Isana y se abrió paso a través del perímetro exterior protegido por el Scepter 4 y por un grupo de HOMRA, pero incluso escapar le había quitado la mayor parte de su energía ya que también tenía que incapacitar a los miembros de ambos clanes para salir.

Neko había estado ejerciendo su habilidad al manipular la percepción sensorial de las personas a su alrededor para ayudarlos a huir, y su rostro estaba un poco pálido y se veía agotada. Habían estado corriendo por un tiempo hasta alejarse lo bastante del estadio, después de todo, su mayor amenaza era un rey, por lo que no podían permanecer relajados.

Sin embargo, incluso el respirar comenzaba a producir dolor en el pecho de Kuroh que, se inclinó apoyando la espalda contra la pared, deslizándose para sentarse en el sucio suelo de un pequeño callejón oscuro. Kuroh no dejaría que la gente viese su debilidad, por lo que tranquilamente les dijo que él estaría bien.

Mientras esperaban, Isana planteó solemnemente el tema de la capacidad de Neko como una strain y, como resultado, Kuroh tuvo que explicarle que era muy probable que la memoria de Shiro haya sido falsificada y manipulada por nada menos que la muchacha de cabello rosado.

Sin embargo, no había miedo ni desdicha en la cara de Isana cuando supo la verdad. Incluso le pidió a Neko que le devolviera todos sus recuerdos, a pesar de las consecuencias que podría tener que soportar.

Y todas las escenas de su pasado fueron rebobinadas como el rollo de papel de una aburrida película, mostrándole de su vida cotidiana hasta cuando conoció a Neko, en una noche de luna llena en un colchón dentro de la sala de almacenamiento del gimnasio de la academia Ashinaka. Con una leve convicción, la chica utilizó una vez más su poder y se sorprendió de sus propios recuerdos.

El escenario cambió abruptamente a una ventosa noche brillante. Apenas colgando en la compuerta de salida de un dirigible, Isana podía sentir el cruel viento soplando y jugando con su pequeña figura que flotaba en el cielo sin apoyo bajo sus pies. Pudo sentir el miedo apretando su corazón cuando estaba a punto de caerse de un dirigible a pleno vuelo.

Normalmente, cualquier humano moriría instantáneamente al caer desde esa altura. Empezó a perder la sensación y la fuerza en sus manos cuando de repente un guapo hombre de pelo plateado se paró frente a él y se burló maliciosamente mientras pisoteaba las manos de Isana.

—¡Adiós!

En ese instante, Isana abrió los ojos y miró a sus amigos con evidente confusión en su rostro. El chico sentía la necesidad de encontrar una pieza faltante de un rompecabezas, pero no podía reconocer su forma.

—¿Quién…era él?

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

Sí, lo sé, este capítulo es un poco aburrido. Traté de llenar los momentos donde Munakata debería haber aparecido en el anime, por lo que este capítulo es casi como una reinterpretación de los episodios de la serie, LOL.

Lo intentaré hacer lo mejor en el próximo capítulo. Están en su derecho de patearme por ser una lenta escritora de fanfics. Estoy decidida a terminar el próximo capítulo en dos semanas (eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer, lo siento). Ojalá. :d ¡Gracias por todo su apoyo, me mantienen motivada para escribir incluso en días tristes! : D *arroja chocolates alrededor*

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Como siempre, pido disculpas si hay algún error, ya sea ortográfico o gramatical, siempre se puede pasar algo por alto.


	6. Contrarreloj

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Este es un capítulo corto, puede que suba el siguiente ahora xD

* * *

 **Nota de Yumechou:**

Probablemente hay muchas pistas de múltiples parejas unidireccionales en varias partes de este fic, como Mikoto y Anna, Reisi y Seri o Fushimi, Kusanagi y Mikoto o Mikoto y Totsuka, porque me encanta escribir mis pequeños placeres culpables, mostrando que nuestros queridos reyes son amados y capaces de amar a muchas personas. LOL.

Perdón por haber actualizado muy, pero muy tarde. El mes pasado fue muy agotador. Recibí un examen de ingreso muy importante y detuve el trabajo de tiempo completo para asistir. Pero tengo muchas vacaciones este mes, así que puedo actualizar mucho más rápido. No, no me olvido de este fic y tengo plena intención de terminarlo, créanme. ^ _ ^

Y mi país y mi conexión a Internet nacional han decidido prohibir los sitios web de manga en línea. Que adorable. Como si pudieran evitar que los niños menores de edad leyeran material para adultos de alguna manera. Maldición. Esta ley sólo da más problemas que seguridad para las generaciones futuras. Tontos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Contrarreloj**

 _Publicación Original mayo 2014_

 _"Algún día me preguntarás ¿qué es más importante? ¿Mi vida o la tuya? Diré la mía y te alejarás sin saber que tú eres mi vida."_

 _ **Kahlil Gibran (1883 - 1931)**_

* * *

Kusanagi suspiró mientras limpiaba exhaustivamente su amada colección de botellas de cristal de vinos. Desde lo ocurrido aquel día en el estadio, Mikoto había estado de muy mal humor. A pesar de ellos trataron con todas sus fuerzas atrapar al Rey Incoloro, el Scepter 4 y HOMRA no tuvieron ninguna posibilidad de capturar al deseado trío.

La manipulación de la percepción de la muchacha _strain_ interrumpía las comunicaciones, causando falta de coordinación entre ellos e incluso, el herido Perro Negro les hizo pasar por grandes problemas para atrapar al malvado rey.

Y para su consternación, Mikoto de un solo golpe de furioso fuego, había derrumbado la mitad del estadio en una pila de polvo. Seri le envió una furiosa protesta por mensaje de voz después. Sin embargo, los criminales pudieron escaparse de ellos. Y ahora habían vuelto al inicio de su investigación.

Desde la noche en que Totsuka y Munakata tuvieron sus accidentes, había ojeras alrededor de los ojos de Mikoto. Habían pasado días desde que tuvo un sueño tranquilo y el insomnio empeoró después de lo ocurrido en el estadio. Kusanagi no sabía qué tipo de pesadilla solía atormentar sus sueños, pero estaba convencido de que el Rey Rojo estaba bastante preocupado por perder el control de su poder en un momento de imprudencia, devorando sin querer todo lo que amaba y que había jurado proteger.

Mikoto estaba actualmente demasiado absorto en su ira, tanto que no podía contener la llama dentro de su alma y ahora no tenía a nadie a quien acudir en caso de que sucediera el peor de los casos. Mikoto se había dado cuenta completamente de esto, y esa era la razón de su inquieto sueño. Estaba de pie ante una delgada línea y gastaba energía extra al ser extremadamente cuidadoso de no perderse ni siquiera en sus mundos imaginarios.

Cuando las pesadillas causaron un gran impacto en la mente de Mikoto, Anna se deslizó silenciosamente bajo la manta para dormir a su lado, esperando que él le compartiera su dolor y miedo. El pelirrojo simplemente apoyó su mano en sus cabellos blancos, antes de fingir dormir sólo para calmarla. Pero Anna notaba su amabilidad. Su corazón lloraba por eso, y termino fingiendo no darse cuenta de sus dulces mentiras para que Mikoto no se preocupara por ella, decidida a seguirlo incluso si él estaba en el camino al Infierno. Ella estaría allí para decirle que sería su fiel compañera, y que no estaba solo, sin importar cuál sería su destino. Y con eso, Mikoto usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder su autocontrol y arrastrarla a la aniquilación junto con él.

Al final del día, ninguno de ellos realmente consiguió pegar un ojo. Kusanagi estaba seguro de que su amigo encontraría algo de consuelo en el afecto de la pequeña dama, pero no podía saber con seguridad por cuento tiempo ella podría mantener la llama de Mikoto en calma.

Al día siguiente después de esas noches agitadas, el pelirrojo no se encontraría en los cómodos asientos de HOMRA ni en sus lugares favoritos para la siesta. Kusanagi tenía su sospecha de que su rey había ido a la residencia del Rey Dorado por razones más que obvias, sin embargo, él nunca trató de entrometerse. El cantinero de cabello ámbar tampoco hizo ningún comentario sobre sus constantes desapariciones, ya que siempre se veía mucho más tranquilo cuando regresaba, por lo que esto debía tener buena influencia para él. Cualquier resto de consuelo que Mikoto necesitara, ellos se lo darían.

Le dolió a Kusanagi darse cuenta de que, en este momento, no podía hacer mucho para calmar la fuente de la ansiedad de Mikoto. Su rey siempre había temido a su poder y de lo que era capaz, pero se había mostrado más tolerante consigo mismo cuando descubrió su contención. Munakata Reisi siempre había sido el freno de emergencia de Mikoto por más de una vez, para disgusto de Kusanagi, y por mucho que se sintiera ofendido por no haber podido ayudar a su amigo en esos momentos críticos, sabía que el Rey Azul no tenía la intención de dañar a Mikoto para detenerlo. HOMRA siempre sería el consuelo de Mikoto; para confortar su fuego y dejarlo cálido. Pero cuando la llama se volvía salvaje, sólo el agua podía luchar contra el fuego para apagarlo.

Ahora que se habían quedado sin agua, y sólo podían rezar para que el fuego latente no se encendiera.

* * *

Kuroh negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—¡Es imprudente! Te das cuenta de que ellos han puesto una gran recompensa sobre tu cabeza, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras agarraba con firmeza los hombros del hombre más joven, mirándolo directamente a los ojos ambarinos. —Antes de que puedas hablar con él ¡Ese hombre te mataría!

Isana sonrió un poco antes de esconder su expresión bajo la sombra de su paraguas rojo.

—Tengo que hacer esto —su voz se estremeció un poco cuando declaró su determinación. —No recuerdo mucho, pero estoy seguro de que tengo que aclarar todo para reiniciar mi vida con un borrón y cuenta nueva. O de lo contrario no podría avanzar.

La _strain_ pelirosa enredó sus delgados brazos en el brazo de él, tratando de mostrar apoyo a su decisión. Isana giró su cabeza hacia ella y la recompensó con una sonrisa de agradecimiento. El vasallo de cabello negro sólo pudo suspirar derrotado y se frotó la frente, tratando de calmar el creciente dolor de cabeza sin éxito.

—Entonces…¿Cuál es tu plan?

Isana giró su paraguas bloqueando la luz del sol detrás de él con una sonrisa de lado.

—¿No es obvio? Necesito el número de teléfono del Rey Rojo.

—¿No podemos simplemente contactar a los azules en su lugar? Tienen más autoridad en la seguridad de la ciudad de Shizume —sugirió el pelinegro como una alternativa.

Por mucho que estuviera en contra de la idea de involucrar al Clan Azul o al Rojo, siempre era mejor no estar relacionado con un Rey y actualmente sólo el Clan Azul no tenía al suyo. O esa era la deducción a la que ellos habían llegado, ya que, al parecer, el Rey Azul había sido herido de muerte en el incidente que involucraba al sospechoso Isana Yashiro, ya que hasta ahora Munakata no había sido visto en la ciudad, a pesar de que recientemente el Rey Rojo estuvo bastante activo.

—No funcionara. Si lo que has dicho es cierto y el hombre en ese dirigible es realmente el primero y el Rey Plateado, entonces los azules sin su rey ni siquiera tendrían el poder o el coraje para obtener una audiencia con él sin usar la autoridad de otro rey —el estudiante sacudió la cabeza con calma mientras hacía girar su paraguas. —Pero, aun así, ¿qué te hace pensar que incluso te escucharía a ti?

—Si tengo que entregarme a cambio, tendrán menos probabilidades de rechazarme, ¿no? —respondió Isana con firmeza después de haber guardado silencio por un momento.

Kuroh estaba a punto de abrir la boca para replicar, pero Isana puso su dedo sobre sus labios, lo que hizo que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del vasallo del anterior Rey Incoloro.

—No significa que me rendiré voluntariamente sin aclarar las cosas primero. Es sólo una táctica para que el clan rojo se mueva.

El Perro Negro estaba tan disgustado que deseaba poder darle sentido común a la mente de Isana y hacerle ver que estaba jugando un juego peligroso, y que la apuesta acumulada era descuidadamente alta.

Pero el posible "actual Rey Incoloro" no cambiaría su plan. Este hombre era todo un enigma para él. Al principio, pensó en Isana nada más como un rey malvado del que tenía que deshacerse, según la última voluntad de su difunto maestro. Pero cuando lo encontró por primera vez, pensó en el albino como un mentiroso y ahora que se había familiarizado con él durante varios y preciosos días, descubrió que era el enigma más complicado y que tenía que resolver pronto.

Isana era realmente un mentiroso inteligente, con una excelente capacidad para persuadir. Pero también era compasivo, y parecía ser una existencia solitaria, pero que no deseaba nada más que la presencia de otros. Le resultaba difícil pensar en un hombre como él siendo un hombre de frío corazón, de quien se rumoreaba que había intentado matar a un miembro de HOMRA y, además, había herido al Rey Azul. Sin embargo, todavía no podía entender qué tipo de persona era Isana Yashiro y que era lo que pensaba.

—Considérelo hecho. Simplemente no dejes que te maten antes de que termine mi evaluación de ti —lo único que Kuroh pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y suspirar.

—Gracias, Kuroh. —Isana le respondió con una de sus más maravillosas sonrisas de gratitud, para la vergüenza del pelinegro.

* * *

Anna dejó caer sus canicas carmesíes en el mapa de la ciudad. Kusanagi estaba acompañándola a su lado, cuando de repente recibió una llamada telefónica. La pequeña _strain_ ni siquiera apartó sus ojos del mapa, concentrándose por completo para usar su habilidad y así localizar a su objetivo. Las canicas rojas daban vueltas lentamente en el mapa, como si sustituyeran sus ojos para buscar en cada rincón de la ciudad. Siguieron moviéndose sin un objetivo, tratando de encontrar el débil rastro del enemigo.

Kusanagi se quedó en silencio por un momento cuando escuchó a la persona que llamaba antes de reírse suavemente.

—¿Entonces finalmente han hecho un movimiento? Pensé que serían lo suficientemente inteligentes como para permanecer ocultos mientras los buscamos.

Al otro lado de la línea, Yata se apoyaba en la pared de un pequeño y oscuro callejón mientras respondía a su oyente.

—Sí, dijeron que fue el Perro Negro quien los atacó.

—Me pregunto cuál es ahora su intención...

La vanguardia roja reflexionó un momento antes de decidirse a darle toda la información que sabía.

—Aunque… el Perro Negro sólo tomó sus teléfonos. ¿Tal vez están tratando de contactarnos?

Kusanagi caminó hacia la larga mesa en su bar y se sentó en uno de los taburetes, tocándose la barbilla con un dedo mientras otra mano sostenía el teléfono junto a su oreja. Si bien Yata había hecho una válida conjetura, para esos chicos, el riesgo no superaría el beneficio, sin importar cómo lo viera.

—Ellos saben que estamos poniendo una gran recompensa por su cabeza. Ese plan no sería razonable a menos que necesiten un favor de nosotros.

Yata sacó una pequeña nota de su bolsillo, preguntándose si era un mensaje.

—Sin embargo, dejaron un mensaje. Dice 14:00

—Quizás tengan planeado hacer algo a esa hora —Kusanagi se frotó el cabello con los dedos en señal de frustración. —Gracias por tu arduo trabajo, Yata. Te llamaré después.

—Claro —y la línea se cortó.

Kusanagi guardó su teléfono y caminó hacia el lado de Anna.

—Puedes para, Anna.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente en su labor y giró su rostro hacia él con curiosidad. Sus grandes ojos de rubí nunca dejaban de encantarle con su luz hipnótica. Él sonrió gentilmente y le ofreció su mano a ella como si fuera un apropiado caballero, para así llevarla a la habitación de Mikoto, donde probablemente el rey tomaría una siesta.

—Creo que ellos intentarán contactarnos para acercarse a Mikoto. Esperemos con él, ¿Está bien?

Ella asintió un poco y obedientemente se dejó llevar al segundo piso, a la ha habitación de Mikoto.

Las escaleras de madera crujieron un poco cuando subieron para llegar al pasillo en el segundo piso. Al final del pasillo, una luz brillante se filtraba desde una habitación con la puerta abierta. Cuando estuvieron cerca de la entrada de la habitación de al fondo, Kusanagi soltó su mano, para dejar que la pequeña albina pudiera correr al lado de Mikoto. El cantinero de cabello ámbar se rió de su comportamiento inocentemente adorable, como un gatito que busca ansiosamente a su amo.

Cuando él entró en la habitación, ya había tres personas adentro. Mikoto tenía recostada su cabeza en el regazo de Totsuka, mientras que éste leía una novela que apoyaba en la frente de Mikoto. El Rey Rojo no se molestó en apartar el libro de su cara, por lo que Totsuka concluyó que Mikoto sólo buscaba una compañía tranquila, y siguió con su lectura.

El joven seguía avanzando con la historia a su usual ritmo en un silencio tranquilo, mientras que el otro brazo permanecía inmóvil en su yeso. Su cabello brillaba como un halo dorado mientras la luz del día fluía dentro de la habitación a través de la ventana de vidrio. La niña acababa de unirse a la pequeña fiesta, y ella trepó a la cama antes de acurrucarse junto a Mikoto, mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia el muslo de Totsuka.

El hombre de cabellos dorados se rió en silencio por su comportamiento, buscando calor y tranquilidad mientras tomaba la siesta como una gatita doméstica. Totsuka luego levantó los ojos para encontrarse con Kusanagi que tenía una sonrisa amable.

—¿Qué tal si te unes a nosotros en esta pequeña cama?

Kusanagi bufó de buen humor y entró.

—No, será un fastidio comprar una nueva cama si esta se rompe.

El joven se rió de su respuesta y tocó ligeramente la frente de Mikoto con la tapa de su libro. Miró al hombre de pelo carmesí y lo regañó gentilmente.

—Ya lo escuchaste, King. Esta cama no sobrevivirá a nuestro peso.

Mikoto sólo respondió con una suave queja antes de espabilarse de su siesta para después sentarse en el borde de la cama al lado de Totsuka. Sus ojos todavía estaban medio cerrados ya que no estaba completamente despierto de su sueño.

Por mucho que Kusanagi quisiera dejarlo tener un dulce momento para así regresar a la realidad, no tenía mucho tiempo para anunciar su descubrimiento, ya que casi era la hora mencionada en el mensaje dejado por Yatogami Kuroh. Sin mucha pena, cerró la puerta detrás de él y transmitió lo que acababa de escuchar de Yata.

—El Perro Negro ha aparecido en la ciudad.

Y con esa única frase, Mikoto repentinamente giró su cabeza para enfrentar a Kusanagi mostrando que él ya estaba completamente alerta.

—¿Qué?

Imitando su respuesta, Anna también se levantó, dejando que sus piernas colgaran del lado de la cama.

Kusanagi apoyó la espalda en la puerta de madera y sacó su teléfono.

—Se enfrentó a algunos de los nuestros, robó sus teléfonos y nos ha dejado una nota que sólo tenía escrito 14:00. Sin embargo, no sé lo que están tratando de lograr haciendo eso. Supongo que quieren decirte algo.

Repentinamente, la atmósfera en la habitación se hizo sofocante y Totsuka decidió aliviar algo de la tensión poniéndose de pie frente a sus amigos que estaban en la cama y les dio palmaditas en las cabezas de Mikoto y de Anna alternativamente.

—Vamos, no seas tan serio. ¡Nadie va a querer hablar contigo si pones semejante mirada asesina, King! —Totsuka le reprochó severamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mikoto le lanzó una mirada breve que mostraba irritación. Tatara en respuesta, colocó una mano frente a su pecho en señal de defensa fingida, mientras se reía sin una pizca de miedo aparente en su rostro. A veces, Kusanagi estaba más que sorprendido del coraje del rubio al enfrentar el temperamento explosivo de Mikoto. Nunca tenía miedo de hablar lo que pensaba, incluso si eso le generaría un doloroso chichón en la cabeza.

—No ganarás nada si sólo actúas violentamente. Hablemos primero con él.

—Te lastimó —murmuró Mikoto en voz baja.

Totsuka extendió su brazo sano con optimismo mientras respondía.

—¡No importa! Él puede tener un hermano gemelo o un clon malvado que fue quien realmente hizo esto. Podríamos haber perseguido al tipo equivocado todo este tiempo. Y tal vez este chico es en realidad una buena persona que quiere ayudarnos.

—Totsuka, creo que leíste muchas novelas policíacas... —dijo Kusanagi mientras tosía débilmente al oír eso.

Luego, el joven rubio se acercó con entusiasmo y agarró al camarero por el hombro casi demasiado en serio para una persona como Totsuka. Sus ojos brillaban con pasión.

—El detective nunca debe ser engañado por lo que él quiere ver.

Anna aplaudió distraídamente ante su repentina exclamación en aquel momento inadecuado. Kusanagi miró a la joven, que sólo le respondió con una mirada inocente, como diciendo " _¿Qué? Él está haciendo una buena declaración_ ". Fue una tontería por su parte pensar que Anna lo ayudaría a darle un poco de sentido al ingenuo cerebro de Totsuka. Estaba claro que todo HOMRA sabía que Anna siempre se pondría del lado de Totsuka. Y del lado de Mikoto.

El silencio fue casi insoportable por un momento antes de que Mikoto finalmente suspirara derrotado, para luego sacar su teléfono de su bolsillo. Simplemente lo miró por un momento de duda, antes de arrojarlo a Kusanagi.

—Bien. Pero hablaras tú.

Kusanagi exhaló, rindiéndose a su destino siendo el mediador. Otra vez. Pero siempre fue su especialización, ya que hacía un mejor trabajo para entablar diálogos que su rey.

—Aquí vamos —tomó el teléfono de Mikoto y se apoyó contra la pared mientras esperaban a que pasara el tiempo.

Sin perder ni un segundo, Totsuka volvió a abrir su libro y comenzó a leer sin preocuparse de la situación actual, mientras Anna se acercaba a él para ver qué había estado ocupando su mente durante todo este mediodía.

Haciendo caso omiso de esos dos, Mikoto se acostó otra vez en la cama y fingió dormir un poco mientras les daba la espalda. El cantinero, para pasar el tiempo, había comenzado a enviar mensajes cortos a algunas muchachas de las que no recordaba del todo sus rostros, ya que Seri había estado demasiado ocupada estos días, y ella le advirtió con frías palabras que ignoraría todos sus llamadas y mensajes de texto.

El tictac del reloj en la habitación era demasiado ruidoso para ignorarlo, especialmente cuando el silencio llenaba el lugar. Después de unos minutos que pasaron casi dolorosamente, las agujas del reloj apuntaban las dos. Totsuka miró la espalda tensa de su rey, sabiendo perfectamente que la espera lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Sin embargo, pasó un minuto y aún no sucedió nada. Ni siquiera había recibido una llamada de los otros miembros.

Kusanagi estaba a punto de hablar con ellos de que probablemente era un engaño cuando para su sorpresa, el teléfono en su mano vibró repentinamente. Los tres lo miraron instantáneamente, casi diciéndole que tomara la llamada sin palabras. Él asintió hacia ellos y colocó el teléfono en modo de altavoz para que todos pudieran escuchar su conversación.

—Si, habla Kusanagi.

—¿Ah? Kuroh, ¿qué debería hacer? Creo que he marcado el número equivocado... —cómo Kusanagi esperaba, pudo escuchar la suave voz que seguro pertenecía a un adolescente.

El resto de los presentes parecía confundido. El chico que había llamado parecía estar bastante distraído para hablar tan despreocupadamente en una situación tan grave, incluso hablándole a un rey. Anna inclinó su cabeza casi maravillada ya que su voz ni siquiera sonaba maliciosa. Pero Mikoto frunció su ceño como un león molesto, ya que pudo reconocer fácilmente al dueño de esa voz.

Kusanagi tosió por un momento incómodo y respondió educadamente.

—Sí, este es el teléfono de Suoh Mikoto. Pero él no está disponible en este momento, por eso su teléfono está en mi poder. ¿Quieres dejar un mensaje?

Mientras respondía, escribió algunos mensajes en su propio teléfono y se los envió a los otros miembros del clan rojo para que usaran su GPS para identificar la ubicación del culpable.

—Hmmm...

El joven se detuvo un poco, tanto que el barman temía que este último desconectara la llamada inmediatamente antes de que pudieran localizar su ubicación desde el GPS del teléfono robado.

—Bueno, fue problemático para Kuroh conseguirme este teléfono, así que será mejor que haga mi parte, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿podrías dejarme hablar con él?

—Te dije que actualmente está ocupado. Puedes hablar conmigo.

—Eres Kusanagi Izumo, la mano derecha de Rey Rojo ¿verdad? Creo que está bien si habló contigo —preguntó el joven estudiante alegremente, y de alguna manera, su personalidad le recordó a alguien que estaba sentado en la cama frente a él con un libro en su regazo. Totsuka sólo le devolvió una mirada inquisitiva.

—Seré breve. Hay un hombre en una aeronave que está directamente involucrado en este intento de asesinato, especialmente con respecto a mi situación como sospechoso cuando no sé nada al respecto.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos pruebas más que suficientes de tu culpa, ¿no crees? —casi al instante, Kusanagi objetó con un tono de burla —decir que no eres el culpable es ridículo, así como intentar culpar a otra persona que no está relacionada con el caso, eso es realmente bajo.

El barman pudo escuchar el sonido que hace la ropa al moverse desde el otro lado de la llamada telefónica. El culpable debe haberse encogido de hombros ante su acusación.

—Bueno, es posible que no me creas después de ver ese video. Pero digo la verdad sobre no saber algo al respecto y, en realidad tengo una prueba de que yo me encontré con ese hombre en la aeronave esa noche.

Kusanagi no estaba preparado para que la conversación diera este giro. ¿Por qué ese joven de repente mencionó al legendario primer y Rey Plateado?

—¿Sabes quién es ese hombre en la aeronave?

—Podría decir que conozco bastante sobre él —el chico se rió entre dientes mientras respondía descuidadamente.

—Entonces es absurdo de tu parte asegurar tu inocencia simplemente al decirnos que conociste a una persona tan importante esa noche —Kusanagi arregló sus anteojos y trató de no sonar tan amenazante como para asustar al joven estudiante. —Sería mejor si te entregas y aceptaras la responsabilidad de tu crimen.

—Hmm ... dudo que me dejes vivir el tiempo suficiente como para demostrar mi inocencia —Isana se detuvo por un breve momento antes de finalmente tratar de negociar. —Es por eso por lo que me rendiré si me ayudas a contactarme con el hombre en la aeronave. ¿Qué tal eso?

Kusanagi miró los ojos dorados de Mikoto y su rey sólo lo miraba sin emoción, preguntándole por qué seguían con la conversación cuando deberían perseguirlos y atraparlos. Sin duda, el Rey Rojo no tenía interés en negociar con el culpable. Pero el rubio no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Algunas cosas funcionaban mejor al negociar en lugar de tratarlas en el campo de batalla.

—No puedo evitar preguntarme por qué irías tan lejos para conocer a ese hombre. Te diré de antemano que, para un criminal como tú, esta es una petición bastante complicada. Estoy bastante seguro de que ustedes romperán su promesa una vez que hayamos cumplido con su demanda.

Izumo replicó casi con prisa. Ni siquiera estaba seguro del por qué se dejaba convencer por este criminal, pero su instinto le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto si querían capturarlo.

—Tan poca confianza, pero tal vez me dejé llevar —Isana sólo pudo reír débilmente.

Kusanagi estaba a punto de confiar en su intuición y cancelar el trato cuando sintió un tirón en la manga del brazo que sostenía el PDA. Totsuka lo miraba con firme determinación, indicándole que aceptara el término de Isana. Izumo no pudo más que mirara al hombre ingenuo casi exasperado. Incluso Mikoto parecía escéptico al hacer el trato con el chico que estaban intentado con tanto esfuerzo encontrar y matar.

Además, si aceptaran su pedido, ¿cómo podía HOMRA lograr eso? Sería una historia diferente para el Scepter 4 ya que tenían autoridad legal sobre toda la seguridad de la Ciudad Shizume y el Rey Azul, para todos en HOMRA era bien conocido por ser el verdadero jefe de estado, claro, bajo la firme vigilancia del Rey Dorado, en lugar del primer ministro.

Munakata fácilmente hablaría con el mayor y modificaría algunas reglas en su beneficio. Pero para una organización pequeña como HOMRA en el mundo político, no tenían un modo para obtener una audiencia oficial con el Rey Plateado y eso significaría días de esclavitud para que él pudiera hacerlo de manera ilegal sin ser capturado por oficiales.

Totsuka estaba impacientándose por la forma lenta en la que Kusanagi estaba tomando la decisión, tanto, que rápidamente arrebató el teléfono de su mano y respondió precipitadamente:

—¡Aceptamos sus términos!

—¿Huh? Ehh… ¿Quién es? —el chico al otro lado de la llamada logró responder después de quedar por un momento aturdido.

Kusanagi inmediatamente trató de recuperar el teléfono de la posesión de Totsuka tratando de ser cuidadoso con sus heridas, pero el hombre delgado lo evadió rápidamente y comenzaron el juego de persecución dentro de la pequeña habitación. Mikoto suspiró con fastidio mientras Anna sonreía al verlos. Se suponía que esta era una situación grave, pero la atmósfera ciertamente no se sentía como tal y Totsuka era el responsable de ello.

—Perdona mi rudeza, soy Totsuka Tatara. Se supone que estaría muerto si aquella noche en la que me atacaste hubieras tenido éxito, bueno, si realmente tú eres el culpable.

—¿Ehh ?! —el joven estudiante casi gritó sorprendido por teléfono. —¿Todavía estás vivo? Gracias a Dios ... pensé que estabas muerto ya que todos me estaban persiguiendo.

—Bueno, no fui el único herido esa noche, por eso King está enojado —Totsuka se rió mientras empujaba a Kusanagi con su pierna ya que su otro brazo todavía estaba imposibilitado, pero, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo sentir la creciente irritación por la vergüenza que emanaba de Mikoto, por lo que decidió callarse. —De todos modos, dije que lo ayudaríamos a interrogar al hombre de la aeronave. A cambio, tú y tus amigos se entregarán y nos contarán la verdad de lo que ocurrió esa noche, ¿verdad?

—Si, ese es el trato.

Izumo sintió que su propio teléfono vibraba y leyó los mensajes que estaban indicándole una autopista de Tokio. Le hizo un gesto seco a Totsuka y el rubio hizo un mohín antes de devolverle el PDA. La línea se cortó cuando el teléfono quedo en su mano.

—¿Por qué has hecho un trato con él? Él simplemente nos engañará como siempre lo hace —Kusanagi lanzó el PDA de regreso a la cara de Mikoto antes de que, en silencio, el pelirrojo lo tomara y se lo guardara en el bolsillo. —Y ahora, gracias a tu parloteo, también han descubierto que todavía estás vivo y pueden intentar hacerte daño otra vez.

Totsuka se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer en la cama junto a Anna.

—No lo sabemos con certeza. Si vuelve a intentarlo, seré el cebo para poder capturarlo. Incluso yo quiero saber qué fue lo que sucedido esa noche, ya que no puedo recordar. Tal vez podamos interrogarlo si logramos arreglar una reunión con él.

—¿Estás loco? No vamos a dejar que te encuentres con él, eso te lo seguro —le advirtió Kusanagi mientras le pinchaba la frente al rubio con un poco de fuerza. —Ahora sólo quédate quieto aquí con Anna.

No mucho después de hablar, su celular volvió a sonar. La dirección de la persona que llamaba era uno de los suyos. Presionó apresuradamente el botón de aceptar e instintivamente dijo:

—Si, aquí Kusanagi.

—Lo siento, Kusanagi-san… no estaban aquí, hemos sido engañados.

—Bueno, claramente él es inteligente. Regresen al bar —Kusanagi se rascó la cabeza y suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa y, después de guardar su teléfono, se encogió de hombros y se acercó al borde de la cama con una expresión culpable. —Lo siento Mikoto. Han vuelto a escapar.

El rey pelirrojo se levantó ágilmente de la cama y salió por la puerta. Al pasar junto a su mejor amigo, golpeó ligeramente su hombro como diciendo "no te preocupes por eso". Kusanagi silenciosamente lo dejó irse mientras Totsuka inclinaba su cabeza y les sonreía.

* * *

—Deberías haber rechazado esa proposición —Seri casi suspiró con una mirada resignada, como si no quisiera nada más que dormir y olvidarse de todos sus problemas en sus sueños. —No tengo esa autoridad, incluso como el segundo al mando del Scepter 4.

Con el tiempo libre que tenía actualmente, sabía que ahora debería estar en su casa y dormir un poco en lugar de quedarse haciendo nada y beber alcohol en su bar favorito, ya que sólo ahí podía tomar su bebida favorita con frijoles rojos adicionales. Izumo la miró con simpatía y continuó limpiando sus copas.

—De todos modos, deberías descansar un poco, Seri. Parece que vas a colapsar pronto.

La rubia belleza cerró sus ojos por un breve momento y sus labios se curvaron en una suave sonrisa. Izumo de inmediato paró lo que estaba haciendo para observar la extraña y bonita visión que se quemó en sus recuerdos.

Seri se vestía bastante sencilla, con un vestido blanco y sedoso hasta el muslo, pero su belleza no palidecería por su elección de moda. Un simple collar de perlas adornaba su cuello de marfil, reluciendo como piedras de luna bajo la luz dorada en la mesa de la barra. Su pelo dorado y ondulado le caía sobre los lados de la cara y los hombros desnudos y blancos. Podía oler levemente el perfume a flores de ella, haciéndole preguntarse si ella se había lavado el pelo antes de venir aquí. Y pensar en ella de esa manera realmente lo avergonzaba.

Echó un vistazo a su cliente habitual, que actualmente estaba tomando su dulce momento para descansar sus ojos. Había chicas lindas rodeándolo, constantemente molestándolo, pero ninguna de ellas era tan intrigante como Seri y ninguna de ellas podía hacerle sentir algo más que un destello de interés como lo hacía ella.

Su comportamiento a menudo decía que era una mujer fría, aunque él entendía muy bien que, en cambio, era muy apasionada en todos los aspectos de su vida, como el fuego ardiente que siempre amó. Si ella no estuviera demasiado fascinada con el carisma del Rey Azul, se preguntó si ella se uniría a HOMRA. Sin embargo, esa idea no encajaba bien para ella, ya que era demasiado responsable y virtuosa con su justicia para unirse al Clan Rojo.

La Seri actual parecía ser frágil, como si estuviera caminando sobre una delgada cuerda que estaba a punto de romperse y su lado protector instintivamente se hizo presente. Le tomó todo su autocontrol no abrazarla de inmediato y ganarse una bofetada en la mejilla.

Izumo sabía la importancia de un hombre como Munakata, lo que aumentaba la confianza y la fortaleza de Seri para servir al público sin pedir recompensa. Sin embargo, el Rey Azul ya no estaba a su lado para apoyar con su solemnidad, y ahora él no estaba allí para inspirarla o alabar su trabajo. Izumo a veces se preguntaba si ella realmente consideraba a Munakata Reisi sólo como una figura respetada, muy parecida a un padre al que ella intentaba complacer y ser reconocida. Tal pensamiento en realidad lo hizo sentir muy celoso. No había nada más hermoso en el mundo para él que ser la persona más importante en el mundo de su amada.

Sin embargo, en este asunto romántico, sabía que tenía que compartir el mundo de Seri con Munakata, al igual que la mujer tenía que compartir su amor por ella y HOMRA, después de todo, no podía negar que en un mundo que, aunque fuera pequeño, no podían existir sólo dos personas, sin importar cuanto se amarán.

Se inclinó hacia adelante sobre la mesa que los separaba, rompiendo el tiempo de tranquilidad, y rozó ligeramente su suave mejilla con el dorso de su mano, juntando con suavidad sus frentes.

—Seri, pero esa persona parece estar relacionada con lo que sucedió esa noche. Mikoto ha aceptado ser responsable si surge un problema con el Rey Dorado, pero no podemos acercarnos al dirigible en el cielo sin que nos disparen primero las fuerzas de autodefensa sin tu ayuda.

El par de ojos azules se abrieron y miraron hacia abajo a la profundidad de su alma. Izumo podía ver todo el miedo y la vacilación en su mente.

—N-No puedo manchar el nombre de Scepter 4 cuando él no está presente. No es mi trabajo decidir, Izumo. Y este no es un asunto tan trivial.

Ella no se alejó para distanciarse, así que Izumo se permitió deliberadamente tomar sus manos frías para darle algo de seguridad.

—Entonces no asumirás ninguna responsabilidad por ello. Eso debería estar bien para ti, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —ella trató de apartar las manos de su agarre ante su sorpresa, pero él no la soltaría antes de que pudiera terminar sus palabras.

—Estoy diciendo que sólo necesitamos que nos permitas robar algunos de tus helicópteros.

* * *

—¿Por qué tienes que estar tú aquí?

La vanguardia roja fulminó con la mirada a su némesis. No recordaba cuando comenzó a gritarle a su ex amigo impulsivamente. En aquel entonces en la escuela secundaria, sus ojos siempre lo perseguían para atrapar su figura y seguirlo devotamente como si fuera su único mundo. Ahora sólo podía ver el rojo cada vez que su ex mejor amigo aparecía ante él.

Saruhiko miró a Misaki por un breve momento antes de arreglar su uniforme e ignorar fingidamente su ira.

—Es posible que la teniente nos haya dicho que dejemos que los vándalos se lleven algunos de nuestros helicópteros para una misión desesperada, pero no dejaré que destruyan nuestros recursos debido a su idiotez. Los miembros del Scepter 4 pilotarán nuestros helicópteros. Sólo tienes que disfrutar el viaje.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿A quién estás llamando estúpido? —Misaki abruptamente agarró el cuello del joven de pelo negro.

—Bien, ¿Sabes cómo se debe pilotear un helicóptero, Mi-sa-kiii? — se burló Saruhiko mientras se arreglaba las gafas, completamente indiferente por la intimidación.

—Urgh… —Misaki por reflejo dio un paso atrás, dando indirectamente la respuesta que este último había pedido. Quería golpear esa cara de presumido sonriente.

—¡Debe ser fácil como en los videojuegos! ¡Sólo necesito algo de practica!

El soldado azul se dio una palmada en la frente y suspiró profundamente.

—Yo lo volaré —antes de que el chico de su interés pudiera replicar, agregó rápidamente con una mirada intensa a través de sus gafas. —y eso es definitivo.

El adolescente pelirrojo se alejó furioso; sin embargo, se dirigió al interior del helicóptero designado. Cruzó las manos frente a su pecho, y una expresión de resentimiento era evidente en su rostro, aunque se aseguró de no mirar siquiera un segundo al testarudo piloto. Saruhiko sólo resopló con una pequeña risa y siguió a su ex-amigo.

* * *

Su largo cabello plateado brillaba bajo la luz de la luna llena que se podía ver a través de la ventana de vidrio de su dirigible. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en su hermoso rostro y con evidente alegría. Agarró la mano de suave piel de una mujer entre la suya. Rápidamente giró a la muñeca rota en sus brazos y bailaron como una demente pareja en una loca fiesta. Cuando sus pies se detuvieron, varias pantallas se iluminaron, mostrando la vista nocturna de la ciudad.

Estaba bastante entretenido con este repentino cambio de evento. Finalmente, el clan azul había hecho su movimiento, y se preguntó si el Rey Azul en realidad había logrado sobrevivir a la caída. Sin embargo, debido al daño recibido esa fatal noche, probablemente no fuera capaz de oponer mucha resistencia si decidía perseguirlo. Podrían ser reyes, pero sus cuerpos seguían siendo mortales, a excepción del primer y único Rey Plateado. No había forma de que el Rey Azul pudiera recuperarse de su lesión con tan sólo un par de semanas.

El hombre de pelo plateado abrazó a la mujer en sus brazos y sonrió ante su brillantez. Pudo haber fallado en matar a ese miembro del clan rojo, pero ese hombre le había servido bien al tener éxito para infligir una herida crítica en el Rey Azul. Ahora sería su mejor oportunidad de causar caos y obtener esa aura azul como propia. Después de todo, el clan rojo probablemente ya estaba demasiado ocupado persiguiendo al verdadero Rey Plateado. Una vez que hubiera devorado el poder del Rey Azul, estaría en igualdad de condición para luchar contra el Rey Rojo para debilitarlo y así también poder poseer su aura roja. Su deseo de dominación mundial ya no estaría fuera de su alcance.

La repentina y brillante luz blanca fluyó dentro del recinto a través de los cristales y cegó al propietario del dirigible. En lugar de tener miedo, el hombre de cabellos plateados alzó los brazos al aire con una feliz risa como si la luz fuera para su fiesta.

—¡Más cerca! ¡Más cerca!

Y sin una pizca de tacto, apretó un botón y el fuerte sonido de una explosión surgió después como si un gran fuego artificial hubiera estallado en el cielo. El firmamento pronto se vio envuelto en fuego cuando el dirigible cayó y se estrelló contra la tierra de la que había partido desde hace años. Las ventanas de plata se hicieron añicos y llovieron sobre él, arañándolo por toda su pálida piel.

—Tsk, como esperaba. Este cuerpo ya no posee su inmortalidad —habló para sí mismo con fastidio el Rey Incoloro y miró hacia la brillante luna blanca con absoluta alegría. —¡Ahora, comencemos la fiesta! ¡Lo hemos estado posponiendo demasiado! Iré por ti, mi querida _princesa azul._

* * *

 **Notas Finales de** **Yumechou:**

Perdónenme por la ausencia de Reisi en este capítulo. Les prometo un exceso de Mikorei en el próximo. * reverencias * Y a partir de ahora, este fic no colisionará con el animé por más tiempo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Definitivamente subiré otro capítulo~~


	7. No me olvides

**Notas de Yumechou:**

¡Gracias por todos los comentarios, favoritos y seguidores! Un agradecimiento especial para los lectores que han comentado fielmente y me han estado animando para que escriba más durante todo este tiempo. Aquí va el próximo capítulo, y este, estará lleno de MikoRei. Lo siento, tengo dos ideas para la trama en mi cabeza, y simplemente no puedo decidir cuál es mejor, así que me lleva un tiempo actualizarlo. Bueno... he decido ir con este. Espero que les guste~

Oh, claro, he decidido cambiar mi seudónimo porque ese es mi nombre de artista, y es una gran molestia tener múltiples avatares. ¡Y finalmente tengo Intuos 5! Déjenme decirles, no compren "bamboo fun" si tienen dinero extra. Vayan por Intuos * _ *! Lamento el momento en que compré bambú, pero en aquel entonces todavía era una niña, sin trabajo ni dinero, y no pude pagar una Intuos. Sollozo…

Disclaimer: ˹K˼ sólo me pertenece en mis sueños es solo mío en mis sueños. Eso espero…

* * *

 **Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

No mucho que decir, sólo aclarar que Bamboo Fun e Intuos 5 son tabletas gráficas :D

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: No me olvides**

 _Publicación Original mayo 2014_

 _"A veces, cuando sacrificas algo precioso, en realidad no lo estás perdiendo. Sólo lo estás pasando a otra persona"._

 _ **The Five People you Meet in Heaven - Mitch Albom**_ ** _(1958-presente)_**

* * *

El Rey Rojo estaba de pie ante el alto edificio, y chasqueó la lengua con fastidio. Sólo unas horas después del incidente en el que el _Himmelreich_ se había desplomado, los guardianes con máscaras de conejo visitaron HOMRA y le entregaron una invitación oficial enviada directamente por el Rey Dorado. El cómo había descubierto tan pronto ese viejo, que todo el incidente había sido culpa del clan rojo, no se molestó ni siquiera en adivinar.

Cerca de él, Kusanagi tomaba una inhalación profunda de su cigarrillo, llenando sus pulmones de nicotina para ayudarle a calmar su nerviosismo. Después de todo, nunca fue una buena señal ser convocado por ese hombre, que había sido el único pilar de apoyo de este país durante casi un siglo.

—Mikoto, ten cuidado.

El pelirrojo hizo un gesto breve y comenzó a subir las escaleras frente al edificio, dejando atrás a sus amigos.

—No me esperen —les advirtió.

Mikoto no sentía mucha ansiedad, ya que últimamente había sido un invitado habitual en aquel lugar para visitar a cierto rey peliazul, a diferencia de sus amigos. Para él, la invitación del anciano fue como matar dos pájaros con una sola piedra. Después de la reunión, haría su visita diaria a la sala médica.

En el instante en que su pie pisó el suelo de mármol de la residencia del segundo rey, un par de hombres del clan con máscaras de conejo pintadas y con túnicas doradas y negras se pararon frente a él en silencio, como esperando que él los siguiera hasta la cámara designada.

Cuando entraron en el ascensor y comenzaron a subir, pudo sentir el poder de manipulación de un strain expandiéndose dentro de todo el edificio. Para su asombro, el Rey Dorado nunca dejó de usar ese truco, por lo que nunca pudo descubrir la distribución real de la residencia. Cada vez que iba de visita, la estructura interior cambiaba constantemente, por lo tanto, nunca se molestó en recordar. Siempre había un guardia del clan dorado que lo guiaba a la sala médica, por lo que no intentó provocar al mayor de los reyes borrando la influencia del _strain_.

Todo el viaje ocurrió en un silencio sofocante, pero Mikoto sólo bostezó de aburrimiento. Como consecuencia de esta manipulación sensorial, tuvieron que ir en círculos para llegar a su destino. Pero como invitado, esta vez obedecería las reglas del dueño de la residencia, y después de quince minutos desperdiciados en caminar por el interminable laberinto de pasillos, finalmente llegaron a la familiar puerta de papel corredizo. Como si el hombre en el interior pudiera sentir su presencia, los invitó a pasar sin que nadie lo llamara para avisarle de su llegada.

—Adelante.

Los hombres enmascarados se arrodillaron ante la puerta de papel y la abrieron para que el Rey Rojo hiciera su entrada y la cerraron detrás de él cuando ya había entrado en la cámara. Dentro de la amplia habitación, sólo estaban el Rey Dorado y el Rey Rojo, así como un ataúd hecho de cristal. Desde lejos, Mikoto podía adivinar qué o quién estaba exactamente dentro del ataúd. El aura del Rey Dorado obviamente no era amigable, o para ser honesto, podía sentir un leve resentimiento dentro de sus ojos.

Mikoto se metió las manos en los jeans y suspiró. Supuso que el rumor de que el Rey Plateado y el Rey Dorado alguna vez fueron cercanos y que habían vivido tantos años era cierto. Si el viejo se volvía irascible, esta reunión no sería tan pacífica como él hubiera deseado. El Rey Dorado no era su oponente, y no tenía ninguna intención de forzarse a sí mismo al borde crítico de su nivel _Weismann_ con este hombre. Todavía necesitaba que el anciano estuviera de pie para proteger al inconsciente Rey Azul bajo su protección, mientras continuaba su venganza.

Se detuvo en la plataforma al otro lado del rey de cabellos blancos con calma y sus alrededores cambiaron abruptamente a un entorno celestial. Había planetas y estrellas rodeándolos, o dando vueltas alrededor de Mikoto amenazante en su fugaz belleza. Con una voz baja como un gruñido reprimido, el Rey Dorado hablo:

—Te pregunto, ¿has venido a pelear o a hablar?

Mikoto lo miró con una expresión aburrida y se encogió de hombros con las manos todavía en los bolsillos y respondió despreocupadamente.

—Como puedes ver, ni siquiera he levantado una mano en tu contra.

Daikoku entrecerró los ojos y convocó su poder celestial ante él. Los planetas se formaron frente a sus ojos y sin perder un segundo, esos planetas avanzaron hacia Mikoto con la intención pura de dañar. Sin mover las manos, Mikoto dio un paso hacia adelante y un alto muro de fuego ardió ante él, volviendo los planetas en cenizas y polvo grisáceo a través del lugar. De las cenizas, los planetas se reformaron y lo rodearon nuevamente. Mikoto echó un vistazo a esos planetas y lanzó una mirada al Rey Dorado antes de extinguir su llama. Después de ver al pelirrojo en su estado indefenso y su intención de no luchar, Daikoku finalmente bajó su defensa y borró su poder celestial. El fondo había vuelto a la cámara habitual, coloreada en oro y provista de tatamis.

Mikoto odiaba perder más de su tiempo y cortó la pelea rápidamente mientras intentaba controlar su comportamiento.

—No me iré por las ramas. Sí, HOMRA fue responsable del incidente de anoche.

El hombre que tenía la más alta autoridad del país lo fulminó con la mirada con creciente odio.

—¿Por qué razón atacaste al primer rey?

—Antes de que lleguemos allí, reconozco que estoy desconcertado ¿No es él el rumorado inmortal Rey Plateado, que nunca envejece? ¿No crees que algo sucedió para que esté muerto?

Daikaku no hizo ningún comentario sobre su punto, pero su postura era de tranquilidad. Con una mente brillante como la suya, ya había llegado a ese pensamiento y se preguntaba cómo su amigo podría haber muerto antes que él, cuando su poder como rey no permitiría que ningún factor externo lo perjudicara.

Eso sólo significaba una cosa: este cuerpo que él había recogido no pertenecía al Rey Plateado. No había ningún error de que el cuerpo era real, por lo que significaba que era el alma lo que faltaba. Sin embargo, no tenía la intención de revelarle nada a Mikoto. El último tampoco parecía estar pidiendo una respuesta, sino simplemente afirmando su sospecha.

El anciano trató de seguir profundizando en el pensamiento de Mikoto.

—¿Qué estas sugiriendo?

El Rey Rojo guardó silencio, reflexionando si obtendría algo al proporcionar información. Pero parecía que Daikaku no lo dejaría ir en paz si no decía lo que pensaba.

—Hay un informante que nos aseguró que ese hombre en el ataúd es el responsable del atentado para asesinar previamente al Rey Azul.

Las manos de Daikaku se estremecieron ante la declaración. El hombre que había conocido hace tantos años atrás ahora era un hombre tan triste y solitario que ni siquiera podía herir a una rata de laboratorio. Tal vez, había comenzado a odiar al mundo por la terrible pérdida de su amada hermana, pero jamás habría buscado provocar una catástrofe en este país con sus propias manos, aun cuando él tenía toda la capacidad para hacerlo. ¿Y ahora Mikoto le decía que posiblemente el mismo hombre intentó asesinar a Munakata Reisi? No tenía ningún sentido para él. Sin embargo, si el reciente Rey Plateado no fuera realmente el que había sido su amigo, eso explicaría todo.

Sólo quedaba una pregunta, ¿quién en el mundo tenía la habilidad para controlar el cuerpo de un rey?

El mismo Mikoto estaba preocupado. Había tantas pistas en sus manos, pero no podía conectarlas. Podía ser perezoso, pero su cerebro no lo era, a pesar de que su juicio a menudo estaba nublado por sus propias emociones.

Ese joven estudiante, que se suponía que era el criminal que lastimó a Totsuka y Reisi, podría intentar engañarlo dando información falsa, pero él declaró persistentemente que era inocente.

El Rey Plateado que Isana Yashiro había mencionado también parecía sospechoso, ya que el primer rey en el avión parecía no ser el verdadero, y ese hombre incluso había realizado un movimiento tan radical para no ser capturado o interrogado. ¿Dónde podría estar el verdadero Rey Inmortal? ¿O es realmente una existencia legendaria hecha por cierto culto que había estado muerto hace mucho tiempo?

Pero si el hombre dentro del ataúd no era el Rey Plateado, el anciano junto a él ni siquiera se habría enfurecido cuando hace unos momentos entró a la cámara. La reacción del Rey Dorado confirmó su duda de que el Rey Plateado era real e inmortal, y también lo era el cuerpo que habían recogido del _Himmelreich_.

Sin embargo, parecía que alguien más se había apoderado de su cuerpo con el objetivo de que el culpable posiblemente huyera, dejando atrás un caparazón vacío. Por lo tanto, ¿quién fue el que tuvo el poder de tomar el cuerpo original de aquel rey?

Mikoto estaba considerando la posibilidad de que el joven estudiante fuera el autor del secuestro del cuerpo y del intento de asesinato. Isana Yashiro podría estar intentando conseguir un poco de tiempo para algo que aún no podía descifrar llevándolos a atacar al falso Rey de Plata con la clara intención de jugar con ellos.

El anciano podía sentir la creciente irritación desde el interior de Mikoto y se aclaró la garganta rápidamente.

—Ahora que he entendido la situación, puedes retirarte.

Mikoto salió de su profundo pensamiento y estuvo aturdido por un minuto antes de asentir en silencio.

—Iré a visitarlo.

Daikoku lo observó por un momento y asintió para mostrar su aprobación antes de dar la espalda y regresar a su habitación de descanso privada. El pelirrojo agradeció levemente y salió de la sala de reuniones, encontrando al guardia habitual esperándolo fuera de la habitación para llevarlo a la sala médica.

El camino que había cruzado hasta la sala de reuniones había vuelto a cambiar a un nuevo diseño y Mikoto no pudo resistir el impulso de suspirar. Se perdió de nuevo en sus propios pensamientos, analizando la posible razón por la cual el culpable intento ganar tiempo extra y engañarlos.

Finalmente fue devuelto a la realidad cuando un aroma familiar y penetrante de desinfectante llenó sus fosas nasales, diciéndole que había llegado a su destino. Como de costumbre, los guardias enmascarados se inclinaron ante él y se quedaron atrás.

El lugar ahora estaba bastante vacío en comparación con la primera vez que había venido, teniendo en cuenta la falta de personal médico y equipos. Los doctores le dijeron previamente que la condición de Reisi se había estabilizado más o menos y que sólo requería un cuidado mínimo diario, si nada nuevo empeoraba su condición. Tomaron una gran precaución para evitar infecciones y lo pusieron en una habitación estéril donde el propio Mikoto estaba obligado a seguir los procedimientos de sanidad.

Un par de ojos dorados echaron un rápido vistazo a la habitación estéril mientras entraba por la puerta de vidrio aislada y se sintió agradecido por los esfuerzos de Daikaku para mantener a Munakata a salvo. Como se esperaba del segundo rey y máximo líder del Japón, no dejo nada al azar.

Aparentemente mantenían a Reisi como un príncipe solitario confinado dentro de un castillo espinoso. La habitación estaba vacía, con las irritantes paredes blancas, y sólo el pitido de la máquina rompía el silencio. El Rey Dorado monitoreaba con cámaras de seguridad todos los rincones de la sala para reducir el riesgo de ataques por parte del personal médico. Probablemente sólo confiaba en algunos para que permanecieran y cuidaran diariamente a Munakata.

Sin embargo, el Rey Rojo estaba muy agradecido por su oportunidad de poder visitar a su rival y su ocasional amante, que estaba dispuesto a seguir unas normas tan exigentes para encontrarse con él, incluidas sus reuniones constantes con el Rey Dorado.

Los factores externos que el anciano había considerado como posibles daños para el azul incluían incluso a su propia familia, amigos y miembros de su clan. Por lo tanto, a ninguno de los miembros del Scepter 4 se les permitió visitar a su rey, ni siquiera a la familia de Reisi.

Una vez había visto a su familia parada afuera del edificio y una mujer de mediana edad llorando dolorosamente con dos hombres abrazándola en señal de consuelo. Todos parecían una familia normal y feliz que podrías encontrar en cualquier lugar. Podía adivinar fácilmente que esos hombres eran el padre de Munakata y su hermano mayor, aunque diría que Reisi se parecía mucho a su madre.

Los miembros del clan dorado seguían prohibiendo las visitas. Ni siquiera Mikoto podía influir en la decisión de Daikaku para levantar la restricción de visitante para la familia. Entendió muy bien que el mayor simplemente trataba la seguridad del Rey Azul como su máxima prioridad, tanto que incluso hizo cumplir un decreto tan amargo. Había muchos enemigos allí afuera, esperando una situación tan favorable como esta para asesinar al líder de Scepter 4. Por lo tanto, Mikoto nunca volvió a hablar de eso. Todopoderosos podrían ser, pero no eran inmortales.

Y si Mikoto pensaba en su caso, probablemente la única razón por la que el mayor de los reyes le permitía visitar al cuarto rey era para evitar un conflicto entre ellos que podría dañar su nivel _Weismann_ si entraban en un enfrentamiento serio… O tal vez porque ese anciano simplemente podía ver lo que había estado sucediendo secretamente entre los jóvenes reyes, pero a Mikoto no le preocupaba mientras pudiera ver a Munakata.

Al entrar en la prisión hecha de cristal, sus ojos nunca dejaron la única figura dormida sobre la cama. Reisi seguía llevando un kimono simple, azul claro, que usualmente llevaba puesto un paciente; Irónicamente, el color le quedaba bastante bien. Sus párpados nunca se abrieron desde el día en que tuvo su accidente y Mikoto había perdido de vista sus resplandecientes orbes violetas. Notaba cómo el peliazul se había vuelto más delgado, más pequeño y más pálido, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que se le habían dado y su flequillo de color azul marino se había alargado, cubriendo sus ojos. Siendo un hombre tan inmaculado, Reisi nunca permitiría que su cabello creciera tanto y la anormal visión realmente entretuvo a Mikoto.

Lentamente se sentó en el borde de la cama cubierta de blanco y pasó varios minutos mirando la cara durmiente, para ver si había alguna pequeña reacción, una pequeña señal de que se estaba despertando. Mikoto sacó sus manos de sus bolsillos y acarició la cara de Reisi, para después acortar la distancia hasta que sus frentes se encontraron.

—Oye, ¿cuándo vas a despertar? —susurró seriamente, como si estuviera hablando con un fantasma dentro de la habitación.

Como esperaba, no hubo respuesta e ignoró el amargo sentimiento que punzaba en un rincón de su corazón.

—Sabes que todo es un desastre. Hay un criminal que capturar y hay muchos enemigos que quieren matarte, ¿cómo puedes relajarte aquí y hacer que yo haga tu trabajo? Obviamente no eres una damisela en apuros; eres anormalmente astuto para serlo.

El silencio pronto volvió a la habitación, y el Rey Rojo se apartó para poner algo de distancia entre ellos y así poder ver mejor al hombre de pelo azul.

—Tu familia estaba aquí, preocupada hasta la muerte. No dejabas de decirme que estaba perjudicando a mi familia, que luego los sumiría en la miseria, pero mírate ahora. Es todo porque eres demasiado entrometido. Te dije que no te metieras en los asuntos de HOMRA, ¿no? Pero eres un idiota, nunca escuchas.

Pero en el fondo comprendía muy bien que ese rasgo era parte de Munakata, y no dudaba que el hombre frente a él era amable. El actual Rey Azul estaba demasiado preparado para sacrificarse por alguien. Demonios, ese hombre amaba ser autoritario incluso cuando estaba debajo de él, retorciéndose.

—Después no vengas a quejarte conmigo si destruyo la ciudad.

Mikoto afianzó su agarre un poco en ambas mejillas de porcelana, enfatizando cada palabra que escapaba de sus labios. Su emoción se dejó ver, y en su rostro se hizo evidente un asomo de ira y ligera frustración.

—Porque proteger la ciudad es tu trabajo, no mío.

Un recuerdo apareció en su mente, uno donde vio la Espada de Damocles azul colgando en el cielo con el cuarto rey debajo. Reisi siempre fruncía el ceño ante su falta de autocontrol al dañar las instalaciones públicas y al involucrar a los ciudadanos cercanos cuando peleaba. Luego, el Rey Azul lo reprendería para que se comportara y Mikoto intencionalmente lo tentaría para una pelea, más que complacido por la atención y el desafío que recibía de Munakata, quien siempre le diría lo mismo:

—Tu poder algún día te destruirá. De todos modos, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes proteger con ese poder descontrolado?

El Rey Rojo nunca respondió más allá de una sonrisa, porque él siempre fue del tipo de "la acción habla más".

Así que tal vez, ese silencio era la razón por la cual Munakata nunca supo que él también estaba en la lista de personas a las que Mikoto deseaba proteger. Sin embargo, ese hombre era demasiado autosuficiente, por lo tanto, el pelirrojo tenía al capitán azul en la parte inferior de su lista de prioridades, ya que incluso si le dijera al hombre, Reisi rechazaría la oferta con una cara sin emociones de todos modos.

El Rey Azul sería capaz de protegerse, más de lo que Mikoto podría hacer, con el aura azul otorgada sobre él. O al menos eso era lo que había pensado; hasta que presenció que el hombre que deseaba yacía frente a él en este momento. Ahora lamentaba su propia ignorancia y aprendió de manera brusca que la presunción era la razón de la caída de un hombre.

Los cabellos azules cayeron sobre la cara de Reisi cuando los acarició y notó que estaba siendo imprudente. Aflojó su agarre con cuidado mientras su mirada nunca dejaba de ver el rostro pálido debajo de él.

Una de las cosas que le gustaba de su rival sería la sensación de su cabello suave en sus manos, especialmente cuando estaba empapado por el sudor después de sus esfuerzos nocturnos. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para suavemente acomodar el cabello de Reisi con los dedos. No estaba tan limpio como usualmente el capitán del Scepter 4 lo llevaba, pero a Mikoto no le importaba. Reisi tendría que vivir con el resultado si no despertaba para quejarse y arreglarlo él mismo.

Aprovecharse de Reisi cuando estaba inconsciente no era su pasatiempo. Pero si realmente tenía que esperar hasta que éste se despertara para besarle, sólo el cielo sabía que sucedería. Colocó su dedo debajo de la barbilla del hombre inconsciente y levantó su rostro mientras que con la otra mano sujetaba algunos cabellos azules. En cámara lenta, el Rey Rojo colocó sus labios en la frente de Munakata y luego en sus labios.

Sintiéndose insatisfecho, plantó cortos besos en esos labios rosados antes de moverse al cuello de porcelana y chuparlo juguetonamente para dejar marcas rojas donde cualquiera pudiera verlas. Sus dedos delinearon la línea de su clavícula con ternura. Podría ser un acto imprudente si el Rey Dorado estaba observándolos en su momento íntimo a través de sus monitores. Al diablo con la culpa.

Luego se retiró y se puso de pie casi de forma abrupta, causando que la cama del hospital crujiera por la pérdida repentina del peso. Lanzó una última y larga mirada al único paciente en la sala y se dio la vuelta para abandonar el lugar. El Rey Rojo había conseguido una presa para cazar y el juego estaba en marcha.

* * *

El _strain_ de cabellos aguamarinos se apoyaba en la pared de un callejón oscuro y pequeño, no lejos de la residencia del Rey Dorado, vigilando la entrada. El reloj estaba corriendo y era casi la hora de terminar su parte. Akizuki abrió el guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello y sonrió con amargura ante la pequeña imagen que había en su interior mientras hablaba consigo mismo.

—Me pregunto si tengo suficiente tiempo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver a un hombre con un carisma evidente surgiendo desde su cuerpo saliendo por la puerta de entrada. Su brillante cabello carmesí también llamaba la atención; todo en él era atrayente y asombroso.

Sin duda alguna, ese hombre era el tercer rey, Suoh Mikoto. Incluso si Akizuki nunca lo conoció era fácil de deducir. El _strain_ podía sentir su corazón latir como loco y sus palmas comenzaron a resbalar por el sudor. Después de todo, el Rey Rojo era conocido por su falta de paciencia y cabeza fría.

Oyó los pasos que se acercaban y el leve olor a tabaco en el aire le dijo que el hombre con el que intentaba hablar estaba cerca. Tomando una profunda respiración, Akizuki se preparó para lo peor y repentinamente salió de su escondite para encontrarse con Mikoto. El Rey Rojo ni siquiera se inmutó con el hombre que casi chocó con él bloqueando su camino. Sólo lo miraba de cerca como un depredador, midiendo al joven.

Dando su mejor y encantadora sonrisa, Akizuki comenzó a hablar apresuradamente y olvidó por completo respirar mientras hablaba.

—H-hola, debes ser el Rey Rojo. Realmente lo siento, sé que tienes prisa, pero ¿podrías darme un minuto para hablar, Suoh Mikoto?

Mikoto sólo levantó una ceja al joven frente a él. Este hombre de cabeza color aguamarina no le causó una gran impresión, y mucho menos parecía tener una presencia intimidante. Basado en años de su experiencia, este tipo de personas estaría bajo la categoría de "herbívoro" y no era necesario para él levantar un sólo dedo en su contra. Este hombre probablemente era solamente un debilucho que intentaba unirse a HOMRA y ganar poder sin esforzarse demasiado. Sin prestarle algo de atención, Mikoto se hizo a un lado y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

Akizuki sintió un repentino pánico y agarró el brazo del hombre pelirrojo sin pensarlo dos veces y hablo bruscamente.

—Necesito decirte que es lo que le ha pasado al Rey Azul y todas las consecuencias que tenemos que soportar antes de que se acabe mi tiempo.

Para su alivio, Mikoto se quedó quieto por un momento y finalmente su atención se centró por completo en él. La mala noticia era que ahora el Rey Rojo le gruñía amenazadoramente, como un león hambriento que intenta intimidarlo y devorarlo en pequeños pedazos.

Akizuki se consideraba un hombre sabio, no uno de acción, y sabía que no tendría ni una sola oportunidad de defenderse contra el líder de HOMRA. Mikoto agarró el frente de su camisa blanca con su mano y lo arrastró de vuelta al oscuro callejón, y sin mucha consideración, empujó con brusquedad al hombre más pequeño contra la pared y uso una de sus manos para agarrar su cabello con fuerza. Sus penetrantes ojos dorados brillaban más en la oscuridad y, aunque Akizuki los encontraba bastante hermosos, temía que su vida terminara antes de que pudiera contar la verdad.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Mikoto le cuestionó con rabia.

Todo este tiempo, había estado tratando de averiguar qué había sucedido en la azotea de ese edificio, y ningún miembro del clan azul o rojo podía entender en qué estaba pensando Munakata Reisi esa noche. Pero ahora había un desconocido que aparece de la nada diciéndole que tenía toda la información sobre esa noche. Lógicamente, para Mikoto eso no tenía sentido. Pero hasta ahora nada tenía sentido para él, por lo tanto, lo escucharía y se aseguraría de amenazarlo para que no surgieran mentiras de sus labios.

Akizuki puso sus manos frente a su pecho en defensa y se esforzó por no gritar de terror. Había considerado que el Rey Rojo se comportaría así, pero en realidad todavía estaba asustado por las consecuencias. Lo que el Rey Azul había visto en este hombre era algo que no podía comprender. El carisma de Suoh Mikoto fácilmente abrumaba al _strain_ , era asfixiadamente doloroso. Se encogió mientras tartamudeaba, pero no iba a retractarse:

—P-¿Podrías soltarme primero e ir a un lugar donde nadie pueda oírnos? Es un tema bastante delicado...

Mikoto consideró la oferta por un momento y liberó al joven. Hizo un chasquido con su lengua en señal de fastidio e hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

—Bien, pero ni siquiera trates de huir.

Sin mirar esos ojos dorados, Akizuki maldijo por lo bajo y se acomodó la arrugada camisa.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo cuando soy yo el que intento contactarte?

El rey de HOMRA no hizo ningún comentario, sólo empujó al joven para adentrarse aún más en el callejón. Akizuki tropezó un poco al ser empujado repentinamente y se mordió la lengua, tratando de evitar decir malas palabras. En serio, tanto el Rey Rojo como el Rey Azul eran bastante despiadados desde su punto de vista. Munakata Reisi era probablemente el mejor de los dos ya que todavía controlaba su poder con una sonrisa y cortesía. Pero al final, un rey era una existencia que debía temerse.

Cuando la luz ya no podía llegar a la parte interior del callejón y sólo se podía escuchar el sonido de los cuervos que cantaban desde las cercanías, Akizuki dejó de caminar y se volvió para mirar al rey pelirrojo.

—Aquí debería estar bien, ¿verdad?

Mikoto estuvo callado por un momento, observando el lugar y escuchando el sonido más pequeño. Cuando lo consideró seguro, suspiró y se apoyó contra la pared en el lado opuesto de Akizuki, mirándolo atentamente.

—Habla.

Akizuki volvió a arreglarse la camisa y suspiró. En el fondo, dudaba si el Rey Rojo le creería. Miró directamente a los ojos dorados y habló sin rendirse a su miedo.

—Soy Akizuki, un _strain_ que tiene la habilidad de viajar en el tiempo —como esperaba, Mikoto le dio la misma mirada que Reisi le había dado en la prisión. Ambos reyes eran bastante diferentes, pero eran iguales en algunos aspectos. —Sí, lo sé, no me crees. El Rey Azul también me dio esa misma mirada cuando se lo dije.

Mikoto se agitó un poco cuando Akizuki señaló su reacción obvia, buscó un cigarrillo en su bolsillo y lo encendió con un movimiento de sus dedos para calmarse.

—¿Entonces lo conociste?

Akizuki le respondió con una sonrisa triste y también se apoyó en la pared frente a Mikoto.

—Sí, dentro de un año a partir de hoy.

Mikoto estaba desconcertado y se frotó la frente. Podía sentir la jaqueca con un dolor potente. Incluso hablar con este hombre no parecía hacer las cosas más claras que antes. Entonces, ¿este _strain_ admite que viajo al pasado después de conocer a Munakata en el futuro? Ya no estaba seguro si podía entender lo que Akizuki estaba intentado decirle.

—Sólo escucha, ya que no tendrá sentido hasta que escuches la historia completa.

Akizuki se rió de la expresión desconcertada de Mikoto, pero cuando este último le respondió con una mirada fulminante, el chico se tensó.

—En el futuro, el Rey Azul hizo un pacto conmigo, y lo ayude a volver al pasado mientras que él detendría al Rey Incoloro. Sí, el rumor es cierto, fue ese rey el que intentó herir a tu amigo, y con su habilidad de poseer y controlar el cuerpo de los demás hace que sea difícil de capturar— Akizuki tomó aire para continuar su extraña historia. —Con el fin de cambiar el pasado, retrocedimos el tiempo para evitar que el Rey Incoloro matara a Totsuka Tatara en ese tejado y así evitar todas las tragedias del futuro.

—¿Qué tragedia? —Mikoto no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado.

Un par de ojos celestes lo miraron fijamente, sintiéndose dudoso si debía decirle al hombre o no. Pero Mikoto lo miró con más fuerza y el strain se estremeció de miedo.

—Originalmente, Totsuka Tatara fue asesinado esa noche a manos del Rey Incoloro. Y semanas después, tú... conseguiste vengarlo, pero por el esfuerzo de matar a un rey, tu Espada de Damocles comenzó a desmoronarse, y para evitar que se produjera un nuevo cráter Kagutsu, el Rey Azul mancho sus manos con tu sangre.

Los dedos de Mikoto que sostenían el cigarrillo en sus labios se estremecieron. De alguna manera, la imagen de sus sueños volvió a fluir; la ciudad quemada, el olor a humo ardiente elevándose en el cielo, las cenizas grises y el rojo. Podía verse a sí mismo de pie en medio de las ruinas, cometiendo una mayor destrucción influenciado por una rabia cegadora. Podía imaginar que, en algún lugar de aquel futuro, haría que Munakata arriesgara su Espada de Damocles para sacarlo a él de su miseria. Él debía estar bastante desesperado como para tener su último momento al lado de su Rey Azul.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo que en realidad el Rey Azul es el único sobreviviente de esa tragedia? —Mikoto inhaló una bocanada profunda de su cigarrillo, dejando que la nicotina lo ayudara a calmar sus nervios.

El strain de cabellos celestes asintió levemente.

—Además de Totsuka Tatara, Adolf K. Weismann, el Rey Incoloro y tú están muertos en el futuro, siendo el Rey Azul el único que sobrevivió de aquel incidente. Sólo Munakata Reisi sabe que sucedió en la pelea entre ustedes.

—¿El Rey Plateado? —Mikoto levantó una ceja. ¿Por qué había tantos involucrados en esta historia de venganza? Pero el strain asintió una vez más.

—Al menos eso fue lo que escuché del Rey Azul. En aquel día, desde la distancia yo vi una Espada de Damocles emitiendo luz plateada en la última batalla —Akizuki continuó con su narración sin perder otro minuto. —Así que me reuní con él y le ofrecí la oportunidad de cambiar el pasado, para lograr lo que yo no puedo hacer. Después de un tiempo, él estuvo de acuerdo. Y aquí estamos, de regreso a este año. Con el conocimiento de los crímenes que hará el Rey Incoloro y cuál es su habilidad, con el objetivo de detener lo que causo la tragedia.

—Así que esa es la razón por la que él estuvo allí esa noche, sabiendo que este Rey Incoloro haría su aparición allí, ¿no es así? —Mikoto tiró su cigarrillo al piso y lo apagó con un poco de fuerza con su pie derecho.

Si todo esto era cierto, ahora nada podría aliviar el dolor punzante en su corazón. El hombre que debería estar vivo ahora había terminado en un estado tan patético porque trató de arreglar la vida de otras personas, incluida la de Mikoto. ¿Qué tan entrometido sería Reisi hasta que se sintiera satisfecho?

—Entonces, ¿por qué no vuelves al pasado y le dices lo estúpido que es?

Akizuki bajó la cabeza y la sombra de su flequillo cayó sobre sus ojos.

—Hay un precio que tengo que pagar, cada vez que retrocedo el tiempo. Pero ya no tengo con que pagar —levantó la vista y miró directamente a los ojos de Mikoto.

—Cuando hice el trato con el Rey Azul, supe que sería la última vez que usaría mi habilidad. Ahora sólo tengo lo suficiente para regresar algunos minutos en el pasado. Y como él también regresó al pasado, también tuvo que pagar un precio.

El _strain_ quedo en estado de shock cuando Mikoto lo agarró repentinamente por los hombros con la clara intención de herirlo al empujarlo contra la pared con bastante fuerza. Mikoto casi gruño de pura furia.

—Lo engañaste, ¿verdad?

El hombre de cabello azul claro se rindió a su destino y simplemente observó al león herido; él no podía hacer algo para aliviar ese dolor. Después de todo, él tenía en parte responsabilidad por lo que le había sucedido a Munakata. Si él nunca hubiera ofrecido esta oportunidad de regresar al pasado, ese joven rey aún estaría físicamente saludable, aunque con el corazón roto. Pero en aquel entonces, quería creer que el Rey Azul podría lograrlo. Ahora los eventos habían terminado con otra tragedia y no había posibilidad de revertirla.

—No lo hice. Él conocía todas las consecuencias y me dio su consentimiento sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar mientras no involucrara a los que él quería. De todos modos, el precio recaería sólo sobre Munakata, quien estaba completamente preparado para lo que venía —Akizuki respondió suavemente, sintiéndose culpable.

Mikoto todavía parecía querer pegarle con todas sus fuerzas en la cara, y el joven se estaba preparando para una herida dolorosa, pero el golpe nunca llegó. Medio agitado, Mikoto soltó al hombre y apretó las manos a los costados del chico.

—¿Cuál fue el precio que pago?

Akizuki lo miró con simpatía, pero respondió de todos modos.

—La razón por la que todavía está inconsciente. Es decir, a cambio de modificar el hilo del destino y evitar la muerte de dos personas, estará inconsciente durante el tiempo que retrocedió al pasado. Perderá tiempo de vida por esto.

El Rey Rojo se estremeció ante las palabras. No podía entender completamente la implicación de eso, pero ya podía sentir la pesada carga en sus hombros.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Significa que si continúas caminando en un sendero suicida como lo estás haciendo ahora, estás desperdiciando la oportunidad que les dio, porque lo que él entregó no puede ser devuelto. El pago ya ha sido realizado, y cuantos años perdió por salvarte no es algo que yo pueda predecir.

Mikoto estaba lastimado y quería destruir todo, pero el conflicto era notable en sus ojos. Si eso era cierto, significaba que ahora no sólo carga el peso de ese poder sobre sus hombros, sino también cargaba con la vida de Reisi. ¿Cómo pudo Munakata hacerle eso? Ya estaba agotado con la carga como rey, y ahora el Rey Azul le otorgó otro peso para llevar, mucho más pesado en comparación con el mundo para Mikoto. Lo que había hecho Reisi era como encadenar sus pies al suelo, anclándolo con toda la gravedad sin poder escapar de esta carga.

—Si dices la verdad, llévame al pasado. Los salvaré yo mismo —su agarre sobre Akizuki se aflojó bastante y su voz tembló ligeramente como una súplica.

Akizuki negó con la cabeza en tono de disculpa y razonó con él en voz baja.

—No puedo. Te lo dije, ya no tengo suficiente vida para pagar el precio por usar mi habilidad. Incluso si lo hago, tú no lo lograras. Los años que has ganado no son totalmente tuyos, porque quien pago por tu vida es el Rey Azul. Si él no lo desea, no puedes usar tu vida como garantía. Sólo tienes tiempo suficiente para regresar algunos minutos desde este instante, ya que inicialmente te quedan algunos días hasta tu muerte.

Sin querer aceptar lo que había escuchado, Mikoto colocó su mano sobre el cuello del joven strain siniestramente.

—¿Cómo puedo saber que estas no son más que mentiras?

Akizuki no titubeó, sino que agarró la mano de Mikoto con todas sus fuerzas y lo miró con desafío.

—Así que, si te traigo de vuelta quince minutos a partir de ahora, me creerías, ¿verdad? Aunque tienes que estar consciente de las consecuencias.

—Sí, lo hare —Mikoto le dedicó una sonrisa torcida y gruñó.

En ese instante, el entorno se volvió borroso, como si estuviera viajando en una montaña rusa a gran velocidad en tan sólo un instante, y al siguiente segundo que parpadeó, Mikoto sintió un mareo extremo, así como un ruido ensordecedor dentro de su cabeza. Ahora estaba a unos metros de la salida del edificio del clan dorado siendo escoltado por los guardias. Todavía agarrando su dolorida cabeza, el Rey Rojo se arrodilló en el suelo mientras perdía el equilibrio, completamente confundido.

—¿Q-qué?

Los guardias que lo estaban escoltando a la salida se alarmaron de inmediato y se arrodillaron a su lado apresuradamente para ayudar a Mikoto a mantenerse estable.

—¿Qué sucede, Rey Rojo?

Transcurrió un minuto entero, luchando por tragarse el impulso de vomitar y esperar a que pasara el dolor de cabeza. Los miembros del clan dorado que llevaban máscaras de conejo no lo tocaron; en su lugar, le permiten relajarse un poco.

Después de que se sintió un poco mejor, Mikoto se levantó del piso sin ayuda de los guardias y les permitió guiarlo a la puerta de entrada. Se tambaleó un poco mientras caminaba, pero el orgulloso rey empujó a los hombres enmascarados para que no lo molestaran. Al llegar a la salida, los conejos hicieron una reverencia cortante, volvieron al edificio y Mikoto apresuradamente apoyó su cuerpo en uno de los fríos pilares de mármol.

Cuando miró en la dirección del callejón oscuro donde suponía que se había encontrado con el strain por primera vez, pudo ver que Akizuki estaba quieto y le dedicaba una mirada cómplice para después poner un dedo en sus labios. El dolor de cabeza complico bastante su entendimiento y tuvo que esforzarse para leer los labios del chico para comprender qué era lo que le había susurrado. Mikoto entendió más o menos su mensaje.

Con una solemne y última sonrisa al Rey Rojo, Akizuki esperaba que su mensaje llegara a Suoh Mikoto.

—Esta vez, cuida de esa vida —luego le dio la espalda al Rey Rojo y desapareció en la sombra.

* * *

Con una sonrisa débil y exhausta, el strain sintió que su energía parecía escaparse fuera de su cuerpo. Si así era como se sentía cuando la muerte inminente se cernía sobre él, no parecía ser una forma terrible de morir.

Estaba sentado en un tren casi vacío en el lado de la ventana mirando la hermosa vista de la ciudad. Había echado de menos su ciudad, donde su persona especial y él crecieron juntos antes de que decidieran dejar el pequeño pueblo para encontrar un lugar mejor donde vivir. Aparentemente no podía regresar a esa ciudad con el tiempo que le quedaba. Pero estaba satisfecho con la vista encantadora de la ciudad atestada de altos rascacielos que reflejaban la luz del sol. Aunque encontró la vista hermosa, era un paisaje solitario desde su punto de vista. De dónde venía, el pueblo era vibrante con múltiples colores en el paisaje. El color azul del cielo, el verde de los árboles y la montaña, varios amarillo, naranjas y púrpuras de flores, tinte de gris del humo de las chimeneas y el rojo de las azoteas de las casas y muchos más. Podía imaginarlos detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

Abrió el guardapelo que guardaba como un collar. Dentro, había una pequeña foto de él y un joven estudiante de cabellos blancos, abrazados y ambos con una pequeña sonrisa. Una foto que captaba los momentos más felices de su corta vida. Akizuki podía sentir una lágrima formándose en sus ojos, pero podía ser descuidado. No había mucha gente en el tren para notar a alguien tan insignificante.

Sólo el Rey Azul sabía desde el principio por qué Akizuki llegaba hasta el punto de empujarse a sí mismo hasta la muerte. Le confesó todo a ese rey de cabello azul, ya que simpatizaba con Munakata, considerando todo lo que él había pasado. Ambos perdieron a alguien valioso, y aunque Akizuki sabía que esas personas no hubieran deseado que ellos siguieran sus pasos a la muerte, Reisi y él no podían dejar que las cosas quedaran de esa forma. Lo único que deseaba era que Munakata Reisi pudiera lograr un mejor final que él. Akizuki frotó suavemente la cara alegre en la foto y se rió entre dientes.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que él use tu cuerpo para el mal. Sé que debes haber querido que alguien lo detenga, Tōru —una lágrima rodó hasta su mejilla, cayendo en el guardapelo. —Después del día en que se apoderó de tu cuerpo, seguí volviendo al pasado, esperando cambiar el presente. Pero parece que no puedo cambiar tu destino. No importa lo que haga, siempre lleva a la misma conclusión, te perdí.

Había sido un año largo y repetitivo ya que había estado persiguiendo al Rey Incoloro. Por ahora, había perdido toda esperanza de que el hombre que amaba no hubiera sido completamente devorado por el malvado rey y aunque éste abandonara el cuerpo, probablemente ya no sería más que un caparazón vacío.

Miró afuera a través de la ventana, admirando el azul del cielo.

—Aun cuando he utilizado la mayor parte de mi vida tratando de evitar que ese ser abominable te robara, sólo he conseguido fallar. No me queda otra opción que esperar que alguien lo detenga antes de que pueda causar una mayor tragedia. He rezado para que el Rey Azul sea capaz de detener esta cadena de miseria, porque sé cuánto te dolerá si sabes que alguien usa tu cuerpo para herir a alguien más. Después de todo, eres demasiado blando de corazón.

Sus párpados se sentían bastante pesados, pero su corazón estaba en paz mientras golpeaba lentamente dentro de su pecho en ritmos perezosos. Su visión se volvió borrosa y pudo sentir que el final estaba cerca.

—Puede que ustedes encuentren la felicidad, reyes….

El _strain_ susurró cuando se rindió a la oscuridad que lentamente lo consumió, y finalmente se relajó para descansar. Apoyó la cabeza contra el frío tren de la ventana y exhaló su último suspiro bajo la luz del sol con una suave sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

—Debes amarme mucho, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo preguntó en un tono burlón mientras yacía sobre su espalda y miraba al hombre a su lado. El peliazul sólo le respondió con una mirada cínica y un bufido antes de desviar sus ojos hacia el monitor de su PDA con un leve sonrojo rosa en sus orejas.

Si Reisi pensaba que la oscuridad en la habitación era suficiente para ocultar su vergüenza de Mikoto, estaba totalmente equivocado. Pero como Munakata era Munakata, el Rey Rojo podía adivinar fácilmente que la frialdad era su respuesta típica para ocultar su timidez. Mikoto comenzó a preguntarse si era masoquista por estar con un hombre tan complicado como el azul, y para encontrar la reacción de este último como adorable.

Se perdió durante varios minutos mirando el cuerpo desnudo que descansaba a su lado, acostado sobre su estómago con la manta cubriéndole la mitad inferior del cuerpo. La luz del sol se había ido mucho antes de que estuvieran demasiado ocupados tocándose el uno al otro y ahora el suave brillo de los rayos de la luna a través de la ventana eran la única fuente de luz dentro de la habitación. Sin embargo, la luz plateada proyectada sobre la piel clara de Reisi y sus mechones de zafiro lo hicieron ver como si fuera un dios caído y Mikoto resistió su impulso de marcar esa piel. El joven capitán nunca le dejaría hacer eso. Siempre lo regañaba con frases como;

 _«_ _Como el bárbaro que eres, dejarás marcas y será problemático para mí cubrirlas mañana_ _»_ _._

Munakata terminó de enviar su mensaje. Al mismo tiempo que comenzando los juegos previos, Enomoto había finalmente terminado su informe y se lo mandó en medio de la noche por correo electrónico. Si bien, Munakata no pasaría su tiempo leyendo el informe de inmediato, era lo suficientemente educado para al menos dejar un mensaje de agradecimiento. Así que después de que consiguieron separarse el uno del otro y limpiarse, el Rey Azul agarró rápidamente su PDA y escribió su mensaje para disgusto de Mikoto.

El Rey Azul no podía comprender el porqué de la actitud de Mikoto, pero a pesar de todos los años, nunca entendió lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza del pelirrojo, por lo que no comenzaría ahora. Si Mikoto quisiera jugar, podría seguir su juego por ahora, no había problema. Sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano izquierda, se giró y se enfrentó a Mikoto con una sonrisa tentadora.

—Si, te amo tanto que quiero matarte.

El Rey Rojo soltó una suave risa ante su respuesta y colocó un dedo debajo de la barbilla de su compañero, acercándose. Reisi podía sentir el aliento del pelirrojo en su rostro, produciendo una sensación de hormigueo en su piel.

El hombre frente a él era demasiado bello y seductor, como si fuera un lento veneno mortal. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía odiar a este hombre? ¿Cómo podía verlo como su enemigo? Su melena carmesí se sentía sedosa entre sus dedos, y su color era tan vigoroso como un sol ardiente. Munakata arrastró su dedo para trazar la piel de Mikoto, acarició su estómago tonificado, admirando la piel brillante por el sudor. La imagen era demasiado fuerte para él y pudo sentir su deseo acumulándose nuevamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se movió y se sentó en el estómago de Mikoto sin piedad, inmovilizando al rey carmesí sobre la cama.

—Todavía tenemos algunas horas antes del amanecer —dijo con un suave susurro en su oreja derecha.

Mikoto se animó con creciente interés mientras miraba hacia arriba a esos parpadeantes orbes violetas, pero no pudo resistirse a burlarse de este último.

—Quien sabe… tengo sueño.

El Rey Azul levantó una ceja ante eso y respondió rencorosamente.

—Sí, claro, a menudo me olvido de que eres un hombre tan perezoso y sin esperanza.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a su lado de la cama y cubrirse con una manta para dormir un poco tal como Mikoto quería hacerlo, un par de brazos lo abrazaron con fuerza de la cintura derribándolo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido, Mikoto ya estaba encima de él con una sonrisa triunfal y sus brazos estaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de Reisi. Sintiéndose irritado por el trato anterior, Munakata le gruñó.

—¿Y ahora quieres jugar? Ve a entretenerte tú mis-…

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Mikoto había capturado sus labios y le había quitado la respiración para que se callara. Después de un rato, Mikoto rompió el beso, tratando de satisfacer su necesidad de aire mientras miraba fijamente a Reisi quedando totalmente loco por la vista. Demasiado. Los cabellos azules se extendían sobre la almohada blanca y sus cálidos besos habían enrojecido sus labios. Sus ojos color amatista brillaban con lujuria y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Munakata jadeaba por aire; su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo constantemente rápido. Mikoto no pudo evitar pensar que este hombre era sin duda alguna, el amante más hermoso que jamás haya existido.

—Pero supongo que este es el final, ¿No, Suoh Mikoto?

 _De repente, algo cambió y el Rey Rojo liberó su control sobre su amante como si el contacto le hubiera quemado la piel. Se inclinó hacia atrás para dejar algo de espacio entre ellos y sus ojos dorados se abrieron con sorpresa mientras observaba las manos y el pecho del Rey Azul cubiertos de sangre, así como la sonrisa en su rostro abatido._

— _¿Vas a hacer que te mate de nuevo? ¿O esta vez, finalmente vas a llevarme contigo?_

—¡No!

Mikoto trató de alcanzarlo con su mano derecha, pero cuando se dio cuenta sólo había tocado el aire vacío. Estaba jadeando y trató de mirar alrededor para ver si todo había sido un sueño. Reconoció el techo como el de su habitación en el bar de HOMRA y el sofocante olor a tabaco que permanecía dentro.

Cuando volvió la cabeza hacia su costado no había nadie más que él dentro de la habitación. Como había confirmado que todo era un sueño, se relajó y extendió los brazos sobre la cama con un profundo suspiro.

El sueño había sido demasiado real ya que lo ocurrido era parte de sus recuerdos, a excepción de la última parte. Fue horrible y repugnante ver a Reisi pintado en color carmesí. Para Mikoto, sólo el azul se adaptaba mejor a él. Colocó su brazo derecho frente a sus ojos para cubrirlos de la luz del sol.

—Maldita sea... supongo que esta es tu venganza, ¿eh? Atormentándome incluso en mi sueño —Mikoto dejó escapar una risa amarga y suspiró con cansancio.

De repente, el fuerte sonido de un teléfono sonó dentro de su habitación. Después del segundo timbre, Mikoto se sentó en su cama y miró indiferente al teléfono que nunca había visto en su habitación. Sin embargo, sin importar cuánto tiempo había sonado, Mikoto no se movió ni una pulgada. Parecía que su presa finalmente se aburrió de este juego de persecución y decidía pasar a otro nivel.

De repente, el auricular del teléfono comenzó a flotar en el aire, y una joven voz masculina y risueña se podía escuchar desde el otro lado.

—¿Hola? ¡Hola! ¿Tienes un minuto? ¿Quién soy, te estás preguntando? —el Rey Incoloro preguntó con vanidad.

Mikoto casi resopló ante la estúpida pregunta. No habría nadie más que se atreviera a llamarlo con una actitud tan relajada, pero no respondió.

—Soy el hombre que estás buscando. Te llamo para hablar de ese chico… ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Totsuka?

Desde su cama, Mikoto pudo ver un humo blanco salir del teléfono, y que luego tomó la forma de un fantasmal zorro. Finalmente, las piezas se juntaron y él entendió. Tatara estaba en lo correcto cuando habló con él sobre haber visto a un zorro antes de perder la conciencia esa noche.

—¡Fui yo quien lo lastimo! —el espíritu de zorro confesó con un tono tan repugnantemente feliz que el Rey Rojo sintió el repentino impulso de agarrarlo y estrangularlo si era posible.

Pero ignoró su provocación. Mikoto calmó su mente y cerró los ojos. Si era verdad lo que el _strain_ peliceleste le había advertido, este Rey Incoloro probablemente estaba controlando otro cuerpo para hacer esta llamada e intentar robar su aura a la más pequeña oportunidad. No obtendría nada si este zorro volvía a correr al sentirse atemorizado. Necesitaba atraer al bastardo para averiguar su ubicación, por lo que permaneció en silencio como un cadáver.

El Rey Incoloro siguió hablando alegremente.

—Sabes, me siento un poco mal por él... probablemente se siente solo y aburrido de estar enfermo. Me gustaría entregarle al Rey Azul para que le haga compañía, ¡pero creo que no se puede evitar!

Mikoto no pudo evitar un pequeño temblor en sus dedos ante la provocación. Apenas perceptible, pero el pelirrojo se odio a sí mismo por dar una pista de su debilidad. ¿Cómo se atrevía este pequeño rey?

—¡Pero estoy seguro de que será más feliz con sus amigos! Entonces, ¿debería empezar con Kusanagi y herir a todo el mundo hasta llegar a Yatagarasu? ¿Debo hacerlo? ¿Cierto?

Mikoto estaba en silencio. Aunque le costaba soportar su furia sin quemar y torturar lentamente a este hombre hasta la muerte, pero si quería atraerlo, tenía que fingir que su provocación lo había enfurecido gradualmente. Un hombre tan malvado intentaría todo para conseguir algo.

—Hombre, ¿estás respirando? Tal vez la próxima vez, haré que esa señorita me entretenga. Ya sabes, la que siempre arrastras contigo. Anna, ¿verdad? ¡Debe ser divertida, me gustan jóvenes!

Harto de todas estas tonterías, abrió lentamente sus ojos que ahora brillaban en un tono rojo, como si desafiara al espíritu para que lo atrapara, y como esperaba, al instante pudo ver al espíritu del zorro avanzando en el aire, abriéndose paso al interior de su alma.

—¡Te tengo! —gritó alegremente el espíritu.

Dentro de su conciencia, el Rey Rojo finalmente se encontró con el Rey Incoloro por primera vez. Sin embargo, antes de que ese zorro pudiese siquiera probar un poco de su aura roja, hizo que su alma se manifestara en forma de un león llameante y lo atacó con una tormenta de fuego directamente a su alma. El joven rey no escuchó a tiempo cuando el fuego circundante retumbó con un gruñido bajo.

—Eres un tonto, he estado esperando este momento para sacarte de tu escondite.

Al instante, el espíritu se asustó con evidente temor y regresó a su anfitrión apresuradamente dejando el rastro a su ubicación.

Cuando Mikoto finalmente encontró su ubicación, sintió una tormentosa rabia y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no volar toda la habitación junto con su presa. A pesar de estar a una considerable distancia, pudo escuchar el fuerte sonido de la explosión como un preludio en sus oídos, para su placer. Pero no podía relajarse hasta que confirmara con sus propios ojos que su enemigo ya no estaba en este mundo.

Su capacidad de poseer personas podría ser bastante inconveniente después de todo. El intento del Rey Incoloro para provocarlo también había sido una trampa, sin embargo, no podía saber qué clase de plan malvado tenía en mente, y Mikoto no tuvo más remedio que hacer todo lo que estaba a su alcance en ese momento.

Con rapidez, agarró su chaqueta de piel negra y bajó las escaleras con rapidez. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta de entrada del bar HOMRA, Kusanagi lo llamó apresuradamente, deteniéndolo a mitad de camino. Se giró para mirar a sus amigos, que estaban relajados en los taburetes junto a la mesa de la barra con una mirada seria.

Kusanagi frunció el ceño en el instante en que presenció la mirada tormentosa y turbada en los ojos de Mikoto mientras estaba puliendo su preciosa barra antigua.

—¿Qué sucede?

Mikoto desvió la mirada; no tenía la intención de arrastrar a su familia a este asunto. Una guerra total entre reyes no debía ser vista por gente normal, incluso si eran los miembros del clan. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera decidir algo por sí mismo, una mano pequeña y suave lo agarró de la manga, y un par de ojos carmesí lo miraron comprensivamente.

—Mikoto….

—Es hora —Mikoto suspiró y anunció sombríamente con un pequeño suspiro.

—¡Finalmente! —Yata saltó de su silla y gritó mientras caminaba para recuperar su patineta con una sonrisa.

El barman rubio miró apresuradamente al preocupado Tatara y lo agarró por los hombros. No podían llevarlo al campo de batalla, ya que era peligroso, pero sería mucho peor dejarlo solo sin protección.

—Vendrás con nosotros, pero te mantendrás fuera de los problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

Tatara asintió brevemente y le sonrió a Anna que también lo miraba ansiosamente, pero su pequeña mano de marfil nunca abandonó la de Mikoto.

—Yo también protegeré a Tatara.

Era tan adorable que Tatara no pudo evitar sonreír y se arrodilló ante ella para abrazarla de manera incómoda con su brazo enyesado.

—Yo también te protegeré, Anna.

Tatara pudo sentir como las lágrimas se formaba detrás de sus ojos color ámbar cuando sintió un golpe en su hombro y encontró a Yata con su sonrisa infantil y alentadora.

—¡Esta vez, yo cubriré tu espalda, Tatara-san!

Kusanagi se secó rápidamente las manos con un trapo y lo tiró sobre la mesa de caoba. Dio una vuelta alrededor de la barra y sacó su teléfono celular mientras se sentaba en el sofá más cercano y así reunir a todos los miembros de HOMRA.

—Así que… ¿finalmente encontraste el objetivo? Reuniré a todos.

—Está en el edificio del Rey Dorado.

El rubio casi deja caer su teléfono celular si no fuera por sus buenos reflejo, mientras que todas las cabezas en el bar se volvieron hacía ellos y un asomo de horror aparecieron en la cara de Yata y Bandō.

—No puede ser….

—Vamos —sin perder otro minuto, Mikoto salió del bar con sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—No puedes hablar en serio, ¿verdad...? —preguntó Kusanagi horrorizado mientras enviaba rápidamente los mensajes a los demás miembros.

Por su parte, Tatara agarró las llaves del auto y las arrojó hacía el barman con su mano sana. Parecía que no tenían el privilegio de perder el tiempo.

—¿Se enfrentará al Rey Dorado? ¿Es estúpido o qué? —Yata salió de su trance y fue tras su rey.

Totsuka fue el último en salir del bar, y cerró la puerta detrás de él con un pequeño clic de candado.

—No es eso, Yata. Puede que nunca te lo hayamos dicho, pero actualmente el Rey Azul está siendo confinado allí para recuperarse. Lo más probable es que ahora su objetivo es el Rey Azul.

El joven pelirrojo ya estaba en su patineta, reflexionando un rato después de escuchar eso. Su cabeza de repente estaba ocupada con Saruhiko. Todavía podría odiar a ese traidor, pero esto era sobre su jefe y su Rey.

Misaki se preguntó si al menos debería llamarlo para que trabajara con HOMRA otra vez. Y con un poco de suerte, por una vez después de su ruptura, finalmente podrían tener la oportunidad de reconstruir lo que una vez había ocurrido entre ellos y arreglarlo. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alcanzar su teléfono celular en el bolsillo, Mikoto y sus amigos se metieron dentro del auto de Kusanagi y el cantinero encendió el motor.

—¿Vienes, Yata? —Kusanagi lo llamó rápidamente.

—¡Sí, sólo necesito un momento! ¡Los alcanzaré después! —la vanguardia roja dudo por un momento antes de asentir resueltamente.

Cuando finalmente estuvo solo, sacó su teléfono y comenzó a avanzar en su patineta con cuidado. El sonido del teléfono era casi insoportable, probablemente porque usaba un número privado y Saruhiko odiaba las llamadas anónimas más que nada. No se sorprendería si él decidiera no contestar. Milagrosamente, una voz familiar finalmente respondió formalmente.

—Aquí Fushimi, ¿Quién es?

Yata sintió un dolor en el corazón al escuchar la voz familiar que había echado de menos durante años. En aquel entonces todavía eran inmaduros y realmente se preguntaba cuál era la causa de su ruptura. Estaban demasiado exaltados cuando tuvieron su discusión, lo que llevó a una pelea y una relación destruida. Si estaba a punto de hablar ahora con Saruhiko, ¿no seguirían siendo amigos? Él retuvo sus inminentes lágrimas y tragó saliva.

—Oye, mono. Necesito decirte algo.

Yata se desvió del camino y se apresuró para seguir a sus amigos. El viento helado le golpeó la cara, ayudándolo un poco con los nervios de hablarle a un viejo amigo de manera amistosa. El chico al otro lado sonaba vacilante y una larga pausa cayó entre ellos.

—… ¿Qué?

—HOMRA se dirige al edificio del Rey Dorado. Mikoto-san descubrió que el culpable está buscando a tu jefe —dijo Misaki después de exhalar.

Estuvo a punto de gritar airadamente a Fushimi por no tomarlo en serio, ya que este simplemente bufó y se burló de él.

—Si lo hace, hay un segundo rey para enfrentarlo. No tendrá ninguna oportunidad.

El pelirrojo casi golpeó su teléfono con frustración; Saruhiko nunca lo escuchaba, incluso en una situación tan grave.

—¿No estás preocupado en absoluto por tu rey? ¡Bien, no me preocupare por ti! —Misaki presionó el botón para finalizar la llamada con demasiada fuerza y se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo enojado.

Estaba tan ocupado con sus emociones que casi golpea con su patineta a una niña que cruzó la calle descuidadamente, persiguiendo su pelota, pero logró esquivarla por muy poco. Gritó una disculpa y siguió corriendo.

—¡Maldito sea ese mono ... tan desalmado como siempre! —Misaki maldijo por lo bajo y se concentró en el camino hacia su objetivo.

* * *

La oficina del comandante se sentía bastante espaciosa y vacía sin su majestuosa presencia. Seri estaba aturdida mientras miraba los detalles de cada rincón de la habitación. Ella había logrado tranquilizarse estando en ese lugar recordando los momentos en que se sentó a su lado, dándole propuestas estratégicas para afrontar una misión, con el agradable olor familiar del té verde y su pasta favorita de judías rojas. Ella comenzó a reflexionar sobre toda la confianza y valentía que poseía junto al Rey Azul como su capitán.

Ella estaba sentada en la almohada reservada para la ceremonia del té en la habitación del Rey Azul, como si estuviera meditando cuando Fushimi hizo su entrada con un PDA en su mano a toda prisa. La rubia teniente volvió la cabeza hacia él y dejó su taza de té.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Fushimi?

El chico hizo un saludo apresurado y rápidamente desechó su cortesía.

—HOMRA acaba de hacer su movimiento.

Al instante, su teniente pareció estar más agotada con el inminente dolor de cabeza.

—Se dirigen a la residencia del segundo rey. Ha habido un informe de explosión desde el mismo lugar. Supuse que están persiguiendo al Rey Incoloro.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó bruscamente Seri mientras se paraba y quedaba de pie frente a Fushimi y preguntó:

—HOMRA acaba de informarme personalmente. También he visto sus movimientos en los monitores de la ciudad y, mientras hablamos, ya deben estar en el edificio del Rey Dorado —respondió a regañadientes el joven.

Seri trató de evitar un profundo suspiro. Salió de la habitación de su capitán y caminó por el pasillo con rapidez.

—Entonces tenemos una emergencia. Reúne a una unidad para enviar, yo me pondré en contacto personalmente con el segundo rey para proporcionar asistencia.

—Sí, señora —Fushimi respondió rápidamente y caminó en una dirección diferente a la de ella.

Awashima Seri temía que el acto final acabara de levantar su cortina.

* * *

Un hombre vestido de negro, con una larga cola de caballo saltó de la azotea de un edificio a un pequeño callejón, aterrizando con la gracia de un gato.

—El Clan Rojo acaba de ir a la residencia del Rey Dorado. Incluso ha ocurrido una explosión. Creo que es peligroso para nosotros involucrarnos. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

La strain que fingía ser un gato abrazo abruptamente al estudiante de pelo blanco y gimió ansiosamente.

—Shiro, vamos a dejarlos. Ellos dan miedo, ¡corramos mientras están ocupados!

El joven estudiante le dedicó una mirada con simpatía y le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza a la chica; él sabía que ella realmente amaba sus manos cuando hacía eso.

—Lo siento, Neko. Debes estar cansada. Pero si HOMRA hace su movimiento con tanta prisa hasta llegar a ese lugar, sólo puedo imaginar que la persona relacionada con ese incidente está ahí, y si quiero demostrar que yo no soy el asesino tengo que ir.

—Iré contigo —su negro guardián se ofreció precipitadamente y sus ojos se clavaron desafiantes en los orbes color ámbar, retándolo a rechazar su oferta. —Todavía tienes que demostrarme que no eres culpable.

—Gracias, Kuroh —Isana sólo pudo inclinar su cabeza y sonrió apreciativamente.

Neko los miró con mal humor y apretó su abrazo sobre el brazo del albino.

—Iré con Shiro...

El último puso sus manos sobre las mejillas color cereza de Neko e inclinó su rostro para encontrar el suyo.

—Gracias, Neko.

La _strain_ de largos cabellos se sonrojó profundamente y estuvo a punto de maullar, pero se detuvo cubriendo su boca. Isana se rió suavemente de su respuesta y la soltó. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a salir del oscuro callejón.

—Vamos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

¡Al fin todos los actores se han reunido en un solo lugar! El próximo capítulo será otro clímax, hohoho. Ehh ... Me acabo de dar cuenta de que nunca dejo una advertencia para la muerte del personaje. Pero eso no es necesario para un OC ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Un capítulo largo donde ocurrieron muchas cosas. Me encanto la escena MikoRei, fue shenshual, aunque el final haya sido cruel. Aki-kun, descansa en paz u.u Bueno, ya viene la última parte del fic~~ Kissus!

PD: ¡antes de que me olvide! En el capítulo original, Yumechou utilizo el nombre de Shiro para identificar al estudiante que uso el Rey Incoloro para matar a Totsuka, pero como ya se sabe que su nombre es Tōru, pues me tomé la libertad de cambiarlo…. :D


	8. Tiempo Congelado

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Este capítulo fue complicado de traducir porque había muchas cosas que no logré entender u.u hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que quedará bien. Si ha quedado algo raro o difícil de comprender, lo siento. También pido disculpas si hay algún error. Gracias de ante mano.

 **Advertencias:** Puede que haya Ooc de parte de Mikoto, bueno, a mi juicio. Alerta de Misaki tsundere.

* * *

 **Notas de Yumechou:**

Disclaimer: K no es mío. Continuemos.

Perdón por demorarme en actualizar... He estado demasiada ocupada jugando con la Intuos 5, jejeje ... cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado un mes. ¡Realmente lo siento! Pero este es el capítulo más largo de todos, así que, ¿por favor, perdónenme? Les advierto que cambiare mucho de POV en este capítulo, ¡ya que hay demasiados grupos! Y un montón de SaruMi y MikoRei, así que espero que algunos de ustedes estén contentos. XD

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Tiempo Congelado**

Publicación Original junio 2014

" _Lo contrario del amor no es odio, es la indiferencia. Lo contrario de la belleza no es la fealdad, es la indiferencia. Lo contrario de la fe no es herejía, es la indiferencia. Y lo contrario de la vida no es la muerte, sino la indiferencia"_

 _ **Elie Wiesel (1928 - 2016)**_

* * *

Daikaku escondió sus manos en las mangas de su kimono mientras se sentaba en la pequeña almohada frente a un juego completo para realizar la ceremonia del té sin tocar, mientras cerraba los ojos como si estuviera meditando.

No obstante, un ceño fruncido se hizo presente con finas arrugas entre sus cejas. Como uno de los reyes de la primera generación, había reunido toda su sabiduría y dignidad para traer la paz al país, ya que aún no abandonaría su deber como rey, al contrario de su amigo al que hace mucho deseaba volver a ver. El peso del mundo sobre sus hombros era grande, pero se enorgullecía de su compromiso.

Y, sin embargo, no tenía la paciencia suficiente para tratar con la joven generación. Eran imprudentes y se apresuraban para tomar decisiones. Eran egoístas de corazón. Había visto varios ejemplos de reyes inmaduros, abusando de sus poderes e ignorando sus responsabilidades como si tuvieran un nuevo juguete para divertirse y utilizándolo para temas demasiados triviales. Sus mentes eran demasiado estrechas en comparación con la visión que él tenía. El poder de un rey era tan grande que era un hecho que tenían que asumir su deber con la humanidad en lugar de sus propios deseos.

Había puesto su esperanza en el joven Rey Azul con su mente brillante y confiabilidad, sin embargo, Munakata Reisi también cayó de su gracia al final. Utilizó su poder para salvar a HOMRA, y terminó encontrando su propia desgracia.

Sus sentimientos tomaron lo mejor de él, y en lugar de preferir el orden público, el Rey Azul decidió salvar a un miembro del Clan Rojo, y posiblemente al Rey Rojo a cambio de su bienestar. Era una desgracia perder el poder del tercer rey debido a su tremenda aura ofensiva, pero era mejor perder un peón importante que perder todo el juego. Si tenía que decir lo que pensaba, estaba un poco decepcionado por el juicio de Munakata Reisi. La juventud y la inexperiencia fueron siempre las razones de la caída de los reyes Jóvenes.

Sin embargo, él seguía manteniendo una buena opinión del Scepter 4 por cómo habían tratado con HOMRA durante todos estos años sin objeciones; o para ser más precisos, la voluntad del Rey Azul para comprometerse con el actual Rey Rojo.

Suoh Mikoto era como un león salvaje. Una vez que su guarida era perturbada lo destrozaría todo, y no prestaría atención a nada más hasta que quedara sin energía. Tratar de controlar una bomba sin morir en el proceso era una tarea bastante difícil, además de ser un gran esfuerzo para lograrlo.

Interiormente, elogiaba al joven capitán del Scepter 4 por ser capaz de restringir al Rey Rojo con mínimas bajas. Podría ser que la relación de afecto natural entre ellos mejorara la estabilidad del Rey Rojo, por eso él cerraría los ojos y fingiría no darse cuenta de lo obvio si ningún problema ocurría con ese vínculo.

Comprendía que entre todas las auras, la roja era la más devastadora y difícil de controlar. Siempre gritando por la destrucción. Daikaku siempre compadecía a la persona que era elegida para ser el Rey Rojo, ya que a menudo se marchaban de este mundo demasiado pronto, después de pasar un tormento evitando que ese poder consumiera su alma al tratar de reprimirse por demasiado tiempo.

Si. Se compadecía de Suoh Mikoto. Podía ver lo mucho que el hombre luchaba contra su propia aura, tratando de mantenerla bajo control tanto como podía, probablemente por el bien de sus amigos. Entre todos los que habían ocupado el puesto del tercer rey, él era considerablemente el más calmado. Por lo tanto, Daikaku a menudo pasaba por alto los informes de los incidentes triviales que surgían en la ciudad ocasionados por el Rey Rojo.

Pero aparentemente, ahora Suoh Mikoto había perdido los estribos y simplemente decidió interrumpir la paz. Hace apenas un momento había ocurrido una explosión en el vestíbulo del edificio y, aunque el temblor no le preocupaba, Daikaku no podía perdonar un acto que destruyera su hogar, a pesar de todas las razones posibles y justificables.

Podía sentir el rastro del aura roja en el sitio de la explosión. Sus puños se apretaron con furia, abrumado por la falta de respeto del Rey Rojo a pesar de haberle permitido ver a Munakata, y ya que éste estaba imposibilitado, no tenía más opción que manejar este asunto él mismo. Su deber como adulto era castigar las travesuras de un niño, y decidió que este era el momento apropiado para imponer respeto, incluso por la fuerza bruta.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta corrediza que fue abierta por un par de sus hombres mientras se arrodillaban sobre el suelo de madera. Daikaku caminó majestuosamente hacia el pasillo sin mirar a sus subordinados.

—Vengan. Alerten al equipo de seguridad para que detenga al clan rojo y ordenen al equipo de manipulación de la percepción para que activen sus habilidades. Nos dará algo de tiempo para confundirlos —sus ojos dorados se endurecieron. —Yo enfrentaré al Rey Rojo.

Los dos guardias se inclinaron ante él y desaparecieron en el aire.

—Suoh Mikoto, ¿acaso finalmente te has convertido en un enemigo? —Daikaku gruñó mientras se dirigía a su ascensor privado con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho.

* * *

Kusanagi respiró la nicotina de su cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo al basurero más cercano, que milagrosamente era lo único que se había salvado de la explosión anterior en el vestíbulo. Miró alrededor con consternación.

—Whoa, se ve peor de lo que pensé —observó a su rey y soltó una breve y débil sonrisa. —No creo que el Rey Dorado te perdone por esto Mikoto, incluso si nos disculpamos.

La puerta de entrada del vestíbulo se había desvanecido quedando sólo algunas ventanas y decoraciones en la habitación. La pared frente a ellos, que originalmente había estado pintada con dragones dorados y brillantes ahora estaba totalmente carbonizada.

Varios pilares estaban derrumbados en el piso y del techo que aún estaba derrumbándose caía un manto de polvo gris. Pero para el asombro de Kusanagi, el edificio estaba bien construido. Incluso con la importante pérdida de los pilares de soporte, ni siquiera se balanceaba o mostraba signos de mayor deterioro. Parecía que el edificio había sido construido para sobrevivir a una guerra nuclear.

Por su parte, Mikoto sólo le devolvió la mirada, ignorando el comentario de su mejor amigo y avanzó despreocupadamente hacia el interior sin tener cuidado en donde pisaba.

Anna hizo una carrera corta para alcanzar a Mikoto y agarró su mano para caminar junto a él. El cantinero se dio una palmada en la frente y se encogió de hombros mientras seguía a su rey. Sólo Totsuka tuvo la amabilidad de compadecerlo y le sonrió casi disculpándose. Al contrario de su reacción, Yata y los demás parecían asombrados al ver el resultado del poder de Mikoto.

—¡Wow! ¡Mira este lugar! ¡Como se esperaba de Mikoto-san!

Kusanagi suspiró con resignación. En cambio, Totsuka se giró y comenzó a darles una breve conferencia a los jóvenes.

—Esto no está bien. Puede que nos viéramos forzados a usar la fuerza, pero si podemos evitarlo, ¡sería lo mejor! ¡Miren estas piezas de arte! Considerando que pertenecen al Rey Dorado deben ser todas originales. ¿Tienen una idea de cuánto le cobrará a Kusanagi por el costo del daño?

—¿Yo? ¡No puedo pagar por todo esto! —gritó el barman mientras se giraba para mirarlos totalmente perplejo.

—¿Piensas que el Rey Dorado no nos cobrara por los daños como compensación de esto? —agregó Totsuka haciendo que Kusanagi pusiera una expresión angustiada.

Izumo casi había perdido su espíritu de lucha, así que Yata sólo suspiró y subió las escaleras hacia el vestíbulo mientras murmuraba a sus amigos:

—Ya escucharon. No destruiremos el lugar si podemos evitarlo.

El resto de HOMRA casi se sintió decepcionado al instante por no poder usar todo su poder al tener que contenerse.

—Totsuka, eres un asesino del estado de ánimo.

Todos se enfurruñaron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior. Tatara sólo se rió sin una pizca de remordimiento cuando los miembros del clan rojo pasaron a su lado.

—Bueno, soy el único que es débil y sólo puedo usar la cabeza. King está demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos y no quiero que nadie se lastime. Ten cuidado, Yata.

La vanguardia roja miró hacia atrás y asintió con la patineta en su brazo izquierdo.

—Déjamelo a mí —respondió con calma.

Los demás le sonrieron y enérgicamente se precipitaron hacia el edificio.

—¡No te preocupes, Totsuka-san! ¡Capturaremos a ese sujeto para que no se atreva a lastimarte otra vez!

El rubio colocó sus brazos en su cintura y suspiró con una sonrisa de alivio. Estaba tan orgulloso de su familia. Podrían ser imprudentes, con excesivo vigor y poder, pero su unidad era absolutamente irrompible. Kusanagi esperó con él y se rió entre dientes porque el joven lo había logrado.

—Es difícil controlar a estos niños, ¿eh?

—Bueno, King es un padre demasiado cariñoso, no será estricto con ellos a menos que las cosas sean lo suficientemente malas.

Totsuka se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y giró su cabeza hacia él cuando escuchó que el cantinero volvía a reír suavemente.

—¿Qué?

—Suenas como si fueras su madre.

Kusanagi escondió su sonrisa detrás de su mano, pero la diversión era transparente en su rostro. El rubio más bajo se unió a él riéndose.

—No, gracias, no puedo ser responsable de tantos niños, y hablando de eso, ¿qué hay del Rey Azul? Él también tiene muchos niños, y muy educados —Totsuka le dio una mirada significativa y reservada, pero sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

El barman lo miró con ultraje y se estremeció involuntariamente.

—Me asustas. Él es más como una madrastra o una suegra.

—Decir eso es malo, Izumo. Mejor vámonos, ¿de acuerdo? —el rubio comenzó a caminar y se rió alegremente.

Por su parte, Kusanagi sacó otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo, lo encendió con su encendedor y siguió al más joven.

* * *

—¡Tenemos confirmación de los movimientos de HOMRA!

Hidaka corría apresuradamente y estuvo a punto de derribar unos muebles cercanos para alcanzar a Seri y recibir sus instrucciones. La rubia teniente miró hacia atrás, deteniendo el informe verbal de Fushimi y así darle tiempo al hombre para que recuperara el aliento, jadeando pesadamente frente a ella antes de contestarle con una sonrisa.

—Sí, lo he escuchado hace un rato, directamente de Fushimi. Dirigiré el escuadrón de emergencia. Partiremos en este instante.

Hidaka echó un vistazo por el hombro de Seri y se encontró con su gruñón, competente y joven superior, con su usual actitud de fastidio, con su PDA en la mano y organizando al equipo a la velocidad de la luz.

—Whoa, Fushimi, ¿cómo lo has descubierto tan rápido?

Este último sólo le respondió con una breve mirada y un pequeño saludo antes de alejarse todo lo cortés de lo que era posible de ellos para hacer una llamada.

Seri tocó el hombre del oficial de ojos almendrados e hizo un gesto para que la siguiera en otra dirección.

—Vamos, Hidaka. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Hidaka lanzó una última mirada al comandante de cabello negro mientras hablaba por teléfono antes de girar sobre sus talones y seguir a Seri obedientemente. A pesar de ser una mujer, el avance de Seri era demasiado rápido y Hidaka se encontró medio corriendo para ir tras ella.

—Prepárense para la batalla. Necesito equipos de vigilancia y médicos dentro del área en los próximos quince minutos. Fushimi ha pedido ayuda al departamento de policía para asegurar el perímetro dentro de diez km y para que comiencen la evacuación de los ciudadanos en el área —Seri sostuvo los papeles que llevaba su mano hacia su pecho. —He firmado todo el documento necesario siguiendo nuestros procedimientos normales, procederemos y saldremos en cinco minutos.

Hidaka ordenó los papeles que casi caen de sus brazos mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de Seri.

—¿Hacia dónde vamos, teniente?

Seri se detuvo de inmediato, y si no fuera por sus reflejos, Hidaka se habría golpeado la nariz con la espalda de ella. La mujer inclinó la cabeza un poco, pero no lo suficiente para ocultarle su expresión mientras le respondía.

—Seguiremos a HOMRA hasta la residencia de su excelencia, Kokujōji Daikaku —una espeluznante pausa quedo en el pasillo. Al no obtener respuesta, Seri siguió su camino y se dirigió a su oficina para recuperar su amada espada mientras susurraba en voz baja. —Cuatro reyes en un mismo lugar... Esta es la primera vez en la historia.

Finalmente, Hidaka salió de su sorpresa cuando la puerta de caoba de la oficina de Seri se cerró ante él y gritó aterrorizado en el vacío pasillo.

—¿Ehh?

* * *

—Wow… este lugar es un total desastre.

Isana divagaba alegremente en voz baja, mirando alrededor del lugar con asombro mientras que con sus compañeros se escabullía para entrar a la residencia del Rey Dorado, todo gracias a la habilidad de Neko para ocultar su presencia a través del enjambre de policías y, en especial de un grupo que funcionaba como primera línea de defensa del clan rojo.

Aparentemente, HOMRA se estaba preparando para una emboscada porque estaban demasiado concentrados en proteger el frente sin perder detalle de la zona de entrada.

—Me pregunto si esto fue causado por el Rey Rojo.

Neko se movió más cerca de él y cuidadosamente observó sus pies desconfiando de los fragmentos de vidrio y astillas de madera que había por todo el lugar hasta que se escondieron detrás de una pared que usaron para avanzar hacia un túnel oscuro.

Kuroh los empujó rápidamente hacia el pasadizo negro después de haber confirmado que el grupo de hombres que vigilaban el lugar, cargando con bates metálicos sobre sus hombros, no los habían descubierto. Una vez que desaparecieron, Kuroh suspiró pesadamente e hizo un gesto para que avanzaran.

—Creo que sí. El daño es demasiado severo para un bombardeo normal a menos que usen toneladas de explosivos simultáneamente. He evaluado los escombros en el suelo y no puedo oler nada químico que cause una detonación normal.

—Hmm ... esta área es increíblemente grande. ¿Dónde terminará este túnel? —cuestionó Isana, mientras seguía avanzando con Neko aferrada a su chaqueta, mirando ansiosamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Kuroh echó una mirada furtiva al estudiante de cabello blanco.

—Todavía no entiendo por qué el culpable ha traído al clan rojo hasta aquí. Me cuesta creer que haya estado ocultándose en el hogar del Rey Dorado durante todo este tiempo. Lo más seguro es que debe haberse infiltrado hace poco.

—Puede que por alguna razón el Rey Incoloro quiera crear caos en este lugar. Bueno, mejor sigamos moviéndonos —habló Isana mientras colocaba su dedo debajo de su barbilla, pensando seriamente.

Kuroh asintió, a pesar de que ninguno de ellos podía verlo con la falta de luz dentro del túnel.

—Sólo tengan cuidado y no se golpeen la cabeza ni tropiecen con los pies —Kuroh enfatizó esto dando una pequeña palmada en la cabeza de Neko.

La chica le dedicó un lindo puchero, y Shiro respondió con una risa suave y se dio la vuelta para responder burlonamente a Kuroh dentro del pequeño túnel.

—¡Si mamá!

Como de costumbre el comportamiento del albino era insultante, pero de alguna manera, la inocente sonrisa de Isana hacía que Kuroh sintiera unas molestas mariposas aleteando en su estómago. Rápidamente se recuperó tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que apareció en sus orejas y fingir estar enojado con él.

—¡Deja de ser absurdo!

* * *

—Finalmente entramos a la sala de vigilancia —Kusanagi suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en una silla vacía frente al monitor. Miró a los inconscientes miembros del clan dorado en el suelo, disculpándose. —Lo siento, pero tenemos que encontrar a ese tipo pronto.

Cuando Anna se acomodó en un asiento al lado de Totsuka, Mikoto se acercó a Kusanagi y le tocó el hombro. El cantinero lo miró desde el reflejo del monitor y preguntó al mismo tiempo que Tatara.

—¿Mikoto?

El Rey Rojo sólo respondió con un asentimiento silencioso y se dio la vuelta mientras anunciaba su partida en silencio. La joven Anna pareció tentada de tirar del borde de la chaqueta de Mikoto, pero se detuvo, dejando que su rey estuviera solo. Totsuka le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—King estará bien. Él es bastante poderoso, ¿verdad?

La joven strain asintió con la cabeza baja, pero su melancolía se había desvanecido de su pequeña cara.

Kusanagi abrió su teléfono y marcó el número de uno de sus contactos.

—¿Yata? Sí, sigue atento, los azules ciertamente vendrán pronto y no podemos hacer que arruinen la fiesta. Ya tenemos suficiente multitud aquí —hubo una pausa. —Bueno, no creo que retrocedan pacíficamente, así que mantenlos ocupados tanto como puedas. Ten cuidado.

Las pantallas del monitor parpadearon mientras cambiaban a varios puntos de vista en la mayoría de las esquinas de la residencia del Rey Dorado. Kusanagi hizo sonar sus dedos rígidos mientras se recostaba en la silla.

—Bueno, es hora de trabajar. Encontremos al ratón, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

—Teniente, se han infiltrado en la sala de monitores y han tomado el control total del sistema de seguridad —informó tranquilamente Fushimi mientras el resto de los equipos de vigilancia escribían con furia en el teclado de la computadora.

Al otro lado de la carretera donde habían aparcado su furgoneta, Seri permanecía de pie en silencio, observando algunas partes del edificio frente a ella que habían quedado carbonizados. En un vistazo, ella podría nombrar a los culpables de este caos, los cuales nunca dejaron de sorprenderla con su violencia.

—¿Crees que puedas recuperar el control del sistema de seguridad, Fushimi?

Seri cruzó sus brazos bajo sus pechos, vigilando desde la puerta derrumbada y alzó su cabeza para mirar la alta torre. Sin embargo, desde donde estaba no podía distinguir la parte superior. Ella sólo había acompañado a su rey hasta la entrada, por lo que nunca se interesó por la cantidad de pisos que tenía el edificio.

Con la habilidad de hackeo de Fushimi sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que pudieran obtener los planos del edificio, al menos en general, porque según los rumores, este edificio fue construido con varias cámaras secretas y senderos. Para empeorar, había varios _strains_ en el clan dorado que poseían el poder de la manipulación sensorial igual que la chica que acompañaba al sospechoso de ser el Rey Incoloro. Especialmente hábiles para confundir a cualquier intruso dentro del laberinto gigante.

Giró sobre sus talones y observó el entorno. Habían trabajado rápido y en quince minutos los ciudadanos cercanos habían sido evacuados y toda el área había sido asegurada con barricadas. El distrito estaba casi completamente desierto, y solamente el Scepter 4 permanecía dentro del perímetro, pero fuera del territorio del Rey Dorado.

Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta que el lugar podría convertirse en el campo de batalla de tres reyes que estaban preparados para el combate, ella había solicitado un bloqueo más amplio de la zona, pero para el departamento de seguridad llevaría más tiempo lograrlo.

Seri sólo podía rezar para que no ocurriera algo que causara otro cráter Kagutsu, especialmente en medio de una ciudad tan bulliciosa con varias estructuras de rascacielos que rodeaban la vivienda del Rey Dorado. Sería una pérdida terrible considerando que un distrito importante desaparecería y que era vital desde el punto de vista político. El daño costaría una buena fortuna para todo el país.

Se estremeció un poco cuando una repentina ráfaga de viento acarició su cuerpo. Su falda corta apenas cubría sus largas piernas y durante la época de cambio de estación ella deseaba haber usado sus medias antes de ir a la sede por la mañana.

El cielo era anormalmente gris, pero sin señal de tormenta, y unos pequeños rayos de sol aún eran visibles detrás de las nubes. La temporada había cambiado y el invierno casi estaba sobre ellos. Ahora sólo tenían que esperar a que cayera el primer copo de nieve en lugar de hojas de otoño para decirles que el frío invierno acababa de llegar.

Cuando todavía estaba aturdida, Fushimi se bajó de la camioneta y caminó hasta llegar a su lado.

—Teniente, tenemos los planos y aunque estoy seguro de mi capacidad para piratear el sistema de seguridad, no seré capaz de acompañarla junto con el equipo de avanzada.

Seri asintió brevemente y le entrego su PDA.

—Está bien, Fushimi. Necesitamos personas más capaces para asegurar el perímetro contra HOMRA, tú iras. Envía a mi PDA los planos, yo me encargaré.

Pasaron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Fushimi transmitió los datos al PDA de Seri mientras el resto del equipo se reunía en un lugar no lejos de ellos. Cuando sonó una nota de notificación, la mujer rápidamente abrió el archivo y echó un vistazo al mapa mientras el joven se retiraba para reunirse con su grupo, colocando la espada en su cinturón.

Después de estudiar rápidamente el plano, Seri hizo lo mismo y se dirigió hacia su equipo a la distancia, quienes le saludaron al unísono. Ella copió el gesto y anunció rápidamente;

—Como habrán notado, estamos en la propiedad del Rey Dorado, su excelencia Kokujōji Daikaku. Tenemos que mostrar nuestro respeto hacia él proporcionando asistencia a nuestra máxima capacidad para no avergonzar el nombre del Scepter 4. Nuestro principal objetivo será detener a HOMRA y a cada individuo relacionado con el clan incoloro en caso de que se resistan. El siguiente objetivo será determinar la seguridad del capitán y los miembros del clan dorado.

Sus hombres se miraron disimuladamente entre ellos, pero ninguno expresó su objeción. Después de todo, no era necesario. En el fondo, todos entendieron que, aunque la teniente exponía las prioridades en ese orden, la verdad era al revés.

La verdadera razón para que el clan azul estuviera ahí era para encontrar a su capitán y evacuarlo lo más lejos posible del peligro. Cualquier otra cosa podría esperar. Lo que ellos habían estado pensando era quien se ganaría una reprimenda de su rey si éste lo supiera. Pero valdría la pena si eso significaba mantener a salvo a su estimado capitán quien nunca había expresado su furia enfrente de ellos, por lo que no se molestarían en preocuparse por eso en este momento.

Seri se dio cuenta de lo que habían estado pensando desde sus miradas compartidas, pero decidió no comentar nada sobre eso. Respiró hondo antes de dar la vuelta y mostrarles su espalda a sus subordinados y extender su brazo derecho directamente en el aire.

—¡Avancen!

Detrás de ella, Fushimi sonrió burlonamente mientras se rascaba el símbolo ardiente en su pecho, luciendo divertido. Podía sentir claramente que Yata estaba esperándolo justo dentro del edificio.

* * *

A varios metros de distancia, más allá del tramo de escaleras que conducía al vestíbulo, la vanguardia roja impulsivamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás y permaneció en silencio mientras miraba la vacía entrada destruida.

Kamamoto notó el cambio repentino en el estado de Yata, lo que despertó su interés.

—¿Qué pasa, Yata-san?

Misaki se mantuvo enfocado en el mismo lugar y susurró casi inaudible.

—Él está aquí. Los azules están aquí.

Kamamoto se tensó al instante y se acomodó el cabello rubio.

—¿Deberíamos ir a la entrada del ascensor? Kusanagi-san nos ha dicho que los mantengamos alejados por un tiempo hasta que Mikoto-san encuentre al culpable.

La vanguardia roja miró hacia el polvoriento suelo de mármol roto, mirando vacilante por un momento antes de girar su gorra hacia atrás con una mirada aguda.

—Estoy seguro de que están aquí por su rey. Vamos a mantenerlos ocupados por un momento en este lugar hasta que Mikoto-san haya encontrado a ese bastardo.

Confirmando su intuición, Yata pudo oír el sonido de numerosos pasos subiendo el tramo de escaleras casi al unísono.

Sin duda, era un grupo entrenado en el ejército. Yata agarró con más fuerza su patineta e hizo un gesto para que todos sus compañeros se reunieran cerca de él y bloquearan el camino a los ascensores delanteros.

Para acceder a los pisos superiores del edificio, los azules sólo tenían la opción de usar los ascensores o escaleras de emergencia. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de pisos, el Scepter 4 no tendría otra alternativa más que forzar su camino a los ascensores.

Tal como esperaba, en poco tiempo pudo distinguir el cabello dorado que atrapaba la luz del sol ordenado en un moño. Sus ojos azules y severos observaban el vestíbulo. A medida que la mujer avanzaba, varios hombres conocidos con el mismo uniforme azul tomaron posición al lado de ella, formando una línea perfecta con las manos juntas a la espalda. Ambos grupos estaban separados por sólo unos metros de distancia, y ya a se miraban el uno al otro, tratando de no provocar al contrario.

Yata sintió un súbito pinchazo en el pecho cuando finalmente sus ojos se posaron en el miembro más memorable del clan azul. Sabía que este momento llegaría, especialmente desde que habló con él.

Todavía tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia el Scepter 4, pero Yata estaba seguro de que su odio hacía los azules era únicamente para una persona. Si Fushimi nunca se hubiera unido a ellos, los sentimientos que tendría por los azules sólo serían de molestia.

Si tuviera que dar un nombre a su aborrecimiento anormal hacia el Scepter 4 serían los celos. De hecho, tenía mucho resentimiento hacia Munakata Reisi por haberle robado a Fushimi. Si el Rey Azul no estuviera para encantar a Saruhiko, tal vez éste no estaría tan dispuesto a dejarlo de lado.

Sin embargo, las grietas en su vínculo surgieron. Tarde o temprano comenzarían a separarse y Yata había sido demasiado ingenuo en aquel momento para pensar que nada podría interponerse entre ellos. Había comenzado a tomar la presencia de Fushimi como algo que nunca desaparecería.

La vanguardia roja se había dado cuenta de esto al hablar con Tatara. Justo después de que el rubio tuviera su accidente, Yata se ofreció para cuidarlo hasta que Kusanagi llegará con un cambio de ropa para el hospitalizado. Hablaban tranquilamente, pero de repente el tema se desvió a los azules y a Saruhiko. El rubio le sonrió y puso su mano sana sobre la de Yata mientras preguntaba sonriente.

—La próxima vez que te encuentres con él, piensa un poco. ¿Preferirías nunca volver a verlo o verlo muerto... o preferirías verlo a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ustedes?

Su breve temperamento respondió antes de siquiera pensar. Su respuesta fue automática como una máquina, como muchas veces había dicho.

—Sería mejor que estuviera muerto.

Sin embargo, los ojos ambarinos de Tatara miraban tranquilamente a los suyos, atravesando su alma. Su sonrisa compasiva nunca abandonó sus labios. Cada vez que Tatara estaba cerca, era difícil permanecer enojado con su personalidad tranquila. Después de un minuto sofocante, finalmente dejó de estar enojado por todo. Bajó los ojos al suelo y por una vez imaginó el día en que ya no podría ver a Fushimi.

Él siempre fue una persona de acción. Yata nunca podía quedarse quieto, o terminaría pensando en cosas que quería olvidar. El dolor de la traición siempre brotaba cada vez que se encontraba con Fushimi; tanto que deseaba poder matarlo.

Pero de vez en cuando, durante los tiempos de paz recordaba los triviales momentos felices que compartió con Fushimi cuando veía pasar a los estudiantes de preparatoria charlando alegremente sobre los juegos o los exámenes finales que se aproximaban. O cuando pasó por su cafetería favorita antes de unirse a HOMRA, donde Fushimi siempre pedía una taza de café negro sin leche, pero con un terrón de azúcar, y él pedía algo similar, pero con mucha leche, tratando de copiar Fushimi y actuar como un adulto prematuramente.

Una vez que recordaba, siempre se preguntaba cuándo su camino había comenzado a divergir y por qué ya no podían ser felices juntos. No hay odio en él, sino simplemente anhelo. Durante esos momentos, su resolución de romper el vínculo por completo con sus propias manos se tambaleaba.

Casi con una sonrisa cómplice, Tatara inclinó su cabeza y colocó su dedo sobre sus labios.

—Ya sabes, Yata. Es como el dilema del erizo.

—¿Huh? —el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza confundido.

Tatara resopló lentamente y explicó.

—Es una analogía, Yata. Sabes que el erizo tiene espinas, ¿verdad? Entonces, cuando llega el invierno ellos desean agruparse para mantenerse calientes, pero cuando se acercan demasiado terminan lastimándose —Tatara se detuvo pensando momentáneamente en su rey y su afiliación secreta con cierto hombre de cabellos azules. —Pero no pueden estar separados, no quieren hacerlo porque no soportarían el frío, pero no me refiero al frío del invierno, si no al de sus corazones.

Yata todavía parecía confundido, pero Tatara esperó pacientemente.

—Como tú y Fushimi. Tal vez los dos no han encontrado la distancia perfecta entre ustedes. A veces, cuanto más cerca estén, más daño sufrirán y quizás no se den cuenta de cómo inconscientemente se lastiman. Los humanos somos complejos, y no tenemos pensamientos similares ya que todos tenemos diferentes experiencias en la vida. Lo que te duele, puede que no sea lo mismo que lastime a Fushimi, y viceversa. El que no puedas verlo no significa que dejaras de quererlo. Simplemente significa que necesitas mantener una mayor distancia entre ustedes.

¿Lo que lo lastimaba? Yata comprendió que eso era que él ya no era la única existencia que tenía Fushimi para vivir. Sin embargo, ya no podía culpar a este último, en el fondo de su corazón. Después de todo, Yata también había encontrado otra existencia para llenar su vida; HOMRA.

Esta brecha entre ellos le hizo pensar que si Fushimi le hubiera pedido a Yata unirse al Scepter 4, probablemente se hubiera negado rotundamente. Podrían haber llevado una vida feliz anteriormente, pero él siempre había sabido que no compartían el mismo sentimiento acerca de los principios de la vida.

Usualmente era él quien se ajustaba a Fushimi para evitar conflictos. Pero si se trataba de HOMRA, no podía renunciar tan fácilmente, especialmente si Fushimi no mostraba algún esfuerzo por cambiar. Si tenía que usar el término que Tatara acababa de explicarle, Yata se había encontrado con otro puercoespín para calentarse, pero él no quería dejar atrás a su compañero. Ajustar la distancia con uno ya era difícil. Al final, terminó lastimando a Fushimi y el pelinegro lo atacó de la manera más dolorosa en venganza, buscando a otro erizo al que también podría pertenecer.

Yata estaba serio, asimilando aquellos pensamientos, y cuando el rubio dio su último consejo, supo que no podría dormir esa noche.

—Cuando estés seguro de que puedes ser totalmente indiferente hacia él, ese es el momento en que ya no lo querrás como tu compañero puercoespín.

Yata finalmente echó un vistazo a Fushimi, se dio cuenta de que poco le importaba si tenía que verlo en el campo de batalla si con eso podía verlo. Por la reacción de Fushimi y su retorcida personalidad, probablemente este último tampoco podía separarse completamente de él ya que el pelinegro amaba provocarlo para tener una batalla privada entre ellos.

Eso significaba que querían o seguían juntos en algún sentido, pero estaban demasiado separados y Yata no podía evitar tener esa sensación escalofriante en su interior. HOMRA lo mantuvo caliente, pero después de todo, Saruhiko le daba un tipo diferente de calidez.

En ese caso, sólo tenía que acercarse, incluso si se lastimaban y sangraban hasta que Yata pudiera sentir a Fushimi otra vez. Y a veces, para lograr eso, ellos sólo conocían una forma de comunicarse; violencia.

Dejó caer su patineta al piso y sonrió a su enemigo, mirando a Fushimi con mucha atención, quien también le devolvió la mirada como un depredador.

—Lo siento, pero el camino está cerrado momentáneamente.

Seri chasqueó la lengua y anunció en voz alta.

—Somos el Scepter 4. De acuerdo con la ley del traspaso ilegal de propiedad, ¡todo HOMRA será detenido, pero mantendrán sus privilegios de protección como ciudadanos si se rinden en paz! Le sugerimos que cooperen de buena gana.

—Nah, gracias. Estamos aquí para traer nuestra propia justicia. Si van a cooperar, ofreceremos nuestra protección a su rey, y así pagaremos nuestra. Preferimos no deberles nada, azules.

—Eso es completamente decepcionante. No nos dejas otra opción, Yatagarasu —Seri contestó solemnemente, aunque ella sabía que estos encuentros siempre conducirían a esto. Buscó la empuñadura de su espada y desenvaino.

—Awashima, lista.

Ella colocó su espada en posición vertical frente a su cara. Después de su movimiento, el resto de los miembros del Scepter 4 desenvainaron sus espadas en orden hasta que por fin Fushimi sacó su espada, sonriendo de manera espeluznante a Yata.

Para responder al desafío, Yata alzó la cabeza con orgullo cuando les gritó a sus amigos:

—Ya han escuchado. ¡Nadie puede pasar por aquí!

Un coro de feroces gritos resonó en el desmoronado vestíbulo cuando todas las partes involucradas se precipitaron hacia delante y se enfrentaron en combate.

* * *

Mikoto metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras caminaba por el desconocido pasillo sin rumbo fijo, probando su suerte para encontrar la ubicación del Rey Incoloro. Podía sentir el poder de la manipulación sensorial de los miembros del clan dorado a lo largo de todo el edificio, pero lo eliminaba fácilmente con cada paso que daba.

Mikoto sólo deseaba no tener que encontrarse con el Rey Dorado demasiado pronto, ya que odiaría ser sermoneado y tenía que reservar todo su poder para matar al Rey Incoloro, sin poner más carga y deteriorar su Espada de Damocles. Todavía estaba molesto por la buena voluntad de Munakata, pero Mikoto no iba a desperdiciar su esfuerzo si podía evitarlo.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar las escaleras donde encontró una intersección entre dos pasajes. Confiando en su instinto, Mikoto tomó el sinuoso camino que conducía a un pequeño jardín japonés dentro del edificio, y cuando estaba a punto de irse, desde la periferia de sus ojos alcanzó a ver sombras que lo atacaron desde atrás.

Sus enemigos fueron rápidos, pero no tanto como para golpear a Mikoto. Invocó su aura para defenderse del objeto filoso en la mano de sus atacantes. El sonido de los cuchillos al caer resonó en la alfombra y un leve gemido de dolor resonó en la habitación.

En un instante, giró para apartar de una patada a uno de sus atacantes y simultáneamente la víctima chocó con su compañero, estrellándose ambos contra los pilares cercanos. Cuando Mikoto miró hacia abajo para descubrir la identidad de aquellos hombres, encontró a dos guardias con máscaras de conejo y abrigos negros desplomados en el piso inconscientes. Suspiró decepcionado, esperaba cazar pronto a su presa, pero aparentemente el Rey Incoloro no era fácil de atrapar.

Mikoto frunció el ceño con frustración; no le gustaba admitirlo, pero el hogar del Rey Dorado era ridículamente gigantesco, como un laberinto serpenteante, y no tenía suficiente paciencia ni tiempo para memorizar los planos del edificio. Se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello y soltó un suspiro cuando un aroma débil, casi imperceptible, lo golpeó y antes de darse cuenta sus pies lo habían llevado rápidamente al lugar de donde provenía el familiar olor.

El aroma antiséptico se hizo más fuerte a cada segundo y Mikoto sin pensarlo avanzó más rápido, haciendo caso omiso de su entorno hasta que estuvo frente a la puerta corrediza de cristal, jadeando ligeramente.

En la entrada había un dispositivo con código de seguridad roto en la pared. Mikoto silenciosamente se paró frente a la puerta antes de que esta se abriera mecánicamente como si se diera cuenta de su presencia y le diera acceso.

La habitación blanca seguía siendo tal como la recordaba, pero ya no se escuchaba el pitido que rompía el silencio, el que ahora era tan familiar a sus oídos. En su lugar, lo que podía escuchar era el zumbido constante de algo que podía ser una máquina rota.

El Rey Rojo avanzó con cuidado hacia la habitación más profunda, donde encontraría a Munakata en su cama. Como esperaba cuando entró en la sala de aislamiento, el Rey Azul todavía estaba sumido en su profundo y pacifico sueño, pero ahora su piel era más pálida en comparación con la última vez que lo vio.

Pasaron unos segundos en que se dedicó a examinar la habitación y suspiro de alivio cuando no pudo sentir ninguna otra presencia dentro de la cámara. Mikoto estuvo a punto de acercarse al único paciente cuando observó un leve movimiento en el dedo de Munakata. Esperó pacientemente, tratando de calmar su euforia mientras un par de ojos violetas se abrían lentamente y miraban el techo vacío aun adormecido.

El rey pelirrojo se sobresaltó cuando Munakata tosió un poco y corrió bruscamente hacia el lado de él, poniendo una de las frías manos de Reisi entre las suyas, susurrando en voz baja casi por temor a que estuviera alucinando.

—Munakata.

El aludido no respondió, como si no lo hubiera escuchado. Mikoto permaneció en silencio para permitirle al hombre recién recuperado el tiempo para adaptarse a su repentino despertar antes de llamarlo nuevamente con más fuerza, apretando su agarre.

Munakata parpadeó dos veces para ahuyentar la niebla de sus ojos aturdidos antes de girar lentamente la cabeza para ver a la otra presencia a su lado. Sus orbes de amatista miraban perplejos al rey pelirrojo totalmente confundido antes de que una luz de reconocimiento apareciera en sus ojos. El Rey Azul débilmente movió la esquina de su boca en una pequeña sonrisa mientras hablo con voz ronca, un efecto secundario de no haber usado sus cuerdas vocales durante un tiempo prolongado.

—Suoh Mikoto...

Las manos de Mikoto se movieron nerviosamente sobre las fría de Munakata, antes de agarrarlas con más fuerza, como si tratara de compartir el calor de su cuerpo a través del ligero contacto con la piel.

—No creí que despertarías tan pronto.

Reisi soltó una risa suave y ronca, buscando apoyo en su brazo izquierdo mientras miraba el rostro de Mikoto, tratando de sostener su peso corporal y sentarse.

El Rey Rojo rápidamente puso su mano detrás de la espalda de Munakata y le dio un brusco empujón para ayudarlo a sentarse derecho. El de cabello azul se quejó mientras se sentaba y se miró los brazos delgados casi devastado.

Mikoto acercó una silla para que él pudiera mirar a Munakata a la altura de sus ojos. Mantuvo una mirada atenta en él, observando cada uno de sus lentos movimientos, anticipando por completo si el hombre de pelo azul necesitaba ayuda con algo. En poco tiempo, Munakata miró a Mikoto y le sonrió mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en los puños apretados del pelirrojo en su regazo.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde estamos?

—Acabo de encontrarte.

El Rey Rojo se tensó, apenas respondiendo a las preguntas. Él no estaba acostumbrado a interactuar con el lado agradable de Munakata ya que su peculiar relación a menudo estaba acompañada de sonrisas sardónicas y abuso verbal.

Mikoto asumió que el Rey Azul aún no estaba totalmente despierto, y esperó el momento en que Munakata se diera cuenta de su error y desatara su ira al sentirse humillado hacia él.

Pero el momento nunca llegó, incluso después de una larga espera. El Rey Azul sólo afirmo con su cabeza en respuesta y juntó sus dedos en los de Mikoto sin mostrar incomodidad. El pelirrojo casi quería reírse de la ironía; a pesar de que los delgados dedos de Munakata se habían vuelto más delicados y con menos masa muscular, todavía encajaban perfectamente en los suyos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que sus cuerpos parecían adaptarse el uno al otro, Munakata siempre mantuvo su distancia antes del incidente; siempre evitaba tocar a Mikoto y mucho menos enlazar sus manos.

Incluso cuando sus manos se encontraban juntas durante la pasión y sus mentes estaban completamente ocupadas, Munakata siempre soltaba repentinamente sus manos antes de que el torrente de placer los abandonara, como si Mikoto acabara de quemar su piel en su contacto fugaz. Para su disgusto, Reisi sólo le complacía con estos gestos cuando estaba completamente borracho.

Mikoto se sobresaltó de inmediato cuando Munakata desenredó su mano e hizo un movimiento repentino, extendiendo su mano hacia la pequeña mesa ubicada al lado de su cama. Su expresión alarmada, al mismo tiempo también alertó a Munakata, quien detuvo su mano extendida colgando en el aire para mirar a su único visitante.

—¿Qué?

Un par de ojos dorados se enfocaron en los objetos en la mesa, sintiéndose tonto por su miedo infundado al ver sólo un vaso vacío con una botella de agua al lado. También había un frasco de medicina, un paquete de gasa estéril, yeso adhesivo y una tijera de metal que hizo que Mikoto lo mirara con recelo.

Rápidamente se inclinó para agarrar el agua antes de que Munakata pudiera estirarse y herirse involuntariamente en el proceso. Mikoto vertió el agua dentro del vaso hasta que estuvo casi desbordada antes de entregársela al paciente frente a él sin palabras. El hombre de cabello azul tomó torpemente el vaso mientras accidentalmente rozaba los dedos de Mikoto.

—Gracias.

Si Munakata se sentía incómodo bajo su mirada atenta no lo expresó. El Rey Azul simplemente bebió del vaso hasta que estuvo vacío y se lamió los labios agrietados. Mikoto se armó de valor para no mirar por lo que hizo un gesto de ofrecimiento de más agua, pero Reisi sacudió la cabeza en silencio y le devolvió el vaso de plástico. Tan pronto como Mikoto devolvió los objetos sobre la mesa, sintió un tirón débil en la manga de su chaqueta y un ansioso Munakata agarrándose por sus brazos.

—Por favor, ayúdame a salir de este lugar Mikoto.

Mikoto lo miró con incredulidad y estrechó sus ojos ominosamente.

—No vas a ir a ningún lado así.

Pero la mano de marfil en su manga se mantuvo firme.

—Mikoto ... por favor.

El pelirrojo rey alejó con dureza su mano dándole de inmediato una mirada penetrante. Si Munakata estaba enfermo o no, Mikoto sintió que algo raro sucedía con el azul, y si no fuera por aquel bello rostro, pensaría que no se trataba de Munakata. Su comportamiento no era el de siempre, todo sobre él estaba mal, y Mikoto no podía ver a su amante en el hombre frente a él.

Accidentalmente derribó su silla, la cual hizo un sonido estridente cuando cayó al suelo. Mikoto desvió la mirada por un momento para mirar el objeto en el piso y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio otra cosa por el rabillo de sus ojos.

Cerca de uno de los lados de la cama, pudo ver un par de piernas que apenas sobresalían, mayormente ocultas por la cama de gran tamaño que lo hacía pasar desapercibido.

La cara de Mikoto se puso rígida y la angustia era aparente en su expresión antes de fruncir el ceño y decir solemnemente en voz baja.

—Te encontré.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Mikoto saltó sobre el hombre en la cama y colocó sus manos en la garganta de Munakata, estrangulándolo con ojos fríos y despiadados.

El Rey Azul estaba desconcertado y parecía atormentado por el sufrimiento y la sorpresa, jadeando cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir oxígeno.

—¿Mikoto? ¿Por qué?

Mikoto respondió con una sonrisa irónica, pero su agarre todavía estaba firme en el cuello de Munakata, lastimando la piel con marcas rojas formadas por sus manos.

—Él nunca me llama por mi nombre.

Los pensamientos de Mikoto eran amargos. Munakata siempre usaba su apellido; ni siquiera cuando pasaban la noche juntos hasta el amanecer, ni siquiera cuando Mikoto le sugirió que lo hiciera.

El Rey Azul gimió, se mordió los labios y derramó una lágrima que rodó hasta su barbilla mientras trataba de alejar las manos de Mikoto y evitar que siguieran apretando su garganta. El Rey Rojo instintivamente aflojó su agarre un poco ante la expresión dolorida de Munakata, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para morder la mano de Mikoto y liberarse de su agarre asesino.

Reisi se alejó gateando mientras tosía hasta que su espalda tocó la cabecera de la cama. Mikoto observó tranquilamente su mano herida mientras el ambiente silencioso colgaba peligrosamente entre ellos. Casi se estremeció cuando escuchó una risa áspera escapar de los labios de Munakata.

—Vaya, Rey Rojo, eso es realmente cruel. Supongo que el tiempo para jugar ha terminado.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Munakata comenzó a burlarse de él con una maliciosa sonrisa, y rápidamente tomó la tijera en la pequeña mesa que estaba más cerca de él que de Mikoto antes de que el Rey Rojo pudiera detenerlo.

El hombre de cabello azul le mostró el costado de su cuello mientras que con una de sus manos movía la tijera de metal demasiado cerca de la vena palpitante que se encontraba en aquel lugar.

—Eres una molestia. Acabo de empezar a devorar el aura azul, ¿sabes? —el poseído Munakata lo observaba con una mirada burlona. —Qué tal si…. —movió las tijeras, deslizando el lado afilado de la cuchilla contra la piel, lastimando levemente hasta que una línea roja apareció en el blanco cuello. —¿Puedes esperar allí hasta que termine de comer? El aura azul me está complicando demasiado las cosas. Está protegiendo a su rey y necesito más tiempo de lo que pensé.

—¿Y dejarte escapar? No puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de matarte —Mikoto sonrió como respuesta, sin pestañear siquiera por un segundo.

El Rey Incoloro se inclinó hacia atrás y se carcajeó con fuerza, sin embargo, Mikoto notó un ligero temblor en sus hombros.

—Tienes que matar al Rey Azul si quieres matarme, ya sabes. ¡Pero no hay manera de que puedas matar a este hombre! Antes demostrabas afecto hacía él y lamentablemente para ti pude verlo. Qué divertidos son. El Rey Azul y el Rey Rojo, que se supone son enemigos… quién adivinaría que son... —el Rey Incoloro colocó su dedo sobre sus labios con un destello de malicia. —... ¿amigos? No, permíteme reformular eso. ¿Amantes?

Mikoto miró impasible al Rey Incoloro, contemplando sus movimientos. La condición actual del cuerpo de Munakata probablemente no le permitiera huir a ese zorro del lugar sin poseer otro cuerpo. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, cada segundo que desperdiciaba significaba que el aura azul de Munakata era robada. Tenía que tomar medidas pronto, con toda la intención de herir o incluso matar.

En el momento en que el Rey Incoloro le quitara todo a Munakata, el Rey Azul no sería más que un cascarón vacío y no podría permitirse verlo así. Mikoto sabía que no podría torturar al otro hombre para ahuyentar al Rey Incoloro, ya que Munakata sería el que recibiría el daño al final. Pero también sabía que en esta situación tan desesperada tenía que ahuyentar al Rey Incoloro del cuerpo de Munakata.

Si esto no funcionaba, debería dar un sólo golpe y así acabar con el sufrimiento de Reisi. El Rey Azul ciertamente le diría que lo hiciera, si eso significaba evitar que el malvado Rey obtuviera un poder tremendo. Todo lo que Mikoto necesitaba era su resolución ante la posibilidad de infligir un daño mortal, pero incluso su aura vacilaba ante sus dudas.

—¿Qué tal si me dejas comer la tuya cuando termine con la azul? ¡Te prometo que no dañaré su cuerpo y estarás feliz de estar junto a él dentro de mí!

El Rey Incoloro extendió sus brazos en un loco júbilo y fue en esa apertura que Mikoto se lanzó hacia Munakata inmovilizando al último sobre la cama y agarrando las delgadas manos del hombre con una sola de las suyas mientras que con la otra invocó su aura, la que se volvía más grande mientras la furia de Mikoto aumentaba.

El hombre poseído debajo de él se agitó en pánico, pero su intento de liberarse fue en vano con los músculos debilitados de Munakata. Mikoto indistintamente murmuró un susurro con los ojos cerrados mientras convocaba su Espada de Damocles.

—Lo siento.

—¡Detente! ¡por favor! —suplicó el Rey Incoloro y su súplica con la voz de Munakata sonó extraña para Mikoto ya que este nunca suplicó patéticamente.

—Te mataré si no dejas su cuerpo —gruñó con furia Mikoto. —él es mío.

—¿Qué clase de hombre eres para matar a tu amante? —el Rey Incoloro gritó en pánico, pero Mikoto no titubeó.

Suoh estaba a punto de asestar un golpe mortal a Munakata cuando escuchó un ruido justo afuera de la habitación y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que un intruso entrara a la sala.

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio que el estudiante de pelo blanco se paró frente a él, quien estaba igualmente sorprendido por la violenta vista frente a él y también algo avergonzado por su propio descuido cuando tropezó hace un rato con un gabinete. Incluso el Perro Negro los miraba boquiabierto, completamente confundido por el intento de Mikoto de asesinar a Munakata.

—¿Qué sucede aquí...? —preguntó Shiro débilmente, pero no logró terminar su frase.

Mikoto pudo ver un destello negro por la esquina de sus ojos pasando a su lado, y pensó enseguida en el cuerpo que el Rey Incoloro había pedido prestado para llegar a la sala médica. Cuando giró para seguir el rastro de la sombra, vio al Rey Incoloro usando el cuerpo de uno de los conejos, corriendo y chocando con Yashiro luciendo una sonrisa salvaje. Había apuñalado al chico en la parte superior del estómago con la tijera. El par de ojos ambarinos se abrieron en estado de shock mientras un grito femenino resonaba dentro de la habitación.

—¡Shiro!

El repentino giro del evento fue tan rápido que Mikoto no se movió de su posición sobre el cuerpo de un inconsciente Munakata. Estaba completamente atónito.

Yatogami golpeó abruptamente al conejo y lo desarmó golpeándole la mano. La tijera de metal voló por la habitación y el vasallo de pelo negro arrinconó al malvado rey, deteniéndolo en el piso con su muñeca sujeta a su espalda. En lugar de luchar con miedo, el guardia se rió como un animal loco.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, ¡no pensé que sobrevivirías! Pero… ¡No te dejaré escapar esta vez!

Mikoto se estremeció cuando sintió que repentinamente el espacio que envolvía la cámara médica se retorcía. Podía sentir el extraño poder y reconocerlo como la habilidad del Rey Incoloro.

Dentro del mundo monocromático podían ver claramente la forma del espíritu de zorro que había causado el caos y las sospechas entre los clanes. El Rey Rojo se estremeció ante la anticipación de la posibilidad de poder tomar el alma podrida del Rey Incoloro y terminar con su vida ahora que no estaba dentro del Rey Azul, incluso si tenía que iniciar una guerra destinada al fracaso contra el Rey Dorado por asesinar a un miembro de su clan.

Sería mejor si el zorro decidiera meterse dentro de Yashiro para evitar más problemas, aunque había llegado a la conclusión de que al final ese estudiante no era más que otra víctima, otro caparazón para ser tomado prestado. El Perro Negro no le haría las cosas fáciles, pero con su poder, fácilmente podría enfrentarse al pelinegro y a la strain que tomaba forma de gata.

Por ahora, sólo podía observar cómo se desarrollarían las cosas dentro de la esfera negra y blanca, protegiendo a toda costa el cuerpo durmiente debajo de él.

* * *

Isana se sorprendió, pero su mente no pudo procesar lo suficientemente rápido para cerrar reflexivamente los ojos o evitar que el espíritu de zorro traspasara la profundidad de su alma.

A medida que el espíritu se adentrara más profundo en su conciencia, Isana también comenzó a tener destellos de distintos recuerdos de varias personas que habían sido poseídas por el Rey Incoloro, comenzando desde el más reciente, el guardia enmascarado hasta el punto de partida.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio su propio rostro y su propio cuerpo como el primero en ser controlado en este círculo de locura. Sin embargo, de alguna manera en el fondo de su mente, una voz le dijo que este recipiente no le pertenecía. Se sentía extraño y comenzó a dudar.

Se abrazó así mismo, tratando de deshacerse del frío que se arrastraba hasta la parte posterior de su nuca. El aire a su alrededor estaba estancado, asfixiándolo con presión, era el rechazo del alma por parte del anfitrión del cuerpo.

El espacio infinito y borroso de la oscuridad también lo consumió, hasta que no pudo ver y se sintió aterrorizado. Cuando finalmente sintió que ya no estaba solo, una voz burlona resonó dentro de su mente. Las palabras del rey malvado lo dejaron con un dolor punzante, aunque su mente no podía procesar lo que este último había intentado decirle.

Sentía que su alma estaba desnuda, mientras el espíritu del zorro se arremolinaba a su alrededor, diciéndole que era un tonto ignorante por vivir una vida con recuerdos fabricados y que había abandonado su responsabilidad.

 _«_ _¿Qué responsabilidad?_ _»_

Isana quería gritar, pero su voz estaba atrapada en su garganta.

—Perdiste una vez, y huiste para encontrar una vida pacífica.

Pudo escuchar un escalofriante chillido, así como pudo sentir la presencia del Rey Incoloro cerca de él, y luego, apareció frente a él la fugaz imagen de un rostro femenino, con una encantadora sonrisa, largo cabello plateado y con hermosos ojos con un brillo reluciente.

Isana se arrodilló en el suelo, jadeando con el repentino dolor de cabeza que lo golpeó. Sabía que no debería olvidar esa figura, como si ella fuera tan preciosa y querida que él preferiría estar muerto antes que separarse de ella, pero ni siquiera podía recordar su nombre o su voz. Sin embargo, desde la distancia de su alma podía oír una voz suave llamándolo por un nombre que había aprendido que pertenecía al primer rey.

 _«_ _Weismann_ _»_

—¿Es esto lo que querías? En el fondo, querías una vida como la que estás viviendo ahora —el Rey Incoloro susurró a sus oídos con malicia.

El dolor punzante empeoró cuando comenzó a preguntarse qué tipo de vida se suponía que debía tener para comenzar. Al final… ¿Todo en sus recuerdos no era más que una farsa? ¿Vivía él como un joven normal, con una familia normal y feliz sin que nada extraordinario en ella sucediera en realidad? ¿O eso era sólo en su imaginación?

—¡Está bien! No hay nada de malo en eso —un ruido fuerte llenó su cabeza hasta dejarla en blanco, hipnotizándolo —duerme ... sin recordar nada.

El fuerte dolor de cabeza instantáneamente lo golpeó con más fuerza. No importaba que tapara sus oídos con sus manos, el dolor sólo se duplicó.

—Deja que tu cuerpo esté en silencio y en paz —como si lo maldijera, el Rey Incoloro siguió cantando sus venenosas palabras.

—¡Desaparece! —gritó Isana con desesperación.

El paisaje cambió repentinamente y era bastante claro y familiar, estaba seguro de que era su propio recuerdo. Había un soldado que se había parado frente a él, tratando de convencerlo de que no se fuera con su voz de barítono enojado.

— _¿Estás huyendo?_

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar el nombre de ese joven soldado, una voz femenina gritó con fuerza su nombre y lo sacó de su trance. Cuando miró a su alrededor, aún aturdido, Kuroh había acorrido hasta quedar a su lado, y rápidamente agarró con fuerza sus hombros, como para apoyarlo y sacarlo de su ensoñación.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?

El color negro llenó instantáneamente su visión cuando Kuroh lo abrazó con preocupación.

Un enorme agotamiento y angustia lo golpearon de inmediato, e Isana se dejó caer en el abrazo de Kuroh. Neko rápidamente se acercó a él para ayudarlo a quedarse quieto, con el temor de que su herida empeorara.

En ese instante, aprovechando la ausencia de Kuroh, el guardia corrió hacia la salida de escape, sonriendo locamente. Kuroh se dio la vuelta automáticamente y rápidamente invocó su mano extendida para capturar al Rey Incoloro, dejando que Neko atendiera a Isana.

—¡Tú!¡Espera!

—¡Me ocuparé de ti más tarde! —el guardia miró hacia atrás y se rió de ellos.

Cuando la mano transparente de Kuroh casi lo agarró por su hombro, el Rey Incoloro giró y lo bloqueó con una barrera de color azul traslúcido mientras levantaba su mano antes de que se rompiese en polvo azul por la colisión.

Los ojos de Mikoto que aún protegía el débil cuerpo de Reisi se ensancharon ante la habilidad defensiva que acababa de mostrar el Rey Incoloro. Al mismo tiempo, Kuroh jadeó sorprendido y tomó una posición de batalla, preparándose para desenvainar su espada. Por el contrario, el Rey Incoloro chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño.

—Mierda... ¿sólo esto? Maldita aura azul.

El espíritu del zorro comenzó a arrastrarse fuera del ojo del guardia, tratando de hacer contacto con los ojos de Kuroh, pero el espadachín apartó rápidamente sus ojos mientras colocaba su mano frente a su cara para impedir que el Rey Incoloro entrara en su cuerpo. Pero en el momento en que entrecerró los ojos, el Rey Incoloro había huido de la cámara blanca desde la única salida.

Mikoto exhaló de frustración; el Rey Incoloro se había escabullido de nuevo. Sin embargo, él quería enfrentar al rey malvado en un lugar donde no pudiera tocar a Munakata ni poseer a otras personas, o peor aún a sus amigos volviendo la situación aún más complicada.

Si quería acorralar al hombre, no tenía más remedio que presionar a este último hasta el final. El Rey Rojo miró impasible al inconsciente Rey Azul y las marcas carmesíes alrededor de su garganta.

Él paso sus dedos lentamente por la herida, casi como un gesto de disculpa antes de colocar con rapidez la cabeza de Munakata sobre la almohada para después taparlo con una manta blanca. Con cuidado apartó el cabello de la cara de Reisi y una vez que estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo, Mikoto se alejó sin darle otra mirada y caminó hacia donde estaba recostado Isana.

—¡Shiro, no te mueras! — Neko todavía gritaba su nombre en pánico con voz temblorosa.

Kuroh había corrido hasta tirarse de rodillas al piso al lado del joven. Luego colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica, confortándola sin dejar de mirar al chico de cabello blanco.

—¡No lo muevas! ¡Le daré primeros auxilios!

Sin embargo, Isana ya no podía escuchar sus voces. Sólo la corriente de sus recuerdos arremolinándose en su mente, recordándole su pasado culpable, su fracaso y sus pecados llenaban su mente.

Detrás de sus ojos almendrados, ya no veía la luz cegadora y el techo blanco de la sala médica, sino el refugio subterráneo en Dresden, su hermana sonriente, su viejo amigo torpe pero estricto, y finalmente la enorme placa de piedra grabada con patrones y escrituras antiguas en una ruina.

Podía recordar el calor del mar de llamas que lo rodeaban, el sonido ensordecedor de las bombas que caían, los gritos humanos, el olor a quemado, los cuerpos carbonizados de inocentes y el color carmesí como flores mortales en la noche.

En esa fatídica noche, cómo deseaba que la pizarra de Dresden no le otorgara el primer trono como Rey Plateado y lo dejara unirse a su hermana en la otra vida. Dotado de un cuerpo inmortal, fue condenado a ver que la vida de su hermana se extinguía antes que la de él, sintiéndose inútil al no poder proteger a su familia. Recordó el frío cuerpo cuando abrazó a su querida hermana. Incluso en su muerte, todavía se veía magníficamente bella como el rocío de la mañana en un gran prado de lirios blancos.

Recordó el dolor aplastante que sintió en ese momento, cuando todo le fue arrebatado, dejándolo con nada más que una vida hueca y sin sentido. Ya no sentía pasión por nada más. Lo único que quería era pasar su vida inmortal en soledad durante milenios.

Weismann ya no podía soportar la tristeza de perder a alguien más, especialmente con su larga vida, digna de cualquier eterno vampiro de esas típicas novelas de terror. Ya no contaba ni le importaban los días cuando su vida pasaba agonizantemente lúgubre en el _Himmelreich_ , esperando el día en que otro rey estuviera dispuesto a aliviar su miseria.

Como si recuperar sus recuerdos sirviera como la llave para salvar su alma, la pizarra de Dresden de pronto se sincronizó con él y una oleada de cegadora luz plateada recorrió su cuerpo. Podía sentir un débil y cálido resplandor creciendo dentro de él como el capullo de una flor de principios de primavera.

La luz se hizo más fuerte, más estable y con vida palpitante. Cuando su corazón aceptó todo, incluso su pecado y su debilidad, Isana se irguió para luego sentarse en el suelo. La cara preocupada de Kuroh lo hizo sentir calidez.

—¡Hey! Quédate en el...

Isana silenciosamente reunió su aura y se puso de pie, dejando a sus amigos totalmente asombrados. Mikoto se detuvo justo detrás del Perro Negro, completamente sorprendido cuando de repente sintió una energía familiar que corría hasta su cuerpo desde Isana.

En el instante en que la luz plateada brilló, un pilar plateado atravesó el cielo y una Espada de Damocles tomó una forma clara sobre el edificio, Mikoto se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que pudiera luchar contra ese hombre.

Sin embargo, para la gente normal que no poseía la suficiente sensibilidad para reconocer el poder de un rey, Kuroh dio un paso atrás mientras vigilaba de cerca a Isana.

—¿Qué sucede? No importa, ¿Qué hay de tu herida?

Neko también lo interrogo, preocupada por su lesión, en cambio, Mikoto metió las manos en el bolsillo y miró a Isana sospechosamente.

—Cálmate, gata. Él no morirá.

Como para responderles, Isana abrió sus almendrados ojos y sonrió gentilmente a las tres personas frente a él. Cuando su tranquila voz sonó dentro de la habitación, ninguno de ellos pudo descifrar su lenguaje.

Si Mikoto tuviera que adivinar, haría una apuesta de que era alemán. Para darles pruebas de que estaba bien, Isana levantó el uniforme de su chaqueta y mostró la herida ahora inexistente. Ni siquiera se derramó una gota de sangre sobre la camisa blanca.

—Entonces… ¿Realmente eres el Rey Incoloro? —Kuroh bajó un poco la cabeza mientras preguntaba vacilantemente.

Mikoto sintió un tremendo impulso de golpear la cabeza del chico de pelo negro. ¿Cómo podría él todavía no reconocer al hombre frente a él con todas estas pistas? Sin embargo, permaneció silencioso detrás del escenario con un suspiro audible. Con una mirada perceptiva, Isana miró los ojos dorados de Mikoto y rió un poco por su impaciencia. Sacudió la cabeza lentamente y colocó su mano sobre su pecho. Isana volvió a hablar en japonés una vez más.

—Mi nombre es Adolph K. Weismann. El primero y el Rey Plateado.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

De acuerdo... este es el final del capítulo. Dios mío, ha terminado siendo muy largo. De todos modos, umm... como siempre, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible... probablemente. Gracias por seguir recordándome que actualice esto, jajaja XD

Sé que hago que Tatara sea demasiado santo con su paciencia divina, pero no puedo pensar en nadie más que tenga sentido común en esas cabezas duras. Después de todo, creo que él siempre es como un consejero. Ahora que lo actualicé, volveré a trabajar en los capítulos de mi Fanfic "Happily Ever After". Están 80% completos. :P

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Reconozco que cuando leí este capítulo en inglés, la autora me engaño al hacerme pensar que Reisi estaba consiente. Pero sólo al inicio xD


	9. Fin del Camino

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Como lo mencionara la autora más adelante, la historia no está influenciada por la película. Así que hay que olvidar todo eso. Si hay algo que no quede claro, lo siento :C

* * *

 **Notas de Yumechou:**

 **Disclaimer** : K-project no es de mi propiedad.

Tengo que admitir que no he visto la película "K: The Missing Kings". Primero, porque escuché el rumor de que la película es triste y no necesito más angustia por ahora o de lo contrario moriré. En segundo lugar, vivo en un país donde el anime siempre llega tarde y no entiendo mucho de japonés, así que esperaré a los subtítulos, jeje. Así que este fic estará basado sólo en el anime, y estará libre de la influencia de la película. Entonces, si hay contradicciones, les ruego que no me den algunos spoilers.

¡Realmente lo siento por demorarme en la actualización! De hecho, termine el capítulo hace tiempo, pero no tuve el tiempo para revisarlo y editarlo porque estuve muy ocupada, así que... Lamento haber tardado otro mes en actualizar, y para mal, el capítulo es bastante aburrido porque todavía estoy tratando de entretejer la historia y que quede lo más claro posible antes del último clímax, jajaja ~ Por favor, tengan paciencia. * tira confeti * Me pregunto si alguien todavía está leyendo este fic olvidado durante demasiado tiempo debido a mi incapacidad para administrar el tiempo... ;_;

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** **: Fin del Camino**

 _Publicación Original julio 2014_

" _Existen dos formas de ver la vida. Una es creyendo que no existen los milagros, la otra es creyendo que todo es un milagro"_

 **Albert Einstein (1879 – 1955)**

* * *

—¿Qué significa esto?

Mikoto empujó a Neko fuera del camino, tan "gentil" como pudo y se paró frente al alegre estudiante. Neko le gruño indignada por ser tratada bruscamente, en comparación con la forma en que Shiro y Kuroh la trataban, pero el Rey Rojo ignoró su existencia por completo.

—Como he dicho, soy el Rey Plateado. Probablemente es la primera vez que nos vemos oficialmente, el tercer y el Rey Rojo actual, Suoh Mikoto.

Isana inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa serena, entregando su mano derecha para que Mikoto la estrechara, pero éste le lanzó una mirada sospechosa, por lo que el chico retiró su mano con un suspiro.

—No me importa quién eres. Sólo respóndeme, ¿eres tú el que lastimó a mi gente? —Mikoto miró a los ojos de ámbar amenazadoramente.

—¿Tu pregunta es también para saber si fui yo quien lastimó a tu Rey Azul? —Isana se rascó la parte posterior de su cuello y sonrió misteriosamente.

Mikoto arqueó un poco la ceja, pero no dijo nada. Isana levantó la mirada para ver al furioso Rey Rojo, pero no se sintió intimidado por esto.

—Sí y no. Este cuerpo pertenece a alguien que no está relacionado con los clanes y los reyes, pero estuvo directamente involucrado con el intento de asesinato de Totsuka Tatara, pero en sí, yo no fui quien lo hirió, ni a él ni al Rey Azul. Pero sin importar la razón, por lo que he aprendido del Rey Incoloro, también tengo un papel en el incidente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Kuroh se aproximó apresuradamente a Isana para protegerlo, pero éste le dio una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo, y luego apoyó la mano en su pecho con calma.

—Entendí sus intenciones cuando se apodero de mi conciencia hace un momento. Esa noche, él espero a que el _Himmelreich_ pasara por sobre ese edificio para así tener la posibilidad de apoderarse de mi cuerpo y mi poder. Pero mientras esperaba, se encontró con Totsuka Tatara e intentó asesinarlo para así provocar un conflicto en el clan rojo con el objetivo de debilitarte a ti para robar tu poder, y después atacar al Scepter 4 para apoderarse del Rey Azul.

Mikoto apretó los dientes y sus puños en cólera. Había supuesto que el Rey Incoloro había estado jugando con ellos detrás del escenario; sin embargo, la verificación del Rey Plateado había derramado el aceite a su alma ardiente que gritaba por sed de venganza.

—O al menos así es como lo planeaba —Isana juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda, todavía radiante mientras continuaba su explicación.

Isana pasó al lado de Mikoto y se dirigió a la cama donde Munakata todavía estaba inconsciente y se detuvo frente a él, observándolo. El pelirrojo se tensó, mirando cada movimiento que el estudiante hacía, receloso de lo que éste intentaba hacer.

El Rey Plateado giró sobre sus talones y se enfrentó a Mikoto una vez más; poniendo sus manos frente a él como si tratara de convencer a este último de que no tenía ninguna intención de dañar a Munakata.

—Pero el Rey Azul se convirtió en un riesgo para su plan. Y yo siento curiosidad de cómo fue esto posible, pero mirándote completamente tranquilo a este tema, ¿probablemente conoces la razón?

Mikoto entrecerró sus ojos hacia Isana, pero éste no retrocedió; el albino no continuaría a menos que él también compartiera información. Chasqueó su lengua con fastidio antes de finalmente murmurar.

—Un strain lo ayudó.

—¿Oh? —Isana se animó, bastante interesado y prestando atención al instante.

—Me dijo que habían regresado en el tiempo. Así fue como detuvieron al Rey Incoloro esa noche.

—¿Te dijeron lo que sucederá en el futuro?

Isana parecía absorto en los detalles, actuado casi como un investigador obsesionado. Mikoto juró que podía ver esos ojos ambarinos brillando. Se encogió de hombros, preguntándose si realmente debería decirle al joven, pero sintió que este último sería capaz de descubrir algo que él hubiera pasado por alto, una vez que cada pieza se uniera.

—Nos enfrentamos los cuatro. El Rey Incoloro, tú y yo fallecimos, pero Munakata no.

Mikoto levantó su mano para señalar en la dirección de Munakata. Isana siguió su dedo y miró al hombre de tez pálida. Después de un rato, colocó su dedo debajo de su barbilla, mirando las características de Munakata por un tiempo. El hombre no era tan hermoso como su bella hermana, pero según el estándar, el Rey Azul podía ser clasificado en un grupo de aspecto elegante. No se sorprendía de que el Rey Rojo se sintiera atraído por el rey durmiente.

—¿Te dijo cómo morimos?

Mikoto miró al techo, tratando de recordar el momento en que se encontró con el strain.

—Asesino a Tatara, así que lo perseguí. El strain no sabía exactamente cómo sucedió. Todo lo que me dijo es que te maté a ti y al Rey Incoloro al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué? —exclamó enojado Kuroh, ya asumiendo una postura de lucha contra Mikoto en caso de que intentara dañar a Isana.

Sin embargo, el Rey Plateado se encogió de hombros y miró a Kuroh, haciendo un gesto para que bajara la espada.

—Ya que se trata de mí, creo que tengo una idea de cómo fue. Probablemente atraje al Rey Incoloro para que me poseyera, pero con las características de mi aura no pudo controlarme. Con él dentro de mí, me entregué a ti para que cumplieras tu venganza y tú obtuviste tu recompensa. Ambos morimos, y como sólo el Rey Azul sobrevivió, creo que él fue quien se encargó de matarte antes de que pudieras eliminar a todo Japón del mapa junto contigo. Creo que esa es la explicación más factible.

Como se esperaba de la mente brillante, Mikoto casi se sintió admirado por las deducciones de Weismann. Casi.

Isana se sentó en el borde de la cama de Munakata, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo accidentalmente o de lo contrario Mikoto usaría su aura para golpearlo en la cara y a él no le gustaba el dolor en absoluto.

—Es una conjetura realmente interesante. ¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrar a este strain? Su capacidad es bastante peligrosa si se abusa de manera inapropiada.

—Probablemente ya esté muerto por usar su habilidad —Mikoto se vio serio por un momento.

La pausa incómoda flotaba en el aire.

—…Lo siento —Isana dijo lentamente.

Mikoto se encogió de hombros silenciosamente. Isana se levantó de la cama haciendo que esta crujiera de inmediato por el peso extra que la dejaba.

—Ahora que hemos reunido todas las piezas, no pretendo repetir la locura que hemos hecho en el pasado. O futuro, ya no estoy seguro —el joven estudiante se dirigió rápidamente hacia Mikoto con una cara sonriente. —¿Puedo pedirte que dejes de lado tu venganza y cooperemos?

Mikoto cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho a la defensiva mientras respondía bruscamente.

—No.

Isana dio un largo suspiro de cansancio con una sonrisa sombría. Con sólo verlo, él pudo darse cuenta de que Mikoto era alguien absurdamente testarudo, tanto como él lo fue en algún momento. Lo único que podía influenciar a hombres como ellos era si sus seres queridos eran lastimados. Por eso destruirían el mundo si llegaran a perder a su persona más querida.

—Tu amigo está vivo y hay esperanza de recuperación para el Rey Azul. Tenemos tiempo para trabajar juntos, porque ahora sabemos lo que ocurrirá en el futuro —el Rey Plateado se detuvo por un segundo, observando a Mikoto, esperando un milagro que pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión al ardiente rey. —Permíteme recordarte que tu nivel Weismann está en un estado crítico. Si me das tiempo, prometo que buscaré la manera de remediarlo. Hay momentos en los que tienes que pasar por alto tu propio dolor, y comenzar a mirar a tus amigos cercanos antes de que todo sea demasiado tarde. No repitas mi error, estaba demasiado ahogado en mi propia desesperación y abandoné a mi amado amigo y al mundo. Por eso, todo esto sucedió.

El Rey Rojo pareció vacío por un momento. Él no creía en los milagros ni en cosas absurdas como un final feliz. Sin embargo, tampoco soportaba la idea de que él era una bomba andante, amenazando con dañar a los que le importaban. Pero si esta bomba pudiera ser detenida pronto, lejos de todas las personas, sería lo mejor. Munakata ya no volvería a fruncir el ceño preocupado por él. Ya no habría riesgo de carbonizar a sus amigos y a su ciudad. Podría acabar con ese hombre sacrificándose, protegiendo a Munakata y sus amigos. Cumplir su tarea como rey, aunque fuera una vez.

Se suponía que era la mejor solución; el mejor final ya que sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que su aura roja lo consumiera por completo. ¿Por qué retrasar el inevitable final, cuando podía obtener muchos más beneficios con su muerte en este momento?

Pero el strain le mostró el amargo hecho de que ninguna de las personas que apreciaba compartía el mismo sentimiento sobre su muerte. La prueba más absoluta estaba allí con él, acostado en la cama a cambio de la vida de Mikoto.

Munakata también fue un factor de contingencia para él. Siempre consideró a este último como la persona más lógica y racional, que elegiría sin dudar el mundo y su deber sobre él mismo. Para decirlo negativamente, el Rey Azul era lo suficientemente masoquista como para lastimarse a sí mismo en beneficio del orden social.

Por lo tanto, si escogió a Mikoto que era una amenaza para el mundo antes que su vida, sería porque Munakata prefirió los beneficios de salvarlo a él… o el Rey Azul le había enviado la declaración más grande que hubiera imaginado.

Si él hubiera terminado una vez más con su vida, ¿qué haría Munakata? Si bien tenía curiosidad, no era tan cruel como para lastimarlo por segunda vez. Al principio, consideró que había sido demasiado egoísta de Munakata obligarlo a que viviera en este infierno, incluso si era para que pudieran permanecer juntos. No podía evitar que, en el rincón de su corazón, ese rencor lo molestara. Pero Munakata siempre fue egoísta, al igual que Mikoto. Ya que él esperaba que el rey de ojos violetas lo superara y siguiera viviendo por su bien.

Pero entendió la angustia de quedarse atrás después de experimentarlo en las últimas semanas. El vivir gracias al sacrificio de Munakata era mucho más angustioso que una herida mortal en carne viva. ¿Cómo podría culpar a Munakata por no seguir adelante cuando él también lo hacía? Había terminado siendo egoísta en nombre de otros. Hasta ahora, había vivido todos los días como si caminara sobre un hilo delgado, estando siempre atento para no perder el control. Pero tenía a sus amigos que sin duda lo ayudarían a pasar por este infierno. Su deseo de no lastimar a la gente importante para él fomentaría su espíritu para seguir adelante tan calmado como pudiera.

Si él tuviera que ser un idealista, deseando que algún día el Rey Plateado encontrara una forma de restringir el aura roja, por una vez lo sería. Después de todo, incluso si estaba realmente al borde del acantilado, esta vez el Rey Azul no podría estar allí para salvarlo. Estaba solo, y no tuvo más remedio que fortalecer su voluntad para no permitir que su espada de Damocles cayera.

—Todavía tienes mucha gente que no puede soportar perderte, tanto como tú piensas en ellos. ¿No lucharás por esas personas? —Isana extendió su mano hacia Mikoto otra vez, esperando pacientemente por su respuesta.

Mikoto se mordió el labio inferior y tomó la mano de Isana. Él se encargaría de responderle a Munakata con una mejor confesión.

Él viviría.

* * *

El sonido de una explosión desde el piso inferior sorprendió a la pequeña strain, haciendo que ella se estremeciera y agarrara bruscamente la manga de Totsuka temblando como un pequeño animal.

—No tengas miedo, Anna —el rubio apresuradamente la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su abrazo.

La chica de ojos rojos los cerró, enfocando su sentido auditivo en los constantes latidos del corazón de Totsuka en lugar del ruido ensordecedor.

Sin embargo, en un segundo pudo sentir una débil presencia maliciosa, diferente del aire emitido por las personas a su alrededor. Aunque su miedo aún la abrumaba haciéndola estremecer salvajemente, se apartó de Totsuka y saltó de su silla, trotando apresuradamente hacia la salida. Kusanagi y Totsuka estaban demasiado sorprendidos y gritaron su nombre.

—¡Anna! ¡Es peligroso!

Pero la chica albina no los escuchó. Abrió la puerta y miró el pasillo vacío, atestado de fragmentos de vidrio, astillas de madera y dos guardias con máscara de conejo que Mikoto había noqueado antes.

Anna cerró los ojos y enfocó sus sentidos, lo que en consecuencia bajó su guardia física. Era casi como si su espíritu vagara dentro del edificio a varios metros de ella buscando al que habían estado cazando.

En poco tiempo ella sintió otra vez el rastro del espíritu del Rey Incoloro, y al igual que cómo podía verlo, el espíritu también notó su presencia. El espíritu de zorro le lanzó una mirada burlona y la asustó totalmente. Sin embargo, ella reunió todo su coraje para mantenerse de pie y mirar hacia atrás desafiante mientras susurraba en voz baja.

—Te encontré.

Giró a su derecha, mirando al lejano pasillo oscuro con el ceño fruncido. Anna ni siquiera notó cuando Totsuka se había deslizado detrás de ella, tratando de tocar su hombro y persuadirla para que volviera a la seguridad del cuarto.

El rubio se detuvo cuando notó que la joven princesa se había separado por completo de su entorno para enfocarse en un punto y siguió su mirada al otro lado del oscuro pasillo. Al principio, no vio nada más que la oscuridad infinita. Pero cuando de repente apareció un destello, Totsuka ahogó un grito de terror e impulsivamente agarró con agilidad el hombro de Anna con su mano sana para evitar el daño.

La niña respiró bruscamente cuando una mano fuerte la apartó con rapidez, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y cayendo sobre su salvador.

—¡Tatara! — Anna gritó su nombre con horror, temiendo haberlo lastimado.

El rubio gruñó dolorosamente cuando se golpeó la cabeza contra la puerta entreabierta y su hombro chocó con el suelo cuando cayó junto con Anna acostada sobre él. Sus ojos ambarinos se fijaron rápidamente en los brillantes rubíes mientras la niña lo miraba. Totsuka se rió débilmente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

—No llores, Anna. Estoy bien. ¿Estás herida?

Ella negó con la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y no se molestó en limpiar las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, amenazando con desbordarse. Al ver que se había calmado, Totsuka miró a su derecha, al pasillo oscuro en caso de que alguien intentara lastimar a Anna. Comentó su preocupación en voz alta.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Anna miró también. No muy lejos de donde habían estado, pudieron identificar un filoso cuchillo de los que algunos de los miembros del clan dorado usaban en el piso de madera. Si Totsuka no la salva a tiempo, probablemente la hubiera herido. Cuando Anna volvió a concentrarse ya no podía sentir la existencia maliciosa. El espíritu había huido de su rango de percepción.

Kusanagi corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta y se arrodilló junto a ellos en pánico.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Kusanagi! ¡El cuchillo! ¡Aquí hay uno de esos guardias conejos! —exclamó angustiado Tatara.

El barman rubio frunció el ceño ante la vista y ofreció su mano a sus amigos con mirada seria.

—Incluso un miembro del clan dorado cayó tan bajo como para atacar a una niña pequeña.

Totsuka agarró la mano de Kusanagi para levantarse una vez que Anna se apartó de él.

—Bueno, al menos ninguno de nosotros ha salido herido.

Kusanagi estaba a punto de discutir con el joven cuando Anna tiró de sus pantalones con una mirada sombría.

—No, fue el hombre que hirió a Tatara.

Los dos rubios la miraron sorprendidos, pero su mirada era tan firme que le creyeron. En ese momento, el teléfono en el bolsillo de Kusanagi vibró y lo sacó rápidamente, quedando atónito por un momento cuando leyó el nombre en la pantalla.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

* * *

Daikaku dio un paso adelante y cerró su abanico mientras convocaba su Espada de Damocles.

—Ven.

Sin perder tiempo, Mikoto corrió hacia él con sus manos envueltas en fuego que lanzó después hacia el segundo rey. El anciano abrió su abanico, como si fuera una orden para que los planetas celestiales que flotaban a su alrededor se reunieran frente a él formando un escudo.

Las chispas estaban en todas partes cuando la llama carmesí de Mikoto colisionó con la barrera impenetrable, pero finalmente el fuego estalló y sólo quedo un humo negro ante la pared medio carbonizada hecha por los cuerpos celestiales.

La barrera se desintegró y los planetas volvieron a circular alrededor de Daikaku, pero la cortina de humo bloqueaba su vista, y de repente Mikoto lanzó un golpe sorpresa apuntando a la cara de Daikaku.

Sin embargo, antes de que su puño envuelto en aura pudiera tocar al anciano, el rey mayor había utilizado su abanico envuelto en su aura dorada, totalmente calmado para contrarrestar el golpe del aura de Mikoto. Los ataques duraron por un tiempo, hasta que Daikaku intencionalmente retrocedió un poco, causando que Mikoto perdiera el equilibrio por un segundo.

El anciano estaba a punto de atacar por la espalda cuando el Rey Rojo quedó expuesto, pero sus innumerables experiencias en batallas le hicieron darse cuenta en el último momento que el joven rey estaba fingiendo.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la sonrisa en los labios de Mikoto, justo a tiempo para retroceder y mantener la distancia para así evitar el golpe del puño izquierdo del Rey Rojo. Mikoto chasqueó su lengua con molestia por no poder golpearlo, pero se retiró tratando de recuperar su postura.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera recuperarse, el Rey Dorado ya había lanzado su aura para atacarlo. El rey pelirrojo apenas pudo protegerse con su tormenta de fuego, pero algunas de las estrellas celestiales lograron atravesar su barrera, impactando en su mejilla y en su chaqueta negra favorita.

Los rasguños dolieron un poco, pero no eran más que la picadura de insecto para Mikoto, y tranquilamente limpió la sangre que goteaba de la herida con el dorso de su mano, causando que el rojo manchara su piel, pero no se concentró en esto.

Sus ojos dorados se fijaron en el anciano rey ya preparado para volver a atacarlo. Como se esperaba de un veterano de guerra, sólo podía soñar con derrotar a un monstruo así. Reconocía que antes había pensado que siendo él un poco más joven estarían a la par. Pero ahora Mikoto se dio cuenta de que su experiencia en combate era probablemente insignificante en comparación con la experiencia del rey parado frente a él, que incluso la edad no parecía deteriorar su habilidad.

Si Daikaku iba completamente en serio en contra de él, con la intención absoluta de matarlo, Mikoto tendría que usar todo su poder para defenderse, y estaba bastante claro que su furiosa aura no podía romper el escudo de Daikaku.

Si bien, se suponía que el atributo del aura del mayor era la ofensiva, éste había logrado adaptarse fácilmente a la situación y utilizó su poder para defenderse con eficacia. Mikoto fue capaz de invocar una pared de fuego para protegerse también, pero no era tan efectiva como la del Rey Dorado.

Daikaku abrió de golpe su abanico dorado y lo utilizó para cubrir la parte inferior de su rostro mientras susurraba en voz baja, apenas audible para Mikoto.

—Cuida tu nivel Weismann, Rey Rojo. Me gustaría evitar bajas innecesarias en este ridículo plan.

El pelirrojo sólo sonrió como respuesta antes de lanzarse hacia adelante, atacando de frente al Rey Dorado.

—Con este tipo de juego no podremos convencer a nadie.

Daikaku rápidamente contrarrestó su ataque y utilizó su brazo para detener a Mikoto. Al siguiente segundo, el pelirrojo se encontró volando en el aire al ser arrojado por el segundo rey con toda la intención de tirarlo al piso.

Pero por reflejo se curvó y giró en el aire, logrando aterrizar con seguridad sobre sus pies. Al no usar su aura el anciano había sido amable con él, y por mucho que esto frustrara a Mikoto ahora no era el momento de dejar que su emoción mandara sobre su cabeza.

—Si él realmente viene aquí y estás gravemente herido, todo esto es inútil —Daikaku suspiró mientras se arreglaba las mangas de su kimono. —Por ahora, ese monstruo debería estar por llegar.

—Al menos hasta que puedan evacuar a todos, deberá actuar más serio. Yo puedo manejarlo.

Mikoto frunció el ceño mientras observaba su chaqueta rota. Una vez que todo esto haya terminado, le diría a Kusanagi que le comprara una nueva.

—No te excedas niño —el Rey Dorado lo fulminó con la mirada. —Nunca te perdonaré si tu Espada de Damocles cae en mi casa.

—Es hora. Vamos a continuar con esto — Mikoto sonrió de lado y colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos.

* * *

—Disculpe mi intrusión —Isana entró graciosamente a la sala de seguridad con una dulce sonrisa, seguido por el Perro Negro y Neko.

El cigarrillo de Kusanagi cayó al suelo por la sorpresa, pero rápidamente recuperó la compostura.

—Ah, sí, recibí la llamada de Mikoto... Bienvenido, err... Rey Plateado.

Isana observó a su alrededor, mirando a los presentes miembros del clan rojo y asintió con aprobación.

—Como habrá podido escuchar de su rey, me gustaría solicitar su ayuda.

Anna rápidamente se alejó de Totsuka, acercándose al estudiante para después pararse frente a Kuroh expectante. El anterior vasallo de Ichigen tosió con nerviosismo por ser observado por la pequeña strain, pero Anna ni siquiera titubeó en su competencia de miradas. Isana miró a su incómodo amigo y se rió de él.

—Creo que ella te pide que la dejes ver al Rey Azul.

—¡O-oh!

Kuroh tartamudeó ruidosamente antes de arrodillarse cuidadosamente ante la princesa del clan rojo, cargando a Munakata en sus brazos quien aún continuaba durmiendo pacíficamente envuelto en una manta blanca. Se había ofrecido voluntario para llevar al Rey Azul y evacuarlo junto con el resto del personal en el edificio.

Munakata era más alto que él y había pensado que supondría un desafío cargarlo y su código de caballería no le permitía pedirle a su rey o a Neko para que asumieran la tarea. Por dentro estaba agradecido de que el Rey Azul hubiera perdido mucho peso debido a su estado para hacer su trabajo más fácil. En un principio, Kuroh había considerado la idea de abandonar a Munakata en ese lugar si existía la posibilidad de que el Rey Incoloro atacara nuevamente a Shiro. Sin embargo, Mikoto lo había mirado amenazadoramente desde atrás, casi quemándolo con sus ojos. Así que Isana con una risa divertida, le sugirió que cargara a Munakata y que usara su nueva aura plateada si la situación lo exigía.

Incluso entonces, el Rey Rojo aún fruncía el ceño a regañadientes. Isana tuvo que hacer todo lo posible para no reírse de los obvios celos que hacían a Kuroh sentirse bastante incómodo bajo la feroz mirada de Mikoto.

Anna se alzó de puntillas lo más alto que pudo para echar un vistazo a la cara de Munakata. Tomó nota de la respiración suave y constante. En poco tiempo ella retrocedió y corrió donde Totsuka nuevamente. El joven rubio apoyó la mano en la parte superior de su cabeza suavemente, y con calma preguntó:

—¿Qué piensas, Anna?

—Hay un rastro del hombre que estamos buscando en Reisi, pero él ya se ha ido —la pequeña princesa levantó la vista para encontrar los ojos ámbar del rubio.

Totsuka asintió y acarició su cabeza un poco para elogiar su esfuerzo.

—¿Qué planeas hacer, Rey Plateado? —Kusanagi sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió con su encendedor.

Isana volvió la cabeza para mirar al barman.

—Necesito tu cooperación para evacuar el edificio. Necesitamos crear una situación en la que no haya otro obstáculo para que el Rey Incoloro no se sienta arrinconado. Además, a parte de los reyes en óptimas condiciones no creo que nadie más tenga la oportunidad de resistir su posesión —estiró el cuello para mirar a Kuroh por el hombro. —También agradecería que detengas la pelea de los que combaten en el vestíbulo. El Rey Dorado estuvo de acuerdo en cooperar y sus hombres también se retirarán. Debemos revisar los pisos para evacuar a los heridos. Yo personalmente pediré a la teniente del Scepter 4 su cooperación.

—Te ayudaré. Pero no involucremos a una mujer en esto —Kusanagi se apresuró a objetar con un toque de protección a cierta teniente rubia.

—Necesitaré que vengas conmigo para verificar que tu gente acompañe a los miembros del clan dorado y que los evacuen, y necesito a la teniente del Scepter 4 para que nos ayude a organizar una evacuación eficiente. Creo que tienen procedimientos y comunicaciones mucho más elaborados. Cada segundo es valioso para tu rey —Isana habló tranquilamente.

Kusanagi mordió su cigarrillo y tomó una inhalación profunda. En poco tiempo sacó su teléfono y escribió el mensaje. En los siguientes cinco segundos, hubo hologramas de mensajes que desaparecieron en el aire. Después caminó hacia Totsuka y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Tatara, reúnete con todos para evacuar, y llévate a Anna contigo. Probablemente muchos estén demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta del mensaje.

—Bueno, también tengo que bajar para asegurarme de que el Rey Azul sea devuelto a sus hombres como le prometí al Rey Rojo —Shiro se encogió de hombros. —Ahora, ¿procederemos?

* * *

El sonido del acero chocando con el metal resonó fuerte. Fushimi empujó su espada contra Yata mientras que éste usó su bate para bloquear el ataque con la misma fuerza para resistir contra su oponente.

—¿Cuál es tu intención, Misaki? —Fushimi preguntó en voz baja con clara sospecha. —Primero nos llamaste aquí y ahora estás en nuestro camino. Tus acciones se contradicen.

Misaki apretó los dientes usando todas sus fuerzas. Era tan irónico que sólo en medio de una batalla podrían tener una charla.

—Esta es la única manera de hacer que hables conmigo.

—¿Acaso nos queda algo de que hablar? —se burló con crueldad Fushimi, lastimando los sentimientos de Misaki.

—¿Qué debería hacer para que volvamos a hacernos amigos? —Misaki preguntó con seriedad. Sus ojos demostraban una determinación que sobresaltó a Fushimi.

El mundo era tan retorcido para la mente de Saruhiko que creía sólo en sí mismo y en el poder. Nadie lo había amado nunca así que no amaría a nadie. Al principio consideró a Misaki como un compañero para pasar el aburrido día en la escuela. Sin sentimientos que los unieran, y estaba seguro de que podía romper la relación si sentía que estaban profundizando ese vínculo. Sin embargo, la virtud de Misaki lo hipnotizó. El otro chico era completamente su opuesto, tanto que comenzó a interesarse en cómo ese chico ingenuo podría vivir en este mundo hostil.

Observó a Misaki, siguiendo su sombra hasta el punto en que no se dio cuenta de que el chico pelirrojo se había colado en su corazón. Estaban demasiado ocupados viviendo en su propio mundo aislados de los demás. Por lo tanto, ninguno de ellos comprendió que ambos estaban completamente expuestos el uno al otro. Pero en su pequeña jaula dorada, a Fushimi no le importaría, porque Misaki sólo lo tenía a él como a su mundo entero. Misaki no tendría ninguna razón para lastimar a Fushimi ya que perdería su razón de existir si lo hiciera.

Pero dentro de la jaula, de repente entró otro pájaro robándole a Misaki. Fushimi ya no era todo el mundo para el pelirrojo, y su amigo probablemente amaba a alguien más. Saruhiko despreció este sentimiento. Lo tomó como una debilidad y que un día Misaki usaría su amor para destruirlo y tranquilamente se iría a HOMRA, pisoteando sus sentimientos. Por eso decidió que trataría a Misaki de la misma forma en que trataba al mundo que siempre lo había traicionado.

Salió de la jaula por completo mientras rasgaba una herida profunda que dejaría cicatriz para recordarle a Misaki su propia traición hacia Fushimi, y se sintió eufórico al poder dar el primer golpe entre ellos. Para superar sus sentimientos se fue al Scepter 4 donde fue aceptado de buena gana. Supuso que, dado a que los azules y los rojos siempre se habían enfrentado entre sí, no había forma de que HOMRA pudiera robar su lugar nunca más. Sin embargo, había construido un alto muro de hielo, asegurándose de que esta vez nadie se acercara a él, aun cuando sus colegas lo intentaron, pero fue en vano. Lamentablemente, para su amargo resentimiento, su capitán había ganado cierto nivel de confianza.

Munakata era tan silencioso como una serpiente. Constantemente se abría paso con cuidado para derribar su barrera; golpeando cuando Fushimi bajaba la guardia y deteniéndose cuando estaba completamente alerta. Reisi comenzó a leerlo por sus simples gestos y eso molestó a Fushimi, y más cuando Munakata le daba sonrisas significativas y siempre parecía saber qué había estado pasando. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta su capitán se había adentrado en una pequeña parte de su mundo.

Pero a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que Munakata hizo, sólo había traspasado las primeras capas de su barrera, y en ningún momento logró llegar hasta donde había estado Misaki. Aunque a Fushimi le parecía que su superior no tenía la menor intención de ir más allá a riesgo de provocar la tormenta, sino simplemente de mirarlo desde lejos como un padre mira a su hijo. Por esa razón, Fushimi estaba satisfecho y le permitió establecerse allí. Hasta el momento en que su mente brillante descubrió que Munakata posiblemente estaba encaprichado con Suoh Mikoto el día después del accidente.

Se sintió traicionado nuevamente y la vieja herida se abrió. No fue tan doloroso como lo sucedido con Misaki, pero el dolor sordo aún estaba. No importaba dónde fuera, el Rey Rojo siempre le quitaba su lugar. Y si ahora Misaki, que aún estaba obsesionado con Mikoto, quería volver a ser su amigo, el pelirrojo tendría que enfrentarse con su muro.

—Nada, Misaki —Fushimi respondió con una mirada aburrida. —¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo hasta que se meta en tu gruesa cabeza?

El tercer comandante de Scepter 4 se alejó abruptamente y mantuvo la distancia entre ellos, mientras apuntaba con su sable a la vanguardia de HOMRA.

—Entonces seguiré intentándolo hasta que te rindas — Misaki hizo a un lado su bate metálico, aun mirando como un halcón a su objetivo.

Las cejas de Fushimi se arrugaron mientras fruncía el ceño.

—Eres molesto.

—Te extraño, sabes —Misaki murmuró suavemente, pero el golpe fue demasiado para el pelinegro ya que sus palabras dejaron atónito a este último. —No entiendo por qué te fuiste. Nunca me dijiste por qué no encajaste. Estoy seguro de que en algún momento probablemente hice algo y estoy aquí para arreglarlo.

—No seas estúpido. Lo que está roto no puede repararse — Fushimi bajó su espada por un momento y se arregló las gafas con la mano izquierda.

—Yo te probaré que sí, sólo dame una oportunidad —Misaki dio un paso adelante mientras Fushimi retrocedía instintivamente. —Dime dónde debería comenzar.

—Abandona HOMRA —un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Misaki y se congeló de inmediato. En poco tiempo, pudo escuchar el chasquido típico de Fushimi. —¿Ves? ¡No puedes hacerlo, Mi-sa-ki! Después de todo, ¿qué puedes hacer sin tus amigos?

—Si hago eso, ¿qué harás por mí? —apretó los dientes mientras luchaba contra el fuerte dolor punzante en su pecho. Levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Fushimi. —¿Dejarías el Scepter 4 y te quedarías conmigo? ¿Serías feliz estando solamente conmigo a pesar de saber cuán miserable me haría? —el hombre de cabello rojo suspiró abatido. —Si así es como lo quieres, significa que sólo quieres tener poder sobre alguien, mono estúpido.

—No soy yo quien comenzó esta charla. Tómalo o déjalo, Misaki —Fushimi lo fulminó con la mirada a la defensiva.

—Me gustaste, Saru. Por eso te sacaré de tu deprimente mundo —Misaki balanceó su bate de béisbol sobre su hombro, sonriendo débilmente.

—Nunca aprenderás, ¿verdad? —el comandante de pelo negro se burló de él antes de lanzarse para arrojarle sus cuchillos a su ex mejor amigo. —¡Bien, dame tu mejor golpe, Misaki!

* * *

Algunos de sus cabellos dorados se aflojaron de su moño mientras giraba y lanzaba un corte azul como una flecha. El joven con el flequillo que tapaba sus ojos se apartó del ataque, logrando sólo rasgar el borde de sus pantalones. Sin perder el tiempo, desde la esquina de su visión pudo ver que había otro miembro de HOMRA que se dirigía a atacarla con un bate de béisbol desde la izquierda, pero ella rápidamente saltó para esquivar al joven y le dio un golpe limpio en la nuca haciendo que este último cayera inconsciente al piso.

Cuando todos sus hombres estaban combatiendo con HOMRA, ella miró a su alrededor para observar la situación. Habían estado tratando de llegar al ascensor, pero antes de que pudieran pasar por la barricada humana de HOMRA uno de ellos siempre se interponía en su camino.

Algunos de sus hombres quedaron inconscientes, así como algunos del otro bando. Comenzó a preguntarse por qué tuvieron que recurrir a la fuerza cuando sólo querían llevar a su rey a un lugar donde estuviera a salvo y evitar que se desencadenara un infierno entre el clan dorado y rojo.

Mientras estudiaba el campo de batalla, sus ojos azules captaron que Fushimi era el más alejado de su grupo, atrayendo a Yatagarasu. Por un momento tuvo la impresión de que estaban demasiado ocupados hablando en lugar de rasgarse la garganta. Sin embargo, si el joven podía mantener alejado a Yatagarasu, le hacía la tarea más fácil ya que el niño pequeño era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Su fuerza, para su resentimiento, parecía superarla ligeramente a pesar de su pequeña constitución.

Viendo su oportunidad cuando el camino se despejó, ya que todos los miembros de HOMRA estaban demasiado ocupados luchando contra sus compañeros, ella comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el elevador deseando no traer la atención sobre ella.

Habían estado estancados durante mucho tiempo, y cada minuto que pasaba era peor que la muerte para ella, estando preocupada por su capitán. Estaba tan perdida en sus sentimientos que no notó el ruido del ascensor al llegar. Tan pronto como levantó su mano para presionar el botón para subir, hubo un sonido de "ding" y se detuvo en su camino con sorpresa.

Aparentemente el ruido fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de la mayoría de ellos. Ambas partes se detuvieron y todas las miradas se dirigieron a la puerta del ascensor que se abría.

—Ah, espero que nadie haya muerto... —Totsuka dijo alegremente mientras conducía a Anna fuera del ascensor.

La pequeña salió del elevador y esperó a que el rubio la siguiera. Sus ojos rubíes parpadearon ante el estado caótico. Su corazón punzó de dolor al ver los cuerpos desmayados en el suelo, especialmente cuando podía ver su color carmesí favorito a su alrededor. Por mucho que la sangrienta corriente parecía ser como rosas hermosas a Anna no le gustaba el momento en que la más hermosa de todas las cosas; el alma humana, se alejaba.

Como si se sintieran culpables por lo que habían hecho una vez que sus ojos se encontraron, todos los miembros de HOMRA se detuvieron en seco. El Scepter 4 no podía luchar contra personas que no se resistían, por lo que también permanecieron quietos.

El joven estudiante de cabello blanco salió del ascensor y todo su cuerpo estaba peculiarmente cubierto con un brillo plateado. Podía verse joven y frágil, pero había algo, un carisma que no te permitía apartar la mirada ni ignorar sus palabras. Seri se estremeció al escuchar la voz tranquila, tan tranquila como el agua que fluía en el lago de un bosque. Esos ojos ámbar miraron a su alrededor, observando sin juzgar y sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Seri.

—Debes ser la teniente del Scepter 4. Me gustaría solicitar su ayuda.

Seri quedó atónita por un momento cuando el joven estudiante pasó junto a sus hombres hasta llegar frente a ella. Ahora podía reconocerlo como el hombre que había sonreído maliciosamente mientras intentaba dispararle a su rey y lo mal que se sintió esa noche cuando vio a la persona que más respetaba caer del edificio. Ella rompió rápidamente en cólera y apuntó su sable a sólo una pulgada de Isana con una voz fría y oscura.

—¿Eres él? Si es así, tomaré tu vida aquí mismo con mis propias manos.

—¡Shiro! —Neko gritó ansiosamente

Isana no pareció detenerse. Él la miraba radiante, mientras apoyaba su mano derecha justo delante de su corazón.

—Perdóname por sorprenderte así. Déjame presentarme. Soy el primer y único Rey Plateado, Adolf K. Weismann.

Sus ojos color aguamarina se abrieron con sorpresa, pero no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que ella lo fulminara con la mirada otra vez.

—¿Cómo puedo creer esas tonterías? El primer rey murió en el accidente cuando su dirigible cayó, el propio Rey Dorado lo confirmó.

—Es verdad —Anna habló suavemente, interrumpiendo su conversación mientras se paraba entre ellos. —Tienes que creerle.

Un destello de duda todavía estaba en los ojos de Seri, pero su corazón fue influenciado por la pequeña princesa. Después de todo, sabía que Anna nunca mentiría, incluso si el Scepter 4 era su enemigo. Contempló al estudiante con seriedad, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de malicia detrás de esa sonrisa, pero no pudo encontrar nada. Sólo había compasión detrás de esos ojos ámbar. Decidió hacer una apuesta. Bajó el sable y envainó su arma antes de hacer una reverencia profunda frente a Isana.

—Perdona mi rudeza, Rey Plateado.

—Por favor, levante la cabeza. No merezco ese respeto —Isana tosió tímidamente cuando vio su repentino cambio de actitud. Tomó la mano de la mujer, mientras Kuroh se adelantaba hacia ellos, cargando a un hombre cubierto con una manta blanca. —Lo primero es lo primero, permíteme devolver a tu rey a petición del Rey Rojo.

Un coro de jadeos llenó la habitación antes de que todos los azules corrieran hacia su rey, excepto Fushimi, que observaba con seriedad el evento desde lejos. Seri se llevó las manos a los labios, tratando de que sus emociones no tomaran el control de ella, pero cuando sus temblorosas manos apartaron la manta, tomó una fuerte inhalación y sus ojos brillaron mientras hablaba.

—¡Capitán!

El resto de los miembros del Scepter 4 suspiraron de alivio cuando sus ojos captaron a su rey durmiente y envainaron espontáneamente sus sables. Querían reírse de cómo se sentían tan aliviados de ver a su rey, teniendo en cuenta que este hombre siempre los hacía sentir incómodos con sus travesuras y su incómoda comunicación.

Sin embargo, confirmaron que, a pesar de todas esas incomodidades, habían sentido miedo por el destino de su rey, al que apreciaban y por esa razón le permitían guiarlos como sus peones tan gustosamente.

Y ahora que por fin podían ver a su rey de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo separados no podían pedir una mejor reunión. La última vez que lo vieron antes de que el Rey Dorado lo aislara, su capitán apenas estaba vivo, y a todos se les detuvo el corazón cuando los médicos les informaron de esto.

—¿No es genial, Anna? —Totsuka dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza de Anna y sonrió a los emocionados azules.

Como respuesta, recibió un breve asentimiento de la niña de vestido carmesí que observaba de cerca al grupo. Puede que no sonriera para demostrar su satisfacción, pero el Totsuka entendió que el ambiente de alegría la influenciaba. Sin embargo, Seri rápidamente se concentró, y se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Ella se enderezó e hizo un gesto de saludo hacia Isana.

—No podemos agradecerte por tu benevolencia. No dudes en pedirnos lo que necesites. Si está dentro de nuestras posibilidades te ayudaremos con nuestra máxima capacidad.

—Te agradecería si puedes enviar un equipo médico aquí para transportar al Rey Azul. Estoy seguro de que Kuroh lo apreciará —el rey de cabello blanco rió entre dientes.

Le dio una mirada furtiva a Kuroh, quien estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco por haber sido molestado. Sin embargo, realmente se alegraría de un poco de ayuda, ya que sus brazos se habían entumecido al cargar a un hombre más alto que él. Seri se mostró nerviosa por un momento, avergonzada por no darse cuenta por su alivio de que al menos debería haber dado esa orden de inmediato. Ella sacó su teléfono e hizo una llamada rápida.

Cuando Seri se alejó para dar las ordenes, Isana giró su cabeza y miró a Totsuka, quien rápidamente entendió la implicación. Tomó la mano de Anna y tiró de ella para reunir a los rojos.

—King nos dice que abandonemos este lugar. Kusanagi le informará los detalles más adelante, pero ayudaremos al Scepter 4 a evacuar a todos de aquí.

Yata lanzó una mirada a Fushimi, quien apenas le dedicó una mirada furtiva. La vanguardia parecía dividida entre dejar a este último o ir a ayudar a sus amigos de angustiada expresión, pero el pelinegro había entendido su ansiedad y había tomado una decisión antes que él. Caminó sin siquiera mirar a Yata para unirse a sus compañeros de trabajo. Sabiendo que no tenía más remedio que separarse una vez más de Fushimi, también fue a donde se habían reunido sus amigos.

* * *

—Teniente, todo ya está en orden.

Seri cambió de posición, recargando su peso sobre su otra pierna enfocada completamente en su llamada telefónica.

—¿Cómo está el capitán?

Kusanagi estaba a punto de tipear sus mensajes cuando le lanzó una mirada curiosa, para observar a la hermosa rubia mientras se apoyaba contra la pared cercana. Tal como lo había calculado el Rey Plateado, el Scepter 4 pudo lograr una evacuación eficiente, más de lo que HOMRA podía hacerlo. En media hora, habían terminado, y el único piso ocupado era el último, reservado sólo para el Rey Dorado que actualmente estaba en compañía del Rey Rojo y posiblemente del Rey Incoloro.

Mientras que HOMRA tenía un vínculo más fuerte como familia, su cadena de mando era una historia diferente porque los miembros de HOMRA no estaban especialmente entrenados para manejar crisis y no eran tan disciplinados y metódicos como el clan azul. Sin embargo, dado que HOMRA era una organización con un gran número de miembros que valoraban mucho su vínculo, ayudaron directamente a la policía local a proteger la línea perimetral junto con una pequeña unidad del Scepter 4 para no permitir la entrada de intrusos.

—Está siendo evacuado al hospital general y se ha organizado una reserva especial. Fushimi se ha ofrecido como voluntario para proteger al capitán y actualmente se dirigen al hospital. Cuando lleguen, tendremos un equipo de seguridad en espera y su habitación ha sido organizada para vigilancia las veinticuatro horas. Espero que sea suficiente.

La voz masculina informó apresuradamente y Seri podía escuchar un montón de ruido desde el otro lado, probablemente ciudadanos parloteando y chismorreando lo que podría estar pasando que requería una apresurada área de aislamiento. Incluso las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón se habían movilizado, probablemente bajo las órdenes del Rey Dorado.

—¿Cómo está la situación allí?

Seri miró a Kusanagi, quien también la miró esperando que ella lo ayudara a limpiar el primer piso lo antes posible. Ella asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

—La fuerza policial estaba teniendo dificultades para manejar a los curiosos mientras tratan de atravesar el perímetro y tomar fotos al azar, pero la situación ha estado bajo control desde la llegada de HOMRA. Son suficientemente efectivos para ahuyentar a los ciudadanos —Akimoto se rió un poco al responder lo que también trajo una débil sonrisa a los labios de Seri.

Conociendo a HOMRA, probablemente los asustaron actuando como rufianes, sin embargo, ese método bruto demostró ser bastante eficiente en esta ocasión. Finalmente dijo antes de colgar la llamada:

—Buen trabajo. Sigan vigilando e infórmenme si surge algo.

Tan pronto como terminó su llamada, el Rey Plateado se paró frente a ella y Kusanagi con una sonrisa complacida.

—Bueno, ese es un trabajo realmente rápido. Lo único que queda sería que todos ustedes salgan de este lugar.

Kuroh abruptamente declinó la orden.

—¡Eso es una tontería! Me has aceptado como uno de los tuyos y tienes que asumir la responsabilidad por ello. Finalmente he prometido servirte a ti y solamente a ti, el primero y el Rey Plateado. No queremos apartarnos de tu lado si te unes a la lucha.

—Este es un plan peligroso. Si vienes conmigo existe un alto riesgo de que el Rey Incoloro pueda poseerte y huya de nuevo. Sólo los reyes pelearan en una batalla entre reyes —Isana volvió la cabeza para enfrentar a Kuroh y lo reprendió por ser sobreprotector, pero dio un profundo suspiro cuando vio que el chico todavía titubeaba no queriendo abandonarlo y sonrió ampliamente. —¿Por qué no vas primero? Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta para comer tu comida nuevamente.

Kuroh bajó la cabeza contemplativamente cuando Neko siguió mirándolo a él y a Shiro antes de finalmente agarrar el brazo de Kuroh y alejarlo de su maestro con un pequeño puchero.

—¡Shiro ha prometido que volverá!

El Rey Plateado se despidió con la mano, radiante y sereno. Después de sus amigos, Seri hizo una cortés reverencia ante él y siguió a la strain. Kusanagi se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza y respiró profundamente mientras hablaba.

—Mikoto a menudo es descuidado, pero él es un buen tipo. ¿Puedo pedirle que cuide de él?

—Te lo prometo —Isana ladeó la cabeza un poco con su sonrisa habitual, y Kusanagi asintió de mala gana.

El Rey Plateado se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba el débil sonido de los pasos que poco a poco se alejaban mientras miraba las espaldas que se retiraban. Todo lo sucedido el día de hoy le recordó nuevamente lo que una vez había perdido. Y por lo que había luchado.

Hubo una vez, cuando su sueño de felicidad infinita apoyado por el Dresden Slate fue pisoteado como una flor silvestre, una ensoñación fugaz y pensó que ya no creería en nada más. Sin embargo, desde que conoció a Kuroh y Neko y sus fatídicos encuentros con los otros reyes había sido testigo de cómo florecían hermosos lazos. Incluso en el sendero solitario y espinoso de los reyes podía ver las pequeñas luces parpadear para iluminar esos caminos y esta vez se aseguraría de que ninguno de ellos perdiera aquella luz o la esperanza.

Inhaló profundamente, escuchando los palpitantes latidos de su corazón, esperando ansiosamente la próxima batalla mientras murmuraba por lo bajo en un idioma extranjero.

— _He encontrado mi deseo nuevamente. Esta vez, obtendremos la felicidad que buscábamos, mi querida hermana._

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

Spoiler~~ el próximo capítulo es probablemente el último, antes del epílogo. ^ _ ^ Espero que se queden para el final.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Este capítulo fue más corto que los anteriores, pero igual me dio problemas. Si hay algo raro en la redacción ¡lo siento!


	10. El Final del Sueño

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Ya me quedan sólo dos capítulos por corregir, y el último es el maaaas largo, y al que le tengo más ganas xD Si alguien encuentra algún error o incoherencia ¡lo siento!

* * *

 **Notas de Yumechou:**

¡Lamento haberme demorado tanto tiempo para actualizar! Debo admitir que ... Experimenté el bloqueo del escritor. Antes de comenzar este fic hice un borrador, pero no con detalles específicos. Y cuando llegué al momento de escribirlo, no tuve ni idea de cómo hacer las cosas sin resultar forzado. LOL. Como si no fuera suficiente, incluso me he enfermado repetidamente. * se acurruca en un rincón * Lo siento... estoy segura de que una disculpa no vale mucho, pero espero que ustedes lo entiendan.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** **: El final del Sueño**

 _Publicación Original septiembre 2014_

" _Siempre va a haber cosas malas por ahí. Pero aquí está lo increíble: la luz triunfa sobre la oscuridad, siempre. Colocas una vela en la oscuridad, pero no puedes meter la oscuridad en la luz"_

 **Jodi Picoult (1966 - Presente)**

* * *

El tramo de la escalera era espeluznante cuando la luz se atenuó en el pasillo. Cada lado de la pared parecía acercarse a él mientras seguía subiendo cada una de las escaleras con sádico regocijo. El poder de la ilusión para distorsionar su percepción sensorial se había desvanecido sin dejar rastro y asumió que era debido a que el último piso estaba restringido para el Rey Dorado y sus miembros del clan harían una excepción a su cámara para estar libre de ilusiones.

Como un elegido del Dresden Slate, podía percibir débilmente la presencia del aura dorada y roja mucho mejor que antes. Incluso desde lejos, el pequeño resplandor de esos poderes lo incitó a hacerlos suyos. El latido de su corazón se aceleró cuando su expectativa alcanzó su punto máximo, que casi no se le ocurrió otra cosa que no fuera el maravilloso momento en el que lograra robar el máximo poder de la pizarra. No podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

Aquella noche, cuando su plan inicial había fallado debido a su error de cálculo al no tomar en cuenta la posibilidad de que el Rey Azul frustrara sus intenciones, sintió una furia inconmensurable al no poder infligir un daño directo a ese entrometido rey.

Tenía la intención de ser el único y absoluto rey de este mundo y, sin embargo, su derrota había pisoteado su orgullo. Pero ahora estaba satisfecho. Su brillante estrategia no sólo le ganó un poco del aura azul, sino que incluso tenía la oportunidad de tomar lo que había anhelado por mucho tiempo; la ardiente y furiosa aura roja.

Ciertamente, ese poder ofensivo sería más que feliz estando en sus manos, siéndole absolutamente útil en su magnífico plan para dominar el mundo. No podía soportar la idea de que el actual Rey Rojo contuviera todo ese don. Despreciaba la cobardía de Mikoto en usar el aura roja a su máxima capacidad, para él era una clara muestra de su debilidad.

Con esa enorme cantidad de poder y su propia habilidad pensó que sería un juego de niños superar al Rey Dorado y derrocarlo de su trono como el gobernante en la sombra de todo el país. Sólo tenía que esperar el momento justo cuando el Rey Dorado debilitara al Rey Rojo y así poder lanzarse a la profundidad de la conciencia de Suoh Mikoto para devorar su aura.

Él quería desesperadamente ridiculizar a los demás reyes, ya que no podía entender la forma de pensar que ellos tenían. Todos poseían un poder tan grande que podían con facilidad tener al mundo a sus pies para su propio beneficio, tal como arrebatarle un dulce a un bebé.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos hacía alarde de su poder o infundían miedo en las almas de las personas. Incluso algunos se quedaron detrás del escenario, vigilando el país y sus clanes como una oruga dormida. Los reyes estaban por sobre todos los hombres; seres especiales al contrario de las personas aburridas y ordinarias. Se suponía que ellos debían ser temidos y respetados, pero incluso, ninguno de ellos mostraba su existencia innecesariamente al mundo. No podía soportar la idea de ser un rey poderoso que era puesto en el mismo pedestal que esos débiles, y ser tratado como su igual.

Por esa razón, él causaría la caída del resto de los reyes y una vez que se presentara como el rey supremo, corregirá el mundo y sería adorado, como si se tratara de la existencia de un ser divino.

—Ahora, ¿quién debería ser el aperitivo? —con deleite frenético, extendió los brazos como alas libres.

* * *

Una gota de sudor goteó hasta la alfombra combinada con varias gotas de sangre, que combinaban bastante bien con la tormenta de fuego de Mikoto.

El pelirrojo jadeaba con dificultad, aunque una sonrisa enfurecida aún estaba en sus labios. A pesar de estar librando una batalla perdida contra el segundo rey, la emoción de la pelea y la adrenalina aún hacía que su sangre hirviera como un volcán, esperando el momento de estallar y liberar toda la furia reprimida en su interior hasta reducir todo a cenizas logrando traer el final a sus vidas.

Mientras luchaba únicamente con su instinto, como siempre lo hacía en la cima del éxtasis de la batalla, la voz de su mente ya no era audible. Sólo pequeñas partes de él todavía lo encadenaban a la conciencia, tratando de razonar y retenerlo para que no se perdiera en la furia. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que apenas estaba controlándose y suprimiendo su aura roja para no destruirse así mismo. Mikoto comenzó a debilitarse no sólo por luchar contra el Rey Dorado, sino también contra su propio poder para evitar que este lo consumiera.

Daikaku se mantuvo erguido ante el Rey Rojo, entendiendo el motivo de su breve descanso en medio de la pelea. No quería admitir que a pesar de toda la experiencia de batalla que había acumulado durante años, pelear contra otro rey, sin importar cuán joven fuera su oponente, era algo complicado. El sudor bajaba por su frente y su respiración se había vuelto un poco irregular con los constantes ataques entre ellos.

 _«_ _¿Cuánto tiempo deberíamos continuar esta falsa batalla?_ _»_

Daikaku estaba preocupado ya que la misma situación se repetía dentro de su cabeza. El Rey Rojo estaba a punto de colapsar, podía sentirlo, porque había visto muchos reyes caer. Puede que no haya compartido ningún recuerdo con el tercer rey, sólo un breve encuentro, incluso después de que Mikoto fuera escogido. Pero siempre sentía la carga de los demás reyes y no podía evitar sentirse ansioso cuando una de las espadas mostraba alguna grieta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que trataban de atraer al Rey Incoloro, pero Daikaku consideraba que era suficiente para que Weismann terminara la evacuación. Sin embargo, su inquietud crecía con cada segundo que pasaba sin que el séptimo rey diera alguna señal. Prolongar esta falsa batalla tampoco era una opción, ya que era demasiado arriesgado, especialmente si Suoh Mikoto seguía presionándose hasta su límite. Si la desgracia ocurría, Daikaku no sólo perdería su hogar, también arriesgaba su Damocles si trataba de evitar la calamidad y, él sabía que su estúpido amigo ciertamente se culparía por no poder salvarlos. Daikaku ya tenía suficiente de verlo sufrir.

—Rey Rojo, detente en este instante. Estás en tu limite.

El anciano bajó la vista con un débil indicio de preocupación en su voz. Sin embargo, su declaración sólo alimentó la fortaleza de Mikoto, quien se enderezó de nuevo en una posición de batalla.

—No, acabaré con esto hoy.

Mikoto miró a la profundidad de los ojos de Daikaku y el anciano sólo pudo suspirar resignado. No fue prudente descubrir la razón detrás de la fuerza de voluntad de Mikoto, que casi parecía un desesperado intento suicida. Había ignorado los ocasionales momentos íntimos del Rey Rojo con el inconsciente Rey Azul durante las visitas en su residencia. Pero eso no significaba que censurara su relación. Podía sentir la desesperación de Mikoto por terminar este caos rápidamente para garantizar la seguridad de su gente y de su posible amante, y Daikaku decidió que no iba a ser él quien menospreciara esa determinación que surgía de la voluntad de proteger.

—Entonces prepárate, Suoh Mikoto, y muéstrame el peso de tu resolución.

Mikoto se concentró hasta que pudo sentir el impulso de su llama bailando locamente dentro de su alma, mientras esperaba el momento de desatar el infierno. Cuando el aura roja respondió a su llamada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el fuego comenzó a girar sobre él y avanzó hacia el anciano. Entendía que usar fuerza bruta no lo llevaría a ninguna parte, y mucho menos a la victoria, pero Mikoto todavía estaba en desventaja en la lucha y el Rey Dorado siempre levantaba su muro de defensa cada vez que intentaba acercarse. Aparentemente, pelear a la distancia terminó siendo a favor de Daikaku más que de él.

Antes de que su tormenta carmesí pudiera acercarse al mayor, los planetas celestiales volvieron a construir un escudo. Después del choque de ambos poderes, se pudo sentir el olor a quemado y una voluta de humo negro, pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando el ataque de Mikoto comenzó a fallar y fue empujado hacia atrás. El pelirrojo gimió mientras resistía la colisión de poderes, intentando no escuchar el débil sonido de las grietas en su Espada de Damocles desde lo alto.

Daikoku incrementó abruptamente al máximo su poder para atravesar la defensa de Mikoto por la fuerza. El Rey Rojo no pudo anticipar esto y sólo pudo envolver su cuerpo con su aura para amortiguar el golpe. El ataque dorado lo arrojó con fuerza, tirándolo hasta la puerta de entrada de la habitación privada de Daikaku. La puerta se desmoronó bajo su peso, dejando la entrada abierta de par en par.

Aunque de alguna manera había logrado reducir el daño con la activación de su aura, el golpe en su espalda fue doloroso. Mikoto tosió y jadeó levemente por el dolor punzante en el pecho mientras trataba de respirar o moverse. Podía escuchar un ruido que le abrumaba y la sensación era tan molesta que afectaba su equilibrio. Se sentía mareado por el potente golpe que se había dado en la cabeza contra la puerta, y no pudo evitar vomitar sangre en el suelo.

Mikoto se tambaleó y apoyó su espalda en la pared cercana y colapsó contra ella. Daikaku observó impasible cómo el oponente frente a él se arrastraba totalmente pálido mientras llamaba a las estrellas celestiales que flotaban a su alrededor. El Rey Dorado avanzó cuidadosamente hacia el rey caído mientras escondía sus brazos dentro de las mangas de su kimono.

—¿Te rendirás?

Suoh apenas entendió sus palabras y no respondió al hombre frente a él cuando de repente su instinto percibió la amenaza inmediata viniendo de otra dirección y, como estaba esperando, el guardia con mascara de conejos se abalanzó hacia él sin previo aviso desde el pasillo oscuro, gritando como un loco con un cuchillo sobre su mano.

—¡Eres mío!

El rey de ojos dorados estaba desconcertado cuando se las arregló para girar la cabeza hacia un lado y ser testigo del ataque que se aproximaba; se vio atrapado en un momento vulnerable, que apenas logró levantar su mano sin desmayarse con el repentino ataque de mareo. Mikoto no sería capaz de defenderse apropiadamente contra la posesión si el Rey Incoloro decidiera invadir su mente en este momento, y mucho menos del objeto afilado en la mano del guardia.

Sin embargo, no estaba en su plan ser comido por el Rey Incoloro. Si tuviera que entregar su vida, obviamente no descansaría en paz si moría a manos de su archienemigo. Había elegido a su heraldo de la muerte desde hace mucho tiempo y no tenía la intención de romper esa promesa. El Rey Rojo estaba a punto de ponerse de pie lentamente, apretando los dientes mientras resistía con el dolor insoportable, las oleadas de vértigo y el sonido ensordecedor en sus oídos. Pero no sabía si lograría protegerse a tiempo del rápido ataque del rey más joven.

—¡Sólo ríndete! ¡A cambio, me vengare de tu derrota!

El Rey Incoloro se rió estridentemente empeorando el dolor de cabeza de Mikoto. Su visión era borrosa y el pelirrojo se balanceó débilmente contra la pared, incapaz de enfocar su vista para anticipar el ataque a tiempo.

Pudo ver que el destello del cuchillo se dirigía hacia él apuntando a su pecho. Pero sus reflejos estaban débiles debido al daño que había recibido del Rey Dorado. Mikoto se preparó para más dolor, ya que suponía que el Rey Incoloro probablemente no sería tan tonto como para asestar un golpe letal y perder la oportunidad de tomar su aura. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera siquiera cerrar los ojos, esperando que pasara lo peor, varios bellos colores de esferas doradas celestiales se habían detenido frente a él, protegiéndolo justo a tiempo contra el Rey Incoloro.

El guardia poseído se giró para enfrentar al segundo rey con un gruñido furioso mientras golpeaba la barrera de la luz dorada que lo separaba del debilitado Mikoto.

—¡No me molestes viejo!

Daikaku continuó caminando sin hacer ruido hacia los jóvenes reyes. Su rostro era sombrío y sus ojos brillaban sin piedad, tan fríos como en el campo de batalla. Su mirada siempre había causaba miedo a muchos de sus enemigos.

—Debería ser mi línea. ¿Quién eres tú para traspasar mi propiedad?

Mikoto exhaló bastante fuerte con los ojos cerrados, tratando de recuperarse en el poco tiempo que tenía, mientras se acostumbraba al dolor infligido por el viejo rey. No tenía intención de desempeñar el papel de damisela en apuros que necesitaba ser rescatada. De hecho, la presencia del Rey Incoloro en aquel lugar significaba que su plan había avanzado a la siguiente fase. Cuando el dolor cesó y el sonido en sus oídos sólo dejó un rastro de su presencia. Mikoto comenzó a empujarse contra la pared y se mantuvo firme mientras ordenaba en voz alta:

—Levanta esta barrera.

—No seas tonto. ¿Qué puedes hacer en tu condición?

—Él es mío.

El Rey Incoloro dio un paso atrás, evaluando la situación en su mente. Rápidamente entendió que había sido atraído y engañado y, que probablemente era demasiado tarde para huir. Nunca pensó que el Rey Rojo y el Rey Dorado trabajarían en el mismo equipo, y que su lucha fuera una farsa con el único objetivo de atraerlo a esta trampa. Su desquiciada sonrisa vaciló un poco, y un sudor frío comenzó a rodar por su frente. Una vez más estaba en una situación impredecible y esta vez no tendría tiempo para lamentarse y sólo quedaba esperar otro milagro.

El guardia poseído chasqueó la lengua con molestia y bruscamente giró en dirección contraria desde la habitación del Rey Dorado para huir. La situación no estaba a su favor y no podía permitirse quedar atrapado entre dos reyes. No tuvo otra opción más que aplazar su intento de consumir las otras auras. Sin embargo, su movimiento se detuvo de inmediato una vez que sus ojos se posaron en cierto estudiante de pelo blanco brillando en luz plateada a varios metros de distancia, parado con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

—¿Podrías parar? —su voz fuerte pero clara como el sonido de la brisa de primavera ahogó el silencio.

Isana sobresaltó al resto de los reyes observándolos con sus ojos color ámbar que reflejaban la claridad significativa de su alma ingenua, pero el Rey Incoloro inmediatamente se rió, sonando más como el ladrido de un perro rabioso que una risa.

—¡Veo que eres bastante estúpido! ¡Perdiste cuando nos enfrentamos, y aun así te atreves a mostrar tu cara frente a mí?

Isana miró impasible al joven rey frente a él, siendo cauteloso ante tal naturaleza engañosa. Este tipo de niños estaban más allá de la salvación ya que él ya era un adicto al caos.

—No puedo permitir más travesuras, especialmente si abusas del poder del Slate — Isana apretó su puño.

—No me des órdenes. ¿Por qué no te apartas y te callas como el anciano que eres? —el Rey Incoloro apretó los dientes con evidente irritación.

—El poder que el Slate te otorgó no es para tu uso personal, es para el bien de los demás.

—¡Cállate! —el joven rey estalló, perdiendo la compostura. —¿Por qué todos ustedes son así? actuando como cobardes, con miedo de tomar el trono como una existencia todopoderosa, ¡la pizarra me escogió a mí para arreglar este error! ¡Sólo yo debería ser glorificado por ser el elegido!

—Te equivocas.

Isana desvió su mirada hacia un lado, agarrando con fuerza su dolorido pecho. ¿Cómo podría un rey con una mente distorsionada ser elegido por la pizarra? Pensó que el Dresden Slate existía únicamente para hacer un mejor futuro, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado.

La pizarra en sí no tenía ningún pensamiento de paz mundial por sí misma. Era como un dispositivo mágico, otorgaba indiscriminadamente una capacidad especial a los usuarios compatibles, sin siquiera evaluar la buena voluntad del propietario. Sin embargo, él era responsable de desenterrarla y permitir que toda la situación tuviera lugar. Ya no apartaría más su mirada del mal que se vio facilitado por su negligencia.

—Si abusas de tu aura, sólo traerás tu perdición.

—¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! —el Rey Incoloro gritaba con su mente confusa. —Primero me haré cargo de tu cuerpo.

Con eso, el espíritu de zorro expandió su campo monocromático e Isana instintivamente se alejó de él, pero sin cerrar sus ojos ambarinos; como si esperara que viniera lo inevitable. Dentro del mundo espacial en blanco y negro, pudo ver al zorro sonriendo ampliamente mientras gritaba:

—¡Mío!

Pero cuando el zorro estaba sumergiendo su alma en el Rey Plateado, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde cuando vio que Isana sonreía débilmente y susurraba mientras ponía sus manos apretadas sobre su pecho palpitante.

—Ahora ya no puedes huir.

—¿Qué? ¡Maldito seas, Weismann!

Adolf atrapó al espíritu de zorro en su interior, sintiendo ya la nauseabunda sensación de tener una existencia extraña en su cuerpo. Su corazón se volvió salvaje; su mente estaba abrumada por la perversa y venenosa subsistencia mientras los recuerdos del Rey Incoloro continuaban salpicándolo como constantes olas del mar mientras intentaba contener al alma retorciéndose para encarcelarlo.

Weismann apretó los dientes y cuando el agotamiento mental se hizo demasiado fuerte, sus piernas se doblaron y cayó al suelo de madera. Desde la periferia de su visión, pudo ver que su mejor amigo corría hacia él apresuradamente y Mikoto se había arrodillado junto a él con un rastro oculto de ansiedad detrás de esos ojos dorados.

—¡Weismann! —Daikaku levantó inconscientemente la voz, casi gritando con preocupación en su rostro arrugado. —Esto es muy descuidado. ¿Puedes manejar esto?

El Rey Plateado sintió la necesidad de responder a su amigo con una sonrisa consoladora para borrar esa ansiedad, pero incluso para hacerlo, tuvo que reunir toda la energía de su ser.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo... aparentemente lo he subestimado. Incluso si es joven, todavía es un rey.

Con la última palabra, se obligó a exhalar, ya que incluso la respiración comenzó a ser una tarea difícil para él. Tocó ligeramente su pecho, como si tratara de detener el lastimoso grito de cierto fantasma dentro de él. Cómo deseaba desaparecer a la otra existencia para tener algo de paz incluso aunque fuera por un minuto fugaz.

Mikoto se quedó quieto, instintivamente mirando en silencio. Aunque el Rey Plateado le dijo que su aura nunca permitiría que algún factor externo lo perjudicara y, por lo tanto, el único rey que el Rey Incoloro no podría tocar sería a él, nadie conocía la extensión del aura incolora, y de lo que este era capaz.

No podía bajar la guardia hasta que se cumpliera su objetivo. En el momento en que Weismann pareciera ya no contener al desquiciado rey, no dudaría en matar al hombre, incluso si eso significaba su propia destrucción. Ya había declarado su intención antes, y el Rey Dorado pareció a medias aceptar sus términos. Si ocurriera lo peor, sólo podrían esperar que el aura plateada también le otorgue la inmortalidad contra el poder de otro rey, al igual que cómo expulsó la habilidad del Incoloro anteriormente.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos?

Isana tosió levemente, tratando de formar una sonrisa en su rostro mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirar a los otros reyes.

—¿Deberíamos tratar de moverlo a mi cuerpo muerto? Realmente espero que no tengamos que cometer un asesinato y acabar con uno de los tuyos, teniente.

El Rey Dorado ocultó sus ojos para que no vieran su conflicto.

—A veces, se debe hacer un pequeño sacrificio por el bien de muchos —dijo el segundo rey en voz baja, ya se sentía miserable ante la idea de enviar a uno de sus fieles guardias al olvido.

Pero su resolución no flaqueó, y quería creer que tampoco lo harían sus compañeros. Si tuviera que ensuciar sus manos con sangre una vez más por la paz de su amado país, no dudaría. Él se acercó para extender su mano a su viejo amigo.

—Vamos, Weismann. La situación no nos hará ningún bien si retrasamos más nuestro plan.

El Rey Plateado hizo una mueca cuando extendió su mano para tomar la de su amigo, mientras el dolor seguía pinchando dentro de su pecho. El espíritu del zorro todavía estaba alborotado y sus almas estaban chocando y luchando en el dominio aislado dentro de aquel recipiente mortal.

El joven rey lo mordía, desgarrándolo por dentro mientras intentaba liberarse o intentaba devorar el aura plateada que lo rechazaba constantemente. Isana se preguntó si el Rey Incoloro simplemente estaba desesperado o si el zorro estaba librando una guerra perdida en contra de él. Sin embargo, habían avanzado tanto, y no estaba solo en esta lucha, así que apretó los dientes y soportó el peso de su pecado, incluso si tenía que arrastrar los pies o gatear mientras sus planes tuvieran éxito.

Mientras que su mejor amigo lideraba el camino casi corriendo frente a él, Mikoto lo miraba intensamente desde atrás como un perro guardián, completamente desconfiado de él mientras contenía el retorcido espíritu de zorro.

La situación era demasiado seria y, sin embargo, no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risa suave que surgió como un bufido sardónico. Nunca imaginó que su vida se volviera así, y la última vez que le dio la espalda al teniente, Isana pensó que vivir en soledad le evitaría sentir dolor en su corazón. Pero por desgracia, el destino le decía lo contrario. Vivir con Kuroh por un breve momento le trajo esperanza. Había un futuro que le gustaría ver. Él voluntariamente derramaría la última gota de su sangre para obtener esos preciosos momentos otra vez.

—Si él se hace cargo de tu cuerpo, inmediatamente te destruiré.

Isana giró la cabeza lentamente con su sonrisa cansada, esperando un gruñido intimidante del Rey Rojo, pero Mikoto lo sorprendió. Hubo un fantasma de comprensión dentro de esos brillantes orbes dorados, que ofrecían consuelo a pesar de la advertencia e Isana decidió que no podía pedir una mayor seguridad que este rey pelirrojo. Así que finalmente pudo hablar, después de un minuto luchando por el aire y la energía para formular sus palabras;

—Sí, estoy en tus manos.

Mikoto se tambaleó un poco mientras cargaba en su espalda al guardia inconsciente, mientras soportaba el dolor que causaba cada musculo mientras seguía a los primeros reyes. Pudo haberse roto una o dos costillas durante su batalla con el Rey Dorado, pero el dolor lo mantuvo alerta y todavía era tolerable, por lo que intentó no prestar atención a la sensación.

—Estamos aquí.

Daikaku miró a sus compañeros frunciendo el ceño antes de empujar la puerta corrediza frente a él. La habitación contigua era vasta y estaba envuelta en la oscuridad, ya que sólo había un rayo de luz en el medio de la habitación, iluminando un solitario ataúd frío.

El rey más viejo se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que su amigo diera el primer paso dentro. Maravillado, Isana olvidó su sufrimiento por un breve momento, sin darse cuenta de cómo sus pies lo habían llevado hasta ahí. Cuando llegó al ataúd, sostuvo su peso con las manos sobre la tapa de cristal. La figura que descansaba en su interior todavía estaba en su hermosa juventud, con hebras plateadas y párpados cerrados. Se sentía raro ver su propio cuerpo desde el punto de vista de un tercero. En cierto sentido, le hizo preguntarse si así sería como se sentía cuando el alma abandonaba el cuerpo.

En un instante, la otra alma dentro de él golpeó tan fuerte en su pecho que Isana tosió de dolor mientras trataba de contener al resistente Rey Incoloro. Daikaku se apresuró a ponerse a su lado cuando cayó sobre el ataúd con la respiración entrecortada y el pecho contraído.

Su corazón se sentía pesado y había gritos ensordecedores en su mente, como si hubiera una multitud en su cabeza. Cada uno de ellos no era más que un chismorreo sin personalidad distintiva y la voz del Rey Incoloro dentro de él era más como una radio rota. En ese momento, comprendió que estas voces eran todas las existencias que el zorro había absorbido y que ahora estaban reducidas a fantasmas del pasado. El actual Rey Incoloro era sólo una pila de almas aleatorias, dejando únicamente la maldad en su núcleo.

Después de que pasara un minuto, el rey de cabellos blancos finalmente pudo respirar aliviado cuando la punzada se apagó lentamente; posiblemente porque el Rey Incoloro se había agotado tratando de liberarse de su atadura. Sólo entonces, finalmente se dio cuenta de que Daikaku había estado llamándolo por su nombre y de repente se sintió como antes del final de la guerra. Y a pesar de las circunstancias, tal pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa a los labios y se rió suavemente.

—... ¿Por qué te ríes en este momento? —Daikaku levantó una ceja y miró con escepticismo a su amigo, que gradualmente estaba recuperando su control.

—Es sólo que... su expresión no tiene precio, teniente. No importa cómo hayas envejecido, realmente no cambias, ¿verdad?

—Compórtate, Weismann —Daikaku utilizó su abanico para golpear suavemente la cabeza del peliblanco, reprendiéndolo.

—Usted es demasiado serio, teniente —el Rey Plateado hizo un puchero mientras frotaba el lugar donde había sido golpeado.

—Oigan.

La repentina interrupción sacó a los dos primeros reyes de sus pequeñas bromas y dirigió su atención al Rey Rojo. Aunque se sentía débil y sus músculos protestaban cada vez que se movía, Isana inclinó la cabeza y sonrió compulsivamente.

—Ah, perdóname, Rey Rojo. Veo que has atado al pobre guardia adecuadamente —Mikoto lanzó una mirada al inconsciente guardia sin su máscara, completamente atado y con los ojos cubiertos, abandonado al lado de sus pies. —Si es posible, hay que retirar todas sus armas, y teniente, me entristece decir esto, pero creo que será mejor si también revocas temporalmente su aura. En el peor de los casos, el Rey Incoloro puede aprovecharse de ese poder.

El Rey Dorado dudó por un minuto bajo la mirada exigente de Isana y Mikoto.

—…Bien.

Daikaku se arrodilló junto a su guardia, retiró las armas y le tocó la frente en silencio. Lo siguiente que supieron fue que toda la habitación se vio envuelta por una luz dorada cegadora que Mikoto instintivamente protegió sus ojos con sus brazos.

La luz se apagó tan rápido como llegó, pero Suoh tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ajustar su visión a la cámara. Isana también se vio afectado y entrecerró los ojos, esperando que ese intento pudiera ayudarlo con su vista.

—Teniente, la próxima vez una advertencia podría ayudar. ¿Por qué tu poder es tan llamativo? —Isana gruñó a medias.

Daikaku resopló ante el comentario sarcástico, sin decir nada mientras retrocedía y cruzaba las manos dentro de las mangas de su kimono.

Isana exhaló cuando sintió el palpitar en su mente. Mikoto rápidamente captó la indirecta y deslizó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans.

—Deberías liberarlo ahora.

—Bueno, sólo trataba de contenerlo por más tiempo para castigarlo —el Rey Plateado respondió con una sonrisa desafiante.

—Deja de jugar. Estoy cansado de esperar para aniquilarlo —Mikoto chasqueó su lengua y frunció el ceño.

—Suoh Mikoto, abstente. Juraste no romper tu Espada de Damocles en mi residencia. Y aclaro que, de hecho, te enviaré la factura por la destrucción que has causado.

—Prometí intentarlo —Mikoto corrigió con una mirada penetrante contra los ojos de avellana, mientras ignoraba su responsabilidad con respecto al daño que había hecho anteriormente.

—Ahora... voy a liberarlo, ¿está bien? ¿Podemos concentrarnos en esto ahora? —el sudor se formó en la frente de Isana y su rostro comenzó a retorcerse de dolor.

Mikoto a regañadientes asintió. Se dio cuenta de que había similitud en el ambiente que rodeaba a Isana y Totsuka, y que se encontró aceptando a Isana con bastante facilidad. Ambos eran voluntariosos y benévolos, pero terriblemente perceptivos.

No hubo palabras para expresar su alivio mientras liberaba el espíritu dentro de él. Una vez que la reacción de rechazo ya no estaba dentro de su cuerpo, se sintió ligero, aunque el agotamiento permaneció. Sus piernas se doblaron e Isana abruptamente cayó en la parte superior del ataúd, tratando de recuperar su resistencia. El espíritu del zorro corrió hacia el cuerpo del guardia inconsciente, para desilusión del Rey Dorado, pero Mikoto no perdió el tiempo y mantuvo al hombre poseído bajo su pie.

El miembro del clan dorado permaneció quieto, y Mikoto contuvo la respiración.

—Como lo temíamos, regresó al cuerpo del guardia, en lugar de mi anterior cuerpo —Isana jadeó, balanceándose ligeramente mientras se levantaba del ataúd de vidrio. —Sólo queda una cosa por hacer.

El borde de los labios de Mikoto se movió hacia arriba, mientras sus ojos dorados brillaban con vigor hacia el guardia inconsciente. La lengua de fuego comenzó a arremolinarse a su alrededor, deseosa de quemar. Pero Isana agarró rápidamente el brazo de Mikoto, como para sacarlo de su ensoñación. La llama cesó inmediatamente desde donde Isana lo había tocado y el chico no obtuvo ninguna herida de quemaduras en la piel.

—Me gustaría evitar la muerte innecesaria tanto como sea posible.

—Estoy de acuerdo con el Rey Rojo, Weismann. Esto es inútil. Él no tiene la capacidad de poseer un cadáver —Daikaku bajó la cabeza mientras la oscuridad caía sobre sus ojos. —En el momento en que tu alma se fue a este joven cuerpo, tu antiguo recipiente ya no es inmortal. Incluso los mejores empleados médicos han confirmado la muerte. Me gustaría evitar la baja de mi hombre, pero a veces es necesario un sacrificio.

De repente, el guardia se tensó bajo el pie de Mikoto y comenzó a luchar para liberarse como un animal salvaje con gruñidos y gritos furiosos.

—¡Los mataré a todos!

Pero Mikoto sin piedad pisó la espalda del hombre con más fuerza de la necesaria con un destello de ira en sus orbes dorados. El guardia poseído tosió y jadeaba lastimosamente, pero Daikaku se preparó para no sentir simpatía por su desafortunado subordinado.

—Si le tienes lástima, creo que tenemos que acabar con él rápido para que ni siquiera sienta dolor. ¿Sería capaz de dar el golpe final a su propia gente, teniente?

Daikaku levantó su mirada y vio directamente a su amigo, buscando condenar su juicio. Pero dentro de los ojos ambarinos, no había ninguna clase de compasión y le rompió más el corazón. Deseó que alguien lo castigara por su decisión de corazón frío, pero ninguno de los reyes lo obligó. Exhaló mientras susurraba su respuesta.

—Sí.

Tanto Isana como Mikoto se quedaron en silencio, dando un breve momento de despedida para el rey anciano.

* * *

En el momento siguiente, hubo una luz cegadora en colores dorados, plateados y bermellón. Una explosión desde la parte superior del palacio del Rey Dorado hizo que los fragmentos de vidrio llovieran desde arriba y una de las Espadas de Damocles se convirtió en polvo.

Anna miró el brillante cielo del mediodía, que iba oscurecido su color favorito y cambiándolo a uno ceniciento y nublado. Dentro de su bolsillo, su mano temblaba mientras tocaba sus canicas rojas ligeramente agrietadas. Una ráfaga de viento invernal sopló, moviendo suavemente sus hebras de plata y su falda. El aire frío se sintió como hielo en su piel. La tormenta de nieve parecía empeorar y, sin embargo, la tempestad en su corazón se había calmado. Podía percibir que su amado rey estaba casi en su punto crítico, pero la tragedia había pasado.

La joven strain finalmente suspiró aliviada antes de que sus ojos carmesíes buscaran a cierto rubio. Cuando vio a Totsuka, corrió hacia él y le abrazó por la cintura desde atrás.

—¿Qué pasa, Anna?

Totsuka pareció sorprenderse por el repentino abrazo, pero sonrió suavemente al ver la cabeza de la pequeña princesa de HOMRA. Sin embargo, se sintió completamente mortificado cuando Anna levantó su rostro, después de responderle con una pequeña sacudida de su pequeña cabeza. Ella sonreía como un puro querubín divino; la sonrisa más maravillosa y deseó tener su cámara con él para capturar esa expresión y hacerla eterna.

—Finalmente ha terminado —ella susurró en voz baja mientras enterraba su rostro en su espalda.

Como si pudiera leer su mente, Totsuka le sonrió radiante, apoyando su mano sobre la coronilla de su cabeza y dejando que el cómodo silencio se interpusiera entre ellos por un momento mientras compartían el calor. Después de un tiempo, el resto de los miembros comenzaron a caminar hacia su hogar. Él le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza, como si la alertara de que era hora de irse a casa.

—Vamos, Anna. El aire se ha vuelto frío.

Ella respondió con un pequeño asentimiento, tomó su mano y caminaron lado a lado en silencio. Tan pronto como comenzaron a caminar, la primera nevada cayó sobre su cabeza, como diciéndole que el invierno acababa de llegar. Cuando Anna levantó la cabeza, el cielo que se cernía sobre ella se cubrió con un velo de color gris y pequeños copos blancos cayeron sin prisa, amontonándose y cubriendo el suelo con un color blanco y puro.

* * *

Sus ojos azules miraban inexpresivamente más allá de la ventana de vidrio, mirando la primera nevada del año. Finalmente se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual el aire se había vuelto frío, aunque esto realmente no le molestó. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello oscuro y exhaló exhausto mientras giraba la cabeza hacia cierto rey de pelo azul en la cama junto a su silla.

El monitor conectado a Munakata emitía un pitido con un sonido molesto. Fushimi se había levantado lentamente y lo había desconectado. Después volvió a centrar su atención entre su papeleo, así como en el suave y tenue sonido de la respiración que venía del cuerpo junto a él. En algún momento, la tranquilidad que había en la habitación blanca con un abrumador olor a antiséptico fue insoportable.

Durante semanas, el Scepter 4 no pudo visitar Munakata, bajo la orden del Rey Dorado. No es que intencionalmente él hubiera ido de todos modos, pero sus compañeros de trabajo probablemente lo arrastrarían hasta su rey si se les concedieran tal privilegio. Durante ese período, todo lo que podía recordar era al exasperante y relajado capitán que lo atrapaba con una sonrisa traviesa cada vez que se dirigía a su oficina para informarle. Recordó la gracia de su capitán cuando tomaba elegantemente la taza de té y se la llevaba a los labios, ignorando deliberadamente un plato con un montón de pasta de judías rojas frente a él.

Mientras que el recuerdo debería molestarlo, porque siempre le ponía de los nervios cada vez que veía que su superior que se tomaba las cosas con calma después de entregarle a él todos los trabajos administrativos., Pero es este momento sólo se sentía cansado. Culparía del ambiente tenue al clima invernal. Sin embargo, ahora que se había quedado solo vigilando a su rey en la habitación médica aislada, Fushimi se maldijo a sí mismo por extrañar la presencia de ese molesto capitán en lugar de a este cuerpo moribundo.

—Ha llegado el invierno y todavía estás durmiendo. Creo que hay un tiempo razonable para que tomes un descanso —Fushimi comenzó a hablar sin dejar de mirar al paciente de piel pálida y cenicienta, sabiendo que no había nadie para responder a su comentario. —Si no tuvieras a tontos incompetentes que no puedan escribir sus propios informes correctamente, yo no estaría tan ocupado. ¿No crees que deberías responsabilizarte por eso?

La única respuesta que recibió fue el ensordecedor ruido del silencio. Chasqueó la lengua irritado, y continuó mirando fijamente los copos que caían mientras se apilaban junto al alféizar de la ventana.

* * *

—Pensé que iba a morir.

Una tos se escuchó abruptamente.

—Weismann, estás exagerando.

El Rey Plateado estaba recostado de espaldas sobre el suelo medio quemado, mientras que el polvo se había acumulado en su cabello blanco volviéndolo gris.

—Pero lo digo en serio. Incluso me pregunto si alguno de ustedes realmente intentó contener su poder. Apenas logré estabilizarlos.

Sin siquiera mirar, Mikoto, que estaba recostado a su lado, pudo escucharlo haciendo pucheros, pero de alguna manera la imagen no le cuadraba como el primer e inmortal rey. Ante la idea sonrió en silencio y observó el techo que amenazaba con derrumbarse sobre ellos.

El aire invernal se deslizó a través del agujero y los copos de nieve cayeron sobre ellos. La paz se hizo presente y le costaba creer que todo ya había terminado. La descarga de adrenalina se había calmado, dejándolo adormecido. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante todo el día y, de hecho, no vio venir esto cuando llegó por primera vez a este edificio.

A pesar de la calma que experimentaban, el remordimiento del Rey Dorado era obvio. Mikoto no podía culparlo, y sólo podía permanecer en silencio. Uno de sus miembros del clan había muerto valientemente a pesar de que no se ofreció como voluntario y el palacio del que se había enorgullecido el Rey Dorado se estaba reduciendo a escombros. Como si compartiera el mismo sentimiento, la tristeza cayó sobre la cara de Isana y su media sonrisa vacilaba en una culpable.

—Teniente, lo siento...

—No lo hagas, Weismann —el anciano rápidamente lo interrumpió. —Es mi responsabilidad.

Mikoto se levantó del suelo y se sentó, enfrentando a los primeros reyes con mirada ardiente.

—No, es nuestra.

Isana contempló al solemne Rey Rojo durante un momento con asombro, antes de que una pequeña sonrisa volviera a sus labios mientras cerraba los ojos, ahogándose con el escalofrío del primer invierno.

—Sí estoy de acuerdo.

Daikaku no respondió, y sólo arrugó su frente en un ceño fruncido. Simplemente miró hacia el lejano horizonte nebuloso a través de la ventana destrozada con relucientes ojos color avellana. Durante un tiempo, ninguno de ellos se retiró del lugar, como si llevaran a cabo un ritual de duelo.

* * *

El mundo estaba bañado en un resplandor incoloro.

Tenía ganas de pararse en medio de la tormenta de nieve, incapaz de descifrar lo que yacía en el horizonte oscureciendo la niebla blanca y pura. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si tenía un objetivo en mente, ya que sus pensamientos estaban tan vacíos como una hoja de papel en blanco. El tiempo pareció detenerse, pero apenas lo notó, ya que sentía una sensación profunda de vacío. Los alrededores estaban pintados únicamente en blancos; sin ninguna mancha de otro color.

Entonces, de repente, el sonido de una campana de verano sonó débilmente, susurrando el nombre que no podía recordar. Volvió la cabeza lentamente, mirando aturdido, sin propósito y, cuando inconscientemente intentó dar un paso al frente y extendió su mano para alcanzar el sonido invisible, comenzó a notar las barras de acero que estaban frente a él, que le impedían con frialdad aventurarse más hacia el campo blanco. Fue en ese momento cuando miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una jaula de pájaros gigante sin puerta de salida y de alguna manera estaba aprisionado dentro de ella.

Él tocó la frialdad de los barrotes con la punta de los dedos y se estremeció ligeramente cuando el frío se filtró a través de su piel.

— _Munakata._

Esa palabra lo sacó de su trance, ya que el murmullo de ese nombre se sintió muy cerca. La voz era tan familiar que le dolía. Antes de que su mente pudiera recordar al dueño de esa voz, sus labios habían pronunciado el nombre que de alguna manera se sentía ajeno a sus recuerdos, y aún íntimo a sus labios.

—Suoh...

Su cabeza estaba nublada; ni siquiera podía recordar quién era él, y mucho menos quien era la persona que acababa de decir su nombre. Pero el anhelo era evidente. Justo cuando los ecos se hicieron más fuertes y más cercanos, la desesperación comenzó a extenderse dentro de él y trató de extender su brazo lo más que pudo hacia la dimensión infinita, deseando ver el otro lado más allá de la jaula, pero ni siquiera podía deslizarse a través del espacio entre las barras.

—Tengo que ir…

Munakata repitió como encantado, sintiéndose aplastado cuando se incrementó la ansiedad. La cadena, con el otro extremo conectado a la mesa de mármol en el centro de la jaula, tintineó alrededor de sus tobillos mientras persistentemente tiraba de ella, tratando de escapar hasta donde podía. Pero aún no podía huir fuera del santuario. Su mente gritó mientras él continuaba con su inútil esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el grillete se rompió quedando reducida a una pila de polvo y la jaula de pájaros se desvaneció lentamente. Cuando miró a su alrededor con asombro, el pequeño reloj de arena que era lo único que estaba sobre la mesa cerca de él había detenido por completo su flujo de arena. Se quedó inmóvil. De alguna manera entendió que el tiempo se había acabado, aunque no podía recordar para qué era el momento. Giró y comenzó a correr hacia el horizonte desconocido.

* * *

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron y el color negro llenó su visión, se preguntó si todavía estaría a la deriva en ese mundo aislado. Sin embargo, había tantas sensaciones en su interior las cuales nunca había sentido dentro de ese espacio vacío; alivio, agotamiento y sobre todo confusión.

Además, el aire que permanecía en su habitación se sentía terriblemente punzante y frío contra su piel, a pesar de que podía sentir el peso de una manta envolviéndolo. No le ofrecía mucha calidez y por una razón, recordaba vagamente el llamativo color rojo que venía junto con un agradable calor, pero no podía recordar cuál era precisamente la fuente de su comodidad. Todo lo que sintió fue el anhelo de ese calor cuando se estremeció instintivamente con la fría temperatura que esta habitación le había ofrecido.

La luz dentro de la habitación estaba apagada y no había luz de luna que entrara a la habitación. Una vez que sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad, Munakata giró su cabeza hacia la ventana, aunque incluso ese pequeño gesto lo agotó. Su cuerpo se sentía desagradablemente pesado y sus músculos gritaban incluso ante la más mínima tensión. Exhaló exhausto una vez que logró echar un vistazo al exterior a través de la ventana de cristal, cubierto por cortinas transparentes.

El mundo exterior estaba en un variado contraste de gris, pero seguía siendo hermoso, con el blanco pálido que flotaba silenciosamente desde el cielo. La hermosa vista del silencio y la lejanía lo hipnotizó. Pasó el tiempo mirando y admirando el clima. Los árboles afuera de su ventana se habían marchitado, muriendo bajo la nieve acumulada, hibernando a la espera de que llegara la primavera. Sin embargo, mientras miraba los copos de nieve que caían pausados, el momento pareció eterno y el invierno nunca parecía irse.

No recordaba cuánto tiempo habían pasado; podría ser un minuto, o podría ser más de una hora, había perdido la cuenta sin tener un reloj que lo indicara. Trató de encontrar algún signo de vida que no fuera él, pero sólo había quietud. Ni siquiera se oía un leve susurro o aullido del viento desde el exterior. Así llegó el amanecer, con una tenue luz del sol en la periferia de su alféizar. Munakata intentó averiguar cuál sería el nuevo color que se uniría a la nueva paleta de colores a la magnífica vista ante sus ojos, dándole una señal de que ya no estaba tan solitario.

Se sorprendió cuando un rayo de luz entró en la habitación desde la puerta, que crujió al abrirse. Dentro de su cuarto oscuro, la luz repentina era cegadora y le lastimaba los ojos, tanto que impulsivamente los entrecerró mientras giraba la cabeza hacia la puerta. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera descubrir al intruso, el sonido ensordecedor de la bandeja al caer y los vidrios rotos, junto a un pequeño grito de sorpresa lo sobresaltaron, y se maravilló de cómo el prolongado silencio podía sensibilizar su sentido auditivo a pequeños sonidos.

Cuando su visión finalmente se pudo ajustar con la luz que entraba por la puerta, ya no había una persona allí parada. Munakata inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, cuestionando lo que había visto antes. Sin embargo, desde la distancia, pudo escuchar el ruido de varios pasos apresurados que resonaban en el pasillo. Si su garganta no estuviera tan seca y no se sintiera tan cansado, los habría reprendido para mantenerlos en silencio, molesto por la conmoción abrupta.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de registrar lo que había sucedido cuando un grupo de personas que vestían uniformes blancos irrumpieron en su habitación, hablando con él. El ruido lo irritó, pero el torrente de agotamiento comenzó a inundarlo nuevamente y sus párpados se sintieron pesados, por lo que decidió desconectarse y una vez más se lanzó al mundo blanco y el sonido silencioso.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

Así que yeaaahh, aquí está el último clímax. El próximo capítulo será el último y podría haber un epílogo, no lo he decidido. ¡Finalmente el final! Sé que la mayoría de ustedes diría eso también. LOL, ¡no teman! El último no tardará en actualizarse ya que no tengo que luchar contra el bloqueo del escritor. Creo... (^_^) v

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Recuerdo que cuando leí este capítulo me dio algo de pena, por el pobre guardia que tuvo que morir para que el incoloro dejara de fastidiar. Y bueno, al fin despertó Munakata, y la escena donde Fushimi está con él me encanta. ¡Bye!


	11. Complicaciones y Consecuencias

**Notas de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Este es el penúltimo capítulo, y es el segundo más largo, pero por suerte fue más fácil de traducir y corregir.

* * *

 **Notas de Yumechou:**

Sé que no he cumplido con mi promesa de actualizar regularmente. Pero la vida real me tiene demasiado ocupada, y apenas tengo tiempo para dormir o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Escribir fanfics es lo único que hago en el tiempo libre, así que espero que al menos me perdonen... a menos que alguien haga algo con mis tareas de la vida real y asignaciones interminables, creo que el próximo capítulo también se retrasará... *sollozo...*

En este capítulo hay un ligero indicio de MikoTotsu y ReiSaru si es que quieren verlo. Por el ReiSaru culpen a AkiFushi por darme ideas, jajaja. Para evitar confusiones, permítanme explicarles que este capítulo tiene lugar antes del final del último capítulo. Lo he hecho para tener una mejor comprensión de la línea de tiempo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** **: Complicaciones y Consecuencias**

 _Publicación Original octubre 2014_

 _"Cuando uno está enamorado, siempre comienza engañándose a sí mismo y termina engañando a otros. Eso es lo que el mundo llama amor"_

 _ **Oscar Wilde, El Retrato de Dorian Gray (1854 - 1900)**_

* * *

—En resumen, no hay una explicación clara para explicar su estado inconsciente —el doctor subió sus gafas por el puente de su nariz antes de continuar. —De su historial clínico sabemos de la conmoción cerebral debido a la caída y de las fracturas múltiples. Sin embargo, encontramos que la hemorragia no suprime la parte del cerebro responsable del despertar y la cantidad es insignificante como para causar un daño isquémico extenso en el cerebro. En un principio asumimos que el coma era el resultado temporal de una lesión neuronal que ocurre durante un traumatismo craneoencefálico. Sin embargo, en la mayoría de los casos el paciente se habría despertado en menos de un mes. Enfatizando la discrepancia entre los exámenes sin hallazgos patológicos significativos y su estado comatoso prolongado, teóricamente hablando, nada coincide.

Daikaku asintió con la cabeza mientras su mejor equipo médico se quedaba en un breve silencio, permitiendo que el Rey Dorado asumiera la información.

—Continúen.

—Por lo tanto, todavía tendremos que esperar a que recupere la conciencia, pero aún tenemos que considerar que ha estado en coma durante casi un año. El pronóstico positivo tiende a disminuir entre más prolongado sea el período de coma.

—Así que sólo podemos esperar a que se despierte, ¿es eso lo que has insinuado?

El jefe del personal médico se quedó en silencio con una mirada sombría en su rostro antes de responder.

—Sí —el médico designado continuó, como diciéndoles que la peor parte aún no se había revelado. —No obstante, también hay complicaciones después de un reposo prolongado en cama, como debilidad muscular e infecciones, como neumonía. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para prevenir esto, colaborando con el equipo de rehabilitación y de enfermería, pero tenemos que informarlo con anticipación. Tuvo varios episodios de infecciones, aunque todos fueron tratados con éxito mediante la administración de antibióticos.

—¿No hay otra forma de acelerar su recuperación? —de repente, una voz solemne y de barítono se unió a la discusión.

Daikaku miró a Mikoto quien estaba sentado justo detrás de él, escuchando en silencio hasta hace un momento. Al principio, el Rey Dorado prefirió mantener confidencial la información médica sobre Munakata, que actualmente estaba bajo su estrecha supervisión.

Sin embargo, el Rey Rojo persistió, incluso recurrió a amenazarlo para conseguir un asiento en la sala de conferencias. Como de costumbre, Weismann dio su apoyo al Rey Rojo, y Daikaku pensaba que su amigo era demasiado partidario de la relación no tan secreta entre estos jóvenes reyes porque parecía divertirse con la situación y él siempre fue indulgente con Adolf. Así que ahí estaban, sentados ante el mejor equipo médico de Japón que pudo reunir.

Daikaku examinó a Mikoto, siendo completamente cauteloso de que éste no perdiera la compostura y causara estragos en la sala de conferencias con su temperamento violento. Pero el Rey Rojo no hizo nada por el estilo. Pero no era difícil ver que había una tormenta dentro de esos ojos dorados y su postura estaba ligeramente encorvada. De alguna manera sintió una punzada de simpatía, pero no lo expresó. Su personal lo estaba mirando, preguntando su permiso para exponer la verdad. Finalmente habló y realizó un gesto breve con su cabeza.

—Sólo respóndele.

El médico de mediana edad se aclaró la garganta y miró directamente a Mikoto, mientras su voz clara hacía eco ligeramente en el compartimento confinado.

—No. Incluso con la última tecnología, no tenemos los medios para inducir su despertar. Hasta que ese momento llegue, sólo podemos seguir observándolo y evitando que aparezcan complicaciones.

Un pesado silencio se hizo presente una vez más y, a pesar del brillo del sol y el cielo sin nubes al otro lado de la ventana, la atmósfera era tan sombría dentro de la sala de reuniones como si hubiera una nube turbia flotando sobre ellos. Daikaku cruzó sus brazos dentro de las mangas de su kimono y finalmente interrumpió la sofocante quietud.

—Gracias por la explicación. Todos pueden retirarse.

No transcurrió más que un minuto para que todo el equipo saliera apresuradamente de la habitación y regresaran a sus puestos con un coro de suspiros de alivio. Aunque ninguno de ellos presionó intencionalmente a los médicos, la presencia de tres reyes poderosos ejercía una presión tremenda sobre los seres humanos comunes.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, dejando sólo a los primeros reyes y a Mikoto, Isana habló suavemente mientras se frotaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí dijeron que todavía hay esperanza para que despierte...

—Casi ha pasado un año, Weismann. Sería mejor no mantener altas expectativas —dijo Daikaku, evitando la mirada desdeñosa de su mejor amigo por desorientar su esfuerzo por mantener en alto el espíritu de Mikoto.

—Un milagro puede ocurrir si lo deseas, teniente.

Isana miró duramente al viejo rey, que parecía dudar de sus palabras, pero no lo contradijo. Entonces los dos desviaron su atención hacia Mikoto que se levantó bruscamente y salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

* * *

— _Estará inconsciente hasta que el tiempo que regreso esté totalmente pagado._

Mikoto recordó la última vez que se encontró con el strain mientras caminaba sin pensar en un destino, avanzando al otro lado del pasillo blanco de la sala médica de la residencia privada del Rey Dorado.

Desde ese día, no hizo ningún intento de buscar al strain, no cuando recordó que el niño probablemente ya no estaría en este mundo. De aquel encuentro sólo se molestó en memorizar esas palabras, que resonaron en su mente, y siguen haciendo eco como ondas perpetuas en el lago, especialmente en las últimas semanas. Puede ser porque casi se cumplía un año del día en que la vida del Rey Incoloro terminó en sus manos junto al apoyo de los reyes mayores.

Conservaba la esperanza, creyendo cada palabra que Akizuki le había ofrecido y esperando el día en que finalmente pudiera ver esos parpadeantes ojos violetas y escuchar la incesante charla de cierto rey de cabeza azul. Pero la paciencia no era su fuerte, y cuando el tiempo seguía corriendo, la inquietud se colaba lentamente en su corazón, infligiendo agonía constante a medida que su fe se desmoronaba.

— _¿De cuánto es la deuda de tiempo de Munakata?_

¿Cuántos años tendría que esperar hasta que el tiempo congelado comenzara a moverse otra vez? Mikoto incluso se preguntó si Munakata se despertaría antes de que la muerte lo encontrara a él primero.

Como había prometió, Weismann comenzó con entusiasmo su investigación y Mikoto a regañadientes se convirtió en su tema de estudio. La investigación avanzaba lentamente, pero avanzaba, y mientras realizaba su investigación, el estudiante de cabello plateado comenzó a vivir con sus miembros del clan, y como si tuviera múltiples personalidades volvió al lado de sus amigos tan alegre como si la tragedia que involucraba al Rey Incoloro nunca ocurriera y a menudo mostraba una expresión que había aprendido que no encajaba con su característica infantil.

El Perro Negro, el vasallo del anterior Rey Incoloro todavía seguía a su lado junto con la chica gato; ocasionalmente discutiendo entre ellos como si el mundo estuviera libre de problemas. La vista no difería mucho con lo que solía encontrar cada mediodía en el bar de HOMRA.

Afortunadamente, Weismann era un genio y el progreso de la investigación era favorable. Todavía no habían encontrado una manera de restaurar la espada de Damocles a su gloria original, pero el Rey Plateado había estado trabajando en un dispositivo para interrumpir temporalmente el vínculo entre Dresden Slate y los reyes creando una interferencia, pero a él esto no le interesaba, por lo que ignoró la larga y frenética explicación del peliblanco.

Si bien, esto fue hecho para contrarrestar el poder de los reyes y así evitar que abusaran del Dresden Slate y evitar que la historia del último Rey Incoloro se repitiera, Weismann sugirió que podría ayudar a Mikoto a disminuir la presión de la incontrolable aura roja cuando no la necesitaba. Hasta ahora, el prototipo lo había ayudado a dormir sin una pesadilla constante que lo persiguiera, aunque en consecuencia tuvo que llevar su encendedor en el bolsillo ya que el movimiento de sus dedos no le ayudaba a encender su cigarrillo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que las pesadillas que involucraban destrucción se habían detenido, aún no podía descansar sin ser despertado en medio de la noche con un sudor frío empapando su espalda. Un sueño tranquilo aún estaba fuera de su alcance, porque siempre veía la misma visión cada vez que cerraba los ojos; el mundo pintado de aguamarina rodeado de hielo, un ataúd lleno de rosas azules y en el interior a Munakata, durmiendo plácidamente con la piel cada vez más pálida. No importaba lo fuerte que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, el transcurso del tiempo parecía congelarse y no había nada vivo aparte de él.

—¿Iras a visitarlo? —una voz femenina de repente interrumpió el curso de sus pensamientos.

Cuando Mikoto giró la cabeza se encontró con una hermosa mujer de ojos azules y brillantes hebras doradas. Se abofeteó mentalmente al no notar de que estaba distraído y había llegado a la habitación donde Munakata estaba confinado. Seri no sonrió cuando vio que Mikoto venía del otro lado del pasillo, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a estas visitas. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, ella siempre estaría recelosa de él, temiendo que algún día él perdiera el control cerca de su indefenso capitán. Era casi como una gota de desgracia que haría que Mikoto perdería el equilibrio provocando la calamidad. Ella no quería imaginar si eso sucedía cuando el Rey Rojo estaba en la misma habitación del Rey Azul.

Sin embargo, Mikoto como siempre, ignoró sus sospechas y respondió despreocupadamente:

—Si.

Y Seri siempre se apartaba de la puerta de entrada para permitirle pasar. Después de todo, era inútil tratar de detener a Mikoto. Una vez que él se decidió por una cosa, no retrocedía y lo último que Seri necesitaba era una conmoción justo afuera de la habitación de su rey.

—Entonces, por favor, compórtate.

Seri desvió la mirada y contempló el suelo de mármol mientras se alejaba. Mikoto sólo asintió con gratitud antes de alcanzar la perilla de la puerta y girarla para entrar. Tan pronto como se abrió la puerta, sus ojos dorados se encontraron con los indiferentes de Fushimi. El joven comandante estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la única cama del hospital con los brazos cruzados. Parecía aburrido antes de notar la entrada de Mikoto y bruscamente volteó la cabeza haciendo su típico chasquido con su lengua en señal de molestia y el disgusto fue claro en su rostro.

Cuando Mikoto entró, el oficial de cabello negro salió de la habitación golpeando al Rey Rojo con el hombro intencionalmente, casi demasiado fuerte para un accidente. Fushimi continuó caminando fuera de la habitación sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás u ofrecer una disculpa y cerró la puerta de un golpe al salir.

Mikoto sonrió ante la pequeña represalia de Fushimi en contra de él al visitar a su capitán. Siempre pensó que el adolescente era demasiado distante y que odiaba la interacción humana en general, ya que nunca entablo relaciones con nadie en HOMRA, sólo estaba ahí por Yata Misaki. Sin embargo, parecía que Munakata había hecho bien en ganarse su confianza.

La mente de Mikoto se concentró en Reisi cuando sus ojos se posaron en el paciente en reposo. Durante casi un año él había estado haciendo la misma rutina, y casi podría caminar hasta la cama de Munakata con los ojos cerrados. Pero, aun así, la punzada de culpa cada vez que estaba ahí siempre lo lastimaba, sin importar la frecuencia con que había visto a esa figura solitaria en la cama del hospital, envuelta en una impecable manta blanca.

Cuando se sentó al lado de la cama de Munakata, la silla crujió ligeramente cuando se hundió por el peso extra. Mikoto pasó un minuto en silencio, observando cada pequeño detalle que sus ojos podían percibir del hombre frente a él.

El hombre que dormía en esta pequeña y tediosa habitación era completamente diferente del que recordaba. Se suponía que Munakata Reisi era un hombre compuesto y lógico, que a menudo tenía un sentido del humor extraño y constantemente era molesto y sardónico con Mikoto mientras que en su interior era un rey amoroso, y tenía una debilidad por los niños.

Se suponía que era fuerte y majestuoso, con una elegancia impecable en cada pequeño movimiento que hipnotizaba a Mikoto, y no era sólo por ser un hombre tan naturalmente agraciado. Siempre era fiel a sus principios, como una balanza, sin una falta. Ese rasgo siempre lo había tentado a contaminarlo o al menos sacarlo de balance, porque serían los raros momentos en los que, por una vez, Munakata se pondría nervioso, ya fuera por frustración o vergüenza. Durante preciosos breves segundos, su fría y compuesta máscara sería olvidada y mostraba su entrañable lado humano.

Pero este ya no era el caso y Mikoto había extrañado a su compañero, independientemente de sus travesuras. No importaba la frecuencia de sus visitas con el objetivo de perturbar el sueño de Munakata, él seguía durmiendo, con su pecho subiendo y bajando en un ritmo constante.

Totsuka una vez comentó que debería probar el método del cuento de hadas, pero Mikoto se encogió de hombros con un bufido. Después de todo, incluso antes de que surgiera la idea absurda ya había dejado varios besos en esos labios pálidos y secos, incluso más de los que ambos se habían dado cuando Reisi estaba consiente. Lo había confirmado y también la medicina, que nada podía forzar el despertar de su amante de pelo azul, sino el tiempo mismo.

Cuando se dio cuenta, Mikoto había tomado un mechón de el suave cabello azul entre las yemas de sus dedos. Se sentía tan natural para él estirar su mano y alcanzar el cabello de Munakata que había crecido durante casi un año. Siguió acariciando las hebras azules con suavidad y melancolía, mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta que su mentón quedó entre la unión del hombro y la clavícula de Munakata.

—Este es probablemente nuestro castigo. Porque yo trate de tomar el camino fácil mientras te deje el trabajo sucio, y porque tú simplemente no sabes cuándo rendirte y fuiste tentado por la oferta del diablo —dijo Mikoto en voz baja junto a la oreja de Munakata. —Y está bien, aunque no me quede otra opción más que esperar hasta que pagues tu deuda. Pero ahora me pregunto si no despiertas porque no lo deseas —Mikoto apretó su puño y tomó el kimono de Munakata hasta que la tela se arrugó. —Munakata —pronunció el nombre en un tono amenazante. —Probablemente dirías que estoy diciendo tonterías.

Mikoto se rió amargamente al sentir los latidos del corazón contra su pecho. Hizo una pausa para sentarse y observó al hombre a su lado, que seguía sin moverse y la mente de Mikoto volvió a reírse cínicamente.

Cuando miró hacia el exterior distraídamente, una nube triste flotaba justo en el borde del horizonte que ahora era de un color rojo con matices violetas, envolviendo la luz del sol. Mikoto observaba el contraste del clima cuando murmuró en voz baja:

—Cuando lo destruimos, el clima también era como hoy.

Recordaba vagamente que habían irrumpido en el palacio del Rey Dorado bajo la intensa luz ardiente del sol. Luego, al final del día, el aire se había convertido en una ráfaga de frío helado con danzantes copos de nieve, lo que indicaba el comienzo del invierno. Permitió que su mente retrocediera para rebobinar el tiempo en sus recuerdos mientras olvidaba el tiempo real.

Después de un momento que se sintió menos de una hora, salió de su ensoñación cuando un golpe en la puerta llegó a sus oídos. Mientras giraba, Seri se había parado con los brazos cruzados frente a sus pechos con una expresión que Mikoto tenía problemas para leer. Ella simplemente lo miró por un breve momento antes de forzar una larga exhalación.

—La hora de visita casi termina. Por favor, prepárate para retirarte ahora Suoh Mikoto.

—¿Y si no lo hago? —pronunció el pelirrojo con una evidente sonrisa en su rostro.

Como se esperaba, Seri entrecerró sus helados ojos. No era difícil para él molestarla, especialmente con su amado rey a su alcance, pero él nunca cruzó la línea. Se aburriría hasta la muerte si Izumo se quejaba con él toda la noche porque una cierta rubia hermosa de la que él estaba enamorado le reprendiera de su conducta. Él ocultó sus manos en sus bolsillos y se levantó de la silla con indiferencia antes de salir de la habitación, pasando al lado de ella sin decir una palabra.

Seri observó cautelosamente la retirada antes de mirar largamente a su rey caído y cerrar la puerta suavemente después de apagar la luz. Ella había pedido permiso al Rey Dorado para que el Scepter 4 asumiera la responsabilidad total de proteger a su Rey Azul personalmente, pero el Segundo Rey ni siquiera le concedió una respuesta, así que no tuvo más remedio que retroceder bajo su mirada feroz. Mordiéndose el labio inferior con frustración, se acercó a los guardias con máscaras de conejo y se inclinó levemente hacia ellos.

—Le confiamos a nuestro rey. Por favor, cuídenlo bien.

Las túnicas hicieron un sonido de fricción cuando los miembros del clan dorado se inclinaron ante ella sin palabras y se dirigieron a su puesto frente a la puerta de la habitación, inmóviles como si fueran las estatuas guardianas.

* * *

—¡Sigh, esto es totalmente aburrido! —Dōmyōji arrojó sus cartas con despreocupación sobre la mesa de caoba antes de recostarse en el sofá. —Sin el capitán, no tenemos mucho que hacer. Perseguir strains débiles en la ciudad no tiene ninguna emoción.

—Dilo de nuevo cuando puedas escribir tu informe correctamente.

Fushimi se molestó sin pensar mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en la pantalla de su computadora, escribiendo furiosamente en el teclado. Una vena era visible en su frente mientras su frustración se acumulaba debido a los informes interminables que requerían revisión. ¿Cómo podían sus colegas jugar a las cartas sin consideración cuando él estaba sentado frente a ellos, en su escritorio de trabajo, reescribiendo sus informes casi escolares? Además, dudaba de si habían terminado la escuela secundaria al ver que con suerte eran capaces de escribir con una mediocre escritura.

El oficial de cabellos rojos volvió la cabeza hacia Fushimi y se rió de forma descuidada desde su cómodo asiento.

—Aww, no seas demasiado serio, Fushimi. Será horrible si tu cabello se pone blanco cuando el capitán se despierte.

Sus manos se estremecieron y se detuvieron en su ágil danza sobre el teclado. Fushimi se movió incómodo en su silla y se arregló los anteojos innecesariamente mientras murmuraba suavemente.

—Si alguna vez se despierta.

Dōmyōji frunció el ceño por un segundo y apretó los dientes y gritó mientras golpeaba con sus palmas la mesa hasta que se enrojecieron por el golpe.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Por supuesto que lo hará!

Fushimi lentamente giró su silla para enfrentar a sus colegas que lo miraban con molestia, pero cuando se encontraron con sus ojos sombríos, su ira se disipó rápidamente y sólo se estableció un silencio incómodo, a cambio de la furia transitoria.

Todos comprendían el sentimiento de resignación que había permanecido como una maldición ininterrumpida dentro del cuartel general. Todos habían seguido esperando y esperando hasta que su fortaleza casi estaba a punto de secarse y, sin embargo, todavía no había señales de que su rey volviera a entrar en el edificio.

Akiyama miró al Dōmyōji para hacer que se disculpara con Fushimi por alzar la voz, pero el gesto sólo agravó al joven.

—¡Entonces te desafío! ¡Apuesto a que el capitán despertará en los próximos tres días! —gritó Dōmyōji con una risa estridente, mientras se levantaba y señalaba a Fushimi. —Si pierdo, ¡te juro que reescribiré mis informes hasta que cumpla con tu estándar de perfección!

—Dōmyōji, no deberías... —Akiyama palideció instantáneamente por la apuesta.

Después de todo, su escritura era la peor y siempre obtuvo la mirada más despreciable de Fushimi cada vez que presentaba sus informes. En todo caso, destruiría su cerebro, muriendo en el progreso. El estándar de Fushimi estaba más allá de su capacidad.

Fushimi frunció el ceño ante la exclamación irracional. En su opinión, no le gustaba poner su destino en algo llamado suerte, pero estaba decidido a ganar, y por lo tanto haría un esfuerzo para lograrlo. Apostar no era de su agrado. Incluso los juegos de cartas eran deportes de probabilidad donde sólo tenía que usar las matemáticas para salir victorioso. En resumen, si no fuera necesario, no apostaría nada.

Pero la oferta fue demasiado tentadora en esta ocasión. Sólo el cielo sabía cuántas noches se había quedado hasta tarde para reescribir los mediocres informes de Dōmyōji. Si pudiera esclavizar a este último para que lo reescribiera todo por su cuenta, podría ahorrar algo de energía y sería muy entretenido torturar a ese colega vigoroso.

Después de todo, ¿cómo podría perder? Durante un año, el capitán no había despertado. ¿Qué podría pasar en tres días? Fushimi se levantó de su silla y sonrió con un destello malvado en sus profundos ojos azules.

—Claro, ¿por qué no? Será mejor que te prepares para volver a la escuela y aprender a escribir.

Dōmyōji se estremeció y tartamudeó un poco ante la confianza de Fushimi, pero su orgullo varonil no le permitiría retroceder en el juego que él mismo comenzó.

—¡H-hmph! ¡Si pierdes, serás el primero en abrazar al capitán una vez que se despierte, para redimirte!

Fushimi arrugó la nariz y frunció el ceño. Simplemente no se atrevía a mostrar tal afecto en público, especialmente ante los ojos de sus compañeros de trabajo. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse a sí mismo abrazando a alguien, ni siquiera a su capitán. Demonios, incluso siempre luchaba contra el impulso de abrazar a cierto adolescente pelirrojo a quien deseaba meterlo en una caja y mantenerlo a salvo para él.

Él podía admitir que Munakata estaba en su lista de personas tolerables, sólo bajo el nombre de Misaki, en caso de que decidiera destruir el mundo y exterminar a todos los que estaban dentro de él. Pero todavía dudaba de perder su compostura sólo porque su capitán se había despertado.

Empezó a sentir ganas de darse por vencido en este juego tonto. No era como si quisiera dañar su orgullo al cancelar el juego cuando acababa de aceptarlo. Pero calculó el beneficio si ganaba el premio, por lo que decidió mantener el trato.

—Sólo prepárate. Te haré volver a escribir los informes hasta que mueras.

El resto de los miembros del Scepter 4 intercambiaron miradas de preocupación antes de que todos miraran lastimosamente a Dōmyōji, para su sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo pueden todos ustedes no estar de mi lado?

Él los acusó con mirada de cachorro abandonado y los otros desviaron la mirada con carcajadas débiles. No se atreverían a arriesgarse a que Fushimi los azotara para arreglar sus informes. Significaría que no habría descansos cortos, ni fines de semana, ni ausencia anticipada, y simplemente no podrían sobrevivir a eso, considerando cómo eran de agotadores sus trabajos ya sin esos malditos informes oficiales.

—¡Todos ustedes son unos traidores! —gritó antes de llorar lastimosamente mientras salía corriendo de la sala de asambleas.

Fushimi resopló mientras reanudaba su trabajo con una sonrisa diabólica.

* * *

La campana sonó cuando se abrió la puerta.

Totsuka y Anna rápidamente giraron la cabeza para ver al hombre que habían estado esperando. Izumo estaba secando los platos detrás del mostrador cuando levantó los ojos para encontrarse con los de Mikoto.

—¡Bienvenido, King! —dijo el menor de los rubios con una sonrisa torpe. —¿Cómo está hoy?

Sólo necesitaba dar una mirada a Mikoto para saber la respuesta. Los gestos eran sutiles, pero se habían conocido durante tanto tiempo que podía leer al rey pelirrojo por estos gestos. Después de todo, su rey no era exactamente un tipo comunicativo y la mayoría de las veces, tenían que tratar de leerlo. No fue difícil después de un largo esfuerzo. Mientras Mikoto no hablaba lo que le había agobiado la mente, su postura era honesta y daba todos los indicios que necesitaban.

Mikoto rápidamente entendió lo que el rubio estaba insinuando y simplemente se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza. La sonrisa de Totsuka titubeó un poco, antes de decidirse a darle una sonrisa brillante a este último.

—Bueno, no te preocupes. Estará bien. Él vendrá tarde o temprano.

El Rey Rojo le respondió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento antes de entrar al bar y sentarse en el sofá al lado de Totsuka, sólo para desplomarse y recostar su cabeza en su regazo. Anna saltó de su silla del lado de Totsuka para rodear la mesa y se dejó caer en el piso al lado de Mikoto. Ella cruzó sus brazos en el borde del cojín y apoyó su barbilla en ellos, por lo que su cara quedó muy cerca a la de Mikoto.

—Él está bien. Puedo sentir que todo estará bien, Mikoto.

Mikoto giró la cabeza para mirar a la pequeña princesa y vio como los ojos de rubí eran tan claros como cristales y brillantes de alegría, aunque sus labios no mostraban su sonrisa. Exhaló despacio antes juntar su cabeza con la de cabello plateado, acariciándola ligeramente. Ella se acercó por su toque con los ojos cerrados para saborear la seguridad que sentía por su gesto afectuoso y sonrió débilmente.

—Gracias, Anna.

Ella asintió y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos, cerca de Mikoto. Su presencia la hizo sentir segura y cálida, tanto que ella simplemente no quería dejarlo. Además, su rey estaba un poco deprimido, hoy más de lo normal después de regresar a casa.

Anna se preguntó si le contarían malas noticias sobre el Rey Azul a Mikoto, porque ese tema parecía ser lo único que podía influir en él hasta este punto recientemente. Ella quería que él fuera feliz de nuevo, y creía que no era algo que estuviera fuera de su alcance. Pero Mikoto probablemente no le creería cuando le dijo que todo estaría bien. Probablemente pensaría que ella sólo lo estaba consolando. No tenía nada que respaldara sus palabras, ella simplemente podía sentirlo. No había forma de que ella pudiera competir con sus presentimientos cuando el equipo del Rey Dorado probablemente, ya hubieran mostrado la realidad a él.

Su triste pensamiento probablemente fue mostrado en su rostro y la voz severa de Mikoto la sacó de su trance,

—Anna, te creo — _Más que a ellos, más que a nadie._ — La última parte se dejó colgando en el aire, sin decir, pero ella entendió y le respondió con su sonrisa angelical y la tristeza en su rostro había desaparecido.

Izumo lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a ellos mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla.

—Bueno, suficiente con esta tristeza. ¿Alguna solicitud para la cena?

* * *

En su descanso no tuvo sueños. Se sentía como si se hubiese arrastrado por un mar negro y carecía de sensación, como si flotara en el vasto espacio, y al mismo tiempo, en la nada. Sin embargo, estaba mucho mejor. Prefería este tipo de ensoñación, mucho mejor que ver el mar en llamas, la ciudad en ruinas y desmoronándose y gritos de dolor y tristeza. Era mejor que ver un solitario y triste ataúd en el mundo de las rosas blancas y azules, así como la quietud de la atmósfera.

Pero el lujo del placentero sueño duró poco.

La oscuridad aún estaba a su alrededor cuando el ruido molesto de su teléfono interrumpió su sueño. Sus ojos dorados simplemente miraban con desprecio el aparato soltando un gemido agonizante. El teléfono estaba abandonado justo a su lado en la cama, donde lo había dejado. Dio un rápido vistazo al exterior desde su ventana. Probablemente era pasada la medianoche, y el amanecer aún no había llegado para saludarle ya que no había luz en el cielo negro azabache. La nieve revoloteaba lentamente y la niebla había empañado su ventana hasta que apenas advirtió el contorno de la vista exterior.

Cuando su mente nublada se había aclarado un poco con el ruido del aparato, se acercó para ver al insolente llamador y tal vez contestaría para amenazar al infeliz que estaba desde la otra línea. Pero cuando presionó el botón para contestar la llamada, la línea se cortó debido al tiempo de inactividad prolongado.

Mikoto frunció el ceño y lo lanzó hacia atrás antes de arrojarse de nuevo sobre la almohada, permitiendo que el sueño volviera a reclamarlo. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando el ruido regresó y lo molestó. Agarró el teléfono bruscamente y vio que la pantalla mostraba un número privado. Reflexionó si debería rechazarlo y reanudar su sueño o recogerlo y prometer una muerte dolorosa al intruso. Decidió elegir la segunda opción que llevó el teléfono a su oído, reprimiendo un gruñido mientras preguntaba:

—¿Quién es?

—¡Ah! ¡Finalmente respondes! Deberías haberlo respondido antes, sabes.

La voz relajada la reconoció como la del Rey Plateado, quien sonaba un poco distante al otro lado de la línea. Había ruido de fondo como el murmullo de una multitud parada cerca de Weismann.

—Ni siquiera es de mañana. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó Mikoto, con una voz ronca producto del sueño.

—Bueno, pensé que te gustaría escuchar las noticias antes que nadie. El teniente me dijo que esperara hasta la mañana, pero no estuve de acuerdo. Ahora me pregunto si me equivoque.

Su voz cantarina sólo irritó a Mikoto, agregando más combustible al fuego. Si el albino estuviera allí, probablemente golpearía la cabeza de este último con fastidio. Mikoto dejó escapar un cansado suspiro y bostezó.

—Sólo escúpelo, o colgaré.

—Lo siento, no tengo la intención de irritarte.

El hombre en la otra línea se rió un poco, haciendo que la disculpa no pareciera lo suficientemente sincera y Mikoto frunció el ceño con enojo; su pulgar estaba a punto de presionar el botón rojo del teléfono para cortar.

—Él despertó hace un momento. La enfermera del turno de noche fue la primera en notarlo. Estoy seguro de que sabes de quién estoy hablando.

Su mano tembló cuando se estremeció ante la noticia y por accidente su pulgar presionó accidentalmente el botón de apagado. Mikoto miró el dispositivo sin comprender, tratando de registrar las noticias, preguntándose si estaba en medio de un sueño. Simplemente no podía decidir si estaba atontado porque estaba feliz o estaba siendo escéptico al respecto.

Al final, pasó un minuto en silencio y todavía no podía entenderlo. El teléfono tampoco volvió a sonar, y la ansiedad comenzó a establecerse en sus sentidos con el temor de que realmente sólo lo estaba imaginando.

Como su último intento de confirmar su temor, Mikoto rápidamente saltó de su cama, se vistió y agarró su nueva chaqueta de piel negra colgada en la silla cercana y se la puso mientras corría mecánicamente hacia la salida. Ni siquiera pensó en cerrar la puerta de su habitación suavemente, que se cerró demasiado fuerte. Para cuando sus pies llegaron al último escalón, una voz soñolienta y perturbada sonó justo delante de él.

—¿Mikoto?

El pelirrojo giró y esperó impacientemente por un momento hasta que Izumo apareció justo en la parte superior de la escalera. El rubio ahogó un bostezo y se frotó los ojos.

—En serio, hombre, pensé que había un ladrón justo cuando acabo de instalar una nueva luz en la barra y varios juegos de botellas de champaña. ¿Qué estás haciendo a esta hora?

Izumo notó cuán agitado estaba su amigo a pesar de la tenue luz de la habitación, justo al final de la escalera, pero no era un tipo de agitación negativa. Si tenía que adivinar, era más como una excitación eufórica que Izumo tenía cuando él le pedía a alguna chica una cita. El barman arqueó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—¿Sucedió algo?

El pelirrojo lo miró aturdido, como si estuviera mirando algo que estaba más allá de Izumo.

—No, sólo tengo que confirmar algo.

El rubio entendió que Mikoto todavía no deseaba hablar de eso. No tendría sentido convencerlo para obtener una respuesta.

—Está bien, te veo luego.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su amigo había salido por la puerta a una velocidad sorprendente que nunca había mostrado fuera del campo de batalla e incluso la dejó abierto con la prisa, haciendo que el viento invernal invadiera la habitación. Izumo se estremeció un poco, gruñendo malhumorado por lo frío del aire y lo distraído que estaba Mikoto por no cerrar la puerta y salvarlo del problema.

Ni siquiera un sólo rayo de luz se podía ver a través de las nubes grises y el camino estaba vacío como si cruzara una ciudad muerta. Mikoto incluso podía contar los carros que pasaban con los dedos de una mano, aunque no le hizo caso a tanta trivialidad. ¿Quién podría culpar la poca actividad? Todavía era de noche y el aire helado estaba mordiendo los huesos. A nadie con buen sentido le gustaría caminar en el medio de la ciudad voluntariamente a estas horas. Incluso un transeúnte que pasó a su lado alzó una ceja al verlo correr en medio de la nieve sin un paraguas o un calentador de tela adecuado.

La nieve se derretía cuando tocaba su sudorosa piel, pero el frío que acarreaba no pudo filtrarse en sus poros. Sin embargo, el aire invernal le dolía en la garganta y una bruma blanca era liberada con cada exhalación. Siguió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas podían llevarlo, tan lejos como pudo. De vez en cuando disminuía la velocidad y caminaba a paso rápido. Para su consternación, ya habían transcurrido las horas de funcionamiento del transporte público y la tormenta de nieve impediría que los trenes se movieran. Sin embargo, el hospital donde Munakata había estado confinado y aislado todavía estaba bastante lejos, ya que estaba ubicado cerca de la residencia del Rey Dorado. Gruñó con impaciencia, pero siguió presionándose para llegar a su destino antes, aunque fuera por un minuto.

Él solo tenía que saber. Tenía que confirmarlo.

* * *

—Whoa ... ¿corriste todo el camino hasta aquí?

Weismann inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa sorprendida cuando sus ojos encontraron a Mikoto, que se detenía brevemente junto a la puerta de entrada del hospital para calmar los palpitantes latidos de su corazón y también para detener sus respiraciones entrecortadas.

—Esto es mucho antes de lo que esperaba. Incluso me había preparado para esperar otras dos o tres horas hasta que llegaras.

Mikoto entrecerró los ojos viendo al joven adolescente que estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en el vestíbulo desierto del hospital siendo iluminado únicamente por una luz tenue. Era evidente que este último lo estaba esperando.

Después de que sus pasos consiguieron un ritmo más estable, Mikoto entró al vestíbulo y se paró frente a él con los brazos cruzados, luciendo exigente.

—¿Bien?

Se quitó el brazalete de su muñeca izquierda, un regalo del hombre frente a él, para permitir que el aura roja volviera a fluir dentro de él y en un instante calentarlo. Una vez que la calidez se convirtió en fuego dentro de él, se puso nuevamente su supresor de aura y el poder del Dresden Slate se sintió distante una vez más.

El adolescente de pelo plateado dejó escapar un profundo suspiro dramáticamente.

—Deberías haberme escuchado al menos hasta el final, sabes.

—Si esto es una broma, juro que te mataré —Mikoto lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no. No soy tan malo —se levantó de la silla y pasó junto a Mikoto. —Pero si me hubieras escuchado, sabrías que es inútil que vinieras tan temprano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Mikoto siguió detrás del joven estudiante mientras Weismann se dirigía hacia el ascensor bloqueado con contraseña, que conducía a la habitación privada para pacientes internados.

—El personal lo encontró despierto hace apenas una hora. Pero cuando el equipo médico llegó, se había vuelto a dormir —el ascensor emitió un sonido de "ding" antes de que se abriera la puerta. Mikoto rápidamente entró justo después del primer rey. —Después de eso, no ha vuelto a abrir los ojos. Pero los doctores dijeron que no nos preocupáramos. El Rey Azul probablemente esté durmiendo, ya que los pacientes como él generalmente sienten un agotamiento extremo al pasar tanto tiempo durmiendo hasta que estén consiguiendo mejorar.

—Entonces se despertará, ¿verdad? —el golpeteo de su esperanzado corazón era tan fuerte que le ensordecía los oídos.

—Según los médicos, sí. Afortunadamente será esta mañana o al mediodía —Weismann le sonrió alegremente mientras estaba apoyado contra la pared. —Kuroh lo está vigilando, mientras que algunos de los conejos están inspeccionando al personal y el lugar para mantener la seguridad al máximo nivel. Si quieres, puedes esperar y descansar, hay una sala de espera con una cama justo al lado del Rey Azul. El teniente lo ha preparado, suponiendo que insistieras en quedarte aquí.

Mikoto mantuvo la respuesta para sí mismo, pensando seriamente en lo que debería decir o por dónde debería comenzar si Munakata finalmente fuera capaz de responder a su voz. El temor apretaba su pecho que, por una vez en su vida, quiso huir de este dolor constrictivo. Al mismo tiempo, su corazón se aceleró con la esperanza y la emoción fue demasiado como para sentirse mareado y deseó que el ascensor se detuviera antes.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo bruscamente y la puerta se abrió con lentitud, Mikoto rápidamente salió por la puerta. Weismann negó con la cabeza con una pequeña risa ante tal impaciencia juvenil y siguió a Mikoto a su propio ritmo relajado.

Su trabajo estaba hecho. Su papel era ser el informante y ahora simplemente observaría cómo fluirían las cosas de aquí en adelante. Justo desde el otro lado del pasillo, sus ojos ambarinos notaron que Kuroh se alejaba rápidamente de la puerta, asintiendo en reconocimiento a Mikoto antes de pasar al lado de él para acercarse al Rey Plateado.

—¿Te hizo algo? —Kuroh miró los ojos ambarinos examinándolo antes de mirar por sobre su hombro, mirando con cautela al Rey Rojo que apenas notaba su presencia.

—Eres demasiado cauteloso con él. Deja de preocuparte. No puede matarme, incluso si tuviera una razón —Weismann dejó escapar una risa suave, que apenas se escuchó.

—Eso no significa que no sentirás dolor en tu corazón —los ojos oscuros del joven miraron fijamente al albino con preocupación.

Aunque sólo había pasado un año desde que comenzó a seguir a este rey confinado en un cuerpo juvenil, lo único que sabía con certeza era que Weismann tenía tendencia a lastimarse si podía salvar a los demás de los problemas. Él no expresaría su propio dolor o queja, sino que lo abrazaría como si el problema fuera enteramente su responsabilidad cuando no debería ser así.

Ese rasgo preciso siempre lo ponía ansioso. Si el peliblanco ni siquiera se molestaba en prestar atención a su propia seguridad, era su estricto deber como fiel vasallo proporcionarla. En el fondo, reconoció que la sensación que tenía por su rey era algo más que la obligación de un deber, pero no había llegado el momento de cruzar esa línea.

El estudiante de cabello blanco se sonrojó un poco ante la atención. Él nunca se acostumbró a ser el destinatario de tal afecto. La única persona que mostró afecto y preocupación por su bienestar murió hace mucho tiempo. Incluso cuando vivió como Isana Yashiro y Kukuri expresó cierta preocupación en nombre de la amistad, la preocupación que Kuroh siempre tenía por él estaba en un nivel totalmente diferente. Lo hacía feliz, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de cómo expresar su gratitud. En cambio, sonrió amablemente como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba sinceramente agradecido por Kuroh y Neko.

* * *

Mikoto atravesó por la puerta y notó a un pequeño grupo de médicos con batas blancas reunidos justo al lado del lecho del Rey Azul. Algunos de ellos estaban garabateando y tomando notas mientras el resto hablaba un lenguaje que apenas entendía, probablemente cosas típicas médicas, en movimientos rápidos. Aunque la charla entre ellos era demasiado fuerte como para hacer que los muertos volvieran a la vida, Munakata ni siquiera dio muestras de despertar. Esos ojos violetas permanecieron cerrados como si nunca se hubieran abierto, contradiciendo lo que Weismann le había notificado sobre lo ocurrido una hora antes.

Ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que estuvo a sólo un metro del otro lado de la cama del hospital y se detuvo ante ellos con mirada expectante. Cuando el privado personal médico del Rey Dorado comenzó a darse cuenta de su presencia, se inclinaron un poco hacia él. De repente, la habitación estaba demasiado silenciosa para su gusto.

—¿Es verdad que se ha despertado? —Mikoto preguntó cuidadosamente.

Se miraron el uno al otro, empujando la responsabilidad de responder entre ellos. A pesar de que fueron específicamente elegidos por el segundo rey, este personal era, por supuesto, gente normal. No tenían un corazón valiente, sino compasión. Mikoto se había dado cuenta de que de algún modo le temían, como una manada de conejos acurrucados ante un solo león dormido. La vista fue irónicamente hilarante.

Una enfermera de unos treinta años dio un paso adelante y tosió para llamar su atención.

—Creemos que sí. Fui yo quien lo encontró. El paciente miraba por la ventana cuando llegué, aproximadamente a las cinco de la mañana. Cuando se dio cuenta de mí presencia, giró la cabeza para verme. Después de eso, fui llamar al médico a cargo, pero comenzó a quedarse dormido en el momento en que llegamos. Desde entonces, no se ha despertado.

El médico de más alto rango entre ellos agregó:

—En la mayoría de los casos, los pacientes comatosos que han recuperado la conciencia aumentarán gradualmente el tiempo en que están conscientes, a menos que una complicación detenga el progreso. Pero en los primeros días, hay una tendencia a permanecer dormidos en la mayoría del tiempo. No podemos decir con precisión cuando despierte, pero siguiendo la tendencia, esperamos que su estado mejore.

Mikoto asintió distraídamente, observando la tez pálida de Munakata. Arrastró una silla hasta el lado de la cama, y se sentó sin preocuparse del mundo. Si los médicos lo encontraron como una molestia, tenían que vivir con eso. No había forma de que le permitiera a Munakata ver las caras de extraños cuando abriera nuevamente sus ojos violetas al mundo. Había tantas disculpas y reclamos que tenía que decirle a Reisi, tantas que tenía el impulso de soltarlas todas de golpe como si se tratara de una presa rota.

Tal como esperaba, el equipo médico lo miraba incrédulo, asombrados por su rudeza al interponerse en su camino para realizar exámenes. No era como si censuraran que un conocido del paciente permaneciera dentro de la habitación cuando estaban haciendo su trabajo, pero la presencia de Mikoto ejercía demasiada presión y la atmósfera se puso tan tensa que la mayoría de los doctores se sintieron incómodos bajo su intenso y desafiante resplandor. Así que al final, salieron corriendo por la puerta. Cuando finalmente estuvieron solos, Mikoto movió sus ojos hacia el rey dormido.

—Vamos, Munakata. No es propio de ti ser un vago aún después de dormir durante un año. Levántate ya.

* * *

Como si un despertador sonara dentro de él, algo hizo que su conciencia se moviera, forzándolo a despertar de su sueño. Sus párpados se sentían pesados y sus músculos gritaban en protesta. La luz era cegadora, incluso si sus ojos estaban cerrados, y tuvo que abrirlos lentamente para adaptarse a la incómoda luminosidad. Su mente estaba en blanco, como si alguien acabara de borrar completamente cada historia en ella. Aunque su visión todavía estaba borrosa con la niebla del sueño, lo primero que vio fue el techo desconocido.

Sin embargo, la habitación se sentía diferente a la anterior, cuando se despertó por primera vez. Todavía era el mismo lugar, pero se sentía más brillante, como si hubiera algo vivo en su interior. Lo más obvio que notó, es que la luz del sol había entrado por la ventana abierta, y la brisa era un poco fría, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas y moviendo sus cabellos, se sintió más vivo que antes, disfrutando de la sensación de agitación.

Desde la periferia de sus ojos, captó el intenso color escarlata, tan bello como el color de la puesta de sol, que contuvo el aliento ante su magnificencia. Cuando giró la cabeza para mirar al invitado sentado a su lado, notó que el hombre estaba cabeceando con los brazos cruzados, como si luchara contra el sueño al que no podía resistirse.

El ver esa escena de alguna manera trajo una sonrisa involuntaria a su rostro. Su cerebro todavía se sentía confuso por el hecho de que, en su corazón, entendía que debería reconocer a este hombre, pero no podía establecer la conexión entre ellos. ¿Cómo podría él, sentir que lo conocía cuando no había podido recordar su propia identidad? Se preguntó si debería sentirse ansioso por no poder recordar, pero sólo la sensación de tranquilidad entró en él.

Munakata inhaló profundamente y se movió para acurrucarse sobre su costado para mirar el rostro dormido de Mikoto, como si verlo pudiera ayudarlo a recuperar sus recuerdos. El ambiente a su alrededor quedó en calma, lleno de algo vivo y constante para su comodidad. Sin embargo, no tardó mucho antes de que el aire se volviera frío contra su piel, y no pudo resistir estornudar. Trató de reprimir el sonido, esperando que no despertara al que dormía y dejara que el tiempo permaneciera quieto entre ellos, pero aparentemente su esfuerzo fue inútil.

Un par de ojos dorados se enfocaron repentinamente en él una vez que el hombre se despertó, desconcertado por la incredulidad y juró que esos orbes relucían como el agua clara de un tranquilo lago. Munakata no podía entender por qué, pero sintió que ambos quedaron paralizados. Ninguno de ellos se atrevió a moverse, incluso parecía que ninguno de ellos recordaba respirar mientras se miraban como si buscaran una respuesta inexistente.

Una nueva ola de cansancio comenzó a invadir a Reisi y sus ojos comenzaron a parpadear. Aun cuando trató de acurrucarse porque todavía quería ver ese color y con suerte poder escuchar la voz del hombre frente a él, pero el sueño era demasiado grande. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sumergirse nuevamente en el solitario sueño, un par de fuertes brazos estaban sobre sus hombros, sacudiéndolo bruscamente. El hombre con cabello de color bermellón le gritaba un nombre familiar a su mente, y con éxito lo puso de nuevo en un estado de conciencia absoluta.

Una vez que los ojos malva de Munakata volvieron a fijarse en él, Mikoto suspiró aliviado y tiró de él para abrazarlo, pasando su mano por los suaves mechones azules con cariño.

—No vuelvas a dormir ahora —susurró Mikoto cerca de la oreja de Munakata mientras enterraba su rostro en el suave cuello, inhalando el familiar aroma de Munakata contaminado con un olor a antiséptico.

El peliazul hizo un sonido ahogado con su garganta como respuesta mientras se acomodaba contra Mikoto a gusto. Pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar de la sensación de seguridad, Mikoto lo alejó y lo miró con dureza, preguntándole ansiosamente una pregunta que no podía comprender.

—¿Todavía recuerdas lo que pasó? ¿Recuerdas algo?

Él inclinó su cabeza en respuesta, cuestionando. No pudo entender la pregunta en absoluto y el tono alarmado en la voz del hombre lo irritó. Era como si lo reprendiera por algo que él no había podido evitar. Podía sentir la onda expansiva de dolor de cabeza si obligaba a su cerebro a recordar cualquier fragmento de recuerdos caóticos y la amenaza lo asustaba. Todo lo que quería era volver al espacio relajante dentro de los brazos del pelirrojo, pero obviamente éste le negaría ese lujo y eso lo enojó.

Se sacudió ligeramente para liberarse, frunciendo el ceño a Mikoto, para sorpresa de éste, quien no podía entender el repentino cambio de comportamiento y temperamento de Munakata. Trató de recordar algo útil del personal médico, pero luego recordó que ninguno de ellos mencionó lo que podría suceder cuando un paciente en coma prolongado se despertara ya que ninguno de ellos tenía ni una pizca de esperanza de que Munakata abriera los ojos. Chasqueó su lengua con fastidio antes de tirar a Munakata de vuelta a su abrazo, obligándolo a detenerse antes de que pudiera lastimarse accidentalmente.

Finalmente, Munakata cesó en su débil represalia mientras la fatiga lo inundaba. Mikoto lo soltó cuando escuchó un suave y constante ruido de respiración y vio como el rey de cabello azul comenzaba a dormitar.

—Oi, Munakata —lo llamó firmemente Mikoto y dio un suave apretón sobre los hombros, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Pero esta vez, Munakata parecía tener cada vez más dificultades por mantenerse despierto. Después de soltar un suspiro de sufrimiento, Mikoto acomodo al peliazul de nuevo en la cama y lo cubrió con la manta hasta la barbilla. —Bien, hablaremos más tarde.

Munakata respondió con una sonrisa fugaz antes de cerrar nuevamente los ojos y comenzó a respirar suavemente. Mikoto estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y salir de la habitación para notificar al personal, pero luego sintió un tirón débil. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios cuando vio una mano de piel clara que se agarraba al borde de su camisa blanca.

* * *

Munakata ocultó un bostezo con su mano y frotaba sus cansados parpados mientras observaba a un grupo de personas que no reconocía abarrotada en la habitación. Estaba sentado en la cama, apoyando la espalda sobre el respaldo de esta, totalmente distraído. Cuando recuperó la conciencia, pudo ver a varios doctores alineados cerca de su cama, y a la distancia, a un joven estudiante que estaba sentado y mantenía una conversación con un anciano a su lado. Parecía que el tema de conversación era él, pero sólo pudo captar fragmentos de su charla y no entendió la mayor parte de lo que escucho. A pesar de que intento comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero después de cinco minutos en los que no pudo mantener su concentración, simplemente se dio por vencido y volvió a dormitar lentamente.

Aunque esos dos extraños estaban ocupados prestando atención a las personas vestidas de blanco, el primer hombre que vio desde que despertó parecía nunca apartar sus ojos dorados de él. Esto hizo que se sintiera un poco incómodo bajo una mirada tan intensa, pero aprendió a encogerse de hombros después de un rato.

—Es realmente fantástico que finalmente haya despertado —Weismann sonrió torcidamente, dándole una mirada significativa a Mikoto. —Probablemente todavía tengamos que ver algunas cosas de su recuperación, pero supongo que no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. El único problema es que el Rey Rojo nos ha dicho que nuestro paciente aquí parece tener... un cambio menor en su comportamiento.

—No lo molestes, Weismann. Él está inconsciente y vulnerable —el Rey Dorado intervino, desviando sus oscuros ojos hacia el adolescente de cabello plateado.

El doctor en jefe se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar con su explicación.

—El cambio conductual temporal a menudo se detecta en pacientes en estado de coma prolongados, especialmente con la historia de lesiones en la cabeza. Algunos de ellos pueden mostrar amnesia, pero la gravedad y la velocidad de recuperación difieren de cada individuo. El paciente ahora muestra los síntomas de amnesia y, en consecuencia, ha olvidado los recuerdos y las experiencias que poseía antes del accidente. Metafóricamente hablando, en este momento él es una hoja en blanco, hasta que pueda recuperar sus recuerdos.

—Entonces… ¿Cómo podrá recuperar sus recuerdos?

Mikoto se cruzó de brazos, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Al menos nada era grave. Munakata podría ser diferente y todo lo que una vez Mikoto amo pareció desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero al menos estaba vivo y todavía era probable que el Rey Azul que había conocido y amado regresara.

Además, Munakata se comportaba de forma tan dócil, que Mikoto no le pareció tan malo de vez en cuando. Era una situación que no podría volver a experimentar una vez que Munakata volviera a la normalidad; orgulloso e independiente. Mikoto concluyó que debería aprovechar la oportunidad al máximo para poder usar estos momentos para burlarse del peliazul una vez que recuperara sus recuerdos.

—Sólo podemos esperar a que recupere sus recuerdos a su propio ritmo. Hablar con él, mostrar fotos o vivir la rutina habitual puede ayudarlo a refrescar su memoria.

—Entonces será mejor si permitimos que el clan azul lo visite —respondió Weismann dándole una mirada penetrante a su amigo. —Sé que sólo estás pensando en la seguridad del Rey Azul, por eso restringes sus horas de visita. Pero la situación ha cambiado, y él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con su gente antes de que todo esto sucediera. No puedes mantenerlos fuera si quieres que él reanude su posición pronto.

El anciano Rey Dorado hizo un ruido de comprensión y asintió en señal de aprobación.

—Bien. Siempre y cuando esté bajo vigilancia completa, voy a dar mi permiso a partir de mañana. Ahora que está despierto, no importa cuán débil esté en este momento, al menos debería ser capaz de percibir el peligro, y alertar a los guardias en el momento de la emergencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitará antes de que pueda ser dado de alta?

El médico miró a Munakata, quien sintió la mirada y observó al hombre de bata blanca con aire inquisitivo.

—Comenzaremos con una rehabilitación intensa para que recupere su independencia en la rutina diaria y veremos el progreso desde allí. Si no hay complicaciones posteriores, con suerte podrá regresar a su casa en cuestión de días.

* * *

—¡Capitán!

Gritó un coro lleno de alegría que hizo eco en la habitación. Munakata estaba sentado en la cama, con Mikoto a su lado, cerca de la ventana cuando giró la cabeza hacia la gran cantidad de invitados sorprendidos.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de adaptarse a la súbita multitud cuando, de repente, los hombres con uniformes azules se abalanzaron sobre él y alguno de ellos lo abrazaron con demasiada fuerza. Aunque se sentía incómodo ya que no los recordaba, pudo sentir una sensación de familiaridad y, a pesar de que este abrazo en grupo lo estaba lastimando, una alegría y un alivio brotaron de su interior, provocando que una sonrisa surgiera de sus labios mientras devolvía el abrazo.

Finalmente, Dōmyōji se echó hacia atrás y pareció preocupado de nuevo.

—¿Es cierto que perdió sus recuerdos? ¿Qué no se acuerda de nosotros?

—Es mejor que no le preguntes eso. Cada vez que alguien hace esa pregunta, sufre dolor de cabeza y vuelve a dormirse —Mikoto interrumpió su reunión con los brazos cruzados y señaló a los subordinados de Munakata, quien bajó los ojos con culpabilidad y sin decir palabra.

—O-oh, lo siento, capitán. No lo sabía —Dōmyōji apartó sus manos de su rey como si su toque pudiera quemarlo. —¡Pero estamos contentos de que esté bien!

Alejado del alegre grupo, Fushimi se movió incómodo, al lado de Awashima, lo que le valió una mirada inquisitiva por parte de la teniente, que ahora se sentía más aliviada al ver que su capitán se estaba recuperando.

—¿Qué sucede Fushimi?

La voz de Awashima atrapó la atención inmediata de Dōmyōji y el joven oficial de repente se levantó y apuntó a Fushimi con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—¡He ganado! ¡Ahora tienes que cumplir tu parte de la apuesta!

—¿Qué tipo de apuesta? —Awashima cuestionó mientras inclinaba la cabeza.

Fushimi giró su cabeza hacia un lado para ocultar su vergüenza e incomodidad hasta que Akiyama decidiera ayudarlo con una pequeña risa.

—Hicieron una apuesta sobre si el capitán despertaría en tres días o no. Si Dōmyōji perdía, haría su informe correctamente. Pero si ganaba, Fushimi tenía que abrazar al capitán. Sorprendentemente, la victoria es de Dōmyōji.

La teniente rubia se rió educadamente. Si fuera una condición normal, ella los habría reprendido por hacer una apuesta tan tonta, pero por el momento, la felicidad que sentía era tan fuerte y un poco de diversión no dolería así que ella decidió aceptarlo.

—Bueno, Fushimi, un hombre no debería retractarse de su promesa.

Fushimi chasqueó la lengua, frustrado y rápidamente cruzó la habitación hasta que estuvo justo al lado de su capitán y sus colegas se apartaron para dejarle paso con una mirada divertida. Juró que los haría pagar por burlarse de él en público de esta manera. Sólo podía desear que cuando Munakata recobrara sus recuerdos, este vergonzoso momento fuera olvidado, de lo contrario el malvado capitán sin duda se lo recordaría a menudo para molestarlo. Los ojos malva lo miraron con curiosidad y Fushimi se quedó unos segundos dudando. Exhaló un profundo suspiro como si se preparara para superar el obstáculo más difícil que jamás haya enfrentado.

Rápidamente se acercó a su capitán para darle un abrazo incómodo y tan rápido como lo abrazó, se echó hacia atrás y salió corriendo de la habitación con la cara aturdida, pero antes de salir, se encargó de darle a Dōmyōji una mirada oscura. Akiyama sólo se rió débilmente mientras su amigo se estremecía ante la inminente amenaza de dolor.

Mikoto sólo miraba divertido el pequeño juego frente a él. No era frecuente ver a Fushimi estar nervioso y furioso de esa manera. Por mucho que lo molestaran en HOMRA, no lograron hacerlo reaccionar más allá de una burla aparte de Yata.

—Fushimi ... ¿Saruhiko? —Munakata dijo con su voz ronca mientras observaba a la figura que se desvanecía, luciendo un poco confundido antes de animarse como si se hubiera dado cuenta de ello.

Los miembros del Scepter 4 estaban asombrados por un momento antes de que se acercaran corriendo a su lado.

—¡Capitán! ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros? —Pregunto Akiyama con esperanza.

Munakata levantó su dedo para señalar a la rubia antes de sonreír un poco.

—Awashima.

Los ojos azules de la mujer brillaban mientras las lágrimas caían y cubrió su boca para ocultar un jadeo, antes de avanzar y tomar la mano de Munakata entre las suyas, diciendo con voz temblorosa:

—Capitán, estoy tan contenta.

—¿Significa que comienza a recordar? —Enomoto intercambió miradas curiosas con Hidaka, pero este sólo negó con la cabeza con incertidumbre.

Pero el sonido de la silla al caer al suelo llamó la atención de los presentes, haciendo que todos volvieran la cabeza en estado de shock al encontrar a Mikoto mirando con el ceño fruncido a su capitán con una ira transparente y ofendida en sus ojos. Seri se alarmó, así como el resto del Scepter 4, preparándose para defender a su rey en caso de que Mikoto desatara su violencia dentro de la habitación, pero el momento nunca llegó. Nadie dijo algo cuando Mikoto rodeó la cama y salió de la habitación en silencio, dejando a Seri estupefacta por lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

Izumo inhaló una bocanada de cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en un pilar frente al hospital mirando como Anna, que estaba sentada en la escalera del vestíbulo, jugaba con la costura de su vestido rojo. El lobby para pacientes ambulatorios estaba casi vacío a medida que el sol se ponía y la mayoría de las actividades del hospital se habían limitado a las emergencias. Él había ido para recoger a su mejor amigo en el hospital por petición personal de Anna, pero no esperaba ver una sombra oscura en la cara de Mikoto una vez que lo encontró sentado solo en el banco del hospital afuera del edificio.

—Creo que estás celoso de que él los recuerde, pero a ti no —comentó descaradamente Izumo mientras suspiró frunciendo el ceño. —Pero es de esperar. Siempre pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con ellos debido al trabajo y son sus compañeros.

Mikoto hizo un ruido que daba a entender que estaba de acuerdo, pero no se veía más feliz. Sabía que debería estar contento de que Munakata, al menos, hubiera recuperado la conciencia, con o sin recuerdos después de un año largamente esperado y debía darle las gracias por lo que éste había hecho al salvarlo a él y a Tatara. Pero no podía negar la decepción que sentía en la boca del estómago cuando escuchó el nombre de Fushimi y Awashima escapar de los labios de Munakata, pero no el de él.

A pesar de su amargura, entendió que la razón de ello era culpa suya y la de Munakata. Ellos formaron una relación conveniente, sin nombre ni unión. Mikoto sólo estuvo con él cuando se encontraban casualmente en lugares públicos, o cuando él creaba un caos que requería la presencia de los azules. Incluso cuando inconscientemente se enredaban en los brazos del otro después de estar juntos, no solían expresar su vida personal a menos que surgiera el tema.

Munakata siempre hablaba incansablemente de cuán descuidado o vulgar era Mikoto, pero no compartía ninguna parte de su vida personal con el pelirrojo, quien tampoco le hablaba a menos que le preguntara y se sintiera con ganas de responder. En resumen, su comunicación era bastante deficiente y patéticamente defectuosa. No había mucho entre ellos. Con un vínculo tan frágil, ¿cómo podría pedirle a Munakata que lo recordara a él más que a su propia gente? Sin embargo, todavía no podía deshacerse de la turbia sensación de envidia que pululaba en su interior.

—¿No crees que esta es tu oportunidad si quieres hacer algo al respecto? Él no recuerda nada y eso significa que pueden comenzar de nuevo —Izumo se movió desde el pilar y se paró al lado de Mikoto, poniendo su mano sobre su hombro antes de bajar las escaleras. Anna se levantó, se sacudió el polvo del vestido y trotó al lado de Mikoto, preguntando gentilmente:

—¿Vendrás con nosotros?

Mikoto contempló sus hermosos ojos color rubí durante un momento antes de sacudir la cabeza y darle unas palmaditas en el blanco cabello.

—No, vayan primero. Los alcanzare después.

El rostro de la niña mostró su decepción, pero asintió y se acercó al lado de Izumo.

Mikoto no perdió el tiempo antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba de vuelta al hospital con una mirada inquebrantable.

* * *

Munakata acababa de despertarse de su corta siesta para encontrarse solo en la habitación. Sus invitados probablemente pensaron que deberían dejarlo descansar cuando se durmió durante su visita. Sus ojos violetas buscaron instintivamente al hombre de cabello escarlata, pero no había otra presencia que él en la habitación. Se preguntó si aquel hombre todavía estaba furioso con él por alguna razón que él no podía identificar.

Aunque sus recuerdos sobre Mikoto eran vagos y todavía dudaba de él, no negaría el anhelo cuando él no estaba allí. Suspiró involuntariamente y miró vagamente el triste crepúsculo de la ventana hasta que se sobresaltó sorprendido por el crujido de la puerta al abrirse, sólo para ver a Mikoto entrar.

—Bien, aún estas despierto.

Mikoto entró y cerró la puerta detrás de él antes de arrastrar una de las sillas para sentarse junto a la cama de impecables sábanas blancas.

—¿Todavía estás enfadado? —preguntó con voz ronca.

Después de un año sin usar sus cuerdas vocales, sonaba como un cristal destrozado cada vez que hablaba.

—¿Qué?

—Cuando saliste esta tarde tu cara gritaba que matarías a alguien —señaló Munakata con tono acusador mientras rodaba los ojos.

Mikoto se rió entre dientes. Levantó su mano para enredar sus dedos en el crecido cabello de Reisi y luego lo besó suavemente.

—Supongo que lo estaba.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Munakata distraídamente.

Después de un tiempo, Reisi se apartó un poco para mantener la distancia entre ellos cuando una sensación de incomodidad se hizo presente dentro de él, como mariposas revoloteando dentro de su estómago, al sentir lo cerca que se encontraba el rostro de Mikoto. Sin embargo, el agarre del pelirrojo en su cabello lo mantuvo en su lugar. Sus ojos violetas se desplazaron a cualquier otro lugar que no fueran esos penetrantes ojos dorados.

—Porque me gustas —dijo Mikoto serio, para después sonreír amargamente cuando el hombre de cabello azul frente a él se congeló. —Sé que no recuerdas nada, así que no puedes saberlo. Es por eso por lo que te lo diré en su lugar.

—¿Teníamos una relación? —preguntó Munakata mientras lo miraba vacilante.

—No —Mikoto reflexionó un momento y se corrigió a sí mismo. —No lo sé. Es complicado.

—Pero no te recuerdo. Cuando esos hombres me visitaron, pude recordarlos vagamente, pero no a ti.

—Guau, ¿estás seguro de que no recuerdas? Incluso con la amnesia, tu cinismo aún se mantiene —Mikoto respondió con una burla divertida mientras Munakata se sonrojaba por la crítica. —No te culpo. No estábamos saliendo. Era sólo una relación convencional.

—¿Convencional? —preguntó Munakata lentamente.

—Eso significa que sólo nos estábamos usando para follar —Mikoto explicó sin vergüenza.

Por el contrario, el color rojo en las mejillas de Munakata se hizo más profundo y casi se atraganta.

—¿Realmente tienes que decirlo tan vulgarmente? —chilló en protesta el peliazul.

—Estoy harto de las mentiras y los secretos. Me gustas —Mikoto tomó las manos de Munakata entre las suyas.

—¿Qué tipo de respuesta esperas de mí? —Munakata apartó sus ojos de Mikoto. —No te recuerdo, y puede que nunca lo haga.

Mikoto guardó silencio mientras sentía las inseguridades de Reisi mientras apretaba sus manos.

—Lo harás. Los doctores lo aseguraron.

Munakata miró tentativamente hacia arriba para ver a Mikoto. La declaración de éste fue lo último que esperaba oír en el momento en que entró a la habitación. Además, él no estaba preparado para responder a esa confesión, pero esta había despertado su interés. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta le daría su antiguo yo a Mikoto? ¿Qué tipo de persona era en ese entonces y por qué mantuvieron una relación tan cruel? Mientras se moría de ganas por saberlo, le asustaba descubrirlo, ya que tenía la fugaz impresión de que era un hombre insensible por la forma en que la gente, que se presentaba a sí misma como sus subordinados, y Mikoto hablaba con él.

—¿Por qué te gustaría alguien con el corazón tan frío como yo?

—Tú sólo no sabes cómo sociabilizar —Mikoto se burló para molestia de Munakata. —Si tuvieras un corazón frío, no te molestarás conmigo ni salvarías la vida de Tatara arriesgando la tuya.

—No entiendo de lo que estás hablando —Munakata respondió, inexpresivo.

—No es necesario que lo entiendas. Sólo necesitaba decírtelo —aclaró Mikoto después de suspirar.

—Si ese es el caso, no tengo que darte una respuesta a tu confesión, ¿verdad?

—Retiro mis palabras. Eres frío de corazón —comentó Mikoto con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Así que ya no me quieres? —preguntó Munakata mientras fingía una expresión de dolor.

—Tienes que hacer más que eso para que no te quiera —Mikoto rodó sus ojos y resopló.

Mikoto colocó sus dedos en la barbilla de Munakata para levantar su rostro y acortar la distancia entre ellos para después juntar sus labios con los otros. Su mano libre se movió a la parte posterior del cuello de Munakata para mantenerlo quieto mientras lo empujaba hasta que éste quedó recostado.

El primer instinto de Munakata fue tomar represalias, pero luego el beso ciertamente no se sintió como si fuera el primer beso que compartían. Reconoció la agradable presión cuando sus bocas se encontraron y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Sabía de memoria el toque sensual de los labios de Mikoto y la suavidad del pelo carmesí entre sus dedos cuando los agarró. Algo se movió dentro de su mente ruidosamente mientras complacía su deseo, como si pudiera vislumbrar recuerdos fragmentados, pero aún estaban más allá de su alcance.

Cuando retrocedieron, estaban jadeando suavemente, desesperados por respirar. Munakata no pudo evitar reírse.

—Esto definitivamente se siente familiar. ¿Era esto parte de la relación convencional de la que estabas hablando?

—Sí. ¿Deberíamos recorrer todo el camino para que lo recuerdes? —Mikoto sonrió maliciosamente.

Munakata juró que vio un destello malvado dentro de esos orbes dorados. Él estrechó sus ojos y dijo fríamente

—Mi intuición me dice que te diga que no, además, aún no confío en ti.

—Estás en lo correcto, no deberías.

Mikoto soltó una risita antes de inclinar la cabeza nuevamente para recuperar su premio al haber sido paciente durante un año.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

Bien, aquí he vuelto a mentir. Este no es el último capítulo, jajaja... aparentemente, no puedo poner todo el final en un capítulo. Entonces, sí, habrá un próximo capítulo, y esta vez realmente será el último. Este es probablemente el capítulo más largo de la historia.

Gracias por comentar. Reamente estoy apenada por no poder actualizar pronto, pero espero que me perdonen con este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

Salieron veinticinco paginas (aunque use espacio porque estoy vieja y se me juntan las palabras :v) Ya queda poco para terminar el fanfic, sólo un capítulo más y se acaba. Será el más largo y el que contiene el lemon * tira confeti * Nos leemos en el último ¡Bye!


	12. Entrelazados

**Capítulo 12: Entrelazados**

 _Publicación Original diciembre 2014_

" _Cuando dos personas están bajo la influencia de la más violenta, la más insana, la más ilusoria y la más fugaz de las pasiones, se les pide que juren que seguirán continuamente en esa condición excitada, anormal y agotadora hasta que la muerte los separe"_

 _ **George Bernard Shaw, Getting Married. (1856 - 1950)**_

* * *

La oficina estaba inquietantemente silenciosa, excepto por el sonido de un lápiz sobre el papel. Las ventanas estaban cerradas con el objetivo de desconectarse del sonido de la brisa primaveral y el ruido del mundo exterior.

El cielo estaba temporalmente pintado de un color gris y el sol se había ocultado desde hace un tiempo, indicando la próxima y fugaz lluvia que se aproximaba. Aunque se suponía que era el comienzo de la primavera, el frío del invierno todavía se sentía ocasionalmente una vez que la llovizna bajaba.

Su mano se movía rápidamente sobre el documento firmando los papeles aun cuando no tenía prisa y las puntas de sus dedos estaban heladas a pesar de la manta en su regazo. Munakata siempre tuvo un problema para ajustar la temperatura de su cuerpo con el aire frío, pero no podía permitir que una razón tan trivial interrumpiera su impulso de trabajo.

Seri se enderezó, mirándolo cautelosamente en busca de algún atisbo de fatiga sin querer insultarlo al tratarlo como alguien frágil al estar constantemente cuidándolo. Munakata sintió la mirada, pero no dijo nada y fingió no darse cuenta. Después de firmar el último documento, dejó escapar un suspiro y le sonrió con aprecio.

—Gracias por traer estos documentos, Awashima-kun.

—Es mi trabajo —respondió ella secamente, aunque continuó con cautela. —Capitán, con respeto, si no me equivoco, usted acaba de tener su sesión de rehabilitación esta mañana. Debería descansar un poco.

—Me gustaría terminar el trabajo pospuesto después de un año de retraso tan pronto como sea posible. También descanso un poco de vez en cuando, así que por favor no te preocupes por mí —él cruzó sus manos sobre su escritorio, todavía sonriendo. —¿Hay algo más que requiera mi atención inmediata?

—No señor —Seri rápidamente se inclinó frente a él antes de salir de su oficina.

Munakata la vio retirarse antes de mirar la vibrante vista a través de la ventana. En el jardín del cuartel del Scepter 4, varios árboles habían comenzado a mostrar sus hojas verdes. Inhaló profundamente, tratando de deshacerse de la fatiga acumulada y las oleadas de agotamiento que siempre había sufrido después de la terapia de rehabilitación. Se movió de su escritorio al alféizar de la ventana empujando su silla de ruedas con sus manos, mirando el cielo turbio.

Había pasado un mes desde que fue dado de alta del hospital. Recordó que cierto Rey Rojo nunca dejaba de visitarlo a diario desde que se despertó con recuerdos confusos hasta que salió del hospital. En un mes, tuvo un intenso programa de rehabilitación para que fuera completamente funcional lo antes posible, pero fue hace apenas una semana desde que comenzó a recordar la mayoría de las cosas importantes de su pasado.

La semana pasada había logrado recordar casi todo, incluso el futuro alternativo antes de que Akizuki se acercara a él. Había leído la carta que le había dejado el strain, diciendo que lamentaba haberlo llevado al infierno para alterar el futuro ya escrito. Se disculpó por irse y le deseó un futuro mejor, independientemente del resultado. Munakata se quedó sin palabras; nunca se arrepintió de su decisión, aunque esta lo haya llevado a su estado actual.

Cuánto deseaba decirle al chico que no había necesidad de que sintiera lástima por él o incluso que se arrepintiera de involucrarlo en este retorcido juego del destino. Si el tiempo lo hubiera permitido, le gustaría tener la oportunidad de expresar su gratitud al chico. Ese fue el único arrepentimiento que tuvo por él.

Si tuviera que medir el beneficio desde el punto de vista del mundo, con gusto pagaría el mismo precio una vez más, aunque el resto de los reyes dirían que era un tonto. Sin embargo, no iba a discutirlo. No tenía autodesprecio ni una intención heroica. Simplemente midió todo en una balanza y todos los sacrificios que se habían hecho para llegar a esta conclusión, incluido el suyo definitivamente lo valen. El Rey Rojo estaba vivo, y también el Rey Plateado. El malvado Rey Incoloro se había ido, gracias a los tres primeros reyes, y él aún respiraba, a pesar de la discapacidad y el dolor constante con el que tenía que convivir durante un tiempo.

Él y Akizuki fueron los principales pecadores por engañar al destino, por lo que era natural si tenían que sacrificar más que el resto. Incluso Totsuka estaba vivo para mantener la serenidad del fuego de Mikoto y la ciudad de Shizume logró quedar en armonía. Con el Rey Plateado y Dorado a su alrededor, los otros clanes parecieron calmarse, y permanecieron bajo tierra, acechando en la sombra con sus ojos fijos en el Dresden Slate escondida en la residencia de Daikaku. El precio era ciertamente apropiado para la paz de la ciudad.

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, excepto por una cosa. Desde que se despertó, Mikoto parecía distinto del que siempre había recordado. Todavía hablaba menos, actuaba espontáneamente y se comportaba imprudentemente. Pero lo que le preocupaba eran los gestos afectuosos que difícilmente escapaban a su atención; cada mirada directa y significativa, cada pequeño roce de piel, cada pequeño beso impulsivo en su cabeza o en sus manos.

Mikoto tampoco parecía molestarle su constante cambio de comportamiento y personalidad cada vez que recordaba un poco y, culpaba a la amnesia por esto. Se dio cuenta de que Mikoto aceptaba fácilmente sus circunstancias, pero el Rey Azul no podía entender cómo tratar al pelirrojo. El Rey Rojo que él recordaba era desconsiderado y si tenía que explicarlo, en una palabra, nunca usaría la palabra amable o atento.

Pero eso fue exactamente lo que hizo que su relación fuera tan fácil de seguir, y definitivamente se sintió cómodo de esa manera. Sin expectativas, sin promesas o el corazón roto y definitivamente sin ninguna esperanza. Era mejor para ellos no tener apego, teniendo en cuenta su papel como reyes. Él sólo persiguió a Mikoto esta vez, con la única intención de detenerlo y salvarlo, pero sin pasar la línea de amante conveniente.

Antes habían ocultado su relación, fingiendo ignorancia para poder continuar sus encuentros anónimos, aunque en el fondo, ambos reconocían perfectamente la atracción entre ellos. Ninguno de los dos hablaba de eso, como si fuera un tabú. Una vez que naciera la oportunidad de hablarlo, sólo el cielo sabía quién rompería primero el acuerdo. Por lo tanto, estaba desconcertado por el vínculo que Mikoto le había pedido. No era como si nunca hubiera pensado en algo así, pero siempre lo descartaba antes de que la idea pudiera desarrollarse en más de un segundo. Un rey no necesitaba otra carga para llevar aparte del mundo y no planeaba cambiar el cómo había vivido. Siempre había pensado que Suoh compartía el mismo sentimiento.

Podría ser egoísta, pero no podía tener más espacio para cultivar afecto que no fuera por sus compañeros y el mundo entero. Incluso asumir el peso del mundo ya era demasiado y casi perdió su vida entera por torcer el destino de Mikoto. Munakata no estaba seguro de poder salir ileso, o peor aún, con vida si continuaba entrometiéndose en una existencia llamada Suoh Mikoto, pero ese hombre nunca dejo de confundirlo, ya que lo había abandonado en el camino solitario de los reyes mientras se ahogaba en la miseria y la furia obligándolo a acabar con su vida con su propia espada, aquel mismo hombre ahora le pedía que se quedara con él. Munakata encontraba todo esto irónico y absurdo.

Él no dudaría en mantener los recuerdos de la gloriosa muerte del Rey Rojo y el peso de su amargura como el verdugo, pero en cambio, no podía aceptar el afecto de Mikoto. Si había algo que Munakata había aprendido en el tiempo paralelo era que ese sentimiento llamado amor, una palabra que le causaba gracia, estaba definitivamente mezclado con la locura.

Por esa razón, se mantuvo alejado de Mikoto durante toda una semana. No contestó sus llamadas ni leyó sus mensajes. Se mantuvo alejado de los lugares donde pudiera ser acorralado por Mikoto, e incluso, fue a sus sesiones de rehabilitación en horarios aleatorios, para que el pelirrojo no supiera cuando iría. Los únicos lugares que visitaba además del hospital, era su departamento y el cuartel del Scepter 4, que era donde pasaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo. No era como si pudiera ir a otro lado ahora que no podía caminar libremente. Incluso alguien tan terco como Mikoto se daría cuenta de que Munakata lo eludía deliberadamente y rechazaba sus sentimientos y, aunque ellos no tenían ninguna relación, sería incómodo si llamara a este último para romper lo que tenían actualmente; más que amistad, menos que amantes. Por lo tanto, concluyó que el silencio era la mejor respuesta.

Esta vez no repetiría el mismo error. El Rey Azul ya no se relacionaría en un nivel íntimo con el Rey Rojo, y una vez que se separaran, seguramente olvidaría esos ojos dorados y brillantes. Su corazón ya no se tambalearía y el equilibrio se restablecería una vez más en su vida.

Pero Mikoto no estaba de acuerdo con él y tampoco era un hombre que se quedara quieto sin tomar represalias. Al tercer día de su comportamiento silencioso, HOMRA entró deliberadamente en conflicto con un grupo reconocido de yakuzas que se atrevió a tener negocios ilegales en el territorio rojo. Mikoto personalmente hizo su aparición e incluso convocó su Espada de Damocles como una amenaza implícita y una invitación directa para Munakata.

Sin embargo, él nunca acudió, a pesar de que esto le costó un monumental informe de daños a la propiedad pública de la que tenía que responsabilizarse. Afortunadamente, el Rey Dorado estaba siendo indulgente con él, teniendo en cuenta su limitada capacidad de movilidad y, por lo tanto, lo excusó con una breve conferencia de responsabilidad. Sin embargo, sabía que no escaparía fácilmente de su obligación la próxima vez. Afortunadamente, después de ese día Mikoto lo dejó en paz, y él sólo esperaba que esto no fuera una paz transitoria antes de la tormenta.

Munakata se echó hacia atrás, acomodándose en su silla de ruedas. Era casi la hora de que él y sus hombres salieran de la oficina. Había estado encerrado en la sede durante tanto tiempo que ahora deseaba salir y sentir en su piel el suave toque de la brisa primaveral y el calor del sol poniente sobre él. Después de todo, sus doctores le habían indicado que siguiera activo tanto como pudiera para mantener su salud.

Empujó su silla de ruedas con las manos sin problema, habilidad conseguida como resultado de su intensa rehabilitación. Munakata empujó la puerta de caoba para salir de su oficina, sólo para encontrarse con Akiyama que casi chocó con él mientras caminaba por el pasillo frente a su oficina. Este último se sobresaltó sorprendido, pero rápidamente se apartó del camino de su rey con una sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, capitán. ¿Ya se va? ¿Necesita que lo escolte?

—Gracias por tu buen trabajo, Akiyama-kun —Munakata dijo con su sonrisa habitual. —Y no, está bien. Sólo me retiro al dormitorio y no necesito que me acompañen. Deberías ir a casa.

—No hay problema, sería un placer acompañarle —contestó Akiyama riéndose mientras agitaba su mano despreocupadamente.

—Cuidarme no está en la descripción de tu trabajo, Akiyama-kun. Pero aprecio el gesto.

—En ese caso, tenga cuidado en su camino de regreso, capitán —el oficial de pelo negro azabache se inclinó levemente en señal de despedida.

—Ten una buena tarde —Munakata hizo girar su silla con una pequeña sonrisa a través del luminoso pasillo.

Cuando regresó a su oficina por primera vez, se sintió cohibido e incómodo al pensar que sus hombres lo mirarían con lástima ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en una silla de ruedas. El médico le dijo que su reposo en cama por un año había causado que sus músculos enfermaran y, a pesar de la rehabilitación que le habían aplicado, sus músculos aún estaban debilitados debido a la falta de uso prolongado, especialmente las piernas, y le ordenaron que continuara su agotadora rehabilitación al menos durante medio año antes de poder volver a evaluarlo.

Al principio se sintió exasperado, ya que tal impedimento entorpecía su trabajo. Pero luego, sólo suspiró y asumió su destino ya que después de todo, él había sido el causante de su situación. Tenía esperanza de que pronto sería completamente independiente de aquella silla y, además, estaba agradecido de que el resto del Scepter 4 parecían estar contentos con su regreso y que ninguno de ellos intentó colmarlo con lástima.

Estaban siendo extremadamente cuidadoso con él, sí, pero su preocupación era aún tolerable para Munakata y, aunque Domyoji de vez en cuando se ofrecía a empujar su silla cuando lo veía fuera de su oficina. El chico era persistente al respecto cuando Munakata se negaba cortésmente, dejándolo sin otra opción que permitirle a su subordinado de cabeza dura que hiciera lo que quisiera. Pero ni una sola vez Domyoji lo miró como una persona desafortunada y, él realmente se sintió contento por esto. Justo como en este momento cuando cruzó el corredor, los miembros del clan que pasaban le ofrecerían un breve saludo y una genuina sonrisa mientras se alejaban para mantener su camino despejado ante él. Munakata devolvió los saludos y siguió avanzando.

Después de un largo camino con educadas inclinaciones y sonrisas, finalmente se encontró solo en el corredor que unía el jardín y con el pasillo que conducía a su dormitorio. Se detuvo por un momento, mirando la luz del sol reflejada en el agua que fluía de la fuente en el medio del jardín. El agua brillaba con luz dorada, con una refracción del arcoíris a su lado. Los árboles crujían suavemente cuando el viento soplaba suavemente y balanceaba sus hojas. El olor a tierra y hierba estaba en el aire, prediciendo la lluvia inminente. Era la misma imagen de tranquilidad que siempre deseó desde la anterior muerte del Rey Rojo. Por fin podía respirar sin el constante dolor sordo en su pecho.

* * *

Se estaba tomando su tiempo para regresar al dormitorio, paseando por el jardín hasta que el crepúsculo llegó. No había nada esperándolo en su habitación por lo que no era necesario que se apresurara. Sin embargo, cuando Munakata levantó su tarjeta de acceso para entrar a su dormitorio, lo primero que notó fue el olor a quemado y el dispositivo roto y frito. Incluso antes de que abriera la puerta, podía sentir la presencia inoportuna dentro del lugar. Frunció el ceño, mientras estaba completamente alerta. Sólo una persona era capaz de una manipulación tan atroz.

Munakata rápidamente hizo girar la silla, completamente molesto y estuvo a punto de regresar a su oficina cuando la puerta se abrió repentinamente y la última persona que deseaba ver estaba parada en la entrada.

—Finalmente has vuelto.

Mikoto lo observo con una oscura y amenazante mirada, inmediatamente dejando en claro que el Rey Rojo estaba de pésimo humor. El instinto de Munakata entró en conflicto, diciéndole que rechazara como de costumbre a Mikoto pidiéndole que se largara o que fuera él quien se retirara antes de que el Rey Rojo pudiera atacarlo, porque a pesar de que el pelirrojo contenía su aura, eso no significaba que era menos violento. No podía negar que estaba en desventaja ya que no podía usar su sable, pero todavía tenía su aura azul para enfrentarse con el Rey Rojo si éste no usaba su aura. Munakata le dedicó una mirada molesta a su intruso, quedándose quieto por un momento mientras su instinto de hostilidad vencía a su mente.

—Han sido más de cien veces que te he dicho que no vuelvas aquí, ¿verdad? ¿Tu cerebro es sólo un accesorio?

Mikoto ni siquiera se molestó en ofenderse. Al ver que el propietario no tenía la intención de entrar a la habitación estando él ahí, el Rey Rojo se acercó a la silla de Munakata, y antes de que éste pudiera expresar su protesta, Mikoto lo empujó apresuradamente al dormitorio y cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

—¡Suoh! —Munakata espetó mientras sus ojos violetas brillaban ferozmente, siguiendo la presencia de Mikoto.

Sin embargo, Mikoto lo ignoró y agarró la cabeza de Munakata para que éste lo mirara. El Rey Azul lo fulminó con la mirada, y el Rey Rojo frunció el ceño impasible. Munakata hizo lo mismo tratando de contener su irritación.

—Vete de aquí.

—No —gruñó Mikoto con fría furia.

—Te obligaré si no lo haces —amenazó con un gruñido bajo, como una bestia siendo territorial en su guarida.

Mikoto suspiró y se inclinó para quedar al nivel de los ojos de Munakata colocando sus manos en las mejillas del Rey Azul, presionando contra ellas con fuerza.

—Deja de huir, Munakata.

—No me insultes. ¿Por qué debería?

—No acudiste a la ciudad incluso cuando te "llamé". Te encierras en este lugar todo el tiempo. Durante toda una maldita semana —Mikoto respondió, enfatizando cada una de sus palabras con un pequeño apretón en el rostro de Munakata. —Ahora mírame y dime que no estás huyendo.

Munakata le devolvió la mirada con un frío desafío para responder severamente a la burla de Mikoto.

—No estoy huyendo, tú me enfermas, y tengo derecho a elegir no verte la cara.

—¿Ahora te enfermo? Porque en el hospital parecías disfrutar de mi compañía —Mikoto sonrió arrogantemente, saboreando su victoria cuando Munakata se puso rígido con una mirada avergonzada.

El Rey Azul aparentemente se enfureció consigo mismo al recordar los embarazosos momentos en que inconscientemente dependió de Mikoto durante su confinamiento en la cama del hospital con vagos recuerdos. Cuando Munakata estaba a la defensiva, era más hostil, pero Mikoto aprovecharía este resentimiento y lo provocaría intencionalmente para que le diera una respuesta y así acabar con esta guerra fría. Porque el tratamiento silencioso era la virtud del Rey Azul, pero Mikoto estaba decidido a despertar el calor de Munakata, aunque no fuera una tarea fácil.

—No quiero hablar de eso —exclamó acaloradamente Munakata. —¿No te dio vergüenza aprovecharte de un paciente amnésico?

—¿Eso significa que ya recuerdas todo? —Mikoto preguntó con una extraña preocupación, lo que desconcertó a Munakata. De alguna manera, el agarre de Mikoto se aflojó ligeramente, aunque todavía estaban en su lugar para mantenerlo quieto.

—Sí, ahora… ¿podrías ser tan amable y liberar…?

—Entonces ¿Es verdad que regresaste en el tiempo con la ayuda de ese strain? —Mikoto intervino antes de que el Rey Azul pudiera terminar su oración, quien se olvidó de cómo respirar mientras se congelaba.

—¿Qué?

—Una strain me busco después de tu "accidente". Él me contó tu del trato con él y todo lo demás.

Munakata se estremeció instintivamente ante la idea de que Mikoto descubriera la razón por la que él había aceptado esta apuesta tan temeraria. Estaba furioso con Akizuki por revelar su secreto y ponerlo en esta situación, pero era inútil condenar a una persona muerta. No había necesidad de que Mikoto se enterara de su afecto por él. ¡Arruinaría el equilibrio que tanto había intentado mantener!

Mikoto quedo bastante sorprendido cuando Munakata golpeó abruptamente sus manos de su rostro con violencia y esos ojos violetas se entrecerraron con una furia indescriptible, como un animal herido. Aparentemente subestimó el estado actual del Rey Azul. Las marcas rojas en sus manos dolían mucho.

—Lo que sea que haya hecho con él no tiene nada que ver contigo. Vete ahora.

Mikoto frunció el ceño cuando la rabia comenzó a gritar dentro de él. Quería que Munakata le respondiera, incluso si tenía que ser verbalmente violento, y no le gustó cuando lo echó, dejándolo varado en la nada. Antes de que Mikoto pudiera pensar en lo que hacía, sus brazos ya se habían extendido hacia Munakata, agarrándolo por la cintura y sacándolo de su silla de ruedas, para luego cargarlo sobre su hombro, ignorando el ataque verbal y los continuos y dolorosos golpes y arañazos en su espalda.

—¡Suoh! ¡Deja este comportamiento en este instante! —Munakata gritó adolorido cuando el Rey Rojo lo arrojó a la cama sin consideración. Él gimió y automáticamente frotó la dolorida parte posterior de su cabeza mientras trataba de salir de la cama. —Eres un bár-...

Él parpadeó sorprendido cuando Mikoto lo empujó hacia abajo otra vez con fuerza colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Munakata y se posicionó sobre él con una mirada de odio. Pero Munakata no era de los que se sentían intimidado, y sintió su orgullo herido cuando Mikoto tomó ventaja sobre la debilidad de sus extremidades inferiores, enfureciéndose por ello.

—Suoh, apártate de mí.

Reisi lo amenazó seriamente, tomando con brusquedad en su puño parte de la camisa de Mikoto, tratando de alejarlo. Pero el pelirrojo agarró su mano por la muñeca y la retiró firmemente, ambos luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Munakata estaba seguro de que tendría una marca morada en su muñeca para mañana.

—Estás indefenso sin tu silla de ruedas, ¿verdad? —Mikoto se burló insensiblemente, dándole su habitual sonrisa traviesa. —Te quedarás aquí hasta que haya terminado contigo.

—Suoh, no te perdonaré por insultarme así —los ojos color amatistas de Reisi se abrieron con sorpresa, llenos de dolor y con su orgullo ofendido.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa?

Con eso, Mikoto se acercó y mordió la garganta de Munakata, usando su peso para inmovilizar al hombre debajo de él mientras que una de sus manos agarraba la corbata de Munakata para arrancarla. El Rey Azul comenzó a resistirse, con sentimientos de miedo e ira alternándose en su corazón.

—¡Suoh! ¡Maldito sea! ¡detén esto!

Sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los hombros de Mikoto, lastimando la piel con sus uñas hasta dejar furiosas marcas mientras empujaba al hombre sobre él. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue inútil ya que Mikoto aprovechó la fuerza de gravedad y su posición para encarcelarlo. Una sensación de vulnerabilidad llenó a Munakata y una lágrima de humillación amenazó con caer desde el borde de sus ojos. Con su cuello al descubierto, Mikoto no se contuvo de morder y chupar la piel, dejando marcas con la intención de que Munakata no pudiera cubrirlos después. Reisi perdió toda su compostura cuando la mano de Mikoto viajó hasta su estómago y continuó hasta el frente de sus pantalones.

—¡SUOH! —un fuerte golpe resonó en medio de la habitación.

La palma de Munakata dolía como si hubiera sido quemada. Mikoto permaneció quieto, con su mejilla palpitando dolorosamente, evitando ver la mirada acusadora y molesta hacia él, porque había comenzado a sentir una inmensa culpabilidad por humillar a Munakata sin pensarlo.

El hombre que había lastimado ahora cruzaba sus brazos de forma defensiva para cubrir sus ojos, como si la visión de Mikoto fuera insoportable. El pelirrojo estaba a punto de abrir la boca para disculparse cuando una solitaria lagrima cayó avanzó por la mejilla de Munakata.

—... Despreciable —murmuró Munakata con desprecio y odio. —Bastardo.

Mikoto hizo una mueca ante el vil comentario. Se retiró un poco para después acomodarse sobre el estómago de Munakata y para después tirar suavemente de las muñecas de Reisi, tratando de abrir el escudo para poder ver los ojos violetas.

—Munakata.

—No me toques.

—Munakata —Mikoto repitió con voz más dura, pero no lo suficiente para significar una reprimenda. —…Lo siento.

Una abertura entre los brazos de Munakata le dio el indicio que necesitaba. Trató de volver a separar las manos de Reisi y esta vez no hubo resistencia, aunque este último todavía se negaba a verlo a los ojos y desviaba su mirada hacia la pared con ira. Pero la lágrima había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba en aquellos tempestuosos ojos morados era desprecio.

—Quítate —Munakata susurró furioso.

Mikoto obedeció en silencio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin dejar de mirar el rostro del dueño de la habitación.

—Munakata —intentó llamarlo con cuidado y con vacilación extendió su mano para tocar el rostro de Reisi.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse, el Rey Azul le dio una palmada en la mano sin piedad.

—¡Sí! no puedo moverme sin esa maldita silla de ruedas. Pero eso no significa que no pueda matarte aquí mismo.

—No puedes.

— … ¿Disculpa?

Mikoto lanzó un suspiro,

—Lo que te sucedió fue porque no pudiste dejarme morir —Mikoto lanzó un suspiro. —Entendí eso.

—No pienses tan bien de ti mismo. Tal vez mi intención sólo fue salvar al Rey Plateado ¿No lo pensaste? —Munakata dijo en medio de la irritación.

—No, si eso fuera cierto, no te molestarías en salvar a Tatara.

El Rey Azul estuvo en silencio por un momento con el ceño fruncido. Si no estuvieran discutiendo en este momento, Mikoto se hubiera reído porque parecía casi hacer pucheros.

—Tal vez simplemente intenté rescatarlo por un capricho aprovechando que volví al pasado.

—No, demasiado riesgo por un capricho, y tú ciertamente no lo pondrías en peligro.

—Tal vez es sólo…

Mikoto decidió que Munakata nunca se callaría si se lo permitía, entonces se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó esos labios para dejarlo sin aliento. Munakata no cerró los ojos, pero su mirada se suavizó y devolvió el beso lentamente. Esta vez permitió que la mano del pelirrojo lo tomara de la nuca y lo acercara para profundizar el beso. Mikoto tomó la falta de resistencia como un gesto voluntario y rápidamente recostó a Munakata hasta que ambos quedaron tumbados en la cama sin romper el beso, pero cuando la necesidad de aire se hizo insoportable, se separaron ligeramente, dejando que sus respiraciones calientes se mezclaran entre sí. Mikoto sonrió, esta vez genuinamente, para sorpresa de Munakata.

—Gracias, y lo siento.

Munakata sintió que su pecho se apretaba con un dolor sordo y punzante, hasta que finalmente logró preguntar:

—¿Por qué?

—Te agradezco por salvar a Tatara, por salvarme a mí y por mantenerte vivo. Y lo siento por dejar que hicieras el trabajo duro.

—Fallé en matar al Rey Incoloro, y al final tú hiciste lo mismo, junto con el Rey Plateado y Dorado, lo escuché —Munakata sintió como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta.

Mikoto negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga.

—Estoy hablando del otro futuro. El strain me dijo que probablemente fuiste tú quien acabó con mi vida antes de que mi Espada de Damocles cayera.

El Rey Rojo no necesitó una respuesta para confirmar su presentimiento. Munakata se estremeció e instintivamente se abrazó, como si tratara de borrar los terribles recuerdos y protegerse de la autocomplacencia. Mikoto sintió una punzada de dolor cuando escuchó a Munakata preguntar en voz baja, estrangulado con un débil sollozo.

—¿Ya has terminado? Sabes dónde está la salida.

—Munakata, mírame.

Cuando el Rey Azul ignoró la súplica, Mikoto colocó su mano en la barbilla de Munakata y levantó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron.

—Lo siento. Probablemente no pude pensar en nadie más que tú para matarme cuando el momento llegó.

—¿Y se supone que debo decir que acepto tu disculpa y que estamos a mano? —dijo Munakata, furioso. —No Suoh, nunca te perdonaré, porque si lo hago nunca me perdonaría. Es por eso por lo que mantengo la distancia, tonto insensible. Ya terminé de involucrarme contigo.

—¿Adivina qué Munakata? No puedo aceptar eso. Me salvaste la vida, así que tienes que responsabilizarte por ello.

—¿Desde cuándo es tu vida mi responsabilidad? Siempre has pertenecido a HOMRA, por eso te negaste a abandonar tu condición de rey y me obligaste a matarte. No me des la responsabilidad cuando sea conveniente para ti —Munakata lo miro con el ceño fruncido. —De lo único que soy responsable es del precio que pague por no dejarte ir.

—Sí, y ya que me encadenaste a esta vida, es natural que seas responsable del tiempo adicional que me has dado.

Munakata contuvo la respiración y un torbellino de renovada ira se libró en esos ojos violetas.

—No puedo creerlo. ¿Me estás culpando por mantenerte con vida? —el Rey Azul gritó alzando la voz. —¡Entonces ve a morir! Como si me importara.

Mikoto sintió como una vena comenzó a pulsar en su frente. Munakata siempre fue incrédulo con cualquier cosa relacionada con él y eso lo molestaba. Sólo quería decirle al Rey Azul que siguiera vivo ya que él era la nueva razón de Mikoto para vivir, y aparentemente Munakata lo había mal interpretado. El Rey Rojo exhaló un suspiro de ira exasperado antes de volver a empujar a Munakata sobre las sábanas cuando éste trató de liberarse de su cautiverio.

—¿Por qué eres tan…? —Mikoto gimió de frustración y maldijo. —¡Todo lo que quiero decir es que quiero estar contigo y quiero que nos des una oportunidad, tonto! ¿Por qué estás enojado?

—Deberías decir eso en primer lugar ¡simple y directo! ¿Cómo puedes esperar que entienda tu charla irracional? —Munakata gritó a la defensiva, luchando contra el agarre de Mikoto sobre su hombro sin éxito.

—¡Bien! ¡Quiero estar contigo porque me gustas! Entonces ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

Su acalorada pelea termino rápidamente en un largo silencio, como si alguien hubiera rociado un balde de hielo sobre ellos. Munakata parecía estar ocupado jugando con su cerebro, tratando de dar una respuesta lógica y Mikoto quedó esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó.

—¿Realmente esperas que yo crea eso? —Munakata susurró, pero sus ojos reprochadores miraban directamente a los dorados. —¿No te diste cuenta cuando me obligaste a matarte? ¿No había algo entre nosotros? Las pesadillas eran mi tormento constante, gracias a tu supuesto amor.

Reisi se deleitó cuando la expresión de Mikoto se contorsionó en dolor. Justo como había pensado, Mikoto no lo pensó dos veces en aquel entonces, y probablemente no tuvo la oportunidad de pensarlo demasiado porque Munakata lo salvó de ese problema.

Probablemente él no pensó que Munakata había pasado noches sin dormir por las pesadillas. El horrible sueño siempre cambiaba entre los momentos en que apuñaló a Suoh con su espada y ensució sus manos con su sangre escarlata y los sueños donde se encontraba en un aislamiento infinito encerrado en una jaula de hielo mientras se congelaba hasta la muerte lentamente y el hielo se arrastraba para cubrir la Ciudad de Shizume antes que un rayo lo golpeara. Incluso él todavía podía ver esa imagen detrás de sus ojos cerrados.

—No hables de amor con esa boca. Lo arruinas.

Mikoto se sorprendió con la evidente expresión de dolor en el rostro de Munakata, ya que él comprendía el temor a esas pesadillas, porque había noches enteras en las que soñaba con un infierno furioso que quemaba todo hasta convertirlo en cenizas. Por lo tanto, debería haber entendido la carga de Munakata, pero de alguna manera el dolor de Reisi parecía ser diferente. Sintió que tenía que decir algo, o de lo contrario perdería a su Rey Azul para siempre.

—No sé cómo el yo del pasado te lastimo. Sólo puedo decir que el yo actual te necesita y que siempre lo he hecho.

Munakata suspiró con resignación, decidiendo sacar su carta de triunfo.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estás confundiendo ese sentimiento para con otra persona? —pero para la irritación del peliazul, Mikoto sólo levantó una ceja inquisitivamente y tomó una profunda inhalación antes de decir. —Cuando Totsuka murió en el otro futuro, no dudaste en hacerme a un lado. No veo una razón por la que actuarías de manera diferente esta vez si eso sucede.

—No trates de confundirme. ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? —Mikoto gruñó, ya sintiendo el terror que se hundía en la boca del estómago.

—¿Realmente tengo que explicártelo todo a ti? Siempre lo has amado, probablemente incluso cuando compartíamos la misma cama.

Munakata pensó que se sentiría aliviado de poder exponer su sospecha, pero, por el contrario, sólo se sentía miserable por dentro. Pensar en eso no había dolido tanto como decirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo, Mikoto todavía estaba tranquilo, como si no lo hubiera escuchado y para la sorpresa de Munakata, y sólo después de un momento de silencio incomodo hablo.

—Tengo tres puntos que decirte. Uno; yo no me meto con ese niño, dos; no he besado a ese niño y tres: a ti te hice ambas cosas. Y antes de volver a decir estupideces, cuando te vi a ti medio muerto, me creas o no, iba a hacer lo mismo.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido ... —Munakata no pudo seguir, porque Mikoto lo interrumpió abruptamente en el tren de su pensamiento, discutiéndole acaloradamente.

—Tu imaginación es la que no tiene sentido. Él es parte de mi familia. Estás insultando el vínculo de HOMRA.

Munakata se quedó boquiabierto, casi como un pez dorado, queriendo decir algo, pero no podía encontrar nada y, Mikoto en realidad encontró esto adorable, pero no dijo nada porque no deseaba ganar otra larga serie de quejas de Munakata. Por lo tanto, solo pregunto:

—¿Entonces?

El Rey Azul se mordió el labio inferior, sin darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo un mohín. Mikoto tuvo que resistirse a no manosearlo.

—Sigo pensando que es una mala idea involucrarme contigo, y después de todo… no puedo perdonarte.

—¿Pero? —Mikoto se cruzó de brazos, tratando de mantener su paciencia bajo control.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hay un "pero"?

—Instinto.

—No, no lo hay —después de una breve pausa y una mirada expectante por parte de Mikoto, continuó. —¡Lo digo en serio!

—Si lo hay.

—¡No! Mira, Suoh, no puedes hablar en serio sobre esto. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Esta chispa entre los reyes nos hará pelear entre nosotros. Es por eso por lo que nunca has tenido una relación conmigo, porque podríamos perder el equilibrio y destruir lo que estamos tratando de proteger.

Munakata extendió sus manos para sostener cuidadosamente el rostro de Mikoto. El Rey Rojo se inclinó al tacto como un gato con los ojos todavía fijos en los violetas.

—Sí, pero creo que es algo estúpido. Cuando estábamos separados, la chispa había desaparecido, pero existía este anhelo.

—… ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que creo que tú puedes atenuar la chispa… si te quedas conmigo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un minuto antes de que Munakata decidiera romper la quietud entre ellos.

—¿Estás diciendo que al exponerte a esa chispa constantemente, estarías calmado?

Mikoto se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente, diciendo calmadamente mientras permanecía sobre Munakata.

—No sé. Nunca lo hemos intentado y sucede que te necesito. Definitivamente vale la pena intentarlo.

—No quiero apostar otra vez.

—Si funciona, eso significa menos trabajo para ti e incluso puedes vigilarme fácilmente —Mikoto lo intentó de nuevo, sonriendo maliciosamente esta vez. —¿Estás seguro de que no quieres probar esto?

Sabía que era más fácil ganar al actual Rey Azul usando su sentido del deber, en lugar de dulces conversaciones, y como esperaba, Munakata reconsideró la propuesta. El rey de pelo azul lo miró con una resolución y una advertencia, aunque todavía tenía un ceño fruncido.

—Si "esto" no funciona o la chispa se va de las manos, suspenderé todo.

—Sí —Mikoto respiró mientras asentía con la cabeza, sonriendo genuinamente. —Estoy bien con eso.

Sus piernas se hundieron más profundamente en la cama y se movió más cerca de Munakata para plantar otro beso en los labios, y esta vez, el Rey Azul no se resistió. Después de varios segundos, Munakata decidió terminar con eso y entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mikoto, tirando de él hacia abajo y devolviéndole el beso.

Juró que sintió una sonrisa en los labios ajenos antes de abrir la boca para permitir que Mikoto profundizara el beso. El Rey Rojo sabía tal como lo recordaba; tabaco, brasas y luz solar, pero los recuerdos parecían bastante distantes por ahora.

Mikoto tomó la oferta con gusto y se zambulló para recorrer cada espacio en la boca de Munakata con su lengua. Gimieron suavemente con pequeños suspiros, sin preocuparse por los sonidos que estaban haciendo. Mikoto ocasionalmente retrocedía un poco para dejarlos respirar, pero no lo suficiente como para recuperarse de la falta de aliento.

Finalmente se separaron, y Mikoto agachó la cabeza para mordisquear y lamer debajo de la barbilla de Munakata, lo que le provocó un grito ahogado de éste. El Rey Azul acarició el suave cabello de Mikoto, haciendo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera ligeramente con un gemido complacido contra su garganta.

—Quítate la camisa —ordenó Munakata con el ceño fruncido mientras el calor se concentraba en su estómago.

Mikoto se detuvo abruptamente en su tarea de dejar marcas en la clavícula de Munakata y sonrió ante la orden.

—Como desees —rápidamente se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. —Juguemos con las mismas reglas, ¿de acuerdo?

Los ojos violetas estaban vidriosos de deseo mientras que Mikoto hacía un rápido trabajo en su uniforme, y en un minuto, con destreza había conseguido dejar a su pareja con la piel desnuda. Munakata gritó de sorpresa cuando Mikoto levantó su pierna, arrastrándolo hacia abajo para dejar besos de mariposa en la pantorrilla, susurrando débilmente contra su piel, pero Reisi no podía oírlo claramente así que preguntó:

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento —esta vez Mikoto dijo con voz más fuerte, pero sin dejar de besar su pierna.

Cuando Munakata escucho lo que el pelirrojo había dicho guardo silencio, y su mirada se suavizo mientras trataba de hablar;

—Basta con eso, bájate de tu pedestal y deja de pensar que todo es tu culpa, porque no es así. Acabo de tener un accidente; es tan sencillo como eso. Además, dicen que la rehabilitación está yendo bien.

Mikoto tarareó ligeramente en aprobación, antes de seguir repartiendo besos en la parte interna del muslo, sacando un débil grito de asombro del Rey Azul. Mikoto hizo una nota mental para interrogar a Munakata sobre el incidente de la azotea, pero su curiosidad podría esperar hasta la mañana siguiente. Después de todo, tenía asuntos más urgentes que atender.

—Iré la próxima vez que vayas al hospital —anunció con una sonrisa mientras su mano comenzó a dibujar círculos en la parte interna del muslo de Munakata para molestarlo, quien lo miró con desconfianza cuando Mikoto rozó intencionalmente su mano sobre el pene de Reisi.

—Tú ... —Munakata trataba de contener sus gemidos presionando el dorso de su mano contra su boca, terminando su frase con voz estrangulada. —... vas a estar interrumpiendo la sesión. No puedo permitir eso.

—No lo haré ¿Te parece bien? —preguntó con fingida inocencia y para consternación de Reisi, Mikoto comenzó a acariciar su miembro.

Estaba a punto de objetar la idea en la cara de Mikoto cuando un pulgar frotó la hendidura de su glande y al instante su mente se puso en blanco.

—¿Q-qué? —Munakata intentó preguntar entre sus gemidos reprimidos.

Con la última caricia, Reisi olvido cual había sido la pregunta. Sabía que Mikoto estaba jugando sucio, pero no tendría más remedio que aceptar al final lo que sea porque la bendita mano de cierto Rey Rojo ya había enloquecido su mente.

Mikoto se inclinó de nuevo y besó la mano que Munakata mantenía sobre sus labios, solicitando permiso para entrar, y Reisi al ser voluntariamente obligado, permitió que este último engullera sus gemidos en su boca. Mikoto tomó el ritmo acariciando el duro eje y alternativamente frotando la punta con una sonrisa diabólica.

—¿Qué piensas? ¿Puedo ir?

—Sí —Munakata exhaló. Sin embargo, después de varios segundos, pensó con mucha dificultad en medio de la bruma del placer, dándose cuenta de que probablemente lo estaban engañando. —E-espera, ¿cuál fue la pregunta?

—Nada —Mikoto sonrió victoriosamente antes de reclamar otra vez un beso.

Munakata hizo un ruido de protesta, pero pronto olvido que había sido engañado gracias a la mano de Mikoto que aumentaba la velocidad en su pene con movimientos de arriba a abajo. Ya estaba perdiendo la lucha en su intento de suprimir sus gemidos cuando el pelirrojo se detuvo, sorprendiéndolo. Mikoto se hizo a un lado para alcanzar el cajón superior de la mesita de luz, y Munakata sólo pudo mirarlo aturdido, mientras el pelirrojo quitaba la tapa del lubricante y vertía el contenido en su mano.

Mikoto se giró para mirar a Reisi y robó otro beso antes de mirar y pedirle permiso. Reisi no respondió, pero agarró los brazos de Mikoto y tiró de él hacia abajo para darle otro beso. El rey pelirrojo se rió entre dientes antes de bajar la cabeza para recompensar a Munakata con suaves mordiscos en uno de sus pezones cuando sus dedos ya tocaban su entrada.

Definitivamente sintió una gran presión cuando deslizo los dedos en el interior del peliazul. Mikoto siguió masturbando a Munakata, mientras sus dedos seguían frotándose contra su próstata, con la intención de molestarlo. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Munakata, quien trataba de contener sus gemidos, tiró con fuerza de su cabello escarlata mientras arqueaba la espalda por el placer, y el tirón se hizo más fuerte cuando el pelirrojo insertó un tercer dedo.

Cuando Mikoto terminó de preparar a Munakata, este último jadeaba con la mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos y un hermoso tono bermellón había subido hasta sus mejillas. Mikoto estaba positivamente satisfecho con la placentera vista frente a él y con gusto haría un desastre más grande con aquel cuerpo.

El siguiente paso de Mikoto fue levantar las delgadas piernas de Munakata sobre sus hombros para darle un poco de espacio para trabajar. Reisi apretó los puños sobre la sábana blanca cuando Mikoto lentamente entró en él y la extraña sensación que no se atrevía a nombrar regresó como un déjà vu. Había pasado un tiempo y la sensación lo hizo apretar sus músculos, apresando el pene de Mikoto y soltando un suave gemido, en cambio el pelirrojo gimió con voz áspera, tratando de reenfocar su atención para entrar más profundo en Munakata mientras secaba las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en la esquina de los ojos violetas.

—Oye, relájate. Sigue respirando.

Munakata forzó una sonrisa sarcástica, pero se relajó hasta que Mikoto estuvo completamente enterrado hasta la base. Estaba a punto de exhalar de alivio cuando Mikoto repentinamente se movió y se estrelló contra él, sacando un grito de sorpresa del peliazul. El Rey Rojo no le permitió ni un segundo para protestar por moverse tan abruptamente y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo. Sonrió con las cejas fruncidas mientras Munakata movía sus caderas con continuos jadeos y gemidos, mezclándose ambas voces en un coro que apenas escuchaban.

Munakata ya estaba en el límite y no transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que llegara al clímax con un grito reprimiendo el nombre de Mikoto y, no mucho después de que se desplomara en la cama, completamente agotado, pudo sentir el calor de Mikoto llenarlo y escuchar el largo gruñido de su compañero que casi había sonado como su nombre.

En medio de su aturdimiento, pudo distinguir el ceño fruncido en la cara de Mikoto cuando se corrió, así como los juguetones y confiados ojos que lo miraban de cerca. Esos feroces ojos ambarinos brillaban con tantas emociones, incluida la culpa, pero en su mayoría reflejaban confianza y afecto irrefutables.

Sin aliento, Mikoto se rió mientras jadeaba sobre él, lo que hizo que Reisi le devolviera la mirada con curiosidad.

—¿Qué?

El rey pelirrojo sólo negó con la cabeza y se inclinó para dejar besos fugaces y juguetones mientras decía en voz baja, medio melancólico.

—No, es sólo que estoy contento de que únicamente tuve que esperar un año para esto.

Munakata permaneció en silencio, dándole una vaga sonrisa amarga, para el desconcierto de Mikoto. Extendió sus brazos y tiró del pelirrojo hacia abajo en un abrazo.

El Rey Rojo se recostó junto a Munakata, no queriendo colocar todo su peso en el peliazul, y sólo posó su cabeza sobre el hombre de Reisi, besando ligeramente la unión de su cuello y hombro. Como respuesta, sintió que Munakata besaba su cabello y respiraba cálidamente cerca de su oreja. Mikoto se dio cuenta de que probablemente deberían limpiarse, pero se sintió bastante cómodo como para alejarse de aquella posición. No le importaría quedarse así toda la noche, siempre y cuando Munakata no se opusiera.

Mikoto ya se sumía en un sueño profundo cuando Reisi comenzó a hablar tímidamente con una voz muy suave, apenas audible, mientras miraba hacia el techo.

—Todos esos momentos en el pasado, cuando tu Espada de Damocles se derrumbó, ni siquiera pude comprenderte, sólo pude culparte por no renunciar a tu deseo de venganza o renunciar a tu estatus. Vengar a Totsuka es probablemente algo humano para ti y HOMRA, pero mi deber me exige no justificar tu acción.

—Muna….

—Lo siento —Munakata lo interrumpió abruptamente, acentuando su voz, aunque todavía se negaba a mirar a los ojos dorados. —Creo que todos los reyes temen a la muerte. Pero lo que tememos no es la muerte misma, sino las consecuencias que siguen. Después de que te maté, no pude evitar pensar quién sería quien me daría el golpe final. ¿Qué pasa si mis candidatos no pueden llegar a tiempo para terminar con mi vida cuando cayera mi Espada de Damocles, causando otro Cráter Kagutsu? Sólo entonces me di cuenta de que probablemente no deseabas ser salvado, porque temías que no estuviera allí cuando llegara el momento y terminaste borrándolo todo.

Mikoto se levantó, usando sus brazos como apoyo mientras erguía su cuerpo de la cama, y su cabeza se cernió sobre Munakata para llamar su atención con un rostro sombrío.

—No tienes por qué pedir perdón —Mikoto cogió la mano de Reisi y se la llevó a los labios. —Yo soy el que debería disculparse por romper tu Espada de Damocles.

Munakata asintió débilmente y sonrió delicadamente.

—Pero quiero que confíes en mí. Tienes mi palabra, terminaré con tu vida personalmente cuando llegue el momento, sin falta, así que prométeme que valoraras tu vida hasta el último segundo mientras yo viva.

—¿Dejarías de usar tu vida para salvarme? —Mikoto gruñó amenazadoramente, para sorpresa de Munakata. —Mira, ¿podemos simplemente no hablar de eso?

—Tarde o temprano, tendremos que enfrentar este problema, Suoh. No puedes evitarlo para siempre.

Mikoto entrecerró sus ojos en el Rey Azul, pero no dijo nada. Se enderezó, mientras levantaba a Reisi. Cuando Munakata ya estaba sentado en el borde de la cama con mirada desconcertada, Mikoto lo levantó en brazos de una manera que no era gentil, se bajó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Reisi automáticamente enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Mikoto para mantener el equilibrio. El pelirrojo pateó la puerta del baño despreocupadamente y dijo con tono molesto.

—Lo enfrentaremos cuando tengamos que hacerlo, pero ahora no.

—Eres como un niño inmaduro —el rey de cabello azul suspiró resignado.

Mikoto resopló ante esa frase y se burló desdeñosamente.

—Y estás actuando como un anciano. Ahora cállate.

* * *

El vestíbulo del hospital estaba casi lleno de pacientes y familias que esperaban. En la esquina, un ascensor privado acababa de llegar al primer piso con un pequeño sonido de "ding".

—No puedo creer la hayas traído aquí —Munakata rodó sus ojos mientras empujaba su silla de ruedas fuera del elevador, dejando al rey pelirrojo detrás de él sin mirarlo. —Te prohibí que vinieras y, ahora incluso la has traído a ella. Los niños sanos no están permitidos aquí, Suoh.

Anna trotaba detrás de Mikoto, tirando del borde de su chaqueta con mirada culpable. Sin embargo, Mikoto le dio unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza con una suave sonrisa antes de seguir al frustrado Rey Azul.

—Me dijiste que podía venir y ella quería acompañarme.

Munakata se detuvo de inmediato y se giró en su silla con el ceño fruncido y una mirada asesina.

—No lo hice. En realidad, tú me engañaste.

—Lo siento si te estoy molestando... —Anna inclinó su cabeza para mirar sus zapatos.

Munakata lanzó una larga mirada a Mikoto, que a cambio lo miró acusadoramente. Dio media vuelta hasta que estuvo frente a la pequeña albina. Su expresión se suavizó de inmediato cuando dejó escapar un suspiro. Cuando estaba sentado en la silla y Anna parada frente a él, sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel. Sólo esperaba que eso la hiciera sentir menos intimidada o asustada de él.

—No estoy enojado contigo. Sólo tengo que reprender a este adulto irresponsable —hizo una pausa, mirando con clara irritación al Rey Rojo. —por traer a una niña sana a este lugar, lleno de personas enfermas y ponerla en riesgo de enfermarse.

—Le pedí a Mikoto que me dejara venir porque siempre he querido agradecerte por salvar a Tatara —Anna colocó sus centelleantes ojos de rubí en él y sólo pudo ser hipnotizado por la pureza reflejada en ellos. Ella se inclinó ligeramente ante él con una pequeña sonrisa. —Tatara también me pidió que te diera su agradecimiento. Él quiere decírtelo personalmente, pero Izumo le ha pedido que cuide el bar. Siempre quisimos decírtelo antes, pero decidimos esperar hasta que recuperaras tus recuerdos.

Sus ojos violetas se ensancharon de asombro. Ni una sola vez esperaba que HOMRA le mostrara gratitud, ya que todo lo que había hecho estaba dentro de los límites de su deber y todo fue para su propio beneficio. Además, el clan rojo siempre había estado en conflicto con el Scepter 4, ya que a menudo tenía que imponerles la ley y el orden, causando una mala relación entre ambos clanes. Incluso si él estaba actualmente en una relación con Mikoto, eso no cambió en nada el comportamiento entre sus hombres, ya que mantuvieron separadas la vida profesional de la personal y nunca lo anunciaron abiertamente. Por lo tanto, las palabras de gratitud del clan rojo se sintieron muy agradables para su sorpresa.

No obstante, ellos eran Tatara y Anna, los miembros más amables de HOMRA, así que probablemente no era algo tan excepcional. Se acomodó las gafas con una sonrisa tensa.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Es deber del Scepter 4 garantizar la seguridad de los ciudadanos.

—Pero… —ella se detuvo, pero Mikoto intervino.

—Él está avergonzado.

—¡No lo estoy! Sólo digo que...

—Sólo cállate.

Mikoto se burló antes de ponerse detrás de la silla de ruedas de Munakata y comenzar a empujarla fuera del hospital, ignorando la indignación del peliazul. Anna quedó atónita por un momento antes de sonreír suavemente y seguir a su amado rey. Con sus hermosos ojos, pudo ver que el día de hoy el rojo de Mikoto era brillantemente deslumbrante y hermoso, más cálido que de costumbre.

* * *

La campanilla de la puerta sonó levemente y una ráfaga de cálida brisa entró. Izumo levantó los ojos sólo para sonreír alegremente a la invitada especial que había estado esperando durante toda una semana.

—Bienvenida, Seri. Una semana bastante ocupada, ¿no?

La esquina de los labios de la mujer se arqueó levemente mientras caminaba con gracia hacia el taburete en la barra. Una vez que se sentó en su asiento habitual, apoyó la barbilla en la mano y suspiró.

—Sería una semana mejor si Yatagarasu deja de venir a ver a Fushimi en cada misión de campo.

—Bueno, él es joven. No puedo decirle exactamente que no vaya, ¿verdad? —el camarero rubio se rió disculpándose, colocando un vaso de cristal en la mesa. —¿Qué te gustaría tener hoy?

—Puedes decir eso con facilidad porque tú no eres el que tiene que detenerlos cuando empiezan a pelear —ella dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. —Pediré lo usual.

Izumo estaba tan acostumbrado a su pedido que no había rastro de aversión en su expresión mientras trabajaba en su orden mecánicamente. Después de tantas veces de tenerla cerca, una bebida alcohólica combinada con pasta de frijol rojo no parecía tan nauseabunda, siempre y cuando no fuera él quien tuviera que probarla.

—Entonces tienes que ayudar a Yata; dile a Fushimi que lo escuche. Sabes que ha estado esforzándose mucho por arreglar su relación, ¿verdad? —Izumo se alejó, no lejos de la mesa de la barra para recoger su nevera portátil especial, específica para guardar los ingredientes de las órdenes peculiares de Seri.

—Lo sé. Pero ese obstinado comienza a culpar al capitán por permitir que un civil se entrometa con nuestras misiones. El capitán no se defiende y le dice que solucione su problema, por lo que el temperamento de Fushimi solamente empeora. Si no fuera el capitán el que se retirara, la lista de destrozos sería más que una silla rota, estoy segura —sus ojos azules y escrutadores seguían cada pequeño movimiento de su cantinero favorito.

—Bueno, definitivamente tienes una semana difícil —las manos de Izumo se estremeció al sentir la mirada de la mujer.

El barman esta vez abrió la caja con mayor firmeza, sacando un paquete de pasta de judías rojas y regresó frente a Seri. Sacó la pasta y la mezcló con la bebida espumosa en el vaso hasta que se convirtió en el color espeluznante de la lavanda y empujó el trago hasta dejarlo delante de la rubia.

—Pensé que tu capitán se mantendría alejado de los problemas como siempre y dejaría que esos niños resolvieran sus propias diferencias.

—Yo también pensé lo mismo —Seri utilizó su mano con bellas uñas pintadas para llevarse su bebida a los labios mientras miraba a Izumo con desgana. —Pero tengo mi sospecha de que tu rey lo alienta a ayudar a Yatagarasu.

—Pero si les ayuda a reconciliarse, sería genial. Dijiste que Fushimi sólo escucha a tu capitán, aunque lo haga rara vez. De todos modos, ¿cómo está el Rey Azul? —Izumo se rió débilmente y se encogió de hombros.

Ella tomó un sorbo de su bebida y exhaló con un suspiro agradable.

—Está bien. Ayer, finalmente dejo de usar la silla de ruedas y comenzó a usar muletas. Él está bastante de buen humor hoy. Creo que está bastante emocionado.

Izumo colocó su barbilla en su mano y le sonrió encantadoramente mientras se apoyaba en la mesa de la barra. Si la corta distancia entre sus rostros molestaba a la chica, ella no lo mostraba.

—Espero que eso signifique que tendrás más tiempo libre. Te esperé el fin de semana pasado, pero no viniste; me entristeció —dijo con una mueca de dolor fingido, poniendo su mano sobre su pecho para un efecto dramático.

Ella parpadeo completamente imperturbable, aunque sonrió traviesamente.

—Cuando estaba demasiada ocupada para venir con el capitán hospitalizado, no parecías extrañarme tanto.

—Simplemente soy un caballero comprensivo, mi bella dama, pero eso no significa que no eche de menos tu compañía —Izumo sonrió victoriosamente al ver un ligero rubor en las mejillas de Seri mientras tomaba su mano.

Ella sabía que él era un maestro de la adulación y extraordinariamente experto con las palabras, pero también sabía que no debería creer todo lo que él decía, pero definitivamente no odiaba la atención. Esta dulce broma venenosa era su pequeño juego, su pequeño placer culpable.

—No te preocupes, Kusanagi. Hasta ahora, eres mi barman favorito, teniendo en cuenta que sólo tú puedes preparar mi bebida favorita, eso es todo.

—Eres mi cliente más preciada después de todo. Pero todavía creo que el frijol rojo no debe ir con el alcohol —Izumo se puso rígido de inmediato ante ese comentario, aunque su sonrisa no titubeó.

* * *

El ambiente de la sala se sentía pesado, a pesar del espacio entre ellos. Adolf K. Weismann, ahora conocido como Isana Yashiro, estaba sentado en el almohadón en el piso con una taza de té verde frente a él. Después de un año, la residencia del Rey Dorado había sido completamente restaurada a su forma original y majestuosa. Había estado esperando que su amigo al menos intentara cambiar el diseño porque se sentía demasiado formal y sofocante, y a pesar de que se lo preguntó, el teniente sólo lo miró como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

La habitación era hermosa, ya que la pared estaba pintada de color dorado con pintura de grullas y pinos en el solitario invierno, pero el color no ayudaba a crear un ambiente tranquilo. Incluso los pilares eran como los anteriores, esculpidos con dragones que clavaban sus uñas en los pilares y miraban fijamente a los ocupantes dentro de la cámara. Se sentía inquietante en su opinión.

Daikaku estaba sentado frente a él con los ojos cerrados, con sus brazos ocultos dentro de las mangas de su kimono, perdido en sus pensamientos. Weismann comenzó a inquietarse cuando sus piernas dobladas comenzaron a sentirse entumecidas por su peso, y se preguntó si el silencio era realmente la forma en que su amigo lo castigaba. Sin embargo, para su alegría, el segundo rey finalmente lo miró a los ojos y preguntó con calma.

—Acabas de regresar, Weismann. ¿A dónde vas esta vez?

—Teniente, le hice una promesa al Rey Rojo; encontrar una manera de reparar la Espada de Damocles. Creo que podría encontrar algo si regreso a ese lugar. Además, sé que después del último incidente con el Rey Incoloro, tu Espada de Damocles también sufre. No puedo quedarme quieto sabiendo eso —Shiro inclinó la cabeza y sonrió con calma

—El origen del Dresden Slate. Ese lugar tiene demasiados recuerdos amargos para ti. ¿Crees que puedas manejarlo?

Los ojos de Daikaku se movieron hacia la superficie del agua de su taza de té, recordando la hermosa sonrisa de cierta dama que se veía sorprendentemente similar al hombre frente a él, con su brillante cabello plateado como un diamante bajo la luz del sol; la única hermana de Weismann, a quien habían extrañado sinceramente.

—Han pasado los años, teniente. Aunque sigue siendo doloroso recordarla. Pero esta vez creo que podré visitarla después de tanto tiempo —el adolescente de cabello plateado bajó la mirada con una sonrisa triste.

—¿Estás planeando partir solo otra vez?

—No. Iré con mis miembros del clan, mi familia —los ojos ambarinos de Weismann se suavizaron en una inocente felicidad mientras respondía.

—El Perro Negro, eh ... Bien, no te veré partir esta vez amigo mío, pero te deseo suerte y un buen viaje —Daikaku dejó escapar un suspiro con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Adiós, teniente. Por favor, cuide su salud hasta que regrese.

Shiro se inclinó levemente y se fue sin mirar a su amigo, después de todo, no tenía la intención de hacer que esta reunión fuera la última vez que viera a Daikaku. Empujó la puerta corrediza, sólo para encontrar a Neko durmiendo la siesta en el hombro de Kuroh sin preocuparse por nada de lo que ocurría en el mundo. El vasallo de pelo negro estaba quieto con la espalda contra la pared como si meditara, mientras sostenía su espada en sus brazos, permitiéndole a la chica usar su hombro como almohada personal como si fuera un caballero apropiado y responsable. Sin embargo, tan pronto como Shiro salió de la habitación, Kuroh levantó la vista de inmediato, golpeó la frente de Neko y colocó su la vista fija en su actual maestro.

—¿Has terminado tu visita?

—Sí. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres venir conmigo? Te iras de este país, donde tu maestro anterior está descansando —el Rey de Plata sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

—Por supuesto que iré. Juré que te protegería, ¿verdad?

El vasallo de cabello negro le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó lentamente del suelo, dando un corto tiempo para que la strain a su lado despertara completamente de su fugaz siesta. Neko sofocó un bostezo y se estiró con un sonido de maullido complacido y ronroneos mientras se movía.

—¡Iré adonde Shiro quiera! —exclamó Neko alegremente, acercándose al brazo del peliblanco posesivamente, quien sólo se rió de su comportamiento malcriado y le dio unas suaves palmadas en la cabeza.

—Gracias a ambos. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Fue al final del verano cuando el pensamiento lo golpeó.

Todos los miembros de HOMRA estaban planeando su cumpleaños a su antojo como cada año, ignorando deliberadamente sus pedidos para tomar el día como cualquier otro. Aunque siempre le prestaba atención a las personas que se preocupaban por él, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención.

Pero él siempre complacería a sus amigos, dejándolos celebrarlo tanto como quisieran todos los años, aunque pensó que era completamente innecesario. Habría varios regalos, algunos extraños, algunos útiles, pero entre ellos, siempre habría un presente; una botella de vino y un paquete de cigarrillos, cuidadosamente envueltos en papel y cinta azul, sin un nombre de la tarjeta, enviados a HOMRA.

No había que ser un genio para descubrir al culpable ya que el regalo sólo comenzó a aparecer después de que conoció a cierto cuarto rey de lengua afilada. Mikoto le había agradecido torpemente solamente una vez, pero se detuvo después de eso. Aprendió de la manera difícil que el corresponsal no debía ser conocido, y si lo mencionaba, Munakata lo negaría y lo ignoraría por semanas con frialdad. No entendía la lógica, pero con Munakata, nunca entendió lo que estaba pasando en esa cabeza altamente intelectual y no se molestó en intentarlo. Mikoto simplemente iría con la corriente.

Sin embargo, este año era diferente. El invierno pasado se había dado cuenta de que albergaba un sentimiento bastante molesto hacia un destinatario muy problemático. Probablemente era un tonto al complicarse la vida, cuando su existencia ya era difícil, pero Mikoto no era de los que se frieran la cabeza pensando. Hoy era su cumpleaños y tenía la intención de disfrutar de él.

La noche había caído y la fiesta que se celebró desde la tarde ahora estaba casi por terminar, al juzgar por la mirada somnolienta de los miembros más jóvenes de HOMRA. Mikoto se levantó de su asiento silenciosamente, caminando con cuidado mientras salía por la entrada del bar sin mirar atrás. Si se hubiera dado vuelta, notaría la sonrisa de complicidad en los labios de Tatara, la mirada comprensiva en los ojos de Izumo y la mirada alentadora en los ojos adormilados de Anna mientras observaban su espalda. Algunos de los miembros sobrios pensarían que había salido a fumar afuera como de costumbre, pero sus amigos más cercanos lo sabían mejor.

La noche de verano era calurosa y húmeda; un clima que él sabía que Munakata despreciaba por completo. Mikoto, francamente, no tenía ninguna inclinación por ninguna temporada, pero el verano no era su temporada favorita los últimos años porque no le iba bien a Munakata. El calor hacía que el Rey Azul se volviera bastante irritable y más impredecible de lo que ya era, y rechazaría a Mikoto en las noches con más frecuencia que en cualquier otra temporada.

Anna le dijo una vez que él era cálido por dentro, que su temperatura corporal era probablemente más alta que la mayoría de las personas, aunque a ella le gustaba eso porque era un ángel, aceptando sus faltas sin ninguna vacilación. Pero Munakata no era alguien con un corazón divino, obviamente. Buscaba a Mikoto insistentemente sólo cuando el clima era especialmente frío, para ser su calentador personal. Él era un demonio, de hecho.

Sin embargo, a él le gustaba, así que allí estaba, parado frente al apartamento de Munakata en la ciudad, que literalmente se convirtió en el apartamento compartido de él y Munakata desde que comenzaron a vivir juntos la primavera pasada después de una coacción extenuante y consumidora de tiempo.

Entró en el departamento después de abrir la puerta y se quitó los zapatos en silencio. Tan pronto como accedió a la sala de estar, sus ojos se precipitaron rápidamente hacia el hombre con yukata de color azul oscuro, de pelo cobalto, sentado en el sofá con las piezas de un rompecabezas sobre la mesa de café frente a él. Munakata notó intuitivamente su presencia y pareció completamente perplejo.

—¿Creí que ibas a dormir en HOMRA? —preguntó Munakata mientras arrugaba las cejas, exhalando un suspiro falso y decepcionado. —Y yo aquí pensando que podría tener un día tranquilo para mí, sin cierto hombre molestándome.

—¿Y dejarte tener el lujo de una cama entera para ti? Tú me conoces mejor que eso, Munakata.

Mikoto le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se dirigía a su compañero. Munakata rápidamente se deslizó en el sofá, para darle algo de espacio al pelirrojo, pero éste no tomó asiento. Simplemente se paró frente a Munakata, metiéndose en el medio entre él y su rompecabezas, obteniendo una mirada inquisitiva del otro.

—... ¿Qué? —preguntó Munakata en voz baja.

Mikoto no dijo nada, sino que se inclinó para quitarle los lentes y dejar besos de mariposas en las pestañas de Munakata antes de desviarse para besar el puente de su nariz y sus mejillas. Este último no retrocedió ni se quejó; esos ojos violetas simplemente se agitaron cariñosamente, aceptando por completo el gesto y la espera.

—Todavía es mi cumpleaños —Mikoto susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Munakata inclinó la cabeza, preguntándose a dónde iría Mikoto con la declaración. Echó un vistazo al reloj en la pared y respondió.

—Sí, aproximadamente por otras 2 horas y 24 minutos. ¿Entonces…?

Mikoto caminó alrededor del sofá hasta que estuvo detrás de Munakata mientras su mano rebuscaba en su bolsillo. Esos ojos amatista intentaron seguir sus movimientos, estudiando la intención de Mikoto, pero cuando se giró sobre su cintura, Mikoto tomó su mano izquierda y se la llevó a los labios.

—¿Suoh? —trató de no sonar sorprendido, pero sintió cosquillas cuando el aliento de Mikoto rozó su piel.

El pelirrojo se movió un poco y cuando soltó la mano de Munakata, éste se dio cuenta de que había un anillo dorado en su dedo anular. Sus ojos se oscurecieron inmediatamente ante la vista.

—¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

Mikoto apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo junto a la cabeza de Munakata y se apoyó en él mientras eliminaba la distancia entre sus rostros.

—¿Te casarías conmigo?

—¿No se supone que soy yo quien te tiene que dar un regalo el día de hoy?

Munakata frunció el ceño al ver el anillo, para el desconcierto de Mikoto.

—Bueno, sólo pensé que tal vez aceptaras ser mi regalo —respondió vacilante el pelirrojo.

Munakata suspiró resignado, no dijo nada mientras se levantaba cuidadosamente y se alejaba sin mirarlo hasta que su figura desapareció en la oscuridad del dormitorio. Mikoto sólo miraba fijamente la espalda que se retiraba, sin captar el significado del gesto. Reisi no había devuelto el anillo ni le había dado una negativa, pero pudo ver que por la oscuridad de su mirada tampoco estaba de acuerdo con la propuesta y Mikoto no sabía qué hacer con eso.

La confusión se convirtió en una frustración en un par de segundos fugaces. Frunció el ceño mientras se dirigió al dormitorio a regañadientes, siguiendo el rastro de Munakata y gruñendo todo el camino. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la habitación, Munakata ya se dirigía hacia la sala de estar para encontrar a Mikoto, por lo que casi chocaron en la puerta. El Rey Azul no estaba preparado para el repentino impacto y se tambaleó ligeramente cuando perdió el equilibrio por sólo un segundo, pero Mikoto rápidamente se acercó y lo agarró por la cintura, manteniéndolo quieto y firme contra su pecho.

—¿Dónde está tu bastón? Has dejado de usar muletas hace poco. Debes seguir los consejos de los médicos para terminar tu recuperación.

Munakata chasqueó la lengua y presionó su mano contra el hombro de Mikoto para alejarlo.

—Deja de cuidarme; es molesto. Estaba sorprendido; eso es todo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo y cayeron en un punto muerto, sin saber cómo volver a la conversación. Munakata se encogió de hombros antes de girarse y entrar a la habitación, avanzando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama. Mikoto lo siguió rápidamente cuando le hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. En el momento en que se sentó en la cama, esta se hundió con el peso de Mikoto sobre ella y Munakata le entregó una pequeña caja a Mikoto, quien levantó una ceja inquisitivamente, pero la aceptó de todos modos.

—Sólo ábrelo —pidió en voz baja.

Mikoto obedeció sin pensarlo dos veces, y después de que arrancó la cinta de envoltura y abrió la tapa de la caja, había un par de anillos dorados con un pequeño rubí y zafiro en las bandas. Brillaban tenuemente bajo la luz de la luna de marfil que entraba por la rendija de las cortinas de la ventana. Los ojos ambarinos de Mikoto se abrieron incrédulos antes de mirar hacia arriba para encontrarse con el rostro de Munakata.

—Planeé dártelo mañana temprano cuando regresaras de HOMRA, pero ahora lo has arruinado por completo.

Mikoto estaba sin palabras. Nunca pasó por su mente que Munakata pensaría lo mismo que él. El compromiso era un gran paso para ellos, y ni siquiera podía imaginar al capitán del Scepter 4 considerando llevar su relación al siguiente nivel.

Pensó que tendría que persuadir a este último durante toda una noche, convenciéndolo lentamente con una taza de té y leche en la mesa y comprometiéndose con promesas y reglas. La agradable sorpresa lo bloqueó; estaba seguro de que estaba encantado, pero por el momento estaba aturdido y no podía pensar en ninguna respuesta única e inteligente.

Pero Munakata lo sacó de su trance mientras le declaraba con frialdad

—Aceptaré la propuesta sólo si usas este anillo. No quiero devolverlo después de pasar por tantos problemas innecesarios para comprarlos.

Mikoto se rió un poco antes de tender la mano a Munakata y sacar el anillo que le había dado e intercambiarlo por el anillo con rubíes que Reisi le había regalado. Después, tomó el que tenía zafiros y se lo llevó a su dedo anular. Cuando terminó, mostró su mano izquierda con una sonrisa pomposa.

—¿Feliz ahora?

—Sí —susurró ásperamente mientras se inclinaba más cerca de Mikoto hasta que sus labios quedaron a sólo un centímetro de distancia. —Te mataré si me dejas.

—Qué tranquilizador. Pero es una lástima, nunca tendrás ese placer.

—Será mejor que no —amenazó Munakata en voz baja, pero le obsequió una sonrisa feliz, igual que la que había en el rostro de Mikoto.

 **FIN**

 **(Fecha de publicación y termino; diciembre 2013 – diciembre 2014)**

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Yumechou:**

Si, es en serio. No pretendo prolongar más este capítulo con su boda porque, duh, he agotado todas mis ideas para su vida matrimonial en el fic "Happily Ever After – Not" jajajaja.

¡El primer fic multichapter que he terminado desde que me uní al mundo de los fanfickers! * tira confeti * ¡Todo es gracias a las amables y alentadoras críticas de todos! O bien, terminaría como otro fic descontinuado, creo...

Me gustaría agradecerles a todos los lectores que se han quedado conmigo hasta el final, animándome, recordándome que siga escribiendo y dedicando su tiempo a leer esta historia.

Realmente espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado leyendo tanto como yo escribiéndolo, incluso con todos esos horribles errores gramaticales y de vocabulario. Sin darme cuenta, ha pasado más de año y medio, lol. ¡Gracias por toda su paciencia durante todo este tiempo! * glomps * Espero verlos en el próximo fanfic Mikorei. ^ _ ^ Será un AU, que por lo general no es del agrado de todos, así que probablemente no vea algunos de los lectores allí. ¡Permíteme decirte que si es así los extrañaré! Gracias por quedarse y leer este fic hasta el final. De verdad, gracias a todos ustedes por sus favoritos y reviews, así como cada segundo que ocuparon para leer este Fanfic. ¡Todos, tengan un buen día!

* * *

 **Notas Finales de Lacrimosa Azul:**

¡Y termine! Bueno, lo había terminado de traducir todo el fanfic casi a mediados de febrero, pero me he tomado mi tiempo para corregirlo y ver que todo quedará claro. Pero si por alguna casualidad o descuido, se me ha pasado algo, realmente lo siento. Estoy feliz con el resultado, y también estoy muy agradecida con la autora por darme la oportunidad de traducir el fic. ¡Yumechou eres grande! Me divertí traduciendo, además de que me ha entusiasmado para continuar escribiendo mis historias (ya lo estoy haciendo), y espero poder publicarlas pronto * se arrodilla humildemente pidiendo perdón *

Y sólo me quedan dos cosas que decir; primero, este Fanfic me encanta, pero hay algo que me faltó. Una escena SaruMiSaru para satisfacer mi amor por una de mis ships favoritas xD Pero igual está bien, lo dejaré para mi imaginación, y lo segundo, a mí me gustaría haber visto la boda, pero será algo que también tendré que realizar en mi mente :D ¡besos y gracias por leer!


End file.
